Récolte d'un ancien Empire
by Sazawen
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki et Ogiwara Shige sont kidnappés. Peu à peu chaque membres de la génération miracle se rend compte que les premiers visés; ce sont eux. Le but de l'agresseur semble clair : les briser. Tous. Un à un. De l'ombre à l'empereur, en passant par les trois autres. Akashi Seijuro devra mettre fin à tout ceci avant que quelqu'un ne meurt vraiment. !Yaoi Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur KnB "Récolte d'un Ancien Empire"! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira en sachant que j'ai prévue de la faire assez longue! Surement autour de la trentaine de chapitre! Sur ce rentrons dans le vif du sujet!**

**Chapitre 1 : Le royaume des rêves. **

Kuroko tenait une balle de basket entre ses mains. D'un mouvement simple, fluide et naturel il plia ses genoux avant de sauter et d'étendre les bras. La balle décrivit une trajectoire parabolique avant d'aller se heurter contre l'arceau du panier. Il grinça des dents. N'arriverait-il jamais à marquer un panier ? Le bleuté tourna sa tête vers le garçon qui l'avait accompagné : Ogiwara, son meilleur ami autrefois. Avec qui il avait perdu contact suite à un événement humiliant lors du collège et suite à un match commun. Il ressentait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne parvenait pas à évacuer.

D'un geste machinal il s'essuya le front maculé de fines gouttes de sueur grâce à son bandeau de sport au poignet. Il était heureux, son faible sourire lui avait collé au visage tout l'après-midi. Il lui semblait vivre dans un monde bien plus lumineux, plus frais. La Winter Cup s'était terminée sur la victoire de Seirin, laissant sa place aux derniers jours de cours avant les vacances. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa première année de lycée, Kuroko n'en revenait pas. Les membres de la Génération Miracle avaient changés. En bien, cependant. Ils n'étaient pas redevenus ceux qu'ils étaient, avant que leur force s'épanouisse et n'explose tout sur leur passage. Mais les personnes qu'ils étaient devenus ne pouvaient que remplir de joie le bleuté.

Ils leur étaient encore difficile de passer du temps ensemble, mais Kuroko ne doutait pas que le temps leur permettrait de resserrer leurs liens bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étaient. Il en était persuadé, et il avait confiance en l'avenir.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours des problèmes pour marquer des trois points Kuroko ! S'amusa Ogiwara après avoir fait un lay-up. Mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire, tu as un talent unique que beaucoup t'envient !

\- Merci Ogiwara ! Répondit Kuroko en affichant un sourire. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là aujourd'hui !

\- On a tellement de choses à rattraper ! S'exclama son ami. Après le collège j'ai cru qu'arrêter le basket était la meilleure chose à faire pour moi… Mon match contre Teiko avait été complètement pitoyable. J'en ai encore des frissons, lorsque j'y repense !

\- Je suis désolé… S'excusa Kuroko.

\- Ne le sois surtout pas ! Au contraire, cette défaite m'a prouvée que malgré tous les sentiments négatifs que j'avais ressentis durant ce match -et même après- j'adorais toujours autant ce sport ! J'ai mis du temps avant de le comprendre mais je crois bien que ça m'a rendu plus fort ! Parfois j'en reviens même à en remercier mentalement tes amis de Teiko. Même si à cette époque c'étaient de vrais salauds ! Sans vouloir te vexer Kuroko ! Ajouta-il en s'esclaffant.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Leurs attitudes étaient dues à des moments difficiles, où chacun d'entre nous ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

\- Mais ils ont changé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce sont toujours les mêmes personnes. C'est ce que je pense. Répondit Kuroko. Mais je crois qu'ils prennent plus de plaisir à jouer au basket. Ils connaissent dorénavant leur force mais aussi leur limite et respectent ceux qui perdent. C'est le plus important je crois !

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! Tiens attrape la balle, on va faire un un contre un !

Les deux amis passèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi à jouer au basket. L'endroit reflétait l'écho du bruit de leur course, de la balle rebondissant contre le sol, de leurs rires et de leurs encouragements. Malheureusement et bien plus vite qu'aucun des deux amis ne le voulurent, la nuit déposa son voile sur la ville. Ogiwara informa son ami qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, s'il ne voulait pas rater son train. Kuroko lui adressa un au revoir et ils se promirent de rejouer ensemble tous les deux. Malgré l'obscurité qui étendait petit à petit son territoire, il ne faisait aucunement froid. Kuroko se dirigea vers son sac, le ballon sous le bras avec l'intention de le ranger dans celui-ci. Des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles, et en relevant la tête il vit Momoi, seule dans la rue.

\- Momoi-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Kuroko d'une voix étonnée mais douce.

\- Oh mon Dieu Tetsu-kun ! Tu es là ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr Momoi-san, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Quel soulagement ! Souffla la rose tout sortant son téléphone de son sac pour lui coller sous le nez. Tetsu-kun, j'ai reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu ! Il m'informait que je devais absolument te retrouver ici car tu avais un grave problème !

Kuroko ouvra les yeux avec étonnement et prit avec douceur le téléphone des mains de Momoi.

« Kuroko est en mauvaise posture. Rejoins-le vite sur le terrain de basket derrière les bâtiments du quartier de Hizuka. »

\- C'est dangereux Momoi-san d'accourir à un endroit seulement suite à un message d'un inconnu. La réprimanda Kuroko.

\- Je le sais bien Tetsu-kun, mais tu m'avais prévenu que tu sortais avec Ogiwara aujourd'hui et je pensais donc que ce message venait de lui ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu n'aies rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Kuroko avait beau être soumis aux câlins intempestifs de Momoi, il ne s'y était jamais habitué pour autant. Sachant rarement comment réagir sans la vexer, ni paraître grossier, il la laissait généralement faire. Malgré tout il se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir envoyé un tel message à la jeune fille. Sûrement une plaisanterie de mauvais goût et le nom innocent d'Aomine prit place dans son esprit. Bien qu'il doute fortement que le basané délaisse son lit pour faire une si mauvaise blague à Momoi. Aussi hilarant cela puisse être pour lui.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi Momoi-san, il commence à être tard. Merci de t'être déplacée pour moi.

\- Hey ! Pas si vite les enfants ! S'exclama une voix animale derrière eux.

Momoi se retourna plus rapidement que Kuroko. Dans un cri strident elle eut le temps de reculer de quelques pas, perdant momentanément son équilibre. Le bleuté quant à lui emprisonné dans les bras de Momoi eut un temps de retard. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit un coup de poing lui atterrir droit sur le visage. Le coup le fit s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Le coup avait été suffisant pour lui faire tourner la tête. Le sol penché selon un angle inégal mais le bleuté se força tout de même à se relever. Avec sa main gauche il s'essuya le coin de la bouche où il pouvait sentir du sang s'échapper. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps, il s'approcha de nouveau de lui et lui claqua violemment la tête contre le sol après lui avoir asséné un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le condamnant à terre.

Momoi se remit tant bien que mal de ses émotions et sous la vision d'un Kuroko mal en point, elle attrapa le sac d'école de son ami. D'un mouvement ample, elle projeta le sac sur la tête de l'agresseur. L'homme recula de quelques pas avant de sauter par-dessus le corps inanimé de Kuroko. Il attrapa le bras fin de Momoi sans que celle-ci ne puisse réagir. L'agresseur l'encercla de ses bras musclés pour la bloquer et il l'immobilisa aisément. D'un mouvement brusque et vivace, il sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche qu'il posa sur le nez et la bouche de la jeune fille. La rose se débâtit un instant mais l'emprise de l'homme lui empêchait toute action. Rapidement la jeune fille sentit son corps s'engourdir, suivit d'une fatigue artificielle. Une fatigue que son esprit tentait de combattre par sa seule force mais que son corps accepta pleinement. Avant de libérer sa conscience des chaînes du monde réel, un cri résonna à ses oreilles. Une voix d'homme semblait crier le nom de Kuroko.

\- Eh ! Vous ! Laissez Kuroko tranquille ! Beugla Ogiwara en courant vers l'agresseur.

Le garçon avait oublié dans le sac de Kuroko son téléphone portable que son ami avait gentiment proposé de garder durant leur après-midi sportive. Il était arrivé face à la scène alors que l'homme sautait par-dessus le corps de Kuroko pour s'attaquer à la jeune fille. Sans hésiter, il avait couru jusqu'à la rose qui était prise dans les bras de l'agresseur. À peine à la hauteur de Kuroko, l'homme lâcha Momoi tel un pantin qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Évanouie.

Ogiwara décocha un coup de poing que l'homme évita aisément. Évitant un coup de pied de ce dernier, l'ami de Kuroko tenta un coup de pied crocheté. L'agresseur avait cependant des réflexes non négligeables, signes d'une bonne dose d'entraînement et de combats de rue. Sans savoir réellement comment Ogiwara reçut un coup qui le fit trébucher, son visage s'écrasant au sol. Il s'était coupé la joue, l'hémoglobine laissant un goût de fer dans sa bouche. Il sentit alors l'homme lui mettre un genou entre les omoplates pour pouvoir l'immobiliser avant de le tirer violemment par les cheveux.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu de te voir ici, toi ! Je pensais que tu avais été brisé, comme quoi les faibles ne connaissent pas leur place !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha Ogiwara en lançant à l'homme un regard haineux.

\- L'ami d'un ami. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Puis sans attendre une minute de plus, il lui plaça sur le nez le même mouchoir imprégné de chloroforme. Le second garçon ne tarda pas à rejoindre le royaume des rêves. Les derniers rêves qu'il aurait avant bien longtemps, c'était certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre de la semaine! Je remercie ReimaChanpour ton commentaire et bien sur les followers, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que le premier chapitre vous a plu et j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous faire plaisir à travers la lecture de cette histoire! Bonne lecture et bonne journée! ^o^**

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Lien d'un dictateur.**

Kagami était affalé sur sa table mais personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Il avait son téléphone d'une main et glissait son pouce le long de son écran tactile et par extension, le long de sa liste de contacts. Il jeta un regard discret sur son professeur d'anglais qui apprenait à la classe du vocabulaire policier. Un sujet qui aurait intéressé Kuroko, lui étant si enthousiaste à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à des romans policiers. D'ailleurs Kagami lui avait déjà envoyé deux messages dans la journée mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il était irrité que Kuroko l'ignore aussi ouvertement. C'était plus quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec le mannequin de Kaijo, pas avec sa lumière de Seirin !

La patience était un don que Mère Nature avait omit de lui soumettre, au plus grand damne de toutes ses connaissances. Il n'y avait eu qu'Himuro et Kuroko à avoir été patient avec lui. Kagami tenta donc de se calmer et de réfléchir à l'absence prolongée de Kuroko. Il devait être tout simplement malade. Mais même à demi-mort, Kuroko était du genre à venir au lycée pour ne rater aucun cours.

Kagami jeta un regard à son cahier sur lequel il aurait dû recopier le cours d'anglais. Les pages semblaient si vierges que son cahier aurait sans doute put postuler pour un rôle de bonne sœur. Kuroko ne comptait quand même pas sur Kagami pour prendre en notes TOUS les cours ?

\- Non mais sérieux il fout quoi ? S'écria-t-il en fixant toujours son téléphone tout en s'étirant.

\- Kagami Taiga ! S'écria le professeur. Please get out of my class ! If you want to sleep and to look at your phone then don't do it here !

Kagami se rendit alors compte qu'il avait en effet parlé tout haut ce qu'il pensait avoir dit tout bas. En réalité, il ne l'avait pas seulement dit tout haut, il l'avait hurlé dans toute la classe. Les rires de ses camarades n'arrangeaient rien vis-à-vis de son professeur qui le somma de quitter la salle sur-le-champ. Il abaissa légèrement les épaules, embêté par sa propre stupidité avant de ramasser ses affaires. D'un pas traînant il sortit de la classe en gardant son regard fixé sur son téléphone. Devrait-il aller voir les surveillants pour se faire rédiger le commentaire d'expulsion ? L'idée ne le tenta pas et le rouge préféra sortir dans la cour du lycée pour tenter de téléphoner une nouvelle fois à Kuroko.

\- Allez Kuroko, réponds-moi. Dit-il en tentant une nouvelle fois de l'appeler.

La maladie du bleuté devait être vraiment sévère s'il n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Il était le genre d'étudiant plutôt moyen mais extrêmement sérieux et il n'aurait au grand jamais loupé des cours, même face à une maladie. Kagami se retourna brusquement. Personne. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans le couloir. La présence de Kuroko était devenue quelque chose de naturelle et ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il s'était attendu à le voir apparaître derrière lui comme par magie, comme il avait pour habitude de le faire.

Il sentit alors dans sa main vibrer son téléphone. Excité et sans prendre le temps de voir qui était l'hôte de l'appel, il décrocha. Il courut en même temps en dehors du bâtiment pour éviter de déranger les cours se déroulant au même moment.

\- Allô Kuroko ? Hey, qu'est-ce que…

\- Oi, Kagami ? Demanda une voix lasse derrière le combiné.

\- AOMINE ? S'écria Kagami avant de regarder l'écran de son téléphone pour bien confirmer ses dires.

\- Arrête de beugler comme un singe tu veux !

\- Je ne suis pas un singe et je n'ai pas le temps de te parler en ce moment !

\- Oi, attends ! Tu ne sais pas où serait Satsuki par hasard ?

\- Momoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message hier mais j'avais la flemme de le regarder du coup je ne l'ai vu que ce matin mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rejoindre Tetsu qui avait des problèmes.

\- Kuroko a des problèmes ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Demanda d'une voix forte Kagami.

\- Tetsu est absent ? Il doit vraiment avoir eu un problème alors, Satsu aussi n'est pas venue aujourd'hui… Bon il n'y a qu'une seule solution, j'appelle Akashi.

\- Hey, non mais att… ! Le connard, il a raccroché ! Beugla Kagami, le maudissant de tous les noms.

Kagami sortit alors un ballon de basket pour faire redescendre sa rage. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de se calmer. Il rappellerait l'idiot de Touou plus tard. Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'intervenir entre lui et leur capitaine psychopathe aux ciseaux fous qu'incarnait Akashi. Kuroko était en bonne santé. C'était une obligation. Mais son esprit fougueux de jeune basketteur accentué par sa fougue naturelle ne put que provoquer une imagination de scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

Akashi travaillait actuellement chez lui. Il n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi et il était de son devoir de prendre de l'avance sur le programme de mathématiques s'il voulait garder ses notes exceptionnelles. Du moins, la volonté n'était pas le sentiment approprié, l'obligation convenait bien plus. Il n'avait perdu qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie, et il ne comptait pas revivre une expérience si horrible. Se sentir si faible lui en avait donné des frissons qui restaient dorénavant gravés dans sa mémoire. Son père lui en avait voulu et sa discipline de fer semblait s'être encore accentuée, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Même si Akashi ne voulait plus perdre, il ne voulait plus gagner comme auparavant. Ses sentiments et ses personnalités s'entrechoquaient pour s'entrelacer et se dissocier de nouveau. Il commençait à peine à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête mais il lui faudrait encore du temps avant d'être sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il tourna une page de son manuel scolaire avant d'être prit d'une vague de malaise et de frissons légers. Inspirant et expirant doucement, il tenta de se contrôler en jetant un regard à sa porte de chambre légèrement entrouverte. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir fermé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Depuis la veille au soir, il sentait comme une force oppressante s'abattre sur lui. Son cœur semblait être prit dans un étau sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Du moins il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il se doutait qu'un événement non-anodin devait s'être réalisé. Son instinct lui soufflait que cela avait avoir avec son ancienne équipe : la Génération Miracle.

Le lien qu'il avait eu avec eux, celui de capitaine mais aussi de protecteur (et non pas juste de dictateur) lui avait permit de savoir. Savoir des choses avant qu'elles ne les touchent eux. Avant que quiconque ne lui apprenne quoi que ce soit. C'était sans doute ce lien, cette sensation de contrôle total sur chaque situations qui lui avait permit de s'attirer leur plus grand respect.

Quelque chose s'était réalisé, il en était certain. Un événement grave ? Doucement, il posa son stylo sur son bureau pour se concentrer. Akashi se concentra.

Midorima, son ancien vice-capitaine, seul membre de la Génération Miracle qu'il avait eu à combattre durant la toute première année de lycée sur les deux tournois de basket organisés. Akashi en était sorti vainqueur bien évidemment. Il en gardait tout de même un souvenir tout à fait plaisant D'après l'horoscope du jour, Midorima était second dans le classement, une place tout à fait honorable. Mais le capitaine savait que le vert achèterait tout de même son objet chanceux du jour pour ne pas tenter maître Destin. L'objet du jour était une paire de chaussettes. Midorima Shintaro allait bien.

Murasakibara, ancien centre de l'équipe collégienne de basket de Teiko. Ayant eu un affrontement avec lui, Akashi connaissait son potentiel ainsi que sa force. Cependant ce duel qui les avait opposé autrefois n'avait fait que réveiller la véritable force du rouge, une force plus brutale, sauvage et bien moins compréhensive que la précédente. Il était vendredi, un jour où le jeune titan pouvait se rendre à une confiserie qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement grâce à sa diversité de saveurs de sucreries en tout genre. Murasakibara Atsushi allait bien.

Kise Ryouta, un joueur aussi prometteur qu'agaçant. Bavard et surexcité au possible il savait cependant canaliser sa force pour gagner ses matchs. Il n'était arrivé que lors de sa seconde année dans le milieu du basket mais on pouvait dorénavant le considérer comme un réel membre de la Génération Miracle et il n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à ses anciens camarades, actuels rivaux. Il avait aujourd'hui une séance de shooting pour un très grand magazine de mode. Kise Ryouta allait bien.

 _Aomine Daiki._

Un froid l'envahit. Akashi qui avait fermé les yeux jeta un regard en direction de sa porte qui s'était ouverte un peu plus, laissant entrer un air frais.

Aomine avait été l'as de la Génération Miracle, Akashi c'était toujours méfié de lui et de sa capacité à pouvoir entrer dans la Zone si simplement. Cette admiration lui avait permis à lui-même d'y accéder suite à un entraînement intensif. Il n'était pas victime d'un acte quelconque, Akashi le savait, malgré tout il sentait qu'il devait y être mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Au moment où il en vint à cette conclusion, son téléphone posé sur son bureau vibra. L'écran s'allumant automatiquement lors d'un appel, Akashi put voir la photo de contact du bronzé apparaître. Akashi garda un air imperturbable en fixant son téléphone.

 _Que se passe-t-il d'assez important pour qu'Aomine Daiki me contacte ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je vous publie très tôt aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai une merveilleuse correctrice qui c'est jointe à moi dans cette aventure pour corriger les chapitres et vous permettre d'avoir une meilleure lecture! Je la nomme: Prismatique!**

 **Je vais en profitez aussi pour vous remercier tous pour vos gentils commentaires et répondre aux questions qui m'ont étaient posées!**

 **Y aura-t-il des pairings?** **Alors oui il y aura des pairings! Notamment le: AkaKuro, la Aoki (la base *-*), le MidoTaka (la base aussi *-*), le MuraHimu (un couple que sur lequel je galère un peu mais je vais y arriver! :D), et *roulement de tambour* le KagaOgi! Ouais je crois que ce couple n'existe pas mais y a un début à tout xD Donc oui il y aura du Kagami x Ogiwara vous ne rêvez pas, ça va faire un immense harem au final cette histoire...**

 **Qui est l'agresseur? Pourquoi?** **Franchement j'espère pouvoir vous surprendre et vous ne le serrez sans doute pas avant la toute fin de cette histoire xD**

 **Kagami serra-t-il impliqué dans l'histoire?** **Oui il le serra je le considère totalement comme un membre de la GM sauf qu'il n'as pas connus les jours sombres de Teiko (heureusement pour Kuroko il avait assez de boulets comme ça à cette époque).**

 **Akashi connait l'emploi du temps de la GM par coeur?** **Akashi te répond qu'il sait aussi qu'Aomine ne prend pas toujours sa douche lorsqu'il rentre du sport parce qu'il va directement pioncer, que Kise à changer de marque de crème pour le visage depuis que le blond à appris que l'entreprise tué des phoques pour la fabriquée, que Midorima à récupérer son crayon porte bonheur que lui avait piqué Takao et que Murasakibara à un dentifrice au gout fraise des bois (qu'il achète au rayon enfant).**

 **Voilà pour les réponses et bonne lecture à vous! :D Merci encore pour vos reviews et fav'/follows!**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Provocation du tigre.**

Cela faisait près de trois jours depuis la disparition officielle de Kuroko Tetsuya et Momoi Satsuki.

Aomine avait le regard fixe mais l'esprit en ébullition. Assis sur les escaliers du gymnase où avait eu lieu la Winter Cup il attendait. À ses côtés Kise patientait, ne sachant que dire, il avait posé une main sur l'épaule du basané pour tenter de lui redonner courage. Aomine n'avait effectué aucun mouvement de recul et l'ignorait tout simplement. Il n'avait ni l'envie de l'entendre geindre, ni de faire un quelconque mouvement pour déloger la main du blond.

Kagami quant à lui avait les avant-bras posés sur la rambarde en fer des escaliers. Le regard dans le vague, son expression laissait transparaître le manque de sommeil dont étaient pourvues ses nuits ainsi que la fatigue de ses journées. Murasakibara et Akashi n'était pas encore arrivés, tous deux effectuaient un trajet plus long pour parvenir au lieu de rendez-vous. Quant à Midorima il était lui aussi absent. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, on aurait déclamé que c'était un événement à marquer d'une pierre blanche. En effet, le fait qu'Aomine, Kagami et Kise soient au lieu de rendez-vous avant les autres n'est pas commun. On se moquerait d'eux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et l'on relaterait leur attitude durant des siècles, sans doute ironiquement abordée comme n'étant qu'une légende ou bien un mythe. Ou tout du moins comme une maxime, pour montrer aux enfants que même les plus retardataires, l'importance d'arriver en avance lors d'importante réunion.

Aomine soupira longuement et sans aucune discrétion. Il aurait dû répondre à ce sms de Momoi, cette nuit-là. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être aussi feignant ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours être trop fatigué pour tout ? Pourquoi même lorsque cela concernait ses amis ? Il venait à peine de reconstruire un semblant de liens avec Kuroko. Et ce dernier venait tout bonnement de disparaître de la circulation. Cette pensée énerva d'autant plus l'as de Touou. Kuroko disparaît toujours de la circulation. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient là. Eux, ses amis. Pour le surveiller. _Il a la carrure d'une allumette, n'importe qui pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi. En plus le connaissant il a dû continuer à se nourrir de milk-shakes. Comment un homme avec des muscles en milk-shake pourrait se défendre ?_

Il avait eu les parents de Momoi au téléphone. Ils étaient en voyage en Afrique pour leur anniversaire de mariage et ne pourraient pas prendre l'avion avant une bonne semaine. Puis, il avait décidé d'aller annoncer la nouvelle lui-même à la grand-mère de Kuroko. Il revoyait inlassablement la scène où celle-ci c'était jeté dans ses bras en larmes. Il n'avait su comment réagir, et la douleur n'en avait été que plus grande. Il n'était pas insensible, en réalité il avait juste du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait être affecté par des actes banals et quotidiens. Mais cette disparition n'avait rien de banal et il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à rejeter la douleur, à l'écraser, à l'ignorer.

\- Akashi est sur le coup. Tenta de les réconforter Kise en resserrant légèrement sa poigne sur l'épaule de son ami.

L'as de Touou ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il avait appelé Akashi trois jours plus tôt. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air étonné par la nouvelle. Mais Aomine l'avait senti à travers le combiné, cette colère silencieuse que le rouge ressentait. Il avait été calme durant toute la conversation. Il s'était montré froid et Aomine se doutait qu'après avoir raccroché, il avait sans doute dû prendre l'affaire en main. S'occupant, pour ne pas penser à _ça_. Il semblait toujours tout savoir à l'avance, toujours. Tout le temps. Il était absolu. Il n'y avait pas besoin de d'autres raisons. Il était Akashi Seijuro.

Toute la Génération Miracle s'était toujours senti sous sa protection, même si Aomine n'avait jamais senti le besoin particulier d'avoir une nounou pour le protéger. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu se défendre seul si cela se révélait nécessaire. Cependant il avait toujours été secrètement soulagé de savoir qu'un lien les unissait tous, que rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Pas pour lui spécialement, mais pour les autres. Ceux qui auraient plus de mal à se défendre. Kuroko à cause de sa carrure d'allumette, Kise à cause de son statut de mannequin réputé, Midorima à cause de ses lunettes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement certain que Midorima ressente le besoin de se faire protéger…

Akashi savait tout c'était une réalité… non, une fatalité. Il y avait toujours cru et dorénavant il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se raccrocher à cette pensée, désespérément.

 _Putain, je vais les défoncer lorsqu'ils referont surface ! D'abord Satsuki ! Et puis Tetsu ! Et le connard qui est mêlé à cette histoire ! Je vais tous leur flanquer une fessée monumentale et après… après je les attacherais avec une corde… et après je mettrais tous autant qu'ils sont sur un panier de basket… et après… et après… merde !_

Il n'avait jamais réellement eu le temps de s'excuser auprès de Tetsu, de son attitude lors du collège. Il avait appris que son ancienne ombre avait renoué des liens avec son ami d'enfance Ogiwara. Celui qui avait pleuré le jour de la finale du championnat. Il se fichait pas mal d'Ogiwara mais savoir que Testu était de nouveau heureux l'avait convaincu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Ce n'était pas son genre de le faire de toute manière, et puis les choses étaient passées. Il n'avait plus senti ce besoin oppressant de s'excuser. Tetsu semblait heureux et cela suffisait. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de demander pardon tout de suite. Pas alors que tout allait si bien… Il n'aurait jamais voulu se montrer si faible même devant Tetsu. Mais alors pourquoi sentait-il un sentiment lui perforer le thorax et le prendre à la gorge ?

 _Putain mais ou êtes-vous ?_

\- Akashi ne peut pas tout savoir. Il voit et sait des choses, surtout au basket, c'est indéniable. Mais il n'est pas Dieu. Il ne sait pas où est Tetsu. Personne ne le sait. Rétorqua Kagami qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Bien sûr que si, déclara une voix.

Tous relevèrent la tête pour voir Midorima monter les escaliers. Tenant dans sa main un classeur vert bien évidement vide.

\- Je connais Akashi et il retrouvera Kuroko et Momoi.

\- Il n'est pas… pas comme nous. Bégaya Kise en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Akashi, il a _vraiment_ quelque chose. Au-delà de son Emperor Eye. Il a vraiment un Don. Il _sait_.

\- Dites-le comme vous le voulez, trancha l'as de Seirin, mais il ne peut rien pour Kuroko.

\- Oh, la ferme. On en a rien à foutre de ce que tu penses Kagami alors boucle là tu veux ? Tu ne connais ni Akashi, ni Kuroko aussi bien que nous. Akashi saura nous dire où est Kuroko. S'énerva Aomine.

\- Ah ouais et tu vas m'expliquer comment il va faire Aho? S'énerva Kagami. Ton capitaine va faire un tour de magie en remuant des doigts tel une fée, sortir une boussole par magie et hop ! Elle nous indiquera le chemin ?

\- C'est Akashi, ça devrait te suffire comme raison. C'est tout. Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça je te mets mon poing dans la figure, crétin.

Avant que Kagmi ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et avant que Kise ne commence à pleurnicher sur leur comportement Midorima les interrompit.

\- Il est là.

En effet une voiture fine, noire, venait de s'arrêter devant les marches. Un chauffeur en sorti pour ouvrir les portes libérant ainsi deux garçons. L'un de grande taille, aux cheveux violets dans sa main une tube de smarties qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler dans sa bouche. A sa suite un garçon avec vingt centimètre en moins. Plus distingué et à la posture plus droite que le violet, Akashi Seijuro discuta avec le chauffeur avant de rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

\- Bonjour. Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour régler cette histoire d'enlèvement.

\- Comment ça d'enlèvement ? S'exclama Kise.

\- D'après ce que je sais, il y aurait eu un combat à l'endroit où Kuroko était censé se trouver le soir de son enlèvement. Le téléphone de Momoi a aussi été retrouvé là-bas. Répondit Akashi. De plus il semblerait qu'Ogiwara est lui aussi disparu depuis trois jours. Tout porte à soupçonner qu'il est en ce moment même avec Tetsuya et Satsuki.

\- Ogiwara ? Demanda Kise les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

\- Celui du championnat. L'ami d'enfance de Kuroko. Répliqua sèchement Midorima.

\- Exactement. Reprit le capitaine de Rakuzan. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous saurons ce soir où ils se trouvent.

\- Ah ouais et comment tu comptes faire ça, toi ? Demanda hargneusement Kagami en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Akashi soupira, Kise émit un son signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas voir la suite, Midorima remonta ces lunettes en fermant les yeux avec exaspération et Murasakibara ouvrit un paquet de chips. Akashi s'approcha de Kagami.

\- Écoute-moi Taiga. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi. Je suis votre capitaine, je l'étais hier, je le suis aujourd'hui et je le serrai encore demain. Si quelqu'un s'en prend à un seul d'entre vous je le lui ferrai regretter. Et ce, parce que vous êtes sous ma protection. Peu importe les moyens, peu importe le coût je retrouverai Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki et Ogiwara Shigehiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre de la semaine! Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et c'est de cette taille que les chapitres suivants auront! Il y a malgré tout une exception: c'est le chapitre 5. Il serra vachement plus court mais je trouve que c'est l'un de ceux que j'ai le mieux réussi à écrire! Dans tous les cas on avance un peu plus avec ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir et une superbe source de motivation!**

 **Chapitre 4 : Livraison d'Europe recherché.**

Toute la Génération Miracle c'était réunie au Maji Burger. Kagami se retint de demander se qu'ils faisaient tous là et pourquoi c'était à lui de nourrir toute la bande. Il était assis à côté d'Aomine suivit de Kise, en face du rouge Midorima lui-même assis à côté de Murasakibara et d'Akashi.

Lorsque le violet reprit un autre hamburger sur le plateau au milieu de la table, Kagami se retint de lui sauter dessus. Aomine ne s'était pas non plus fait prier pour en prendre une bonne dizaine. Midorima n'en avait mangé qu'un seul, de même que Kise. Ce dernier devait sans doute faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait dû à son travail à mi-temps de mannequinat. Akashi n'avait rien touché et ne cessait de sortir de table pour donner des appels, envoyer des mails ou s'éclipser pour parler à des hommes ayant deux fois sa taille tout habillés en costar cravate. Il était d'ailleurs en ce moment même absent.

\- Merde mais j'ai pu manger que quatre hamburgers vous arrêtez maintenant ! Je n'ai pas payé ce repas pour avoir encore faim après ! Beugla Kagami sous le regard mécontent des autres clients.

\- Fallait être plus rapide Bakagami ! Grommela Aomine en enfonçant un sandwich de plus dans sa bouche.

\- Aomine, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine… Remarqua Midorima en remontant ces lunettes d'un mouvement machinal.

\- Tu m'empêche de manger Kagami-chin ? Demanda le violet de façon menaçante.

\- J'ai faim moi ! S'énerva l'as de Seirin. Bats-les pattes !

\- Je vais t'écraser Kagami-chin !

\- Bon, d'accord, déclara Kise avec un grand sourire. Pour éviter les histoires c'est moi qui le prends !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus le blond attrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair l'unique hamburger restant et le fourra entièrement dans sa bouche. Les joues gonflées et rouges, il avait peiné à mastiquer. Il ressemblait à un crapaud comme on en voit si souvent dans les dessins animés pour enfant. Sauf qu'il était blond. Et que sa peau était blanche. Et que ses yeux pétillants d'énergie et de malice rendaient la situation encore plus enfantine.

\- Si tu me vomis dessus je te défonce Kise ! S'écria Aomine.

\- Connard ! Beugla Kagami.

\- Kise-chin est méchant il mérite que je l'écrase de toute mes forces.

\- Blblbl, tenta d'articuler le blond tout en souriant.

\- Tu es dégoûtant Kise. J'aurais cru qu'entre vous quatre tu serais celui avec le plus de retenu… se plaignit Midorima en fermant les yeux.

\- Maiblbl…

\- Kise arrête tu me craches dessus ! S'énerva Aomine.

Le basané recula jusqu'à écraser Kagami entre la fenêtre et lui-même tentant d'échapper aux bras de Kise voulant l'enserrer avec amour. Murasakibara quand à lui bouda la méchanceté du blond en sortant de son sac une sucette qu'il se dépêcha de mener à sa bouche.

Akashi revint à la table téléphone en main et ramassa son sac.

\- Shintaro suis moi je dois voir certaines choses avec toi. Les autres… Les autres vous restez ici, je tenterais sûrement de vous contactez alors restez à l'écoute de vos téléphones. Est-ce clair ? Euh… Kise, tout va bien ?

\- Boui… Abashi… Répondit Kise en tournant légèrement sa tête vers lui.

\- Bien.

Midorima sortit de la banquette pour venir se poster aux côtés de son ancien capitaine. La différence de taille était telle qu'elle aurait pu provoquer des fous rires des clients. Cependant personne n'afficha le moindre sourire en voyant l'air grave d'Akashi. Le capitaine emmena Midorima en dehors du Maji Burger. Des tables y avaient été déployées pour faire profiter aux clients de se restaurer à l'extérieur et de profiter de la douce chaleur du soleil. Akashi emmena le vert à une table et écarta les deux chaises gênantes. Puis il ouvrit son sac et y sortit une carte de la ville pour la poser sur cette dernière. Des inscriptions y étaient écrites à la va vite. Des cercles rouges et verts ainsi que quelques croix barraient des zones à la périphérie de la ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Midorima en observant de plus près la carte.

\- Un témoin certifie avoir vu deux jeunes hommes et une jeune fille s'être faire agresser dans la rue en face du terrain de basket. Là-bas nous y avons retrouvé des traces de pneus qui appartiennent à un type de camionnette bien particulière. Ces camionnettes ne sont pas communes au Japon car elles viennent d'Europe. Elles avaient servis pour un échange entre la mafia italienne et les yakuzas japonais. Certaines de ces camionnettes sont toujours et encore en circulation.

\- Tu penses que les Yakuzas seraient en relation avec l'enlèvement de Kuroko ? Demanda Midorima ne pouvant cacher l'expression de surprise sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision sure et je ne pourrais pas te l'affirmer avec certitude. Mais il se peut en effet, qu'il y est un lien, aussi infime soit il…

\- Mais quel lien pourrait-il y avoir entre les yakuzas et Kuroko ? S'exclama Midorima alarmé.

Akashi gardait ses yeux braqués sur la carte avec une expression dure.

\- Je ne sais pas. Du moins pas encore.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le vert ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son capitaine, cherchant des réponses à toutes les questions qui lui passait par la tête. Mais il décida de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration normale. Leur but à tous était de retrouvé Kuroko et Momoi, peu importe qui était inclus… Mais tout de même… les Yakuzas ?

\- Mes agents sont sur les terrains et nous sommes parvenus à répertorier pratiquement les dizaines de camionnettes présentes en ville. Les cercles rouges indiquent leurs déplacements à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles se déplacent je l'indique par un trait en pointillé et une croix. Deux camionnettes sont encore à recensée encore mais nous les trouverons.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres ?

\- Shintaro tu sais très bien comment réagirais Daiki et Taiga si jamais ils apprenaient ce que je viens de te dire. J'ai besoin de garder un certain calme au sein de l'équipe. De plus l'une des camionnettes s'est déplacer près du Maji Burger et j'ai besoin qu'ils restent ici au cas où Kuroko et les deux autres soient dans cette camionnette.

\- Tu dis ça comme si nous allions tous les deux allez quelque part… Ai-je tort ?

\- Non, tu as vu juste en effet. Sourit Akashi. Nous allons au parc qui se trouve à côté, la nuit ne va pas tarder à arriver … Ce qui va nous éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et tes théories sont souvent utiles à déclencher mes théories justes.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que mes théories soient « souvent » utiles… Grommela Midorima en relevant ses lunettes.

Ils rangèrent la carte et commencèrent à s'éloigner du Maji Burger. Midorima envoya un message synthétique à Kise pour lui demander de surveiller les alentours au cas où une camionnette européenne passerait. Puis il lui envoya une photo type de cette camionnette depuis le portable d'Akashi. Le capitaine était déjà plongé dans ses pensées, il fixait l'horizon et ne semblait plus réellement voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était un état qui était plutôt effrayant à voir si on n'y était pas habitué.

La nuit tomba petit à petit et le duo pénétra dans un parc. Midorima laissa Akashi choisir leur parcours même si le rouge semblait ne pas avoir de destination précise. Il se dirigeait à l'instinct, et son instinct était toujours le bon. Midorima quand à lui ne pouvait que se demander ce qui avait poussé Kuroko à être lié au Yakuzas. Comment était-ce possible ? Kuroko ne serait pas du genre à se mêler à ce type d'individus de près ou de loin, il en était certain. Mais alors quel était le lien ? Aurait il était pris dans une bagarre entre deux gangs ? Aurait-il tenté d'intervenir face à une injustice entre un membre Yakuzas et une victime ? Ce dernier scénarios lui semblait tout à fait probable mais, Kuroko ne pouvait pas être aussi idiot… N'est-ce pas ?

Les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent derrière les arbres et ni Akashi, ni Midorima n'avait encore trouvé un scénario satisfaisant.

\- Il y a forcément un lien entre les Yakuzas et Kuroko. Déclara Akashi. Mais il nous manque un lien. Quelques choses qui feraient que ces deux critères soient liés. Merde ! S'écria-t-il.

C'était la première fois que Midorima voyait le rouge aussi énervé. La haine que l'on pouvait distinguer dans ses deux yeux rouges aurait pu effrayer même les plus braves. Akashi plaça sa main sur ses paupières tout en penchant légèrement la tête vers le sol. Il se concentrait, émettant théories, réfutations, schémas, probabilités, scènes, personnages impliqués. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas inventer la réalité et les faits seulement en imaginant des hypothèses. Ils leurs fallait quelques choses de plus. Un indice supplémentaire.

Le téléphone d'Akashi sonna encore une fois et bien que le rouge paraisse irrité, il le sortit tout de même de sa poche.

\- Encore Kise ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Non… Un de mes agents… Répondit Akashi en décrochant l'appel.

\- Allo ? Dites-moi. Oui. Au parc Shibuza vous dites ? J'y suis en ce moment même. D'accord, j'y vais on se retrouve là-bas, trouvez un moyen de transport et dépêchez-vous.

Puis le capitaine raccrocha et commença à courir. Non. Il ne courrait pas. Il sprintait. Midorima se figea quelques secondes d'abord surpris avant de s'élancer lui aussi. Ses grandes jambes permirent après quelques dizaines de secondes de course de combler l'écart instauré au départ par le capitaine. Leurs respirations étaient déjà haletantes, saccadés et des perles de sueurs saillaient déjà de leurs fronts.

\- Qu'est ce passe-t-il Akashi ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Une camionnette s'est déplacée et d'après mes hommes il semblerait qu'elle se soit dirigée vers le parc où nous sommes. A l'opposé de là où nous nous trouvons ! Il se peut que l'on retrouve Kuroko et les autres ! Dépêche-toi !

Midorima ne répondit pas. Malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà à la hauteur d'Akashi il commençait à perdre de l'allure. Son cerveau bouillonnait de questions en tout genre. Son calme apparent caché une nervosité croissante. Si la camionnette était la bonne et que Kuroko et Momoi étaient réellement déposés dans le parc alors ils devaient rejoindre les lieux avant quiconque ! Si cela leurs étaient possible ils tabasseraient aussi les ravisseurs. Le regard d'Akashi promettait sang et meurtre si quiconque se mettait sur sa route. Il n'en était pas moins pour Midorima. On ne s'attaquait pas à un membre de la Génération Miracle sans en payer le prix. Peu importe si l'attaquant possédait ou pas un titre de Yakuzas.

Midorima porta son portable à son oreille après avoir composé le numéro de Kise. Il était impératif que les autres arrivent dans les plus brefs délais. La sonnerie d'attente l'irrita au plus haut point et il semblait que Kise mettait tous son temps pour répondre.

\- Oi ? Décrocha la voix d'Aomine.

\- Aomine ?! Où est Kise ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir… Ricana-t-il.

\- Bon… Répondit Midorima en tentant de contrôler la colère qui montait en lui. Retrouve nous dans le parc Shibuya je t'envoie nos coordonnées GPS. Dépêchez-vous, il est probable que nous ayons retrouvés Kuroko, Momoi et peut être Ogiwara !

\- Dis leurs que s'ils ne sont pas ici dans dix minutes je les tue un à un. Marmonna Akashi.

\- Et Akashi demande à ce que…

\- Ouais, ouais c'est bon j'ai entendu ! On serra là ! Et si vous retrouvez le connard qui les as kidnappés attachez le à un arbre j'en ferais mon affaire.

\- Dépêche-toi, c'est tout. Répondit Midorima avant de raccrocher.

Le duo vert-rouge finit par arriver à un tournant. La route qui s'offrit à eux était en ligne droite permettant de distinguer au fond le portail Est du parc Shibuya. Le vice-capitaine pouvait distinguer au fond une silhouette indistincte qui ne tarda pas à disparaître. Ils pouvaient entrevoir par la même occasion sur le bas-côté de la route des corps allongés sur le sol. Une dernière accélération les mena près des corps. Une fois arrivés à leurs hauteur, Midorima eu un haut le cœur. Ils avaient eu raison de venir si vite, c'était bel et bien Kuroko, Momoi et Ogiwara.

Momoi était allongée sur le sol et elle était parcourue de frissons et tremblements compulsifs. Sa respiration était difficile dans un sommeil qui ne devait pas être naturel. Ogiwara quand à lui était parcouru de blessures de toute sorte. Son bras semblait avoir une large plaie où l'hémoglobine avait séchée depuis peu. Son visage était couvert d' ecchymoses et de sang. Il semblait être le seul réveillé mais son regard était indéniablement fixé vers le ciel. Sa respiration se faisait forte et elle sembla s'incruster dans l'esprit de Midorima comme un poison vénéneux. Kuroko était là, lui aussi. Inconscient. Sur sa peau pâle de nombreuses marques de bleus, de morsures, des sussions, quelques entailles peu profondes, des griffures, des marques de coups.

Midorima resta un temps à regarder leurs corps allongés à terre.

Pourquoi Kuroko portait il son uniforme de basket ? L'uniforme de basket qu'il avait lors du collège ? Pourquoi portait-il l'uniforme de Teiko taché de sang ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre de la semaine! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré cette chaleur! J'espère aussi que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que moi, c'est mon chapitre préféré pour l'instant. Celui que j'ai adoré écrire et celui que j'aime relire!**

 **Chapitre 5 : Kise-kun.**

Kise courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, si bien qu'il était parvenu à dépasser Kagami et Murasakibara. Cependant Aomine était très en avance par rapport à eux. La pluie drue formait une brume dense devant ses yeux dorés. La silhouette sombre de l'as de Teiko disparaissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme de sa course.

Les sandwichs qu'il avait préalablement mangés lui donnaient envie de vomir. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, cela n'arrangeait rien. La peur de retrouver un Kurokocchi mort lui faisait tourner la tête et il ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement. Expiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, expiration. Un point de côté se forma au niveau de son flan. Comment respirait-on habituellement ? Comment ? Pourquoi un geste si naturel lui échappait petit à petit ? Le mannequin passa sa main sur le devant de son front pour retirer les mèches trempées lui collant au visage.

Son état devait sans doute être pitoyable à en mourir. Kise répéta son mouvement visant à écarter les cheveux blonds voilant son chant de vision. Où était Aominecchi ?

Kise avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'abstenait malgré tout de pleurer, tout le monde avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ses états d'âme et lui-même avait envie de revoir Kurokocchi, Momocchi et Ogiwara-kun. Pas de s'écrouler en pleurs sur ce chemin boueux. Il papillonna des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il s'interdisait de pleurer.

Kise retira une mèche de cheveux de son front.

Sa course finit par le mener jusqu'à Midorima et Akashi. La pluie s'était transformée en un torrent qui aurait pu les tuer à tout instant. Mais aucune personne présente n'y fit attention. Il y a avait bien plus grave. Midorima était accroupi sur le sol, le pantalon sali par la boue. Dans ses bras, il soutenait Ogiwara. Tous deux semblaient en pleine conversation. Kise n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. D'ailleurs il s'en fichait.

TouT ce qu'il voyait été un Kurokocchi inconscient sur le sol couvert de bleus et de traces en tout genre. Une Momocchi endormie dont le corps était parcouru de frissons, de tremblements et parfois même de convulsions ou de contractions. Ogiwara était couvert de sang et sa bouche remuait lentement, il semblait parfois s'étrangler avec sa propre hémoglobine recherchant désespérément de l'air. Midorima lui avait posé la tête sur ses genoux et l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait.

La brume semblait instaurée une distance irréelle entre chaque membre de la Génération Miracle. Les séparant une nouvelle fois. Laissant un Kuroko de nouveau blessé. Kise écarta une mèche de son visage. La pluie qui crépitait contre les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête, sur les pavés en dessous de ses pieds, sur son visage, semblait écarter son esprit de tout bruit parasite. Comme si le son de cette averse n'était plus que la seule chose qu'il puisse entendre.

Une ambulance finit par arrivée, suivit de deux voitures de police et d'un camion de pompier. Leurs sirènes devaient sans doute faire un vacarme assourdissant accompagné par le crépitement de la pluie. Mais Kise semblait se retrouver soudainement dans une bulle. L'air lui manquait réellement maintenant. De plus tous semblait se passait au ralenti ou bien trop vite autour de lui. Le visage de Kagamicchi était déformé par la rage et il devait sans doute crier sur les pompiers, les policiers, les ambulanciers. Sur tout le monde. Rien de plus que de la colère causée par la frustration et l'impuissance. Mais Kise ne l'entendait pas. Même le son de propre respiration irrégulière ne semblait plus lui parvenir. Inspirer. Inspirer. Inspirer.

Mais quand diable devait-il donc expirer ? Son cœur lui faisait mal. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Akashi quant à lui avait quitté le chevet de Kuroko pour suivre les policiers. Murasakibara et Midorima étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Tandis que le vert tentait de calmer le violet alors que ce dernier voulait se mettre à poursuivre l'agresseur. Mais pour aller où ?

La voix de Kagami brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la tête du blond, un silence irréel au vu de tout ce qui semblait se produire autour de lui. Il n'entendit qu'une seule chose de l'as de Seirin.

\- EST-CE QU'ILS VONT MOURIR ?

Ces mots clôturèrent définitivement son esprit. Il n'entendit même pas la réponse. Mais cette fois il parvenait très distinctement à entendre sa respiration. Elle n'était pas régulière, elle n'était pas normale. Comment respirait-on déjà?

 _Ils vont mourir ?_ Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Kurokocchi était très pâle. Trop pâle. Et ce masque sur sa bouche qui lui fournissait de l'air n'arrangeait en rien la vision qu'en avait le blond. Il semblait mort. Les deux autres avaient déjà disparus avec les pompiers. Mais pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas vus partir ?

Ils allaient vraiment mourir n'est-ce pas ? _Kurokocchi va mourir…_

 ** _Je serais ton mentor à partir d'aujourd'hui Kise-kun._**

 _Kurokocchi va mourir ?_

 ** _L'important Kise-kun c'est ce que tu peux apporter en tant que joueur à une équipe._**

Il se sentit à peine tomber à genou.

 ** _Kise-kun lâche-moi s'il te plait._**

Ces cheveux lui collaient dorénavant bel et bien au visage c'était irritant.

 ** _Kise-kun ne vient plus aux entraînements en quoi les séances de mannequinat sont plus importantes ?_**

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage. Se confondant avec ses larmes, s'entremêlant comme deux danseuses exerçant de leur dernier ballet.

 ** _Kise-kun pourquoi avez-vous fait ça à Ogiwara ?_**

 ** _Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Pourquoi ?_**

Il lui semblait entendre une voix, une voix lointaine lui demandant de se relever.

 ** _Je compte bien te battre Kise-kun._**

Le blond sentit qu'on l'avait attrapé par les épaules et que l'on le secouait.

 ** _Kise-kun je ne peux pas dire qui de toi ou d'Aomine-kun gagnera. Rien n'est perdu, le temps que l'on n'abandonne pas._**

Aomine avait placé ses deux mains sur les oreilles du blond l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

 ** _Pourquoi ?_**

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Ils vont mourir… Kurokocchi et Momoicchi vont mourir… Sanglota Kise.

\- Non… Non… Murmura Aomine en rapprochant le visage de Kise près du sien gêné par la densité du rideau de pluie. On va les sauvés, on va les sauvés… Je te le jure.

 _Même ta voix tremble, Aominecchi. Tes yeux mentent et tes mains grelottent de peur…_

\- Ils vont mourir. Répéta Kise en fermant les yeux se sentant écrasé par cet assaut de douleur.

Il sentit alors les bras d'Aomine l'enserrer. Le mannequin avait beaucoup de mal à respirer correctement. Sa tête semblait bien plus lourde et il la posa sans réellement sans rendre compte sur l'épaule du basané. Ce dernier sembla mal à l'aise dans cette position mais Kise se sentit rassuré malgré lui. Il sentit une main lui caressait maladroitement les cheveux comme on le ferait à un enfant. D'un geste léger Kise serra dans son poing le T-shirt d'Aomine s'accrochant à lui comme étant son dernier repère dans ce monde si brumeux et incroyablement calme. Incroyablement blanc. Seule la voix d'Aomine lui parvenait. Des mots rassurants.

 ** _Kise- kun tu es vraiment le meilleur joueur que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer._**

La main d'Aomine lui repoussa une mèche blonde du visage.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Merci aux followers et à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires c'est vraiment gentil! Voici pour vous le chapitre 6, il est assez long mais c'est de cette taille que les chapitres seront dorénavant alors j'espère que ça iras pour vous! Bonne lecture et passez une bonne journée!**

 **Chapitre 6 : Ecchymoses et larmes.**

L'attente était interminable. Kise avait le regard rivé sur son café qui lui réchauffait les mains. Il avait _tellement froid_. Il pouvait le sentir dans toute sa chair, dans tout son corps. Kurokocchi risquait de mourir. Et il en allait de même pour les deux autres.

La Génération Miracle était arrivée à l'hôpital aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. Akashi aurait pu demander à ce qu'une de ses voitures personnelles viennent les chercher pour les emmener à l'hôpital mais il n'en avait rien fait. Ils avaient donc pris le métro puis le bus. Où bien l'inverse Kise ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Une fois arrivé, ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils étaient trempés. Une fois encore Akashi avait pris les choses en mains affirmant une fois de plus sa place légitime de capitaine. Il était sorti sans le dire à personne et leur avait acheté à tous de nouveaux vêtements. Pantalon, T-shirt et paire de chaussettes. Tout avait été à sa charge. Si les membres de la Génération Miracles n'avaient pas été aussi fatigués ils auraient sans doute tenté de refuser. Même Kagami accepta les vêtements sans trop de gêne.

Dorénavant ils étaient éparpillés dans la salle d'attente. Silencieux. Pensifs. Effrayés de ce que pourrait leur fournir l'avenir.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Pourquoi ? Qui serait assez fou, assez psychologiquement instable, pour s'en prendre à Kuroko, Momoi et Ogiwara ? L'agresseur n'avait pas choisi sa cible au hasard. Il n'avait pas choisi Kise, ni Aomine, ni Midorima, ni Murasakibara ou même Akashi. Il avait choisi Kuroko. L'agresseur savait-il qu'à travers le bleuté il pouvait abattre aussi facilement et de manière si foudroyante les personnes ici présentes?

Kise releva la tête. A côté de lui sur les sièges de la salle d'attente se trouvait Midorima, qui le séparait d'Akashi. Le rouge était resté silencieux depuis que la police l'avait interrogé et le blond ne parvenait pas à distinguer son expression. L'ombre de ses cheveux couvrait ses yeux et des perles de pluies ruisselaient encore faiblement sur son visage. Midorima quand à lui avait les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui. Personne n'aurait pu dire à ce qu'il pensait en cet instant même.

Murasakibara était assis à terre contre le mur. À côté de lui, Himuro. Ce dernier tentait de le réconforter autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait ramené avec lui à manger mais personne en salle n'en avait voulu. Himuro tentait vainement en ce moment même, de faire manger au géant violet un paquet de gâteau. La situation était vraiment catastrophique.

Kagami quand à lui était debout aux côté d'Himuro. Son front était posé sur le mur et d'un mouvement machinal il se tapait la tête contre celui-ci. Le bruit sourd du choc entre sa tête et le mur résonnait dans la pièce sans que personne n'en semble irrité.

Aomine était parti de la salle d'attente, Kise ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Où est-il allait ?

Le blond baissa son regard sur son café. Il avait horreur de ça, le goût amer de ce breuvage avait le don en plus de lui faire des boutons. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'en prendre un ? Qui le lui avait donné ?

Le mannequin se leva sans faire de bruit. Il avait besoin de marcher et de se changer les idées. Les médecins étaient encore en train d'occulter leurs trois nouveaux patients. De plus il n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement être là lorsqu'ils annonceraient les mauvaises nouvelles. Sur cette pensée il sentit des larmes remonter à nouveau au niveau de ses yeux mordorés.

\- Je vais chercher Aominechhi, murmura-t-il.

\- D'accord. Lui répondit Himuro avec un petit sourire. Ramène-le si tu peux.

\- Oui je vais essayer. Lui sourit Kise en retour.

Sur ces mots le blond quitta la pièce. Rien qu'en franchissant la porte il eut l'impression que l'air semblait déjà plus frais, plus savoureux et que la chaleur n'était plus _si_ étouffante. Sa coupe de café toujours en main il prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé à destination il sortit par la porte principale de l'hôpital. Devant celui-ci se trouvait un petit parc où les gens marchaient avec de doux sourires. Des bruits paisibles parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il fut bien heureux d'avoir quitté momentanément la salle d'attente. Le rire des enfants courants dans l'herbe fraîchement mouillée, le bruit des conversations, le bruit des oiseaux qui jacassaient de façon amusante, le doux bruit du vent. La pluie s'était arrêtée durant la nuit et le soleil était apparu au petit matin. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait dit Midorima car le blond c'était endormi durant une partie de la nuit.

Son regard fut attiré sur sa gauche. Sur un banc, une unique personne y était assise. Aomine. Il s'approcha de lui en silence. Le basané ne remarqua pas sa présence. Plus le blond s'approchait, plus la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux, semblait être un effet de son imagination. Qui ne tarda pas à se confirmait être une réalité. L'as tenait son gobelet de café entre ses mains et des larmes coulaient le long de son nez pour atterrirent dans le liquide chaud et amer.

\- Aominecchi ? Demanda Kise.

L'as de Touou releva rapidement la tête et lorsqu'il remarqua qui était son interlocuteur il s'essuya précipitamment les yeux. Son mouvement fut si brusque qu'il renversa une partie de son café sur lui-même.

\- Merde ! S'énerva-t-il.

Kise s'approcha de lui en rigolant et lui prit son gobelet des mains.

\- On s'en fiche de toute façon c'est dégueulasse ce truc ! S'exclama le blond en jetant les deux breuvages dans une poubelle.

\- Kise ! Espèce de connard ! C'est moi qui ai payé ces boissons ! Si t'en voulais pas t'aurais pu me le dire ! Je n'aurais jamais dépensé mon argent pour toi ! Merde ! Rah… Ça brûle !

\- De toute façon le café c'est très mauvais pour les dents et pour la peau.

\- Je me fiche de tes dents, Kise et encore plus de ta peau ! S'exclama Aomine en secouant sa main trempée du liquide brun.

\- Ouah ! Aominecchi est trop méchant ! Pleurnicha Kise. Je disais ça pour tes dents et ta peau à toi aussi !

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rien, je voulais te voir c'est tout !

\- Bah voilà c'est fait, remonte en haut maintenant ! Grommela Aomine.

\- Mais moi je voulais te voir… Geignit Kise en feignant des pleurs.

\- Ils se sont réveillés ? Demanda le basané.

\- Eh mais tu m'ignores en plus ! Et… Non pas encore… Mais tu devrais venir tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul.

Aomine ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher le long du chemin en gravier. Kise le rejoignit à grand cri lui demandant de l'attendre. Aomine lui aurait bien demandé de se taire mais il savait que ça ne saurait qu'une excuse pour que le blond fasse encore plus de bruit. Ce mec était une vraie machine à paroles ce n'était pas croyable.

Kise cependant ne demanda pas à Aomine pourquoi il avait pleuré. Momoicchi était son amie d'enfance et Kuroko son meilleur ami. Il était lié avec ces deux-là bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Kise appréciait beaucoup Momoicchi mais il était bien plus proche de Kurokocchi. Aomine avait deux personnes importantes pour lui sur un lit d'hôpital. Le troisième étant l'ami d'enfance de son meilleur ami. Le lien qu'il possédait avec Ogiwara n'était pas tout rose. Même Kise était rempli de remords vis-à-vis de leur comportement d'autrefois. Mais il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer par des mots.

\- J'aurais aimé dire à Tetsu que… Enfin j'aurais aimé lui dire que j'étais désolé… Murmura Aomine.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Lorsqu'il se réveillera, la première chose que je lui dirais ça serra ça. Que je suis désolé.

\- Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la première chose que je lui dirais, avoua Kise. Mais je vais m'excuser auprès de lui et auprès de son ami. Comme ça il m'aimera plus que toi !

Aomine eut d'abord un air surpris avant d'afficher un grand sourire et d'éclater de rire. D'un mouvement brusque il passa son bras autour du cou de Kise et lui frotta son poing contre le dessus de la tête. Tetsu était fort et Satsuki ne lâchait pas facilement l'affaire, il le savait après toutes les années où elle avait dû le suivre malgré son caractère de cochon. Kise semblait l'apaiser d'une étrange manière. Son caractère chiant et extravagant lui permettait d'oublier ses propres soucis pour se concentrer sur la boule d'énergie qu'était cet idiot blond.

Ils finirent tous les deux par revenir à l'hôpital. Kise eut la très bonne idée d'appuyer sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur les faisant ainsi s'arrêter à chaque étage, jusqu'au cinquième. Aomine aurait bien frappé Kise mais l'entrée d'un vieillard en béquille l'en empêcha. Même s'il se fichait pas mal de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer, il se voyait mal maltraiter l'enfant qu'était Kise face à une personne âgée malade.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle d'attente, leur timing n'aurait jamais pu être aussi parfait. Le médecin responsable de la chambre 1434 où étaient alité Kuroko, Ogiwara et Momoi sortit suivi de son équipe. Il arriva en face d'Akashi et de Midorima. Tous les autres s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux pour écouter ce que le médecin avait à dire. Rejoins par les deux retardataires. Ils étaient tous debout, et même si Akashi était le plus petit on pouvait voir qu'il était sans aucun doute le plus responsable.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles, docteur ? Demanda Akashi d'une voix ferme.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de voir les membres de la famille de chacun des patients. Je ne peux pas fournir tous les détails à des étrangers.

\- Qu'est-ce que… S'énerva Aomine.

\- Je suis le cousin de Kuroko Tetsuya. Menti Akashi tout en soutenant sans sourciller le regard du docteur. Kise Ryouta est le demi frère d'Ogiwara Shige, la famille de Momoi ne pourra pas venir tout de suite, étant donné qu'ils étaient en voyage durant deux semaines. Mais Aomine Daiki est son ami d'enfance et il connaît très bien ses parents.

Le médecin les regarda un long moment mais sous le regard perçant et menaçant d'Akashi ainsi que de l'aura qu'il dégageait il consentit à croire aux mensonges. Il demanda alors aux trois personnes citées de le suivre à part.

\- Très bien. Alors pour ce qui est de la jeune fille, Momoi Satsuki, Commença l'homme. Il semblerait qu'elle est ingérée une grande quantité de drogue. Nous allons lui faire un lavement sanguin et la surveiller de très près dès ce début d'après-midi. Si on ne nous l'avait pas apportée immédiatement elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Des examens approfondis vont avoir lieu dans l'après-midi pour certifié avec certitude quelle drogue elle a ingurgitée. Il est possible qu'elle en ait absorbé de plusieurs sortes différentes. En fonction de leurs natures et de leurs quantités il se pourrait que sa vie soit encore en danger. Si par chance elle parvient à s'en sortir malgré tout, elle devra rester à l'hôpital durant au moins trois bonnes semaines. Il va falloir évacuer toute la drogue de son sang et surveiller sa fréquence cardiaque.

Kise regarda Aomine avec horreur celui-ci avait commencé à trembler de rage mais il parvenait à ce contenir encore assez. Le blond lui avait les larmes aux yeux, il posa sa main sur le t-shirt du basané mais son poing s'était resserré au fil des explications du docteur si bien qu'il semblait pratiquement tirer Aomine vers lui comme un enfant apeuré. L'as de Touou n'y fit pas attention et se concentra sur le scellement de ses pulsions meurtrières qui pouvaient sortir à tous moments.

\- Pour ce qui est du garçon Ogiwara Shige. Nous allons devoir l'opérer dans la soirée. Ce serra la seule heure à laquelle la salle de chirurgie est accessible aujourd'hui. Il possède de nombreuses blessures, certaines faites à causes de coups et d'autres faites à l'arme blanche. Lorsque l'opération serra passée sa vie ne serra plus en danger. Il a une cheville foulée mais là encore rien de grave.

Le médecin fit une pause et passa son regard de Kise à Aomine, puis d'Aomine à Akashi. Son regard fixa le rouge pendant un long moment.

\- Quand est-il de Kuroko Tetsuya, docteur. Demanda Akashi.

\- Sa vie ne semble pas en danger. Répondit-il.

Kise poussa un long soupir en mettant la main sur son cœur. Aomine quant à lui redressa la tête avec dans les yeux une lueur d'espoir.

\- Mais il y a quelques chose qui vous préoccupe n'est-ce pas ? Dit Akashi.

\- Votre cousin semble avoir subi des viols à répétition. Et il a reçu des coups à la tête, bien que sa vie ne soit pas en danger il se pourrait qu'il soit victime de troubles psychiques. Mais nous ne pouvons rien dire avant qu'il ne se soit réveillé une première fois. Nous ferons aussi quelques scanners même si il dort encore. Ce qui vaut mieux pour l'instant et tant donné ses blessures. Il semblerait être rentré dans une sorte de léger coma.

\- Des problèmes psychiques… ? Répéta en horreur Aomine.

\- Quelle sorte de problèmes psychiques, docteur ? Précisa Akashi.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien pour l'instant mais il se pourrait que ça soit une perte de mémoire plus ou moins longue, un changement de personnalité, un mutisme, un trouble du comportement, bref les hypothèses sont assez variées. Autant il pourrait n'avoir aucun problème, des problèmes mineurs ou bien… il ne pourrait être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- L'ombre de lui-même… Répéta Kise, sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues qu'il essuya d'une main tremblante.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit en effet. Répondit l'homme d'un ton sec. Dès que les infirmières auront fini, je vous permettrai d'entrer dans la salle. Il se pourrait que Kuroko Tetsuya soit transféré dans une salle individuelle lorsqu'il se réveillera mais pour l'instant je préfère les mettre tous les trois dans la même chambre. J'admets un nombre restreint de visiteurs, car ils ont besoin de repos et de calme. J'autorise l'entrée de quatre personnes au maximum dans la chambre. Si cette limite n'est pas respectée jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, je n'autoriserais plus les visites.

\- Je ferais en sorte que cette condition soit respectée docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Akashi, d'un ton si froid que l'air sembla s'être gelé autour d'eux.

\- Bien, à bientôt.

Akashi ramena les deux autres à la salle d'attente. Il lui fallait expliquer la situation aux autres. Lorsqu'il revint en salle deux nouvelles personnes avaient fait leur apparition. Kyoshi Teppei de Seirin et Takao Kazunari de Shutoku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Déjà désolée pour le retard de sortie de ce chapitre mais je suis tombée malade en fin de semaine et j'étais pas assez en forme pour vous postez le chapitre hier! Pour ceux étant venus ce matin avec l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir lire ce chapitre, je m'excuse aussi... Le site à complètement bugger rendant le chapitre illisible! J'espère que cette fois ça serras la bonne!**

 **Sinon j'avais une question à vous posez! Je viens de finir l'écriture du chapitre 10 et je crois que je vais devoir changer le ranking en M (alors qu'il est actuellement en T). Ça signifie donc qu'il y aura des trucs plus adultes (description de certaines scènes, mots choquant (?), et tout le tralala qui va avec!). Est ce que fondamentalement ça vous pose un problème?**

 **Chapitre 7 : Les premiers suspects.**

Akashi avait les bras croisés au niveau de son torse et son regard froid amenait un certain calme dans la pièce. Il venait tout juste d'énoncer aux autres les conditions de chacun des trois patients. Il était de son devoir en tant que capitaine que de montrer une attitude calme malgré son inquiétude et sa colère interne. Il bouillonnait littéralement. Mais cette colère lui permettait aussi de faire fonctionner ses neurones à mille à l'heure.

Aomine tremblait de tout son corps, tentant contrôler sa violence du mieux possible. La laissant s'échapper tout de même par des insultes pouvant faire pâlir un marin.

Kise quant à lui s'était adossé contre un mur et son regard s'était légèrement éteint. Ses yeux regardaient au dehors de la fenêtre. Il regardait sans réellement voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Kagami quant à lui n'avait pas hésité à faire exploser sa rage. Il criait comme un damné, insultant tout et personne. Des larmes perlaient au niveau de ses yeux, qu'il s'interdisait de faire couler. Ses cris ne tardèrent pas à énerver l'as de Touou qui cria à l'as de Seirin de se taire. Ce fut Murasakibara qui mit fin à leur dispute en s'interposant entre eux. Il semblait émettre une aura menaçante, promettant mort et souffrance à tous ceux allant contre sa volonté. Les deux rivaux s'excusèrent dans un marmonnement gêné. Aomine s'assit par terre tandis que Kagami s'adossa contre le mur fusillant le sol du regard.

Himuro quand à lui fixa Murasakibara qui vint se rasseoir à côté de lui. D'un geste doux le brun lui frotta l'épaule pour le réconforter tout en murmurant des mots doux. Le géant violet parût se calmer et commença à parler avec son ami si faiblement qu'aucune autre personne de la pièce ne put suivre leur conversation.

Midorima était assis à côté de Takao et aucun des deux ne parlaient. Le shooteur retournait entre ses mains, son objet chanceux du jour que lui avait acheté Takao : un stylot à laser. Kyoshi aussi était assis sur les sièges et son regard trahissait sa tristesse.

\- Lorsque les infirmières auront fini leur travail, nous serons autorisés à rentrer. Malgré tout le docteur a établi une limite de quatre personnes dans la chambre pour éviter une surcharge. Nous ferons donc des groupes qui tourneront à tour de rôle. Je vais allez dans le premier groupe ça me permettra ainsi d'avoir assez de temps pour… m'occuper de certaines affaires après avoir vu nos amis. Ajouta Akashi. Qui veut faire parti du premier groupe ?

\- Moi ! S'exclamèrent Aomine et Kagami en même temps.

\- Très bien… Kise, tu veux venir ? Demanda le capitaine d'une voix adoucie.

\- Je… Non, je crois que je préférerais les voir plus tard… Lui répondit le blond.

\- Très bien alors qui d'autre ?

\- J'aimerais venir si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, proposa Kyoushi.

\- Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée, ajouta Takao. Si Ogiwara est encore réveillé lorsque les infirmières sortiront il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il ne se retrouve pas entouré uniquement de membres de la Génération Miracles. Il ne faudrait pas le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi notre présence pourrait le déranger… S'opposa Midorima.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Takao avec un grand sourire moqueur. Vous l'avez blessé profondément lors du collège. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'Ogiwara vous déteste pour ce que vous lui avait fait.

\- Il a juste perdu un match… Maugréa Aomine.

\- Vous l'avez humilié. Vous l'avez humilié, devant des caméras qui ont retransmis ce match devant tous le Japon. Intervint Kagami. Vous étiez des connards lors du collège d'après ce que je sais.

\- Vous ne vous en rendiez peut-être pas compte, ajouta Takao qui tentait de choisir les bons mots. Mais vous ne faisiez pas simplement faire perdre vos opposants, comme dans un match de basket ordinaire. Vous les humiliez, vous écrasiez tous leurs espoirs par vos actes et vos mots. Et lorsque vous aviez finis le match, ou même pendant celui-ci, vous n'hésitiez pas à vous moquer de vos adversaires ouvertement.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Même Akashi, sentit un mal l'aise le prendre.

\- Vous n'étiez pas pour nous de simples opposants, rajouta Kyoshi. Vous ne cherchiez pas seulement à gagner les matchs, vous vouliez nous détruire complètement. Votre but semblait être de vouloir de nous faire arrêter le basket. Et vous aviez réussi à l'époque pour certains d'entre nous.

\- Mais maintenant vous êtes de meilleures personnes. Ajouta Kagami.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus marrant de jouer contre vous maintenant. S'exclama Takao en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'amuse bien plus maintenant, rigola Kyoushi.

La conversation ne se prolongea pas étant donné que les infirmières sortirent de la chambre. L'infirmière en chef s'approcha du groupe pour leur fournir certains détails.

\- Vous allez pouvoir rentrés. Monsieur Ogiwara est encore réveillé mais nous lui avons administré de la morphine pour atténuer ces douleurs. Il ne va sans doute pas tarder à s'endormir alors ne vous en inquiétez pas. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, ils sont aussi en train de se reposer. Nous reviendrons en fin d'après-midi pour préparer mademoiselle Momoi Satsuki ainsi que monsieur Ogiwara Shige à leurs opérations. Je vous rappelle que la limite de visiteurs est de quatre. Sur ce, je vous laisse et à bientôt messieurs.

Akashi remercia d'un signe de tête la femme d'âge moyen et regarda Aomine, Kagami ainsi que Kyoushi pour les inviter à le suivre.

\- Midorima je te charge des autres, lui relégua Akashi. Tu es responsable d'eux. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous aille manger. Après tout personne n'a rien avalé depuis hier soir. Tiens je te donne ma carte restaurant pour payer vos repas, surveilles les bien d'accord ?

\- Oui Akashi. Je suis toujours le vice-capitaine. Quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Bien.

Akashi entra en dernier dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. La salle était grande et les trois lits se succédaient symétriquement. Ogiwara était au plus près de la porte tandis que Kuroko était le plus poche de la fenêtre. Momoi quant à elle se trouvait entre les deux garçons.

Aussitôt le petit groupe entendit des toussotements et une respiration forte. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Ogiwara. Celui-ci avait un masque à oxygène ainsi que plusieurs tubes entrant dans sa bouche. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir leur parler. Il tenta de bouger son bras gauche autant qu'il le put malgré le cathéter qui le reliait à une machine.

Aussitôt Aomine et Kagami s'approchèrent du garçon. Mais ce fut, sembla-t-il une très mauvaise idée. Ogiwara eut d'un seul coup une respiration plus irrégulière, saccadée, frénétique. Il commençait à suer bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Et ses pupilles se déplacaient de Kagami à Aomine, sans s'arrêter. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un des deux ne l'attaque. Quelque chose n'allait pas c'était certain. Ogiwara semblait vouloir articuler quelque chose mais il en avait le plus grand mal.

\- Aomine, Kagami reculez-vous. Ordonna Akashi. Kyoushi avances-toi à leur place et vite.

Les deux as reculèrent d'un seul mouvement sous les ordres d'Akashi sans y penser à deux fois.

\- Que se passe-t-il Ogiwara-kun ? Demanda Kyoushi en caressant la tête du garçon d'un geste presque paternel.

\- Aomine…

\- Non moi c'est Kyoushi. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Kyoushi.

\- Ao…mi…ne…

\- Demandes lui qui leur a fait ça, Kyoushi. Ordonna Akashi.

\- Qui est ce qui vous as fait ça Ogiwara-kun ?

\- Ao… mi… ne…

\- C'est Aomine qui vous a fait ça ? S'exclama Kyoushi.

\- Non… Aomi… ne… Kaga…mi…

\- C'est eux qui vous ont fait ça ?

\- Non… Répéta une nouvelle fois Ogiwara commençant à être excédé à ne pas pouvoir leur faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ses pensées étaient aussi troubles que ses paroles. Mais il devait leur dire… Ils devaient les prévenir… Les machines reliées au garçon commencèrent à s'exciter. Tandis qu'Ogiwara combattait autant qu'il le pouvait les médicaments qui tentaient de le plonger dans un doux sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ogiwara ? Que se passe-t-il avec Kagami et Aomine ?

\- Pas… Tenta de continuer Ogiwara en combattant les somnifères et la douleur. Ne pas s'approcher….

\- Ils ne doivent pas s'approcher ? Mais de quoi ? Le questionna rapidement le Cœur d'Acier.

\- Pas… Aomi… Kaga … Kuroko…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Répondit Kyoushi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aomi… Kagami… Pas de Kuroko…

\- Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça ?

\- Non… Non… Répéta frénétiquement Ogiwara en commençant à pleurer de frustration. Ami… Haizaki… Pas approché… Kuroko… Aomine… Pas…

\- Ogiwara, reste réveillé ! Reste avec nous ! S'exclama Kyoushi en le secouant gentiment.

\- C'est trop tard, l'arrêta Akashi en posant une main sur l'épaule du joueur de Seirin. Les médicaments l'ont endormi…

En effet lorsque Teppei baissa les yeux il pouvait voir le visage d'Ogiwara encore contracté. Ses yeux bien que fermés libéraient quelques larmes, ses sourcils étaient encore froncés mais ils ne tardèrent pas à reprendre une forme plus décontractée. Les joues rouges, le blessé respirait fortement cependant les machines se calmèrent petit à petit.

\- Akashi… Marmonna Aomine…

\- Oui, Daiki ?

\- Je… Je te jure… que je n'ai pas touché à Kuroko, ni à Ogiwara… ni même à Satsuki… Je…

\- Oui. Je sais Aomine. Le coupa le rouge en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Que t'as-t-il dit exactement Kyoushi ?

\- Il… il a prononcé les prénoms de Kagami et Aomine. Il a dit qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher… Mais je ne sais pas de qui il parlait… De Kuroko je crois ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'approcher de lui ? S'exclama Kagami.

\- Si Ogiwara à une dent contre la Génération Miracles, il tente peut être de protéger Tetsuya contre nous. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Akashi réfléchit rapidement. Je ne sais pas si ceux sont des avertissements qui valent la peine d'être pris en compte… Il délirait à moitié… Cependant… Je ne sais pas…

\- Il a dit autre chose aussi, mais je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr.

Les trois membres de la Génération Miracles se tournèrent immédiatement face au cœur d'Acier.

\- Il a dit deux mots. Le premier était le mot « ami » et je crois que le second était un prénom. Celui de Haizaki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien! J'ai lu il y a deux jours la fanfiction "Contact" traduction de Cynnamil que je vous conseil vivement, moi qui arrive pourtant à contrôler mes émotions j'ai pleurée deux fois devant cette fanfiction (bon vous allez me dire que c'est du AoKise du coup je deviens tout de suite plus sensible lorsqu'on parle de ces deux idiots). Lire cette fanfiction m'as tellement fait réflechir sur la mienne! J'aimerais tellement parvenir moi aussi à vous faire ressentir de tels sentiments (joie, surprise, tristesse (même si je m'en voudrais si vous pleurez xD)). Bref mon grand objectif c'est de pouvoir faire une fanfiction qui pourrais vous faire ressentir des émotions! En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Guest I'm gonna answer you here xD! It's true that it's sad that Kuroko was rape but I think that it was neccesary for the story and character devellopement! I hope you still enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **Chapitre 8 : Noms, hypothèses et liens.**

\- Ce connard ! JE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT LUI ! JE VAIS LE DEFONCER ! JE VAIS LUI FOUTRE MON POING DANS LE VISAGE JUSQU'A CE QU'IL NE PUISSE PLUS SE RAPPELLER DE QUELLE COULEUR EST UN BALLON DE BASKET ! Beugla Aomine.

\- Punaise, mais comment c'est possible ?! Cria Kagami en même temps que son rival. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? C'est un connard mais il n'aurait pas osé faire ça ?!

\- Taisez-vous. Ordonna Akashi. Le premier d'entre vous qui se remet à crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge, je le balance par la fenêtre et lui interdit de rentrer une nouvelle fois dans cette salle.

\- Mais Akashi comment est-ce que tu peux rester aussi calme après avoir entendu ce qu'a dit Ogiwara ! Tu connais Haizaki tu sais que… S'opposa Aomine.

\- En réalité Ogiwara n'a pas désigné Haizaki comme étant le coupable. Lorsque je lui ais demandé qui était l'agresseur il a donné ton nom Aomine et celui de Kagami. Intervint Akashi.

\- C'est vrai. L'appuya Kyoushi.

\- Tu sous-entends que j'aurais presque tué mon meilleur pote et ma meilleure amie Cœur d'Acier ? Grinça Aomine agressivement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Sourit Kyoushi. Mais là où je veux en venir c'est qu'il ne faut pas prendre au mot ce qu'a dit Ogiwara.

\- Il délirait c'était évident, ses propos n'était pas cohérent. Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Ajouta Akashi. Mais Haizaki est bien impliqué dans cette histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il va falloir que l'on découvre pourquoi et jusqu'à quel point il est empêtré dans cette histoire.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Haizaki qui a fait ça. Grommela Aomine. Il n'y a que lui pour avoir des idées aussi tordues ! J'aurais dû le finir lors de la Winter Cup ! Toute cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée .

\- Daiki, si jamais tu croises Haizaki je ne veux pas que tu touches à un seul cheveu de sa tête pour ce qui concerne cette histoire d'accord ? Ordonna Akashi. La dernière chose que je veux c'est d'avoir l'un d'entre vous en prison alors que Tetsuya et Satsuki sont à l'hôpital, ils auront besoin de vous une fois réveillés.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu le crois innocent Akashi ? S'exclama l'as de Touou.

\- Je ne sais pas,avoua Akashi, il se pourrait qu'il soit de notre côté comme de l'autre. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est ce que voulais dire Ogiwara.

\- Selon lui on ne devrait pas approché Kuroko ou lui-même, s'énerva Kagami. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Kuroko serait encore plus en danger si on s'approche de lui ? Il pourrait y avoir des gens qui nous espionneraient ?

\- On n'est pas dans un film de James Bond là Kagami. Pouffa Kyoushi.

\- Comme je disais tout à l'heure Taiga, lui répondit Akashi, on ne peut prendre au mot ce que disait Ogiwara. Ces paroles n'étaient pas cohérentes, on ne sait pas ce qu'il voulait nous dire. On va pour l'instant mettre ses propos de côté. Dès que je serais arrivé à une conclusion ou si l'un des trois se réveille on décidera de quoi faire. Cœur d'Acier je vais avoir besoin que tu me rapporte exactement ce qu'a dit l'ami de Kuroko. Je vais retranscrire tout ce que nous avons sur mon ordinateur portable. Avoir des faits écrits nous permettra de ne rien omettre et de garder des traces écrites de ce qui s'est dit.

\- D'accord, mais s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez plus Cœur d'Acier. Ce n'est pas un surnom approprié pour un lycéen. Demanda le joueur de Seirin en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

Akashi et Kyoushi se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre pour se mettre à l'écart. Les deux as finirent par croiser leurs regards avant de détourner rapidement la tête. Kagami observa Ogiwara d'un air anxieux. Il était le meilleur ami de Kuroko ou du moins son meilleur ami d'enfance. Ogiwara avait été là lorsque Kuroko s'était fait tabasser. Tandis que lui-même était en train de dîner dans son appartement, bien au chaud. Ogiwara semblait tellement blanc c'était incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie. _Merci, pour être resté aux cotés de Kuroko. Merci d'avoir fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire._

\- Tetsu n'aurait jamais dû se faire blesser. Murmura Aomine. Si lors de mon collège je n'avais pas fait l'idiot à vouloir gagner… non à vouloir écraser mes opposants… Ni ce mec ni Tetsu n'aurait eu besoin de faire de match amical ce jour-là, et Satsu ne serait pas partie les voir.

\- Euh… Ceux sont des remords Aomine ?

\- Roooh ta gueule…

\- Ferme-là toi-même idiot ! Répliqua Kagami. Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il en reprenant son calme tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Akashi, c'est qu'on ne peut pas prévoir ce que le présent serait si le passé avait été différent.

\- Ta philosophie à deux sous me fait des nœuds au cerveau. Le bâcha le basané.

\- C'est parce que tu es un débile profond…

\- Tu as le don pour me faire stresser selon Kise c'est mauvais pour la peau. Ricana-t-il.

Sur ces mots l'as de la Génération Miracle s'assit dos au mur tout en fixant le géant rouge qui finit par le rejoindre au final.

\- Dis, Kagami. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ouais, vas-y.

\- Si c'est bien Haizaki qui leur à fait ça et que je le tabasse tu ne diras rien à Akashi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce psychopathe ? Il a essayé de me tuer une fois avec la paire de ciseaux de Midorima ! Si je ne dis rien, je serais ton complice et il va encore avoir des envies de meurtre. Je te dénonce sans hésitation, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

\- Bon et bien je n'aurais plus qu'à t'assommer juste après Haizaki alors!

\- Comme si tu étais assez fort pour m'assommer! Lança Kagami.

\- Tu me testes là ?

\- Je te prends quand tu veux Ahomine !

\- Taisez-vous, vous deux. Ordonna Akashi sous le sourire gêné de Kyoushi.

Midorima se tenait dehors. Le dos contre le mur en brique de l'hôpital, il regardait Takao se baisser pour prendre les boissons qui étaient tombées dans le distributeur. Un petit vent froid était présent mais le soleil avait remplacé la pluie de la vieille et c'était bon signe. Si le soleil persistait jusqu'au soir et qu'aucune goutte ne tombait de ce satané ciel, il aurait alors la certitude que l'opération d'Ogiwara se déroulerait correctement. Selon l'infirmière, Momoi quant à elle se verrait faire des examens en fin d'après-midi.

\- Tiens, Shin-chan. Lui dit Takao en lui présentant la canette choisie par le shooteur.

\- Merci nanodayo.

\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux, avoua son ami. Ogiwara sera sans doute défiguré à vie, Momoi risque de perdre sa santé mentale à cause des drogues et Kuroko… C'est horrible de penser que Kuroko ait été violé… Si ça m'arrivait un jour je ne …

\- Ça te n'arrivera jamais. Le coupa Midorima en buvant sa boisson.

Takao resta un moment silencieux en le fixant fortement.

Midorima jeta un regard en coin à Takao. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'apprécier au départ. Il lui avait bien trop fait penser à Kise Ryouta. Une boule d'énergie condensée à raconter des bêtises les unes sur les autres. Mais heureusement pour lui, Takao avait des qualités que le blond ne possédait pas. Takao arrivait à lire en lui et personne ne pouvait le faire aussi bien que lui. A part sa mère , Midorima ne connaissait personne pouvant lire en lui aussi aisément. Au fur des années il s'était construit une sorte de carapace qui lui permettait de cacher ses émotions aux autres. Takao était le seul étant parvenu à venir de l'autre côté du mur.

Le vert était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il pouvait indéniablement compter sur lui. Il avait une parfaite confiance en son coéquipier de basket et c'était un lien qu'il préserverait toute sa vie, il le savait. Takao pouvait parfois, non. Souvent, se montrer encombrant et lassant. Et même lorsqu'il parlait sans s'arrêter Midorima se prenait parfois à fermer les yeux tout en se concentrant sur sa voix. Il appréciait particulièrement son rire et sa façon de l'appeler Shin-chan. Mais il savait quand s'arrêter contrairement au mannequin. Takao ne demandait jamais de câlins intempestifs à tout va et savait respecter les distances de sécurité qui s'imposaient entre chaque personne. Un trait de caractère qu'il semblait d'autant plus appliquer sur lui –Midorima- que sur ces autres connaissances amicales avec qui il semblait plus libertin.

Takao connaissait la difficulté pour Midorima de s'ouvrir aux autres mais il ne lui en avait jamais fait reproche. Il le comprenait et ne cherchait pas spécialement à le changer. Mais le vert avait envie de changer lorsque Takao était à ses côtés. Il avait envie de montrer un peu plus ses sentiments. Et le meilleur moment qu'il avait trouvé pour les exprimer était lors des matchs de basket. C'était dans ces moments précis qu'il parvenait enfin à sourire et à dire à Takao à quel point il était un ami important pour lui. Bien sûr il ne l'avait jamais dit avec autant de mots, ni avec des expressions si fortes mais il était persuadé que Takao l'avait compris. Car c'est ce qu'ils faisaient tout le temps, ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre. Cette communication exclusive était sans doute due à leurs heures passées dans le gymnase en duo, seuls. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus que deux pour s'entraîner, et que Midorima n'avait plus tant besoin de cacher ses expressions.

\- Takao ?

\- Oui Shin-chan ?

\- Ne dis plus que tu pourrais te faire violer un jour…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda avec étonnement Takao.

\- Je n'aime pas c'est tout, nanodayo.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non. La dernière personne pour qui je m'inquiéterais ça serait bien toi, nanodayo.

\- Oh ! SHIN-CHAN S'INQUIETE POUR MOI ! Beugla Takao en menant les deux mains au niveau de sa bouche.

\- La ferme Takao.

Takao s'approcha de Midorima encore adossé au mur en brique, il faisait bien une tête de plus que lui voir même peut être deux… Le vert le trouva très mignon à lever les yeux vers lui pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Il sentit le rouge lui venir au joues et il tenta de le cacher en menant sa cannette à sa bouche. Mais celle ci étant vide, il fut obligé de la retirer dans un mouvement de gêne. Takao le regardait encore avec une expression que le vert ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes vraiment pas pour moi ? Demanda Takao d'un air sérieux.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi bien sûr que non… Mentit Midorima. Pourquoi est-ce que je le devrais ?

\- Moi je m'inquiéterais pour toi en tout cas ! Sourit le brun.

\- Hum… Merci.

D'un mouvement bancal et peu sûr de lui Midorima passa tout de même sa main de libre dans les cheveux de Takao qui ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire aux lèvres de Midorima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Aujourd'hui une mauvaise nouvelle! Ma correctrice ne vas pas pouvoir continuer avec moi cette aventure qu'est la fanfiction pour des raisons valables qui la concerne de près! Je tiens donc à la remercierais et je lui souhaite beaucoup de courage par la suite avec l'espoir de voir tes reviews en tant que lectrice malgré les chapitres en avance que je t'avais donnés c'est cadeau! :p Tout ça pour dire que je suis donc à la recherche d'une ou d'un correctrice/ correcteur qui pourrait me suivre jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfiction pour plus d'infos envoyez moi un MP! Je vous fournis donc aujourd'hui un chapitre à l'état brut gomene '-' J'espère que vous l'apprécierais quand même et sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 9 : Tour de garde.**

Himuro passa sa main dans ses cheveux sans pour autant déplacer sa mèche lui cachant l'œil gauche. L'ambiance de la salle d'attente était lourde et même son optimisme semblait lui échapper au fil du temps. Il lui semblait voir tous ses espoirs s'échapper de lui comme une fumée obscure qui leur bouchait à tous la vue.

Murasakibara avait enfin avalé quelque chose et Himuro en avait été ravi. Le violet était quelqu'un à qui il tenait beaucoup. Il représentait force et douceur à la fois, il n'avait jamais connu personne comme lui. Même aux États-Unis, tous les hommes qu'il avait connus -amis ou ennemis- reflétaient soit la force brute soit la faiblesse. Kagami l'avait plaint de s'occuper de quelqu'un comme Murasakibara et Himuro avait rétorqué qu'il plaignait Kuroko de s'occuper de quelqu'un comme lui. S'en était suivi un monologue enflammé du rouge qui soutenait que c'était lui-même qui était le plus à plaindre des deux. Après tout c'était lui -Kagami- qui devait avoir une attaque cardiaque à chaque fois que Kuroko disparaissait et apparaissait à des moments opportuns.

Himuro tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Takao revenir dans la salle. Il ne le connaissait que très peu à vrai dire, ils s'étaient présentés l'un à l'autre pour la première fois ici même, mais il semblait avoir la même relation avec Midorima que lui avec Murasakibara. La Génération Miracle était comme une légende, infaillible et imbattable mais chacun des membres semblaient avoir fermement besoin d'une personne normale à leurs cotés pour ne pas devenir complètement timbrés.

 _Mais est-ce que nous sommes assez sain pour parvenir à les supporter ?_ Se demanda Himuro avec un léger sourire. Il ne préférait pas avoir de réponse à cette question.

\- Himuro-san, des nouvelles ? Demanda Takao avec fougue.

\- Non. Lui répondit-il avec un faible sourire. On a bien entendu les voix de Taiga et Aomine pendant un moment mais ça s'est calmé ensuite. Mais ça devrait bientôt être l'heure du roulement de groupement. Ils y sont restés toute l'après-midi après tout.

\- Où est Kise ? Demanda Midorima en jetant un regard circulaire.

\- Il est allé téléphoner à son agence de mannequinat pour annuler ses séances.

\- Hm… Écoutez-moi tous. Demanda Midorima. Je vais en discuter avec Akashi mais je pense qu'il est préférable que nous ne nous séparions pas sans prévenir les autres. On ne sait jamais, peut être que l'agresseur pourrait revenir…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Mido-chin ? Demanda Murasakibara.

\- C'est déjà arrivé que l'agresseur revienne vers sa ou ses victimes.

\- Oui, déclara Himuro. Même si j'ai vu quelques policiers, ils ne sont pas très nombreux.

\- Le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit je l'écrase. Déclara le violet.

\- Ça va de soi. Répliqua Midorima. Mais si quelqu'un t'agresse avec un couteau ou une arme à feu…

\- Je l'écrase quand même. Déclara une nouvelle Murasakibara sur un ton dur.

\- Midorima a raison Atsushi, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je resterai avec toi.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est toi Muro-chin.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre de Kuroko s'ouvrit. Akashi en sortit en premier suivit de Kyoshi puis de Kagami. Le grand rouge rentra sa tête rapidement dans la chambre de Kuroko pour crier au basané de sortir car c'était au tour des autres dorénavant.

\- Oi, oi ! Ça va ! Moi je veux encore rester ! Bougonna Aomine en faisant la moue.

\- Shintaro, déclara Akashi. J'ai à te parler, suis-moi veux-tu ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire Akashi. Répondit le vert en suivant le rouge hors de la salle d'attente.

\- Moi je vais rentrer chez moi, déclara Kagami. Je vais aller me prendre des vêtements et je vais en profiter pour garder au courant la grand-mère de Kuroko. Je reviendrai soit plus tard dans la soirée soit demain matin…

\- Je vais te suivre Taiga, déclara Himuro. Il faut que j'aille acheter à manger à la supérette. C'est sur le chemin de la gare, je peux t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bah oui bien sûr !

\- Bon alors qui prend le nouveau tour de garde ? Demanda Takao tout excité pour une raison inconnue.

\- MOI ! S'écria Aomine.

\- Tu es déjà rentré Aomine, grinça Kagami entre ses dents.

\- On n'est pas dans un film de fantasy pour prendre des tours de garde, Takaocchi ! Répondit Kise avec un grand sourire et son portable en main. Mais cette fois c'est à moi d'y aller !

\- Moi aussi j'y vais ! S'imposa Murasakibara.

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda Takao. Comme Shin-chan est partit avec Akashi.

\- Oh oui viens ! S'excita Kise. Du coup il reste encore une place !

\- Pousse-toi, Kise ! Je veux rentrer !

\- Tu es trop méchant Aominecchi ! Pleurnicha le blond.

Himuro les regarda rentrer dans la chambre avec l'envie d'éclater de rire. Aomine venait de pousser Kise qui voulait s'interposer de son entrée dans la chambre. Puis Takao dut dire quelque chose de particulièrement amusant car il rigola sans retenue suivit par Kise. Himuro ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Aomine mais il était persuadé que celui-ci devait faire la moue. Quant à Murasakibara, il tentait désespérément d'ouvrir un paquet de chips. Distrait par son activité, il ne baissa pas suffisamment la tête et se cogna le haut du crâne à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- J'ai peur pour la survie de Kuroko… Murmura Kagami en regardant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Ahahah ! Rigola Himuro. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'observer ce genre de choses étant donné que généralement, tu es au centre des scènes de ménages !

\- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là Tatsuya ?

Himuro lui sourit et ils sortirent de la salle d'attente.

Akashi plaça sa pièce dans le distributeur de boissons. Il donna la canette tombée à Midorima. Ce dernier était adossé contre le mur et il réfléchissait à ce que son ancien capitaine venait de lui dire. Le rouge lui avait rapporté la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Ogiwara plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il appréciait particulièrement parler avec Midorima car ce dernier parvenait à bâtir des théories solides sur lesquelles il pouvait lui-même par la suite se servir. Ils avaient depuis toujours étaient les deux meilleurs stratèges de la bande et cela ne leur serait sans doute jamais aussi utile qu'en ces jours-ci.

\- Ogiwara a prononcé le nom de Haizaki. Ce salaud. Grinça Midorima. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait ça à Kuroko.

Akashi secoua la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu.

\- Haizaki n'a jamais détesté Tetsuya. C'est d'ailleurs le seul qu'il parvenait à supporter d'entre nous tous, il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça sans raison.

\- Akashi, lorsque j'étais au côté d'Ogiwara ce fameux jour, il me marmonnait quelque chose. Je n'ai compris que cette nuit. C'était une répétition de noms. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Kagami, Murasakibara. Dans cet ordre-là exactement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie selon toi ?

Akashi resta silencieux un moment en buvant de fines gorgées de son café.

\- Il n'a pas parlé de Tetsuya ?

\- Non.

\- Il n'a pas non plus prononcé le prénom d'Haizaki ?

\- Non. Mais si Ogiwara l'a prononcé aujourd'hui c'est qu'il y avait une raison Akashi. Haizaki est mêlé à cette histoire et je suis sûr qu'il est le centre du problème.

\- Sur quelles preuves te reposes-tu ? Sur les dires délirants d'un hospitalisé à moitié défiguré à l'arme blanche? Lorsque Cœur d'Acier lui a demandé si c'était Haizaki qui lui avait fait ça, Ogiwara a répondu que non, ce n'était pas lui. Lorsqu'il lui a demandé si c'était Daiki, il lui a répondu que non. Si Haizaki est impliqué dans cette affaire alors, d'après ses dires, Daiki et Taiga le sont tout autant.

\- Tu veux dire que Aomine et Kagami seraient responsable de ce qui arrive à Kuroko ?

\- Ogiwara a demandé à ce que Daiki et Taiga ne s'approchent pas… Ne pas s'approcher de qui ou de quoi, je n'en sais rien. Il a aussi prononcé le nom de Tetsuya dans la foulée.

\- Il ne serait pas plus sage alors de les laisser en dehors de la chambre, ces deux-là ? Si Kuroko s'est fait blesser à cause d'eux, ça ne serait pas mieux de les écarter de lui ? Demanda Midorima soucieux.

\- Le plus grand problème, soupira Akashi, c'est que je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je peux prendre les dires d'Ogiwara au sérieux. Tu as vu son état ? Il était sanguinolent, l'agresseur s'est complètement défoulé sur lui. Le fait qu'il ait nagé en plein délire à ce moment-là ne m'étonnerait pas. De plus si je prends en compte ce que tu viens de me dire, Daiki est le premier sur la liste de prénoms qu'a établit Ogiwara. Il faut le surveiller. Il faut qu'il reste entouré. L'endroit le plus sûr reste la chambre de Tetsuya.

\- Concernant Haizaki, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

\- Les policiers ont pu retirer des fragments de peau sous les ongles de Tetsuya, mes agents en ont retirés un peu aussi. En les analysant nous saurons si Haizaki est l'agresseur ou pas. En attendant j'ai demandé à certains de mes hommes de trouver et surveiller Haizaki. Il est hors de question de le laisser se balader sans surveillance dans toute la ville. Il est notre suspect numéro un. Nous allons attendre le réveil de Tetsuya, ou de l'un des deux autres pour essayer d'avoir plus d'informations.

\- Akashi. Je suis persuadé que c'est Haizaki l'agresseur de Kuroko. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Pas alors qu'il risque de s'en prendre à n'importe qui d'autre.

Le rouge secoua la tête. Aomine, Kagami, Midorima et sans doute tous les autres semblaient être persuadés qu'Haizaki était la cause. Il ne manquait plus qu'un pas pour qu'Akashi y croit aussi. Cependant il lui manquait quelque chose, il ne parvenait pas à y croire complètement.

Était-ce par manque de preuves ou parce que dû à l'expulsion brutale d'Haizaki lors du collège, il ne voulait pas se montrer une nouvelle fois si violent, si haineux ? Avait-il peur de redevenir l'homme odieux et haineux de l'année précédente ?

Le visage de Kuroko blessé s'imposa une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux. Il revoyait son visage blanc constellé de marques, de coups, d'ecchymoses et de perles de sueurs. Il revoyait la pluie tomber sur son visage dégoulinant de ses joues, le faisant paraître encore plus fragile.

Akashi sentit des tremblements parcourir tout son corps. Cette sensation de froid et de malaise le prenait régulièrement depuis la fin de la Winter Cup. Il devait se contrôler. Il devait résister à l'envie de remettre son autre partie de lui face au monde. Ce bouclier aux yeux hétérochromes. C'était Kuroko qui l'avait fait partir alors pour lui, il ferait en sorte que cette partie de sa personnalité ne refasse plus jamais surfasse. Il devait tenir. Pour sa propre santé mentale. Pour Kuroko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre 10! On est arrivés au tiers de l'histoire environ merci pour vos encouragements ça m'aident beaucoup dans la rédaction des chapitres! Même si j'avoue que cette semaine j'ai eu une grosse grosse baisse de motivation, m'enfin bon ^^' Dans tous les cas voici le chapitre 10! Le plus long chapitre jamais écrit pour l'instant xD! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre, je sais pas si il est aussi compréhensible que je le veux, du coup je compte sur vous!**

 **Kitsune - Merci à toi pour ta review! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ^o^**

 **Chapitre 10 : Pulsions de survie.**

Nu. Ce fut la première chose dont il fut réellement conscient. Le sol dur et froid en dessous de lui le rendait complètement raide. Son corps était parcouru de frissons qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler depuis longtemps. Le froid semblait parvenir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Jusqu'à ses os. La position dans laquelle il avait été ligoté était des plus honteuses. Il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur les cordes reliant ses poignets - ramenés au-dessus de sa tête- rien n'y faisait. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il lui semblait faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

On lui avait bandé les yeux, si bien qu'il ne parvenait à ne distinguer que les fines mailles du tissu. Aucune lumière ne transperçait son bandeau. Où était-il ? Où étaient les autres ? Il pouvait simplement entendre le rythme de sa circulation sanguine qui semblait tambouriner dans sa tête comme la plus affreuse des musiques.

Ses poignets tiraient sur les cordes d'un mouvement frénétique. Il devait fuir. Malgré son envie présente de se libérer, son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement à ce qui lui arrivait.

S'additionnait à tout cela une douleur crânienne. Il se souvenait avoir reçu un coup au niveau de la tempe. Sans doute lors de son rapide combat contre son agresseur au terrain de basket. Il sentait une croûte de sang au niveau de sa blessure qui lui avait coulée jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'oreille freinant ainsi une partie de ces capacités auditives.

 _Fuis._

Sans qu'il ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi, tout son environnement changea. Peu à peu le bandeau sur ses yeux se désintégra suivit par les cordes qui retenaient ses poignets. Il portait dorénavant une chemise blanche bien trop grande pour lui. La douleur à sa tête était toujours présente mais elle semblait si dérisoire par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des reins, des jambes, au niveau du dos et de sa mâchoire. Une éternité semblait s'être glissée entre cet instant et la vision précédente.

Il aurait pu se relever et s'enfuir étant donné que ses liens s'étaient évaporés, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu fuir en premier lieu ?

Tout ce qui était autour de lui était devenu d'un blanc laiteux. Plus de haut, plus de bas. Pas de droite ou de gauche. Pas de couleurs. Ou du moins qu'une seule : un blanc immaculé. Le sol froid avait disparu et son corps gelé ressentait maintenant comme un sentiment de douce chaleur. _Il était tellement mieux ici_. Dans cet endroit si blanc, si vaste.

Son corps s'adopta de lui-même en une position fœtale. Kuroko sentit les muscles de ses jambes se contracter dans ce mouvement sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience lui-même. Mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à émerger. Il semblait avoir de la peine à organiser ses pensées. Cependant il était persuadé d'une chose. Il avait honte. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur toutes les choses qu'il ressentait. Il sentit des larmes lui sortir des yeux. Elles coulèrent le long de son nez pour se perdre dans le néant blanc en dessous de lui.

 _Tu es faible._

Son environnement changea une nouvelle fois. Peu à peu le blanc laiteux se changea en des teintes de grises et de brun. Les contours d'une salle se formèrent peu à peu autour de lui. Un sol se forma de nouveau sous ses épaules, ravivant son mal de dos. Il était nu encore une fois, bien que le bandeau ait disparu, et des cordes le retenaient toujours par les poignets. Cependant il avait cessé de tirer frénétiquement dessus. La scène ne s'était formée que depuis quelques millièmes de seconde mais il semblait être là depuis une éternité. Une nouvelle fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Cette fois il ressentait un épuisement physique semblable à celui que l'on ressentait après avoir parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres à pas de course.

Quelques mètres plus loin Ogiwara était à terre et au-dessus de lui un homme avec un long couteau. Il entendait les cris de son ami résonner à ses oreilles et le ricanement de l'agresseur. Les pieds de son meilleur ami s'agitèrent, tentant de déloger l'homme se trouvant au-dessus de lui. Sans résultat.

Pourquoi Kuroko ne parvenait-il pas à se lever ? Son esprit lui criait de se mettre debout et d'aller secourir son ami. Alors pourquoi ne se levait-il pas ? Les cordes à ses poignets ne semblaient plus aussi serrées qu'auparavant, il aurait pu tirer un bon coup dessus et partir aider Ogiwara.

De nouveaux cris s'élevèrent pour résonner dans la pièce aux contours flous. Le bleuté pouvait sentir des larmes lui couler le long des joues. L'idée d'arrêter de pleurer ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, d'ailleurs il avait à peine conscience que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il était simple spectateur et son corps ne semblait plus être le sien, il ne parvenait plus à le contrôler.

 _Défends-toi si tu le peux, Tetsu._

Retour au blanc irréel.

La pièce avait disparu et avec elle : le sol, les bruits, Ogiwara et… l'agresseur. De nouveau en position fœtale, Kuroko porta ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il entendait _cette_ voix… _Cette voix_ qu'il avait connue autrefois _. Cette voix_ qu'il n'avait jamais crue si horrible. _Cette voix_ qui ne cessait de le hanter.

 _Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu._

\- S'il te plaît… Arrête… Arrête… Sanglota-t-il.

Mais il était seul.

 _Défends-toi._

L'atmosphère changea une nouvelle fois. Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Le bandeau était revenu se placer sur ses yeux et il sentait la corde au niveau de ses poignets lui graver dans la peau une marque indélébile. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait beau chercher à faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons, il n'en trouvait tout simplement pas. L'air était bien trop chaud or les quelques poches d'air fraîches ne lui permettaient pas de respirer correctement. Le poids de l'homme au-dessus de lui l'écrasait si bien que le peu d'air qu'il parvenait à inhaler s'échappait de lui comme l'aurait fait de l'eau entre ses doigts grands ouverts.

Il sentait le bas de son dos lui brûler plus que jamais en contraste avec les grandes mains froides qui le retenaient au niveau de la taille. Ces dernières l'obligeaient à tenir une cadence décidée par son agresseur pour satisfaire son appétit sexuel. Les mains froides le portaient pratiquement avec aisance pour lui imposer un mouvement de va-et-vient constant. Il le pénétrait sans se soucier de la douleur que cela procurait au bleuté, sans se soucier du sang qui lui coulait entre les cuisses. La colonne de chair de l'homme déchirait Kuroko de l'intérieur et il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Les geignements de Kuroko ponctuaient chaque cycle de ce mouvement barbare. Lorsque l'homme le pénétra plus férocement, cherchant à accélérer le rythme, l'air fut entièrement chassé des poumons de l'adolescent. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues tandis que l'air refusait obstinément de revenir en son corps. Il en était sûr maintenant. Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Il était si faible. Si incapable de se défendre. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu ses amis un à un et qu'il subisse cette horreur. Il l'avait sans doute mérité… Mérité pour la faiblesse constante qu'il affichait aux yeux du Monde. Et dorénavant il était sale. _Si_ sale.

\- Défends-toi ! S'exclama l'homme d'une voix roque en le giflant.

Kuroko s'exécuta machinalement, tentant de repousser son agresseur avec ses jambes qui tremblèrent sous l'effort. Il n'y parvenait pas, l'homme au-dessus de lui était bien trop lourd et la douleur ne faisait que s'accroître de secondes en secondes. Au départ il avait tout tenté pour se défendre, les morsures, les griffures et le sang coulant du dos de l'agresseur en témoignait. Mais cela avait été vain. Si bien que les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire dorénavant étaient de geindre, pleurnicher et supplier son agresseur de s'arrêter… Celui-ci ricanait. _Il ricanait_. Cette pensée envahie Kuroko. Ses larmes redoublèrent et il laissa tomber. À quoi bon se battre ? À quoi bon ? Il était trop faible.

L'homme ricana.

\- Défends-toi Tetsu... Ou je te jure que c'est Ogiwara qui subira tout ça à ta place !

Kuroko tenta de repousser le torse de l'homme qui s'était complètement allongé au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier s'était mit à lui lécher le cou, et l'embrasser à la naissance de celui-ci. Il avait beau pousser de toutes ses forces, Kuroko céda une nouvelle fois sous la force de son agresseur. Faible.

 _Faible._

\- Tetsu…

Aussitôt il fut replongé une nouvelle fois dans ce vaste espace blanc. Dépourvu de mur, de plafond, de haut, de bas. Le bandeau avait une nouvelle fois disparu de ses yeux ainsi que les cordes au niveau de ses poignets. Ce blanc immaculé lui blessait terriblement les yeux. Telle une vive lumière. Si bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, même pas le bout de ses doigts. Une faible douleur l'élançait dans le bras droit comme si on lui avait implanté un bâton dans les veines.

 _Faible. Honte. Sale. En danger_.

Ces mots semblaient être sa seule compagnie dans ce Monde si blanc et si agressif pour ses globes oculaires. Ébloui par la lumière blanche, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. La lumière qui émanait de toute part sembla finalement s'adapter à ses faibles yeux. Au-dessus de lui, il put distinguer une ombre indistincte.

Son agresseur ?

 _Faible. Honte. Sale. Danger._

 _Défends-toi._

L'ombre instable qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui devint de plus en plus nette.

\- Tetsu…

Une peur profonde s'empara de Kuroko. Le voir ainsi au-dessus de lui et l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui hérissait les poils. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il secoua la tête avec frénésie. Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il dressa ses bras devant lui en les secouant en tout sens pour écarter l'ombre au-dessus de lui. Soudain il remarqua que de l'air entrait enfin dans ses poumons. Il y avait trop d'air. Beaucoup trop d'air et l'ombre était toujours au-dessus de lui. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Il avait été si bien dans cet endroit blanc. Dans cet espace de son esprit, sans limite et sans personne. Pourquoi devait-il revoir ces scènes de viols encore et encore ?

 _Défends-toi._

Bien qu'il pensait avoir perdu toute son énergie il releva son buste avec rapidité, secouant toujours la tête avec frénésie. Il sentit cependant quelque chose le retenir au niveau du bras. Sans savoir comment il vit dans son membre un tube ayant été enfoncé dans sa peau, jusque dans ses veines. D'un coup violent, guidé par la peur, il retira le cathéter de son bras. La douleur qui le traversa, il l'ignora.

Il ne toucherait pas à Ogiwara. _Il ne le toucherait pas. Il ne le touchera pas._

Peu à peu une salle d'hôpital se forma tout autour de lui, mais Kuroko le remarqua à peine. À côté de son lit une table de chevet présentait un assortiment de seringues plus ou moins longues. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde le bleuté, mû par le désir de survie, en attrapa une.

Il fit à peine attention au fait que les traits de l'ombre s'étaient affinés puis précisés pour devenir un visage connu. Aomine. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul surprit mais Kuroko ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Il repoussa ses couvertures. Ses gestes avaient été si rapides que la salle d'hôpital qui semblait s'être formée petit à petit autour de lui venait tout juste de finir de se former. D'un bond il sauta sur son ancien camarade.

 _Défends-toi._

Le basané fût renversé sur le dos et il lui sembla dans la chute s'être cogné la tête au sol. Le bleuté qui s'était accroché férocement au T-shirt de sa victime retomba sur le corps d'Aomine, coupant le souffle à ce dernier, mais s'évitant une lourde chute sur le sol en dalles froides.

La seringue dans la main droite, le T-shirt d'Aomine dans la main gauche, il décrivit un arc de cercle, visant un point mortel dans le cou de ce dernier.

Alors que l'arc de cercle aurait dû atteindre l'homme dans une veine au niveau du cou, Kuroko sentit son mouvement s'arrêter.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient plongés dans les yeux terrifiés d'Aomine. Ses pupilles se posèrent alors sur son propre poignet. Une main le retenait.

La main d'Akashi Seijuro.

C'est alors que Kuroko Tesuya se rendit compte qu'il se tenait au-dessus de son ami. Pas un ennemi. Pas son agresseur. Mais son ami : Aomine Daiki. L'un de ses meilleurs amis. Peu à peu l'hospitalisé prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte. Dans l'encadrement de cette dernière il pouvait voir un Midorima abasourdit. Derrière Kuroko, Kise et Murasakibara. Le blond avait les mains levées au niveau de sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri ou des pleurs, le second avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Le regard tremblant du bleuté se posa sur les pupilles rouges de son ancien capitaine.

\- Tetsuya. Lâche cette seringue. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Un sentiment d'horreur envahit alors Kuroko. Il avait tenté de tuer l'un de ses amis. Il avait tenté de tuer Aomine.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Il lâcha un cri de détresse et son corps commença à trembler de peur, comme l'aurait fait un animal battu. Avec le peu de force dont il disposait encore il retira son poignet de la main d'Akashi. Dans des mouvements confus il se retira aussi du corps d'Aomine. Tremblant de tout son corps, les pupilles se baladant dans toute la salle sans se poser nulle part, il regardait tout ce qui l'entourait sans réellement voir. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le sentiment de froid et de chaud qui parcourait son corps lui faisait tourner la tête et les yeux apeurés de ses amis lui donnait envie de vomir.

Kuroko avait reculé sur les fesses, avec des mouvements précipités, jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Il avait envie de se fondre dans ce dernier. Tous ces regards que ses anciens amis lui lançaient, il savait pourquoi ils le regardaient ainsi. Il était si sale et si faible et en plus de cela, il s'en était pris à Aomine. Il ne méritait pas d'être là, face à eux. Il n'avait pas pu aider Ogiwara. Ni Momoi. Il n'avait pas su s'aider lui-même.

 _Faible._

Il sentit alors qu'on l'avait attrapé par les bras. Bien que les mains soient chaudes et non pas gelées comme celles l'ayant maltraitées lors de son viol, il ne put retenir un petit cri de peur et ses frissons redoublèrent. Il releva rapidement la tête, détachant ses yeux du carrelage où s'étaient écrasées ses larmes.

\- Tetsuya, tout va bien. Je suis là. Je suis là, tout va bien.

\- Akashi-kun… Gémit Kuroko.

Le capitaine amena la tête du bleuté contre son épaule et enserra le corps du blessé entre ses bras. Il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire à quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de se faire violer. Mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à voir Kuroko, _son_ Kuroko aussi faible… Aussi perdu.

\- Akashi-kun… Répéta Kuroko tout en sanglotant.

Le rouge prit alors la tête de Kuroko entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien pour croiser ses yeux.

\- Je te jure que plus rien ne t'arrivera Tetsuya. Je te le jure. Je retrouverais ce connard qui t'a fait ça. Plus personne ne sera blessé, je te le jure.

Ce fut alors qu'Akashi comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose de trop. Les yeux de Kuroko s'ouvrirent en grand et il commença à secouer violemment la tête. Ses tremblements qui étaient encore soutenables jusque-là finirent par devenir de véritables convulsions. Malgré la force que mobilisait Akashi pour tenir le bleuté dans sa poigne, les convulsions de ce dernier l'obligèrent à le lâcher.

Kuroko sentait l'air se faire de plus en plus inexistant. Il sentit son corps trembler si fortement qu'il lui semblait que son âme sortirait de son corps dans les minutes qui suivraient. Il vit à peine Akashi se faire repousser par les médecins. Un haut le cœur lui remonta à travers la gorge. Il vomit de tout son soûl, et même lorsque son estomac fut vidé, il continua à régurgiter. Il sentit à peine l'aiguille lui perforer le bras pour lui injecter de la morphine. Ses grands yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux mordorés de Kise. _Il devait lui dire. Il devait lui dire._ Mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche, une quinte de toux terrible le prit. Il vit le blond le regarder avec des yeux emplis de pitié et de larmes.

Les médecins le soutenaient pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à terre tout en tentant de le remettre dans son lit. Le bras du médecin le soutenait par le ventre ce qui permettait à Kuroko de voir le visage d'Aomine.

 _Aomine-kun pourrait faire quelque chose. Je dois lui dire. Kise-kun…_

Les infirmières poussaient ses amis en dehors de la chambre. Mais Kuroko ne le voulait pas ! Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent ! Il aurait voulu leurs dire à quel point il était désolé. À quel point il avait été idiot de ne pas être parvenu à différencier la réalité du rêve.

Il ne voulait pas les perdre… Pas encore une fois.

Pas alors qu'il venait de perdre pour la seconde fois Ogiwara.

Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre les membres de la Génération Miracle une nouvelle fois, même aussi sale qu'il était.

 _Il ne voulait pas._

 _Il ne voulait pas._

Soudain il sentit son corps s'engourdir et peu à peu, un sommeil artificiel le prit. Avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, il entendit de nouveau la voix d'Akashi.

 _«Tout va bien._

 _Tout va bien, je te le promets._

 _Plus personne ne sera blessé.»_

Kise-kun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! J'étais en vacances ces dernières semaines alors j'économiser mon crédit internet de portable pour les jours où je devais poster les chapitres mais sinon je ne perdais pas plus de temps sur internet... Du coup même si je lisais vos commentaire j'ai préféré attendre de rentrer chez moi pour répondre à toutes vos reviews! J'en viens donc à accueillir les nouveaux lecteurs (Bienvenue \ (^o^) /) et à remercier encore et toujours les plus "anciens" pour vos commentaires c'est un vrai bonheur de les lires et vous imaginez pas comment ça me motive pour écrire! X_X**

 **En ce qui concerne la plateforme j'ai aussi commencer à lire certaine fanfiction et j'en ai ajouté deux à mes favoris que j'adore, et j'espère pouvoir faire aussi bien que celles là! (Alles les lires!) D'ailleurs ces deux fanfictions mettent en avant le coté sadique des auteurs du coup je suis forcée d'aimé xD Bref que du positif de ce coté là! *-***

 **En ce qui concerne ce chapitre! Encore un chapitre non corrigé mais ça serra le dernier promis! Une nouvelle lectrice c'est proposée pour devenir correctrice du coup même si je dois encore voir certain détails avec elle je pense que ça iras pour la correction des prochains chapitres! La semaine prochaine je pensais aussi prendre une pause car malgré mon avance je veux quand même faire une pause( bien méritée je pense après avoir posté 11 chapitre sans arrêt) xD Et ça va me permettre aussi de bien bosser les chapitres à venir qui sont vachement important et pas de tout repos à écrire (rien que celui-ci j'y suis revenue une dizaine de fois!).**

 **Donc parlons finalement de ce chapitre! J'ai tenter dans ce chapitre de retranscrir au mieux la personnalité d'Akashi, même si je suis consciente qu'il y a parfois quelques lacunes je ne vois pas comment faire mieux de mon coté! J'ai vraiment peur qu'il soit trop OOC du coup vos avis et critiques me seront d'une grande aide! Mais ce chapitre est aussi important car il représente ce que je vais tenter de faire avec le personnage d'Akashi! C'est à dire le faire évoluer, mûrir pour que l'ont voit une différence entre le début de l'histoire et la fin, bref c'est un peu mon objectif xD**

 **Ah et en parlant d'Akashi... Je crois que ce chapitre tombe pile poil bien avec le chapitre d'Extra Game (mes feelings d'AoKise fangirl on explosé à cause de ce chapitre 5) et les pages finales qui sont sortis en mode spoilers cette semaine xD! Pour les curieux lisait ce chapitre en premier puis Extra Game ensuite vous comprendrez très bien de quoi je parle xD! Désolée pour cette looongue intro mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire... Bref... Voilà. Bonne lecture! :D**

 **Chapitre 11 : La reconquête du fou.**

Akashi fut le dernier à sortir de la chambre tandis que derrière lui le docteur et les infirmières s'activaient aux cotés de Kuroko. Dans sa fureur Akashi claqua la porte perdant son calme habituel et sa patience légendaire.

De plus il sentait son Autre prendre le dessus. Il Le sentait. L'Autre avait toujours voulu refaire surface, depuis que son vrai lui –l'Akashi à la personnalité compréhensive- avait repris ses droits. Mais à chaque émotion forte, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mentalement en danger, dès que la peur de la perte ce faisait sentir Akashi menait un réel combat intérieur.

Mais avant de ce concentrez sur lui-même il devait veiller à ce que les autres aillent bien. Ils étaient bouleversés et c'était peu dire. Des larmes coulés le long des joues de Kise tandis que Midorima gardé obstinément ses yeux fermé les sourcils fronçés. Takao lui murmurait des mots de réconfort bien qu'il soit lui aussi bien retourné par ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir par la porte de la chambre de Kuroko. Murasakibara quand à lui avait les poings serrés et il était dur de distinguer son expression car il gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le sol. Aomine quand à lui était sans doute le plus dérouté de tous. Son meilleur ami venait de lui sauter à la gorge avec une seringue et juste avant cet incident, lorsque Kuroko peinait à se réveiller, il l'avait repoussé avec force, comme si Aomine avait été lui-même l'agresseur.

Akashi incarnait le pilier qui porter les membres de la génération miracle leurs permettant ainsi de ne pas se dissoudre face aux forces de la vie qui semblait s'abattre sans cesse sur eux. Akashi décida donc d'occuper chacun d'eux et de les séparés en petit groupes pour que chacun puisse se remettre de ses émotions sans provoqué une bagarre généralisé.

\- Ryota emmène Daiki aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Je veux que vous vous passiez tous les deux de l'eau sur votre visage. Ne revenaient ici que lorsque vous vous serrez calmés. Allez faire un tour dans le jardin de l'hôpital s'il le faut.

Après que Kise est acquiescé tandis qu'Aomine resta sans réaction fixant simplement le sol des yeux, Akashi remarqua que le mannequin prit l'as de Touou par la main et le traina jusqu'aux toilettes dans une course précipité. Le rouge reporta rapidement son regard sur le reste de la salle.

\- Où est Himuro Tatsuya ? Demanda Akashi.

\- Il est partit accompagner Kagami à la gare. Répondit Takao d'une voix faible.

Akashi fronça des sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Murasakibara je vais devoir partir un instant et je vais donner quelque chose à faire à Takao et Midorima tu resteras donc seul ici. Je compte sur toi pour veillez sur la chambre de Kuroko, d'accord ?

\- Bien sur Aka-chin. Le premier qui tente de rentrer je l'écrase.

\- Sauf si c'est une personne du service médical, bien entendu ? Lui rappela Akashi.

Murasakibara grommela qu'il aurait bien écrasé n'importe qui à l'heure qu'il était même les médecins. Mais ne fit pas mine de s'opposer plus longtemps à Akashi.

\- Shintaro, Kazunari suivez-moi. Demanda Akashi en sortant de la salle d'attente.

Une fois en dehors il s'assura bien que Murasakibara ne les écoutés pas avant de se décider à expliquer sa demande aux deux joueurs de Shutoku.

\- Je veux que vous me retrouviez Himuro et Kagami tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda vivement Takao.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont en danger Akashi ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Mais je veux que vous le retrouviez et que vous le rameniez ici. Il faut que Himuro soit là pour épauler Atsushi et je préfère qu'ils soient tous les deux mis au courant du réveil de Tetsuya.

\- Akashi ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'Haizaki n'as rien à voir pour ce qui est arrivé à Kuroko ?

Akashi ne répondit pas.

En réalité il avait de plus en plus envie de croire aux accusations portant sur Haizaki Shougo. Si en l'instant même il l'avait eu en face de lui, il était certain que même sans preuve il lui aurait mis un coup qui lui aurait valu un séjour direct à l'hôpital. Mais cette envie ne se reposait que sur sa colère croissante et une frustration due à l'incapacité de trouver des preuves tangibles et valides.

Il revoyait devant ses yeux le visage apeuré du bleuté. Il n'avait jamais vu Kuroko ainsi. Ces yeux avaient été gonfler par les larmes. Cependant c'était cette peur effroyable dans ses grands yeux bleus qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Le rouge sentit son crâne se fendre en deux et le sol sous ses pieds tanguait de manière anormale. Il devait ce trouvez un endroit calme et rapidement. L'Autre revenait peu à peu à la surface lui causant un mal de crâne difficilement supportable.

Pitoyable.

\- Allez-y. Ordonna Akashi sans plus de réponse.

Midorima le dévisagea un instant comme s'il parvenait à distinguer une once de la bataille interne que menait Akashi. Il hésita ouvrant légèrement la bouche mais ce décida au final de ne rien dire. Il se retourna donc, suivit de Takao.

Le rouge attendit que les deux camarades ouvrent la porte des escaliers évitant ainsi l'attente interminable de l'ascenseur. Il entendit même la voix de Kazunari s'écrié quelque chose à l'intention du vert.

Puis sans attendre une seconde de plus Akashi se retourna. Dans sa course et son état second il emmena sa main gauche au niveau de son œil. Cet œil maléfique qui pouvait changer de couleur à cause de sa folie. Des tremblements le parcoururent des pieds à la tête. Pas des tremblements dû au froid ou bien à la peur mais des tremblements de resistance. Un resistance interieur qui le déchiré actuellement en deux.

Il tourna dans un petit couloir sur sa droite l'emmenant directement aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il fut soulager de constater qu'il était seul. Pas une âme qui vive dans ces WC reculé de l'hôpital. Il se savait fou et psychologiquement instable mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'enferme dans une chambre pour le restant de sa vie ou bien que les médecins commencent à le bourré de médicaments. Son père avait suffisament fait de pot de vin pour dissumuler sa maladie au monde. Il était hors de question que Seijuro salise les noms des Akashi. Cependant depuis la fin de la Winter Cup la précense de Kuroko était amplement suffisante à lui faire garder son calme.

Mais aujourd'hui Kuroko avait subis un horrible châtiment.

D'un pas précipité il s'enferma dans l'une des cabines, sentant sa tête sur le point d'explosée. Il ferma la porte à clé et trébucha de quelques pas.

Tu as vu dans quel état est Tetsuya ?

Akashi sentit un haut le corps le prendre. Il releva rapidement le couvercle des toilettes et vomit à l'intérieur. Son mal de tête était devenu insuportable. Ses jambes tremblaient si forts qu'il dû ce tenir au reservoir pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Il va s'en sortir. Kuroko va s'en sortir.

S'il est dans ce lit d'hôpital c'est à cause de toi. Tu n'as pas su le protégé. Et regarde dans quel état il est ... Pitoyable…

\- Il ira mieux… On trouvera quelque chose…

Il est devenu fou à cause de ta faiblesse. Il est devenu aussi fou que toi.

\- Non ! S'entendit dire Akashi. Non, je ne le laisserais jamais devenir comme moi !

Il n'a pas su reconnaitre Aomine. Il n'a pas su te reconnaitre. Il a tenté de tué Aomine.

\- J'ai réussi à l'arrêter… Kuroko n'est pas comme ça… Kuroko…

Kuroko est faible. Et c'est sa faiblesse qui l'a emmené à la folie.

Le rouge vomit une seconde fois dans la cuvette des WC. Il retira ses mains du reservoir reculant en même temps de quelques pas heurtant la porte avec son dos. Dû à sa faiblesse il tomba sur ses fesses, ses jambes tremblant trop fortement sous lui. Le rouge mena ses deux mains à ses yeux comme pour empêcher ses globes occulaires de sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Kuroko n'est pas fou… Marmonna Akashi sentant des larmes lui perlés aux coins des yeux. Il n'est pas fou. Pas lui. Jamais.

Il l'est. Et toi tu ne pourras rien pour lui. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Tais-toi ! Supplia l'adolescent.

Oh, oui tu le sais. Tu ne pourras pas l'aider dans sa folie car tu es encore plus fou que lui et bien plus faible. Oh, oui, encore bien plus faible que lui. Bien plus faible que n'importe qui.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire! Grinça le rouge entre ses dents. J'aiderais Kuroko… Je…

Tu vas perdre, Kuroko.

\- NON ! S'énerva Akashi, les joues dorénavant couvertes de larmes. NON ! NON ! NON ! Je suis absolu! Et personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin! NON! C'est hors de question!

Tu le perdras, si toi tu restes. Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi reprendre ma place.

Le mal de tête s'éstompa. Malgré lavoix qui lui parlait, un calme iréel semblait s'être installé.

Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi aider Tetsuya. Tout n'était-il pas mieux lorsque j'étais dehors et toi ici ? Ne te rappelles tu pas toutes les victoires que je nous aie offertes ? Et maintenant que tu es de nouveau à l'exterieur Tetsuya c'est fait violer.

Akashi ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

Ses larmes coulaient encore lentement le long de ses joues s'écrasant sur le sol. Son dos était adossé contre la porte des toilettes tandis qu'il était lui-même assis face à la cuvette des WC. Il ressentait un calme étrange en lui et une douce chaleur au niveau de son oeil gauche. Son oeil maudit.

Comment pouvait-il aidé, Kuroko ? Comment pouvait-il aidé qui que ce soit, tout en étant si faible ? Il n'avait pas pu empêcher Kuroko de bondir sur Aomine. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher les larmes de Kise. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le regard catastrophé de Murasakibara. Il n'avait pas pu rassurer son vice-capitaine. Il ne parvenait pas à ce convaincre lui-même que Kuroko pourrait un jour redevenir comme avant.

Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. A chaque fois que tu prenais le contrôle tu ne parvenais jamais à rien. La mort de ta mère en ait la preuve la plus parfaite.

\- Non. Murmura calmement Akashi.

Quoi ?!

\- Non. Répéta le rouge.

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu es faible, comment te crois-tu capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour Kuroko? Si j'avais été là dehors Tetsuya ne se serrait jamais fait violer. Laisse-moi reprendre la place qui me revient!

\- Kuroko… C'est lui qui me voulait ainsi… Alors que tous les autres ne voulaient que toi... Alors que tous les autres chercher en moi cet être implacable et sans gentillesse. Alors que les autres ne voulaient voir en moi qu'un puit de victoire sans fin, Kuroko fut diffèrent. Il ne te voulait pas toi. Il me voulait moi. Il me voulait. Entre l'homme aux milles victoires et l'homme compréhensif, il m'a préféré moi.

On se fiche de ce que pensais Kuroko car maintenant il n'est plus apte à penser par lui-même. Il est devenu fou tout comme toi.

\- Ce que pensait et pense Kuroko a, au contraire, toute son importance… Je me suis promis d'être un homme meilleur. Pas pour cacher ma faiblesse ni ma folie mais parce que….

Parce que… ?

\- Parce que je l'aime. J'aime Kuroko Tetsuya. Et Kuroko mérite d'avoir un homme à ses côtés près à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Même si cela signifie mettre ma personnalité faible aux yeux de tous et aux yeux de Tetsuya en premier plans.

Tetsuya ne mérite pas quelqu'un de fou.

\- Le seul qui puisse protéger Kuroko c'est moi. Kuroko ne me rejeteras pas car il a besoin de moi. Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que ma santé mentale et c'est pour ça que je le protégerais.

Un fou pour le protégé ? Ricana la voix.

\- Seul un fou est à même de comprendre un autre fou. Murmura Akashi en pensant à l'agresseur. Maintenant va-t'en.

Tu…

\- Va-t'en.

…

Akashi attendit quelques minutes. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Ces larmes avaient séchés dorénavant sur ses joues. Il avait gagné. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait dans le futur à repousser encore son Autre. Mais pour l'instant il avait gagné. Cette victoire lui apporta le sourire aux lèvres. Il fut heureux que personne ne puisse le voir en cet instant. Il rigola doucement se soulageant de cette peur sourde de se voir perdre cette bataille. Il devait sans doute avoir l'air d'un psychopathe à incarner. Mais il s'en moquait, il avait gagné.

Mettre cette partie plus faible aux yeux de tous ne le déranger plus. Si cela apporté au final une victoire qui en valait la peine. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il comprenait enfin les mots de Kuroko.

 **Si l'on gagne seul, peut-on appeler ça une victoire ?**

Il venait réellement de comprendre cette phrase. Si son Autre reprenait le dessus Akashi était persuadé de gagner cette guerre. Mais il savait mieux que personne que toutes les personnes autour de lui ne deviendraient alors, que des dommages collatéraux. Midorima, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara ne serrait que des spectateurs qui souffriraient de ses choix. Mais pire que tout Kuroko en souffrirait encore plus que les autres. Et Akashi connaissait assez Kuroko pour savoir que ce dernier se sentirais responsable de son changement de personnalité. Il était hors de question que Kuroko souffre encore d'une quelconque autre façon que ça soit.

\- Tu avais encore raison Kuroko… La victoire est bien plus savoureuse si nous la gagnons tous ensemble… Du moins c'est ce que je crois comprendre maintenant…

Son rire ce calma lentement. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer quelqu'un comme Kuroko. Il repensa à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle était encore en vie c'était sa mère qui avait représentée son échappatoire, sa source de confiance et de combativité. Elle n'était plus là. Kuroko n'était pas devenu son substitut, il était devenus un équivalent. Akashi ne voulait plus combattre les autres pour prouvé sa supériorité au monde. Il voulait combattre son lui intérieur pour montrer à Kuroko qu'il le méritait.

Toujours assis sur le sol froid et sale des toilettes il sentit son téléphone portable dans sa poche vibrer. Le rouge le retira de sa poche pour fixer le numéro de téléphone.

Son agent. Son sourire s'effaça de lui-même lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'autre coté du combiner.

\- Putain Akashi! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes gorilles me stalk et m'empêchent de sortir de chez moi? Et comment t'as fait pour connaitre mon adresse? Je suis pas ta pute pour que tu viennes chez moi quand t'en a envie et commencer à me balancer tes ordres comme tes ptit chiens de la Génération Miracles.

\- Haizaki...

\- Sérieux va te faire voir Akashi! Dis leurs de me lâcher ou je te jure que...

\- Tais-toi. Je te rappelle que je suis absolu et que j'ai tous les droits sur toi. Je vais aussi veiller à ce que tu ne retraite plus jamais la Génération Miracles en face de moi, est-ce clair? Ecoute moi bien Haizaki car je ne me répéterais pas. J'irais au plus direct et tu as tout interêt à en faire de même. Je te donne l'ordre de me dire la vérité, est ce clair? Nous allons nous retrouvés tous les deux à l'hôpital de Shibuya j'ai à m'entretenir avec toi. Cependant je me dois te poser une question. As-tu violer Kuroko?

Akashi attendit une réponse du brun mais rien ne lui parvint de l'autre coté du combiné. Seul un silence de mort. Il patienta tout de même quelques minutes tentant de calmer sa rage croissante qui se dirigeait vers son ancien camarade. Finalement Haizaki lui répondit.

\- Oh... merde.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Bon ben voilà le chapitre de la semaine, en avance! J'aimerais remercier ma nouvelle correctrice Erizu que j'ai surnomée Machine-sama tous les précedents chapitre non corigée le son dorénavant et celui là pareillement!  
En ce qui concerne le chapitre je vais suivre la lançé dramatique de certains auteur (je ne vise personne LuckyDream). A partir de là on va entrer dans un nouvel arc celui que j'attendais d'écrire depuis tellement longtemps! Donc un peu d'AoKise dans ce chapitre, le prochain ça serra du AkaKuro! Bref bonne lecture!

Ulquia - Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plutôt! Les liens que tu as voulu me donner ne sont pas apparus! En fait le site pour évitez que l'on fasse de la pub censure tous les liens internet! Du coup j'ai pas pu te prévenir avant que j'avais déjà trouvé une correctrice, je suis désolée :( J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu continueras tout de même à me suivre!

Guest - Gracias! :D  
Guest - Merci pour ta review! ^o^ Attends toi encore à plus de suspense pour les chapitres qui arrivent alors xD En attendant voici un autre chapitre!

 **Chapitre 12 : Au-delà de la raison**

Kise poussa la porte.

Il traînait derrière lui Aomine comme un poids qui aurait pu s'échouer à chaque tournant si le blond ne tenait pas fermement sa grande main dans la sienne. Le basané semblait en proie à des émotions d'une conflictualité torrentielle.

Ses yeux fixaient le sol sans pour autant le contempler. Kise se doutait qu'il devait revoir la même scène devant ses yeux, encore et encore. Le poignardant chaque fois un peu plus profondément. L'empêchant de remonter à la surface depuis que Kuroko l'avait plongé dans cet océan de doute et d'appréhension. L'ombre de Seirin n'avait pas fait que le plaquer au sol. Depuis que le dos d'Aomine avait rencontré le carrelage de la chambre d'hôpital, ce dernier semblait s'enfoncer un peu plus et à chaque seconde dans les ténèbres et l'incertitude. Sans qu'aucune parole ne puisse lui parvenir ni même l'aider.

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer de plus en plus et pourtant Kise était certain qu'il battait de plus en plus rapidement. Lui créant une boule à la gorge, qui le poussait à verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

La main du basané semblait se raccrocher au blond comme un enfant à la main de sa mère, comme un capitaine à son bateau en train de couler, comme un aveugle à sa personne de confiance. L'as de Touou serrait si fort la main du mannequin qu'il semblait faire passer tous ses sentiments en cette simple poigne. Peur, colère, déception, incompréhension, frustration, incompétence, ignorance.

Kise fit s'adosser Aomine au mur face au grand miroir des toilettes de l'hôpital. Doucement et à contre-cœur, il lâcha la main du basané, guettant sa réaction. Tentant de croiser ses yeux qui restaient obstinément fixés au sol. Ce dernier parut durant un court instant totalement effrayé, perdu. Sa main se releva légèrement, parcourant l'espace vide qu'occupait un peu plus tôt la main du blond. Comme si en ce si simple mouvement Aomine avait usé toute son énergie, sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps, abandonnant toute recherche futile.

Kise fixa durant un long moment les mèches de cheveux retombant devant les yeux du basané. Sentant venir des larmes dans ses yeux, il se retourna vers le miroir. Ne se regardant que brièvement -constatant à quel point sa mine était horrible- il ouvra le robinet d'eau. Il forma une petite coupe avec ses mains, emprisonnant le liquide du mieux qu'il put. Le clapotis que produisait l'écoulement de l'eau semblait à lui seul vider son esprit petit à petit. Effaçant peu à peu tout ce qu'avait pu être sa vie précédemment. Rétrécissant son existence à cette simple heure. Lui rappelant impitoyablement la condition de Kuroko et de ce qui en avait découlé.

L'image terrifiante de Kuroko lui revenait devant ses yeux à lui aussi. Cette image de folie qu'il avait distinguée sur les traits du bleuté. Après être sortit de la salle, il avait cherché à comprendre. Dorénavant il ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Kuroko avait agressé physiquement Aomine à l'aide d'une seringue. Mais Kuroko n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait rêvé ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ? Ce n'était pas Kuroko dans ce lit ? Ils s'étaient tous trompés… Kuroko n'aurait jamais pu vouloir blesser qui que ce soit ?

Si Akashi n'avait pas ouvert la porte de la chambre à temps, Kuroko aurait probablement atteint Aomine. Ce constat envahit pleinement Kise. Si Akashi n'était pas parvenu à arrêter Kuroko, Aomine serait sans doute mort ou bien sur un lit d'hôpital lui aussi. L'image du basané à la place de Kuroko l'envahit tout entier. Son profil se distinguant par les tubes rentrant dans sa bouche et son visage fermé. Inconscient. Ou même mort.

Les perles dorées se détachèrent de ses yeux pour se sillonner un passage sur sa joue, puis son menton. La perle de larme tomba entre ses mains. L'eau coulait toujours. Le flux d'eau s'était échappé de ses mains en coupole pour aller se perdre dans le siphon de l'évier.

Kise baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il pouvait voir dans l'eau cristalline son reflet. Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'un bien triste éclat. Et lui durant un instant avait ressenti dans tout son corps la possible mort d'Aomine. Le paralysant comme jamais.

Il s'en était fallu de _si_ peu.

Kise ne put retenir plus longtemps la boule dans sa gorge. Un sanglot le prit et il rentra sa tête entre ses épaules comme pour se soustraire à son propre reflet entre ses mains. D'ailleurs l'eau accumulée fut violemment projetée contre le fond du lavabo. Les mains du mannequin se séparèrent pour venir soutenir le corps principal, se plaçant aux extrémités du lavabo et laissant les larmes tomber une à une vers le typhon infernal.

Le blond ne tenta pas de retenir ses larmes, ni ses sanglots. La condition de Kuroko avait posé sa lame contre son cœur, imaginer la mort d'Aomine l'avait enfoncée.

\- Ce... Commença Kise... Ce n'était pas...

La voix de Kise se brisa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Brisant la faible cohérence qu'il était parvenu à construire dans son cerveau. La situation qu'ils vivaient en ce moment les mettait tous sous une pression difficilement supportable, les faisant passer d'un sentiment extrême à l'autre. Peur, doute, joie, frayeur, peur, réconfort, peur, espérance, peur. Peur. Peur. Peur.

Ils avaient appris l'enlèvement de Kuroko et de Momoi, puis celui d'Ogiwara. Ils avaient espéré que cette histoire se finirait bien, puis ils avaient découvert les corps inanimés de leurs amis. Ils avaient ensuite été emmenés à l'hôpital. Cet endroit emplit d'hommes et de femmes compétant leur avaient donné l'illusion que la vie de leurs amis serait enfin entre de bonnes mains. Que tout irait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que les hommes d'Akashi retrouvent l'agresseur. Puis Ogiwara leur avait parlé dans une folie que l'on ne pouvait pas prendre au sérieux l'implication d'Haizaki mais aussi une mise en garde. Celle demandant à ce qu'Aomine et Kagami ne s'approchent pas.

Kise releva doucement la tête. Ses larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues mais ses sanglots avaient cessés. Il fixa la silhouette d'Aomine dans le miroir. Ce dernier fermait les yeux mais le blond pouvait voir ses sourcils froncés. Les pleurs du blond n'avait dû en rien arranger l'humeur de son camarade.

Ogiwara avait demandé à ce qu'Aomine n'approche pas. C'était Aomine qui le lui avait dit.

Ils n'avaient pas écouté. Et Kuroko avait tenté de tuer Aomine.

Aomine aurait pu mourir.

Le mannequin se retourna, plaçant ainsi le reflet d'Aomine dos à lui. Une lueur de détermination passa dans son regard. Sans un mouvement d'hésitation il se dirigea jusqu'à Aomine et plaça ses bras autour des épaules du basané. Ce dernier se raidit durant un court instant avant de se détendre. Dans un mouvement d'hésitation, Aomine plaça ses bras autour du torse de Kise. Le blond plaça ses yeux sur l'épaule droite d'Aomine pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau.

\- Euh… Kise ? Demanda d'une faible voix Aomine.

\- Je ne veux plus ! S'énerva le mannequin, tentant de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Quoi ?

Kise serra plus fort contre lui le basané cherchant à faire passer à travers son étreinte tout ce qu'il éprouvait en l'instant.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Kurokocchi ! S'exclama Kise. Il est devenu trop incontrôlable ! Ogiwara avait raison !

\- Hein ?!

\- Ogiwara avait raison ! Je ne sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi, mais il avait raison ! Tu ne dois plus t'approcher de Kurokocchi ! C'est trop dangereux !

C'est alors qu'Aomine saisit fermement Kise par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. Cherchant à plonger son regard marin dans les yeux mordorés.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tetsu est mon pote et je resterai à ses côtés ! Je n'y crois même pas que tu me proposes de faire ça ! Merde mais tu devrais me comprendre Kise ! On l'a déjà abandonné une fois ! Je ne compte pas le refaire ! Et encore moins maintenant, tu entends ?!

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'abandonner ! S'exclama Kise en secouant la tête. Mais toi tu ne dois plus l'approcher ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je t'en supplie ne t'approche plus de Kurokocchi !

\- Je m'en fiche que ça soit dangereux ! S'énerva Aomine. Même si il doit me tuer avec cette seringue ou avec ses ongles, je continuerai à le voir !

\- Moi je ne m'en fiche pas ! Cria Kise en larmes. Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu te retrouves dans un lit d'hôpital ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tetsu est plus important que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il sentait son cœur se serrer anormalement. Sa respiration ainsi que son rythme cardiaque augmentaient légèrement tout autant que le stress qui s'imposait à lui.

\- Non... Tu ne comprends pas... Renifla le mannequin. Kurokocchi est important pour moi. Mais…

\- Alors explique-toi ! Mince, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Je t'aime Aominecchi ! S'exclama Kise en fermant les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact visuel tout en évitant de voir la réaction de son interlocuteur. Je t'aime plus que de raison et d'une manière totalement inexplicable ! J'adore Kurokocchi mais toi c'est à un tout autre niveau ! Je t'aime depuis que je suis entré dans le club de basket de Teiko ! Je t'aime et je veux être à tes cotés parce que j'ai inexorablement confiance en toi ! Près de toi je me sens meilleur et tu me... tu me fais tellement de bien ! Rien que ton sourire me suffit à être heureux ! Je t'aime Aominecchi ! Je t'aime de toutes mes forces et de tout mon corps ! Si Kurokocchi te blessait, je lui en voudrais de tout mon être ! Si Kurokocchi te faisait du mal, je le haïrais ! Mais je ne veux pas le haïr ! Je ne veux pas ! Mais s'il te fait du mal, ça sera plus fort que moi ! Plus fort que la raison ! Plus fort que n'importe quoi ! Alors s'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie !

Kise ne mentait pas. Il se haïssait pour avoir prononcé ces mots. Pour avoir simplement émit le fait qu'il pourrait en vouloir à Kuroko. Mais le regard d'Aomine lui faisait perdre toute raison. Son regard, son odeur, son rire, le son de sa voix. Tout cela avait déjà fait exploser sa réticence à aimer un homme plus qu'une femme. Les traits de caractère de l'as avaient repoussés toute "juste morale" qu'aurait pu lui inculquer la société. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Aomine semblait surpasser de loin les faibles limites qu'il avait eues sur l'orientation sexuelle. Et pire encore, son amour pour lui semblait effacer tout le reste. Même ses amis les plus proches. L'amour qu'il ressentait semblait effacer chaque parcelle de sa logique et de sa raison, le poussant à se confesser à l'autre dans un des moments les plus inattendus et de façon la plus horrible qui soit.

\- J'n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire… Murmura Aomine.

Kise rentra de nouveau sa tête entre ses épaules et s'échappa de la poigne d'Aomine, ses pupilles fixant obstinément la configuration du carrelage. Les larmes lui revinrent de plus belles, brouillant son champ de vision.

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille alors que Tetsu est dans un putain de lit d'hôpital ?! T'es un putain d'égoïste égocentrique, tu le sais ça ?! Tetsu s'est fait violer merde ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce qu'il nous saute dans les bras ? À ce qu'il fasse la ronde en chantant ?

\- NON ! NON ! S'écria le blond en larmes. Tu ne comprends pas ! Si Kurokocchi a perdu ses esprits aujourd'hui il pourrait très bien les reperdre un autre jour ! Si tu te retrouves seul avec lui ou bien qu'aucun de nous ne se voit capable d'arrêter Kurokocchi ? S'il parvient à te blesser d'une quelconque manière que ça soit je... Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de lui pardonner, tu entends ?! Il est hors de question que tu retournes dans cette chambre ! Je ne veux pas perdre Kurokocchi mais je veux encore moins te perdre toi !

\- Va te faire voir Kise ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu puisses vouloir ou penser ! Je me fiche de tes états d'âmes ! Pleure autant que tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est sûrement pas toi qui vas contrôler ma vie et m'éloigner de Tetsu ! Je ne referais pas la même erreur avec lui ! Pas une seconde fois !

Le visage de Kise se décomposa. Il recula d'un pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne remarqua pas le visage d'Aomine passer de la colère à l'horreur. Il sentit cependant la main du basané se poser sur son épaule. Ferme. Cherchant à lui faire croiser son regard. Mais Kise garda obstinément ses yeux fixés au sol. Les mots d'Aomine résonnaient tel un douloureux écho dans son crâne. Cherchant obstinément une sortie. N'en trouvant aucune. Transperçant tous ses sens. Tout son corps. Son cœur.

\- Kise… Murmura Aomine.

Le blond recula de plusieurs pas, se retirant de la prise d'Aomine. Il aurait voulu fuir. Mais ses pieds refusaient obstinément de bouger, le clouant sur place.

\- Va-t'en.

\- Kise… Répéta Aomine. Kise je suis…

\- LAISSE-MOI ! S'étrangla le blond. LAISSE MOI JE T'EN SUPPLIS !

Aomine recula de quelques pas, incertain. Kise tremblait de tout son corps. Les poings serrés. Il savait que s'il insistait le blond risquerait de devenir violent. Du moins c'est ce qu'il en déduisit. Il n'avait jamais vu Kise comme ça. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Partir. Le basané jeta un dernier regard à son camarade avant de passer le pas de la porte et de s'enfuir faire le tour du parc en face de l'hôpital. Les yeux meurtris de Kise s'additionnant aux yeux apeurés de Kuroko. S'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé il aurait sans doute pleuré. Lorsqu'il tiendrait l'agresseur entre ses mains, il le tuerait. Il le tuerait jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne puisse plus rien se rappeler. Car lui-même n'avait envie sur l'instant que de tout oublier.

Kise sentit ses genoux fléchir sous lui. Les pleurs revinrent à lui sans un bruit. Les larmes tombèrent au sol, une à une, grossissant à chaque fois la précédente. Les mots poignardant d'Aomine résonnant encore dans sa tête.

\- Il a raison… Je suis vraiment le pire… Murmura le mannequin en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Un chapitre sauvage apparaît °^° Pourquoi? Parce que je me voyais pas attendre encore une semaine pour vous poster le chapitre 14 et qu'en plus j'avais pris une semaine de pause du coup je me rattrape en postant ce chapitre!**

 **Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Appréciez-le du mieux que vous le pouvez. Ca va être le dernier chapitre tout gentil, tout beau, tout fluffy, où on verserais presque une petite larme devant, avant longtemps. La semaine prochaine ont commence la descente aux enfers donc juste profitez au max de ce chapitre xD. D'ailleurs si vous avez des hypothèses sur la suite je les attends :D!**

 **Ulquia - Ravie de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas :D! J'espère que la suite te plaira! ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me motive énormément, ça me fait toujours plaisir et j'y répond avec beaucoup de plaisir! Sur ce je vous laisse avec un chapitre d'AkaKuro! ^o^**

 **Chapitre 13 : Souffleur de verre.**

Akashi resserra ses poings autant qu'il le pouvait. Bras croisés, debout, il observait la scène se passant sous ses yeux sans sourciller. Des médecins et infirmiers s'activaient dans la chambre 1432. Le médecin en chef avait décidé d'isoler, au final, les trois patients. De plus il était maintenant l'heure d'emmener Ogiwara en salle d'opération. Momoi quant à elle n'avait pas été présente lors du réveil de Kuroko, elle avait été emmenée en zone de soins intensifs plus tôt dans la journée. D'après ce que le médecin avait pu lui dire, elle resterait là-bas pour la soirée et serait sans doute réveillée le lendemain. Là encore, on ne savait pas quels retours psychologiques pouvaient avoir lieu chez elle. La drogue ne l'avait pas tuée, mais il fallait s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de dégâts à long terme.

Murasakibara se trouvait derrière lui et Akashi savait qu'il observait la scène avec une désinvolture qui lui correspondait totalement. Cependant, il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que son pied droit posé sur son genou gauche tressautait parfois, démontrant une certaine nervosité. Et si Kuroko se réveillait ?

Akashi n'espérait que ça. Que Kuroko se réveille. Il préférait le voir réveillé une seringue à la main plutôt qu'endormi les sourcils froncés, laissant perler de la sueur au niveau de ses tempes. Il détestait le voir comme ça. Le voir endormi sur ce lit d'hôpital était semblable à le voir se faire violer sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Kuroko réveillé, Akashi aurait pu être utile d'une quelconque façon que ça soit. La dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés remontait à quelques semaines après sa défaite contre Seirin lors de la Winter Cup.

 _« Le rouge marchait dans la rue commerciale habillé d'un pantalon bleu marine, d'une chemise d'un bleu pâle et d'une veste de costume blanche. Sur cette dernière un blason, confirmant son appartenance à la prestigieuse école de Rakuzan._ À _ses cotés un garçon à peine plus petit que lui, qui sirotait un milkshake à la vanille. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient face à lui, évitant les passants pressés qui ne le voyant pas, finissaient souvent par le basculer. Akashi ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà perdu de vue Kuroko. La toute première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il l'avait vu. Et plus le temps s'était écoulé plus il était facile pour lui de le voir. Il se sentit sourire, attirant ainsi le regard de Kuroko vers lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akashi-kun ?_

 _\- Rien._

 _Kuroko l'observa encore quelques secondes en silence avant d'abaisser son milkshake parfum vanille._

 _\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?_

 _\- Tu verras._

 _Akashi ne put se retenir de sourire une nouvelle fois devant la consternation du bleuté. Mais il tint tout de même sa langue. Arrivé à un embrochement, Akashi s'arrêta. Kuroko ne parut pas surprit comme s'il avait lu dans ses gestes. Incroyable. Kuroko parvenait à l'émerveiller par des choses si simples et pourtant si propres au bleuté. Il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir lire un tant soit peu dans les gestes d'Akashi._

 _\- Ferme les yeux. Sourit Akashi._

 _\- Akashi-kun… Commenta Kuroko les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Ferme les yeux. Répéta Akashi tout en tentant de ne pas paraître trop dur._

 _Bien que l'ombre ne fût pas convaincu, il ferma tout de même les yeux. Akashi sourit et le prit par la main, le tirant en avant._

 _\- Akashi-kun… répéta Kuroko en faisant de petits pas._

 _\- Fais-moi confiance. Murmura le rouge._

 _L'ombre de Seirin hocha légèrement de la tête et se laissa guider par Akashi qui parvenait à lui faire éviter chaque passant. Une fois arrivé à destination, Akashi immobilisa Kuroko et se plaça dans son dos._

 _\- Garde les yeux fermés Tetsuya, le réprimanda Akashi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _Le bleuté afficha une moue de mécontentement mais garda les paupières closes. Akashi expira un bon coup et tira un objet de sa poche._

 _Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des examens, s'en suivrait donc une semaine de cours beaucoup plus libertine. Mais les vacances étaient à leur portées. La Génération des Miracles –incluant Kagami- avait décidée de se réunir pour passer la soirée ensemble. Au programme, du basket, des burgers, des boules de bowlings et des quilles. Mais avant de rejoindre les autres sur le terrain de basket, Akashi avait voulu s'entretenir avec Kuroko. Ils s'étaient très peu parlés depuis la fin de la Winter Cup dû à leurs épreuves respectives. Il voulait donc saisir sa chance, le jour même._

 _\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux et te retourner._

 _Les soyeux cheveux bleus ondulèrent légèrement au vent avant de disparaître pour laisser place au visage de Kuroko. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent en grand au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait où il se trouvait. Le fleuve dans le dos d'Akashi brillait de mille feux sous le soleil, resplendissant comme la plus belle des merveilles. Sur le chemin où le duo se trouvait, des passants et des vélos exerçaient leurs promenades dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

 _Akashi avait voulu emmener Kuroko ici en souvenir de leur deuxième année à Teiko._

 _Leur entraîneur avait voulu leur instaurer un nouvel entraînement, sur bicyclette. Il avait au final abandonné l'idée après avoir comprit qu'emmener une bande d'adolescents plus désespérants les uns que les autres avait été une mauvaise idée._

 _Aomine s'était amusé à pousser le vélo de Kise avec son pied le faisant sans cesse dévier vers le fleuve, sous les plaintes stridentes du blond. Bien que le basané rigolait à pleins poumons, le jeune mannequin avait commencé à chouiner et à demander l'intervention de Nijimura-senpai, qui n'arriva jamais._

 _Murasakibara quant à lui avait eu l'idée d'accrocher un panier à l'avant de son vélo pour y empiler un nombre incalculable de paquets de nourriture en tout genre. Un agent de sécurité avait alors interpellé leur coach pour lui demandait de faire en sorte que son élève ne jette pas ses détritus au sol._

 _Midorima avait dû laisser son objet chanceux du jour au gymnase sous les ordres de Nijimura, car ce dernier le décrivait comme trop volumineux. Incontestablement, le vert devait s'arrêter tous les dix mètres pour différentes raisons. La chaîne du vélo avait lâchée un certain nombre de fois, la roue avait crevée, une pierre s'était glissée dans les chenilles et Midorima avait fini les fesses à terre un certain nombre de fois. Obligeant Nijimura à rester à ses côtés durant pratiquement tout le trajet._

À _cette époque Momoi avait offert à toute la petite bande un porte-bonheur : un ballon de basket en verre soufflé. Ses parents et elle-même étaient partis en vacances dans un petit village où un souffleur lui avait confectionné six petits ballons de basket identiques._

 _Midorima avait malheureusement ce jour-là foncé sur Kuroko dû à un problème récurrent sur son vélo. Le bleuté était alors tombé et son portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche avait glissé pour traîner tout le long du chemin. Le téléphone avait survécu sans une égratignure mais pas le ballon en verre. Bien que le bleuté ait assuré à Midorima que cela n'était rien, Akashi avait pu voir dans ses yeux une pointe de déception face aux différents morceaux du petit objet._

 _En ce moment précis, les bons souvenirs remontaient dans l'esprit de Kuroko. Akashi pouvait l'affirmer par l'expression de ce dernier. Les yeux pétillants, un sourire d'enfant et le rouge aux joues lui confirmaient qu'il avait bien fait. Il tendit alors son poing dans la direction de Kuroko._

 _\- Tends-moi ta main, Tetsuya._

 _Il tendit alors sa main en direction du rouge. La poigne de ce dernier se desserra et laissa tomber dans la paume du bleuté un petit ballon en verre._

 _Kuroko redressa immédiatement la tête au contact froid contre sa paume. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce que c'était._

 _\- Akashi-kun ! S'exclama le bleuté._

 _\- Je sais que les autres ont gardé le leur. Même si celui d'Aomine est légèrement rayé et celui de Murasakibara plein de traces de chips, ils l'ont encore. Et moi aussi. Tu étais le seul à ne plus avoir le tien. J'ai trouvé un souffleur de verre qui a pu me le faire. Alors voilà, c'est ton cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir… Enfin, pour m'avoir fait revenir durant notre match de la Winter Cup._

 _Kuroko resta silencieux un long moment. Fixant de ses grands yeux bleus les yeux écarlates. Le temps autour d'eux semblait s'être arrêté. Malgré le vent qui ébouriffait leurs cheveux, la voix des passants, le son de l'eau, le duo n'entendait rien, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre._

 _C'est alors que des semblants de larmes perlèrent aux yeux du bleu sans les franchir, humidifiant son merveilleux regard. Akashi sentit un malaise le prendre. Il avait été persuadé comme jamais que cela ferait plaisir à Kuroko mais cette vision le fit douter malgré lui. Rien dans son comportement ne trahissait son inquiétude mais il avait terriblement peur d'avoir raté. D'avoir fait de cette rencontre un échec. Pourquoi Kuroko était-il sur le point de pleurer ?_

 _\- Akashi-kun… Démarra Kuroko. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _Le rouge fut prit au dépourvu durant un instant avant de rétablir son masque._

 _\- Ça te plaît._

 _\- Oui ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _Puis contre toute attente, le bleuté s'approcha d'Akashi et le serra un court moment dans ses bras. Le capitaine de Rakuzan ne sut comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas ce que Kuroko fasse autant preuve d'affection. Il était le genre de personne à ne jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Décidément, il l'étonnerait toujours. Kuroko se retira et referma son poing sur le petit ballon._

 _\- Mais tu te trompes sur quelque chose, Akashi-kun._

 _Le rouge fronça des sourcils, ne sachant que répondre à cette affirmation. Avait-il eu tort de lui acheter ce petit ballon ? De l'avoir emmener ici ? Kuroko avait il perçut sa peur à le voir pleurer ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir de cadeaux suite à une aide apportée à un ami. Mon vœu le plus cher était que l'on soit de nouveau tous ensemble. Le plus gros cadeau que tu ais pu me faire Akashi-kun, c'est d'être revenu. »_

Il était revenu. Il était revenu et Kuroko était parti. Les rôles s'inversaient. Kuroko ne voulait pas de cadeaux matériels. Sa plus grande joie avait été de les revoir tous ensemble. C'était devenu le rêve d'Akashi, à lui aussi. Aussi simple que cela puisse paraître. Enfant, son seul rêve avait été de revoir un jour sa mère. Lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre qu'il ne la reverrait qu'une fois mort, il n'avait plus eu de rêve. Uniquement des obligations et des objectifs fades à atteindre.

Kuroko, par ses mots, lui avait donné une nouvelle envie. Celle de vivre pour quelque chose. De suer pour quelque chose. De rire ou pleurer pour elle. Rester auprès de ses amis pour toujours. Ne jamais les abandonner à nouveau. Aider chacun d'eux. Kuroko avait besoin de lui. Il serait là. Car sans Kuroko il n'aurait jamais eu de rêve auquel se raccrocher. Sans Kuroko, son rêve était incomplet. Sans Kuroko il ne serait plus _si vivant_.

\- Akashicchi ! S'exclama une voix.

Le rouge se retourna vers la porte d'entrée de la salle d'attente, abandonnant des yeux le déménagement de la chambre 1432. Kise se trouvait dans l'encadrement, les yeux rouges.

\- Je t'avais dit de revenir lorsque tu irais mieux, Kise. S'impatienta le rouge en reportant son attention sur le lit d'Ogiwara.

\- Akashicchi, j'ai fait une erreur… J'ai provoqué Aominecchi ! Je… J'ai été idiot, débile !

\- Kise, où est Aomine ? S'inquiéta Akashi.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Il est parti ! Sans doute dans les jardins de l'hôpital ! Mais il me déteste maintenant ! Il ne voudra plus me voir ! Je l'ai énervé ! Quand Aominecchi est énervé il peut…

\- Faire n'importe quoi. Compléta le rouge.

Akashi ne pouvait laisser Kise partir seul à la recherche du bleu, surtout dans l'état où il était. Le capitaine de Rakuzan jeta un coup d'œil aux médecins. Il devait rester ici pour superviser les opérations car il savait que lorsque les autres reviendraient, ce serait vers lui qu'ils se dirigeraient en premier. Murasakibara allait lui être utile lorsque Haizaki arriverait à l'hôpital.

Il lui fallait donc rappeler Midorima et Takao pour que l'un des deux revienne le plus rapidement sur place. Avec un peu de chance l'un des deux serait rapidement ici. Après tout la gare était tout de même à une certaine distance de l'hôpital. Il composa rapidement le numéro du vert sur son portable et attendit que ce dernier réponde à son appel.

\- Akashi ? Répondit le tireur. Tu téléphones au bon moment, on vient tout juste de sortir du métro. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai besoin que l'un de vous deux revienne rapidement ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Midorima, mais sans attendre de réponse, il continua. Takao va te retrouver, je vais m'occuper de Kagami et Himuro, je courrai plus vite si je suis seul. Par contre, Takao ne sera là que dans neuf minutes.

\- Parfait. Dis-lui de retrouver Kise à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Qu'il se dépêche.

\- Oui.

Sur ce, Akashi raccrocha.

\- Répète-moi ce que tu as dit à Aomine. Demanda le rouge.

\- Je lui ai dit… Je lui ai dit de ne plus s'approcher de Kurokocchi. Que ça deviendrait dangereux pour lui s'il continuait. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! Ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Il va falloir de toute manière que l'on discute de tout ça. Je compte le faire dès que tout le monde sera de nouveau réuni. En plus, nous aurons un invité spécial. Il faut donc ramener Aomine rapidement. Cherche-le vite et ramène-le vite. Takao Kazunari va venir te retrouver devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital puis vous irez chercher Aomine. S'il ne veut pas revenir, dis-lui que c'est un ordre que je lui donne que de revenir ici. En attendant va te passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Kise hocha vigoureusement la tête et se retourna. Akashi l'observa un long moment jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse de la pièce. Il était persuadé que Kise ne lui avait pas tout dit. Ce dernier ne semblait pas seulement triste, mais bouleversé. Que s'était-il passé ? Un autre mystère qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir. La dure tâche d'être le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles était qu'il devait tout savoir sur tout, pour éviter ou régler les conflits et ainsi ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Chose que beaucoup de leurs capitaines de lycée avaient du mal à gérer.

Cependant il était Akashi Seijuro. Cette seule pensée était suffisante pour le rassurer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Pour aujourd'hui je fais faire court, je parlerais plus en détail en fin de chapitre! En attendant... Bonne lecture :D (et ne me tuée pas s'il vous plait xD)**

 **Chapitre 14 : Écoulement du temps, du sang et d'une vie.**

Kise sortit de l'ascenseur, les cheveux encore trempés par la quantité d'eau qu'il avait utilisé pour s'asperger le visage. La fraîcheur du liquide l'avait calmé, sa tête était froide maintenant. Il pouvait réfléchir calmement. Il se sentait incroyablement mal pour tout ce qu'il avait dit à Aomine. Il savait que ce dernier était à fleur de peau, dû à l'hospitalisation de sa meilleure amie et de son ancienne ombre. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Aomine était le genre d'homme complètement indépendant qui ne voulait recevoir d'ordres de personne. Ce n'était pas au blond de lui en donner. Il avait été idiot.

Les mots d'Aomine restaient malgré tout encrés dans son esprit. L'envahissant tout entier. Il aurait pu s'écrouler à terre, comme précédemment, et y rester jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais Kise n'était pas comme ça. Il ne se lamentait jamais sur son sort. Du moins pas quand il était seul -cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Si Aomine ne ressentait rien pour lui alors il l'accepterait. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être. Si Aomine se fichait réellement de connaître le fond de sa pensée, alors il ne dirait rien. Si Aomine se fichait de le voir pleurer alors il ne verserait plus aucune larme. Mais avant même de savoir ce qu'Aomine pouvait penser de lui, il devait d'abord le retrouver et le convaincre de lui pardonner.

 _« T'es un putain d'égoïste égocentrique, tu le sais ça ?! »_

Kise s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre l'ascenseur duquel il était descendu et la porte de sortie de l'hôpital. Il pouvait voir derrière les portes en verre des groupes de jeunes filles, réunies ici et là, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Kise les compta rapidement et arriva à un nombre affolant de vingt. La Winter Cup avait bel et bien augmenté sa popularité dans le milieu du mannequinat. Il lui arrivait fréquemment ces derniers temps d'être accosté par plusieurs fans et parfois même, d'être envahi par elles.

Rapidement, il sortit son portable de sa poche. Il ouvrit une fenêtre internet pour se rendre sur un fansite le concernant. Sa peur fut confirmée. On voyait de nombreux clichés récents de lui sur le site. Lui dans le métro entouré de ses amis, la mine déconfite et les vêtements trempés à cause de la pluie. Sur l'une d'elle il put voir Aomine lui ayant placé un bras autour des épaules, tentant de le réconforter.

Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il avait vu pour la première fois les corps de Momoi, Kuroko et Ogiwara à terre jusqu'au moment où il se retrouvait derrière un Aomine en pleurs sur un banc, avait été comme effacé de sa mémoire.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il fixait la photo. Lui-même avait un regard vide sur cette dernière et il semblait que le basané tentait de lui faire reprendre conscience de la réalité. Il fit défiler les autres photos. On le voyait très distinctement entrer dans l'hôpital.

Son entrée ici avait donc été remarquée et toutes ses fans devaient être au courant à l'heure qu'il était. S'il sortait ou entrait de l'établissement, il était dorénavant certain que des photos se retrouveraient partout sur le net. Il éteignit son téléphone, ne cherchant même pas à lire les commentaires affolés de ses fans se préoccupant de sa santé.

Kise leva le regard à temps pour voir un Takao affolé courant dans l'allée extérieure menant au bâtiment. Le blond décida qu'il était donc temps pour lui de sortir. Se préparant à la vague de fans qui allait s'offrir à lui, il se dirigea vers la porte. Ce ne fut que quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent que les filles remarquèrent sa présence. Des cris stridents se soulevèrent d'un peu partout, faisant sursauter les patients se trouvant à l'extérieur.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une ruée de fans se précipita vers lui. Un bon nombre d'entre elles sortirent très rapidement leurs téléphones pour le prendre en photo. Il sentit qu'on le tirait par la main mais il se dégagea le plus gentiment possible, tentant de se faufiler dans la cohue sans être brusque avec elles.

\- Kise-sama, vous allez bien ?

\- Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Malade ?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Les questions fusaient de toute part mais aucune réponse ne franchit ses lèvres. Le mannequin sentit une main l'attraper par le t-shirt et le tirer vivement par l'arrière. Le blond se rétablit rapidement sur ses pieds et répondit férocement à cette dernière fan qu'il allait très bien. Qu'il était sur place pour un ami à lui. Il vit Takao s'arrêter juste derrière la masse grouillante de fans qu'il se coltinait.

\- Pardon… Pardonnez-moi mais je dois y aller… S'excusa Kise en parvenant finalement jusqu'au joueur de Shutoku.

\- Kise-sama veut peut être que je me trémousse devant lui ? Lui demanda Takao avec un ton moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des hommes mais je sais que mon charme touche toutes les âmes ! Répondit Kise sans un sourire.

Puis il commença à courir pour échapper à la vingtaine de filles derrière lui. Takao le suivit sans rien ajouter. Ils coururent durant quelques minutes avant que Kise ne s'arrête, vérifiant tout de même qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

\- Bon, il faut que l'on trouve Aominecchi rapidement.

\- Il ne peut pas être bien loin.

\- Ça dépend s'il courait ou pas… Murmura Kise. Mais il doit être dans le parc. Je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle il serait sorti, et il doit sans doute vouloir rester près de l'hôpital au cas où Kurokocchi ou Momoicchi se réveilleraient.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui téléphones pas ? Demanda Takao avec un ton sérieux.

\- Il n'a plus de batterie sur son portable. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Bon, alors commençons par là. Conseilla Takao en pointant un chemin qui menait vers une petite forêt.

Kise hocha la tête et se remit à courir.

Que dirait-il à Aomine une fois face à lui ? Devait-il agir comme si il n'avait jamais confessé son amour à ce dernier ? Devait-il tout simplement lui dire de revenir pour suivre les ordres d'Akashi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il dirait ce qui lui viendrait à l'esprit au moment venu. C'était le meilleur moyen. Pour l'instant il devait simplement se concentrer sur sa respiration et sa course. Il leurs faudrait peut-être courir longtemps.

Kise nota que malgré sa vitesse acquise, Takao parvenait à suivre son rythme sans se plaindre. Mais Kise se souvint que le brun avait pour partenaire de jeu Midorima. Ce qui devait être aussi épuisant physiquement que mentalement. Et le blond savait que le vert n'aurait jamais accepté d'être en duo avec quelqu'un qui cédait à la première difficulté. Au final Kise ne connaissait que très peu Takao -après tout Midorima n'avait jamais rien fait pour les présenter l'un à l'autre- mais il sut qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui.

 _Takaocchi._

Il l'appellerait comme ça dorénavant. Midorima serait furieux. Cette pensée fit doucement sourire Kise.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Takao après avoir vu Kise sourire.

\- Non. Lui répondit l'as de Kaijo en secouant la tête.

Ils continuèrent à courir durant une dizaine de minutes. Ce parc était immense. Les patients en rééducation étaient partout mais il semblait aussi que ce parc soit également utilisé comme un parc public. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris de voir des personnes courir, faire du vélo, promener leurs chiens ou être avec leurs familles.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un petit lac et alors que Kise continuait à courir, Takao s'arrêta.

\- Attends ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Le blond s'arrêta un peu plus loin, propulsé par la vitesse de sa course. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Takao il remarqua que celui-ci regardait de l'autre côté du lac tout en s'approchant le plus près possible de la rive.

\- Je crois l'avoir vu… De l'autre côté… Murmura Takao en forçant sur ses yeux.

Kise savait qu'il possédait l'œil du faucon. Un atout particulier qui permettait à ce dernier d'avoir un champ visuel particulièrement bon. Kise avait beau plisser des yeux il ne parvenait pas à voir quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à Aomine. Simplement des familles assises dans l'herbe ici et là et un chien jouant au ballon avec son maître.

\- Tu l'as vu, tu en es sûr ? Lui redemanda Kise.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit lui… Répondit Takao incertain. C'est à cause du soleil, il me vient tout droit dans les yeux.

Kise se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre côté de la rive et en effet, les rayons du soleil étaient particulièrement agressifs, l'éblouissant et l'empêchant de distinguer distinctement le visage des personnes se trouvant à l'opposé.

D'un coup, il se sentit tomber.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le visage à terre qu'il prit conscience de la douleur cuisante dans sa jambe. Il cria à s'en déchirer les poumons. Quelqu'un lui avait fauché la jambe de manière particulièrement violente. Malgré la douleur, il se força à relever la tête pour prendre conscience de la situation. Un homme. Un tissu lui couvrait le visage tandis que des gants recouvraient ses mains et de plus, malgré la chaleur, il avait un long manteau noir le recouvrant de la tête aux genoux. D'un bon mètre soixante-quinze, il le surplombait de toute sa taille, sans pour autant lui jeter un simple regard.

La douleur qui emplissait le blond lui rappelait douloureusement la Winter Cup et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Haizaki lui avait marché sur le pied. Sauf que cette douleur-ci semblait avoir été multipliée par dix, l'empêchant de faire abstraction de son état.

Kise sentit un frisson le parcourir et sa respiration s'arrêta d'elle-même. L'homme s'était dirigé vers Takao et avait tenté de le saisir au cou. Le joueur de Shutoku avait cependant vu le coup venir grâce à son œil de faucon et l'évita de justesse. Cependant, il n'évita pas le coup de pied qui l'atteignit dans le ventre, lui coupant net la respiration. Il tomba lourdement sur les genoux, ses bras se resserrant sur son ventre.

Les rayons du soleil offraient un tableau particulièrement sombre de ce qu'il se passait, ne projetant que des ombres sur ses rétines. Telles des ombres chinoises, il vit le bras de leur agresseur se tendre pour attraper Takao par les cheveux. Ce dernier, affaibli par le coup et dans une position vulnérable, ne put l'en empêcher. Une fois sa poigne bien en place, l'agresseur l'obligea à se relever en tirant sur ses cheveux sèchement. Le brun cria sous la douleur mais fut obligé de suivre le mouvement qui lui arrachait les cheveux.

Kise tenta de se redresser sur ses pieds, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur, mais sa cheville semblait avoir reçu un très mauvais coup. Il s'effondra sur lui-même, incapable de se soutenir. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne put que regarder la scène avec horreur. Un poing se forma et atterri sur le visage de Takao avec une violence inouïe. Ce dernier cria à pleins poumons après avoir senti son nez se casser sous le coup. Une énorme quantité de sang commença à couler. Kise sentit une goutte d'hémoglobine lui atterrir sur la joue. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'agresseur lâcha les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, s'approchant dangereusement du bord.

Kise sembla alors voir la scène au ralenti. Leur agresseur tendit son bras derrière sa tête et renvoya son poing sur le joueur de Shutoku. Son corps vacilla un instant, avant de basculer vers l'arrière. Le visage de Takao était en sang et ses yeux étaient fermés sous la douleur. Il n'entendit ni son cri de détresse, ni le son que fit son corps au contact de l'eau. Ses yeux mordorés restés exorbités face à la scène. Ce ne fut que lorsque le corps de Takao disparut entièrement que Kise sortit de sa torpeur. Une vague d'adrénaline le parcourut, le faisant trembler du bout des orteils jusqu'à la tête.

Malgré la douleur à sa cheville il se força à se relever, se soutenant sur une seule jambe. L'agresseur sembla surprit durant un court moment, ce qui permit au blond de lui envoyer une droite qui le fit voler. Ce dernier s'étala durement sur le sol sans se relever. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kise se retourna et inspira un bon coup. Il plongea dans l'eau.

Froide. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux pour voir où était son ami. L'eau ne le lui permettait pas. Alors il se contenta de nager le plus rapidement possible.

Durant un instant, il sentit ses doigts frôler les phalanges de Takao mais la vase qui occupait l'endroit l'empêcha de se saisir pleinement de la paume du joueur de Shutoku.

La douleur à sa cheville le lança une nouvelle fois, lui envoyant une vague de déchirements à travers tout le corps. Malgré lui, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous cette souffrance, faisant rentrer par la même occasion l'eau sale. Il se sentit suffoquer mais se força tout de même à s'enfoncer encore dans l'eau. Il _devait_ retrouver Takao !

Kuroko, Momoi, Ogiwara, Aomine. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre un ami de plus ! Takao ne méritait pas de mourir noyé dans un lac anonyme, par un homme fou à lier. Mais il avait été tapé férocement à trois reprises. Trois coups extrêmement bien calculés. Le premier avait permit à l'agresseur de couper le souffle au joueur de Shutoku, l'empêchant de se défendre. Le second avait eu pour but d'étourdir Takao et le troisième l'avait plongé dans cette eau poisseuse.

C'est alors que le blond entendit comme une détonation. Un coup de tonnerre étouffé par les litres et les litres d'eau l'entourant et l'enveloppant. Ce bruit le fit frissonner sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le fond du lac. Mais pas le corps de Takao. Il paniqua. Il paniqua comme jamais. Où était Takao ? Il devait forcément être tout prêt d'ici. Mais alors où ? Était-il tombé plus loin ? Flottait-il plus haut ?

Second coup de tonnerre.

Dans sa panique, il sentit de nouveau de l'eau s'engouffrer par son nez, puis par sa bouche. Des bulles s'échappèrent, remontant doucement à la surface, recherchant par tous les moyens l'air libre et les rayons du soleil.

Kise ne voyait rien. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile dans une eau si sale et nauséabonde. Son pied buta alors contre quelque chose. L'espoir naquit de nouveau dans son cœur comme une explosion suite à la confrontation d'une flamme et d'un bidon d'essence. Il porta sa main au niveau de son pied et descendit.

C'est alors qu'il sentit. Il lui semblait ressentir le bras de Takao. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il plongea de tout son corps vers lui. Il put distinguer grâce à ses longs doigts sa tête, son torse, son autre bras. Il le souleva du mieux qu'il le put et avec une lenteur qui l'effraya. Il n'avait plus d'air.

Lorsque le bras de Takao fut correctement placé autour de ses épaules, il poussa. Il poussa avec toute la force dont il fut capable sur le sol en dessous de lui et commença à remonter à la surface. De l'air. De l'air. De l'air. De l'air. De l'air.

C'était la simple pensée qui l'emplissait. La simple pensée qui lui permettait encore de bouger, de s'obstiner. La distance qui le séparait du monde extérieur semblait s'être anormalement allongée. D'ailleurs le temps aussi semblait s'être étendu. Comme si les minutes étaient devenues des heures, les secondes des décennies.

La jambe où sa cheville l'élançait la lâcha. Ne se retrouvant plus qu'avec une seule jambe pour nager et avec le poids du corps de Takao sur ses épaules, il se sentit de nouveau aspiré vers les ténèbres en dessous de lui.

Dans un élan de désespoir, il battit des bras comme jamais. Cherchant à bouger vers le haut de quelque façon que ce soit.

Son esprit ne pensait plus à rien.

Le vide s'abattit calmement sur lui, comme un voile déposé sur le corps d'un mort.

Il se sentait à la fois si lourd et si léger.

C'était à peine s'il se souvenait de son propre prénom.

Une bulle d'air s'échappa de sa bouche et suivit le même chemin que ses congénères. Elles remontèrent doucement vers l'au-delà. Cherchant à libérer leur air dans leur milieu naturel.

Mais la bulle ne finit jamais son voyage. Elle éclata.

L'as de Kaijo était remonté à la surface, plaçant sa tête hors de l'eau. Kise sentit un froid anormal lui couvrir le visage. Sa première réaction fut d'inspirer. Mais il lui sembla suffoquer plus que tout autre chose.

L'eau reprit sa place. S'insinuant par son nez et ses oreilles, faisant flotter ses luxueux cheveux blonds. Recouvrant de nouveau son visage. L'enlaçant comme les bras d'une mère incapable de laisser partir son enfant.

Il étouffait.

Mais il remonta.

Cette fois, lorsque son visage fut de nouveau hors de l'eau, il parvint à inhaler correctement. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour voir le ciel bleu qui le surplombait.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Son bras et sa jambe valides le firent nager inconsciemment jusqu'à la rive. Il agrippa le monceau de terre entre ses doigts blancs manucurées. Il retenait avec son bras droit le corps de Takao comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras gauche pour se hisser sur la rive, ramenant Takao vers lui le plus rapidement possible. Mais ses forces semblaient avoir été diminuées par vingt. Lui-même ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Le terme même de pensée semblait être une chose complètement abstraite.

Il poussa sur sa jambe blessée pour se soustraire entièrement à l'eau après avoir vérifié que Takao était complètement hors de celle-ci. Un soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le contact oppressant de cette masse liquide sur son pied. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à l'instant : reposer sa tête sur le sol marécageux et se laisser aller ici. S'endormir.

Cependant, ses yeux mordorés furent confrontés au visage de Takao. Il semblait mort. En sang, mais mort. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il pouvait voir son buste se lever faiblement.

Kise l'avait vu un certain nombre de fois. La manière de sauver un noyé une fois soustrait à l'eau. Et inconsciemment, il avait copié ce geste. Il se dirigea en rampant vers le corps de Takao. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner un peu plus à chaque mouvements.

Bientôt il se retrouva au-dessus du brun et plaça sa bouche contre celle de ce dernier. Il était censé expirer tout l'air qu'il possédait dans la bouche du blessé. Mais l'air qu'il lui envoya lui sembla bien trop peu par rapport à ce qu'il aurait dû être capable de lui donner.

Il replongea vers les lèvres de Takao avec la ferme attention de mieux faire. Il expira. Son coude qui était posé sur l'abdomen du corps lui fit savoir qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi. Il devait répéter ce mouvement encore et encore. Autant de fois qu'il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce que Takao recrache l'eau.

Au moment où il expira pour la troisième fois dans la bouche de son ami, il sentit une main l'agripper par les cheveux et le tirer vivement vers l'arrière. Il se força à expirer tout l'air possible dans la bouche de Takao avant de se voir férocement arraché à ce dernier.

C'est alors que le blond réalisa. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait ignoré les bruits alentours. Mais maintenant il les entendait distinctement. Des cris de frayeur de femmes, d'enfants, d'hommes. Des ombres semblaient s'enfuir de tous côtés.

Son regard fut durant un court instant attiré par un nageur dans le lac, se dirigeant vers eux à une allure folle.

Son agresseur, le tirant toujours par les cheveux, le traînait sur le sol. L'éloignant le plus possible de Takao. Kise tenta vainement de se libérer. Il donnait des coups de pied dans le vide et ses bras remuaient dans tous les sens. Mais il n'empêcha rien.

Il se sentit se faire retourner aisément et sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à genoux. Ses mains trempées, il agrippa le gant de l'agresseur toujours posé sur le haut de son crâne, tentant faiblement de lui faire lâcher prise.

Son corps se figea au moment où il sentit un métal froid entrer en contact avec ses cheveux. Doucement, la main lui tira les cheveux en arrière, l'obligeant à relever la tête. La sensation du métal froid se déplaça du haut de son crâne jusqu'à son front.

Kise croisa le regard noir de l'homme en face de lui.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait écarquillé des yeux face à sa situation.

Une arme à feu était posée contre le front de Kise Ryouta. Ses mèches blondes trempées et imbibées du sang de Takao Kazunari.

 **Voilà le chapitre est finis! Alors comme c'est la rentrée des classes pour la plupart d'entre vous, je vous donne des devoirs (moi je suis encore en vacances pour deux semaines :'D ze vous aime!). Faites pétez vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire! N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvés ce chapitre et si les scènes d'actions et tout s'enchaînent bien!**

 **Ah et sinon... Le prochain chapitre serra sans doute pire que celui-là... Enfin vous verrez! A la semaine prochaine! Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui me follows, et qui laissent des reviews vous êtes ma motivation les gens, merci! :D**

 **Sur ce... Je m'enfuis 8D ~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! :D Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu xD! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires vous m'avez bien fait rire tous autant que vous êtes, je vous adorent sans doute pour cette raison :'D Dans tous les cas voici le chapitre, certaines de vos théories sont plus ou moins juste d'autre en plein dans le milles ou à coté de la plaque (ou pleine d'espoir). Bref j'arrête ce monologue et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions sur le chapitre!**

 **Chapitre 15 : Regrets.**

Kise observait son agresseur avec un regard blanc. La fatigue l'enveloppait et menaçait d'un moment à l'autre de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. La douleur à sa cheville le maintenait éveillé, c'était tout. Malgré l'arme sur son front le blond ne put se retenir de tousser recrachant par la même occasion une partie de l'eau sale qu'il avait avalée.

L'homme le soutenait toujours par les cheveux, l'arme toujours pointée sur le mannequin. Il s'accroupit face à ce dernier, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Kise ne voyait pas ses lèvres mais il était persuadé que l'homme était en train de sourire.

\- Moi aussi tu vas me violer ? Cracha Kise d'un air qu'il avait voulu menaçant mais ne fut au final qu'un simple murmure.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les hommes. Mais après m'être fait ton pote Tetsu…

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! S'énerva Kise avec toute la force qu'il fut capable de rassembler.

\- T'es sûrement pas en position de me dicter quoi que ce soit Ryouta. Lui répondit l'homme en appuyant son arme plus fortement sur le front de Kise. Comme je te disais, après avoir empalé ton pote Tetsu, j'ai découvert un nouvel horizon des plaisirs sexuels. Vois-tu, il a été particulièrement convaincant dans son rôle de petite pute ton Tetsu, et retenter l'expérience ne me déplairait pas le moins du monde. J'adore ce sentiment de puissance lorsque tu baises et que le soumis en dessous de toi comprend qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'une pauvre petite merde…

C'en été trop pour Kise. On ne pouvait pas parler de Kurokocchi ainsi. Pas alors que ce dernier possédait une volonté de fer, un esprit implacable et bienveillant. Pas après qu'il ait été brisé comme il l'avait été. Pire que tout, cet homme n'avait aucun droit de l'appeler _Tetsu_.

Le blond envoya un coup de poing fragile à son agresseur, que ce dernier bloqua aisément. Il saisit le poignet de Kise avec force et le tordit selon un angle particulièrement malsain. L'as de Kaijo sentit son corps se tordre de lui-même, et il ne put se retenir de gémir sous la douleur. Son agresseur le plaqua dos au sol, réaffirmant une fois de plus sa supériorité. Il le sentit placer son genou sur son bras droit et agripper son second bras avec sa main libre, l'immobilisant totalement. Avec sa main droite il plaça son arme sur la tempe du blond, doigt sur la détente.

\- Sérieusement, je n'avais pas prévu _ça_ au départ pour toi. Mais tu me tentes trop, tu me chauffes et tu en demandes… Ne t'inquiète pas, je te baiserai si fort que la douleur de ton petit cul ne sera rien comparé à l'humiliation que tu vas subir. Ce serait dommage de ne pas te prendre en vidéo pendant que tu cries à t'en déchirer les poumons… Baiser le fameux mannequin Kise Ryouta, c'est une perspective qui me plaît beaucoup…

Kise sentit des larmes lui perler aux yeux. Il avait beau tenter de les retenir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il commençait à peine à comprendre la peur que Kuroko avait dû ressentir, les mots qu'il avait dû entendre, ce sentiment de faiblesse. Il regrettait du plus profond de son être que ça soit Kuroko, d'entre eux tous, qui ait dû subir cette horreur. L'ombre de Teiko avait dû rester trois jours entiers avec ce psychopathe sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider.

D'ailleurs personne n'était là non plus cette fois-ci, songea Kise. Cet homme allait sans doute le transporter jusqu'à sa camionnette répugnante et remplacer la parole par les actes. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses mains gantées parcourir son corps. Il se voyait déjà surplombé par cet homme en train de le pénétrer férocement, cherchant à tout prix à le briser comme il était parvenu à le faire avec Kuroko.

Sa larme glissa de son œil droit pour longer sa tempe et disparaître dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il n'avait pas pu aider Kurokocchi. Ni Momoicchi. Ni Ogiwara-kun. Ni Aominecchi. Ni Takaocchi.

Il était si faible, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

En cet instant, il se détesta.

 _Faible._

\- T'AVISE MEME PAS DE LE TOUCHER CONNARD !

L'arme se retira du front du blond. Ce dernier expira. Sans qu'il ne le remarque il avait tout simplement retenu son souffle depuis que l'arme avait été placée sur son front. Comme si par cette simple expiration, le monde semblait tout de suite plus clair, il sentit sa fatigue diminuer d'un seul coup. La sensation d'évanouissement, de vomissement et de détachement qu'il avait eu face à la situation se dissipa petit à petit.

Doucement il tenta de se remettre à quatre pattes, essayant de réorganiser ses pensées. Qui était la personne s'étant interposée entre lui et l'agresseur ?

\- Aominecchi…

Le joueur de Touou avait fait voler l'agresseur à travers l'étendue d'herbe. Ce dernier s'était visiblement cogné férocement la tête contre le sol car Kise pouvait le voir saigner de là où il se trouvait. Cependant il se redressa rapidement bien qu'avec confusion. Il recula de quelques pas en voyant Aomine s'approcher de lui avec une rage froide.

Kise se redressa tout en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide. Le sang qui s'était accumulé sur ses cheveux avait peu à peu coulé sur son visage, l'obligeant à assister à la scène avec un œil fermé.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! T'approche pas ou je te flingue ! Beugla l'homme ganté.

Mais le basané ne s'arrêta pas. De plus Kise commença lui aussi à avancer vers l'homme en face de lui. On aurait pu les trouver inconscients. Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne pensaient en cet instant aux conséquences. La seule chose dont ils étaient réellement conscients c'était que l'agresseur de leurs amis était là. Face à eux.

Kise sentait sa rage croître à mesure qu'il le regardait. Il n'avait jamais cru contenir autant de haine en lui. À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir atteint le dernier seuil de rage la minute suivante le détrompait.

Combien de fois avait-il pensé à une telle situation ? Où l'agresseur se retrouverait face à eux et qu'ils ne leur suffiraient plus qu'à le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt ? De plus, dorénavant qu'il n'était plus couché, Kise le trouva tout de suite moins imposant. Son mètre soixante-quinze ne faisait pas le poids face à son mètre quatre-vingt-neuf.

C'est alors que l'agresseur pointa l'arme en direction du visage d'Aomine, le doigt sur la détente, la main tremblante. La peur dans les yeux de l'agresseur donnait envie au blond d'exploser de rire. Un rire sans joie, simplement rempli de haine. Après tout n'était-ce pas lui qui lui affirmait quelques instants plus tôt qu'il allait le violer ?

Aomine continuait à avancer, suivit de près par Kise. L'agresseur reculait de plus en plus vite et soudain, il lui sembla avoir une idée.

Il pointa l'arme sur Kise.

Aomine s'arrêta instantanément. Le blond quant à lui continua. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très imposant avec sa posture, sa jambe le lançant à chaque enjambées, le sang de Takao lui dégoulinant sur le visage. Mais il avança tout de même. Lui aussi avait envie de tuer cet homme.

\- Si tu bouges encore, je lui tire dessus ! S'écria l'homme en fixant Aomine d'un regard mauvais.

Les insultes que lui lança Aomine ne parvinrent pas jusqu'aux oreilles du blond. Ce dernier ne se concentrait que sur sa marche. Un pas après l'autre. Un pied devant l'autre. Le dos d'Aomine grossissait de plus en plus face à lui. C'était son point de repère. Son objectif. Il devait ignorer la douleur à sa cheville. Il devait oublier sa fatigue. Il devait simplement prendre en lui toute la rage qu'il avait et marcher. Jusqu'au bout.

\- ARRÊTE-TOI ! Beugla l'homme en visant le blond de son arme. ARRÊTE-TOI OU JE TE TIRE DESSUS !

Kise lui jeta le regard le plus noir dont il fut capable sur le moment. Mais il continua sa marche, il n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter si près du but. Qu'il lui tire dessus, il s'en fichait. Même avec vingt balles dans le corps, il ferait en sorte de se relever.

\- Kise arrête ! Arrête, je vais m'en occuper ! Arrête-toi ! S'écria cette fois-ci Aomine.

Le blond s'arrêta un court instant en croisant les yeux d'un bleu profond. Il aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans ses prunelles mais son esprit ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement. Il avait la sensation oppressante que leur rencontre n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Cependant il s'était promis de lui dire. De lui apprendre qu'il était désolé.

\- Aominecchi… Pardonne-moi… Tout à l'heure, je… J'ai…

\- Non…

Le basané secoua si fort la tête que l'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se décrocher de son cou.

\- Non, c'est moi ! Je t'ai dit n'importe quoi, j'ai été le pire des connards ! Je suis déso…

Coup de tonnerre.

Kise fixa avec horreur Aomine. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul lien. Unissant leurs regards tandis que chacun d'eux prenaient lentement conscience de la situation. Doucement, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le monde autour de lui semblait avoir connu une violente expansion avant de se resserrer tout aussi rapidement autour d'eux.

Kise baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Juste au-dessus de son os iliaque, au niveau de son intestin. Il y amena sa main et la première chose qu'il sentit fut le sang moite dans sa paume. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il l'entendait mais ne parvenait ni à mettre de nom sur cette voix ni à comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Il avait terriblement mal. L'impression de brûlure qu'il ressentait éclipsait tout le reste. Il eut la vague impression de tomber en avant. Il était persuadé dans un coin de son esprit qu'il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose, comme un choc puissant au niveau de la tête. Mais il ne sentit rien. Rien d'autre que cette sensation d'atroce déchirement dans son bas ventre.

La brûlure s'intensifia de plus en plus et se propagea. Elle remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans ses poumons, autour de son cœur. L'hémoglobine aussi semblait s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau, il lui semblait se vider de l'intérieur. Cet écoulement lui provoquait une sensation de froid qui contrastait étrangement avec sa brûlure. Des frissons le prirent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Le sang qu'il sentait s'écouler le long de son ventre, sur ses jambes, sembla remonter lui aussi. Suivant la sensation de brûlure de près. Cependant, il remonta bien plus haut que cette dernière. Il se sentit étouffé durant un moment. Il avait besoin d'air mais son corps tentait de rejeter au contraire tout le sang étant remonté jusque dans sa gorge.

Il suffoqua un moment avant de recracher du sang et d'inspirer.

Cette inspiration sembla lui faire reprendre conscience avec la réalité.

Il était allongé à terre.

Le ciel au-dessus de lui était magnifique. La journée se finissait et le ciel commençait à se teindre en des couleurs vives. Tirant sur le orange. Le soleil aussi possédait une fascinante couleur orangée. Il avait toujours apprécié le soleil. Les jours où l'astre était là-haut à briller de mille feux, il avait l'impression de vivre. Pas seulement d'être en vie mais de vivre de tout son soûl. Le sourire lui venait naturellement ces jours-là, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Il lui semblait que tous les problèmes au monde pouvaient être résolus dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Peu à peu se superposa au ciel un visage.

C'était le plus beau visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les traits de son visage, bien que durs, pouvaient devenir d'une douceur envoûtante lorsqu'un sourire parcourait ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait à voir aucun défaut sur ce visage. En tant que mannequin, il avait vu de très nombreux beaux hommes mais aucun ne rivalisaient avec lui. Aucun n'avaient son regard.

Ses yeux bleus pouvaient refléter milles émotions à la fois. Et il aimait chacune d'elles. Il se délecta de cette nouvelle expression dans son regard. Il pétillait, mais ni de malice ni de joie. Il pétillait comme si des larmes les recouvraient, dotant ses yeux d'étranges reflets. Ses pupilles bougeaient légèrement d'une direction à l'autre. Il semblait se fixer sur sa blessure, puis sur ses yeux avant de retourner de nouveau sur sa blessure. Ses iris étaient si petites que le bleu de ses pupilles semblait envahir tout l'espace. Il adorait ses yeux.

Il prit alors conscience des autres sensations qu'il éprouvait. La douleur de sa blessure avait monopolisé son esprit et son corps, bannissant toutes ses autres facultés. Il retrouva la douleur à sa cheville qui sembla dérisoire par rapport à la brûlure de son ventre. Il sentait son corps frissonner, lui provoquant de violentes contractions au niveau de sa jambe valide. Il détestait cette sensation ininterrompue de froid et de chaud qui le parcourait. Il sentit une goutte de sueur lui parcourir la joue et une goutte de sang redessiner le contour de son nez, séparant la larme qui venait de sortir de son œil droit pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Malgré le froid qu'il ressentait en lui, le côté droit de son corps semblait particulièrement décontracté. Il comprit alors que des bras le retenaient, l'enlaçaient, lui intimaient de s'accrocher. Le blond tourna sa tête vers le torse de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, se réchauffant le bout du nez. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Une odeur particulière. Une odeur qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître et à savourer tout comme les rayons du soleil.

Le temps semblait s'être anormalement allongé.

Après les sensations de la vue, du touché et de l'odorat, il récupéra ses facultés auditives. Cependant il y avait plusieurs voix qu'il entendait s'élever autour de lui et il ne pouvait en comprendre aucune. Elles s'entremêlaient, se nouaient entre elles, pour ne créer qu'un brouhaha indistinct et pénible.

\- J'ai appelé les secours jeune homme ! Ils arriveront d'ici peu !

\- Kise… Kise ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie.

\- Il faut lui poser un tissu sur sa blessure pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang…

\- Vous connaissiez cet homme ?

\- C'est horrible… Horrible… Les pauvres enfants…

\- Il aurait pu vous tuer…

\- Je vais lui mettre ma chemise sur sa blessure…

\- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !

Kise se sentit de nouveau étouffer. Sa respiration qu'il cherchait à maîtriser de son mieux ne parvenait à s'organiser avec la volonté primaire de son corps : celle d'extérioriser son sang se trouvant dans sa gorge. Le blond semblait étouffer, il avait beau cracher du sang, il ne parvenait plus à tirer une seule poche d'oxygène autour de lui.

\- Jeune homme, lâchez-le ! Il faut lui laisser de l'air !

\- Ne le touchez pas ! Je ne le lâcherais pas alors écartez-vous !

\- Il faut arrêter son hémorragie, reculez !

\- FERMEZ-LA ! LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE VOUS DIS! Kise… Kise…

Le blond cracha de nouveau une gerbe de sang. Il se sentit paniquer, les bras et le torse qui l'avaient rassuré jusque-là semblaient se resserrer autour de lui. Lui provoquant deux sentiments contradictoires. La première chose qu'il pensa fut qu'il était heureux d'être là. Serré contre les forts et chauds bras d'Aomine. Il ne pensait pas trouver de meilleures places au monde. Il était protégé, ici. La douleur finirait par disparaître, il en était sûr. Son second sentiment plus primitif le fit s'écarter du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ce torse qui lui bloquait l'air. L'empêchant d'inspirer correctement. L'obligeant à augmenter sa vitesse respiratoire. Cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène. À tout prix.

\- LÂCHEZ-LE JEUNE HOMME, IL A BESOIN D'AIR !

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE NE LE LÂCHERAIS PAS ! KISE RESTE AVEC MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI, MERDE !

Aussitôt le blond eut l'impression qu'un grand vent froid lui cingla le visage. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour rechercher ce torse qui le réchauffait jusque-là mais il ne rencontra que le vide. L'air lui rentra de nouveau dans les poumons et il sentit sa blessure le brûler de mille feux tandis que l'on apposait enfin une compresse sur sa blessure.

Toujours en train de voyager dans une étendue étrangement blanche, intercalée par de brefs pans de la réalité, Kise se sentit bizarrement seul. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à se souvenir de son propre prénom. La seule chose qu'il comprenait et savait réellement c'était l'affreuse douleur lui tenaillant le ventre.

Il était fatigué.

\- Les ambulances sont arrivées !

\- Il faut leur expliquer la condition du garçon aux cheveux noirs !

\- Poussez-vous ! Laissez-nous faire notre travail.

Kise sentit la pression sur sa blessure se retirer légèrement, provoquant aussitôt une sensation de brûlure accrue. De nouveau des bras l'entourèrent. Mais ce n'était pas des bras auxquels il parvenait à identifier une odeur. Leurs gestes semblaient mécaniques, tendus, dépourvus de toute chaleur et de sensation humaine.

\- Il va falloir envoyer les deux patients directement aux urgences, ils ont tous deux besoin de soins de toute urgence.

\- Le noyé se nomme Takao Kazunari. Il semble avoir évacué l'eau par lui-même bien qu'il n'ait sans doute pas tout recraché, lui causant des problèmes respiratoires. Il a aussi reçu de mauvais coups à la tête et il faut vite replacer son nez cassé.

\- Pour le vôtre, c'est Kise Ryouta, faites-moi votre rapport.

\- Une cheville cassée, une balle dans l'intestin, un début d'hémorragie inquiétant et il semble avoir avalé une quantité d'eau qu'il recrache difficilement ce qui lui donne des problèmes respiratoires.

\- Allez, on se dépêche ! On y va !

\- ATTENDEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI MONTER AVEC VOUS !

 _Aominecchi…_

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Il a assisté à la scène, c'est un ami des deux patients.

\- Laissez-moi rentrer dans votre voiture !

\- C'est une ambulance, gamin, pas une voiture… Mais monte et dépêche-toi ! Allez, on a déjà perdu trop de temps !

Kise vit une vive lumière au-dessus de lui, contrastant étrangement avec la lumière décroissante du ciel. Le brancard sur lequel on l'avait allongé fut glissé avec expertise dans l'ambulance. Il ne pouvait les voir mais il sentit un médecin s'asseoir sur sa gauche et il était pratiquement persuadé qu'Aomine s'était placé à l'opposé.

L'ambulance démarra et le son des sirènes emplit l'esprit de Kise.

Ce qui lui arrivait semblait complètement irréaliste.

Combien de fois avait-il vu passer des ambulances dans les rues ? Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces sirènes ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais à chaque fois la sirène se dissipait avec le temps et la distance. Puis il ignorait son intervention, comme habitué par une telle procédure. Seulement cette fois, la sirène était constante, lui rappelant à quel point il avait été faible et inutile. Lui rappelant que ce n'était pas simplement en se détournant du bruit que la sirène partirait.

Car cette fois, c'était lui l'homme à l'intérieur.

Il avait peur, il avait froid, cette sirène lui mettait les nerfs à vifs, la douleur semblait s'être atténuée après que le médecin lui ait injecté une dose de morphine. Cependant, maintenant plongé dans un monde encore plus lent que dans lequel il était précédemment, il lui sembla mourir.

Kise était habitué à tout faire rapidement, à ne jamais rester statique, autant lorsqu'il parlait que lorsqu'il bougeait. La drogue lui entrant dans les veines le condamnait à l'immobilisation. S'il avait pu bouger un doigt il l'aurait fait, juste pour se prouver qu'il possédait encore une force de vie.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne pouvait ni voir le visage ni la main de l'homme qui lui faisait ça, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était Aomine. Ce geste le rassura. Il eut la sensation que tout de suite ses problèmes étaient apaisés, atténués par ce simple geste. La main continua inlassablement, coiffant et décoiffant ses cheveux, massant doucement son crâne, rassurant son esprit.

La sensation suivante fut des plus inattendues. Si inattendue qu'il ne savait si c'était un fait de son imagination dû à la drogue. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes se presser contre les siennes. À ce contact, le bruit de la sirène de l'ambulance s'estompa d'un seul coup.

Ce contact si simple, si désiré sembla durer une douce éternité. Un goût sucré. Une joie profonde. Et il ne parvenait pas à se manifester. Lorsqu'elles se retirèrent, il lui parut que cette même éternité venait d'être compressée en un millième de seconde.

Son court moment de bonheur ne dura pas. Il entendit des sanglots provenant de sa droite et une main saisit la sienne, la lui serrant bien douloureusement. Les sanglots semblaient vouloir être retenus, mais s'échappaient tout de même du basané. Le son de ses pleurs poignarda Kise aussi sûrement que la balle qu'il s'était prise. La vision d'un Aomine en larme le tétanisait. Son plus grand désir était de se redresser et de serrer l'homme dans ses bras, mais il en était incapable. Son esprit semblait à des milliers d'années de son corps et à des centaines de galaxies plus loin que la réalité.

L'entrelacement de la sirène d'ambulance et des sanglots d'Aomine eurent raison de Kise. Son esprit tout entier sombra dans l'inconscience. Plongeant dans les eaux sombres de son esprit. Recherchant un repos mérité et sans douleur.

Les dernières paroles qu'il entendit furent celles d'Aomine.

Mais malgré sa volonté à lui répondre, il se laissa emporter par les bras rassurant de la morphine.

 _« Je suis désolé, Kise…_

 _Je suis désolé…_

 _Je suis désolé…_

 _Je t'aime…_

 _Je t'aime aussi, Kise…_

 _Je suis le pire des crétins…_

 _Pardon…_

 _Pardon… »_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Désolée de le poster si tard ce chapitre... J'avais oublié. '-' Bref voici le chapitre! Il est très court mais disons que techniquement c'est pas censé vous déranger vu que la semaine prochaine va y avoir deux updates dans la même semaine, l'une le Lundi et la seconde le vendredi. Tous seras expliqué dans le prochain chapitre! :) Dans celui-ci ont est donc un peu en phase de transition, mais une phase nécessaire! J'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture! ^^**

 **Chapitre 16 : Premier abandon.**

Murasakibara emmena sa barre jaune canari à la bouche. C'était l'une de ses friandises préférées, elle avait un goût légèrement sucré, avec des parfums à l'orange et au citron tout à fait plaisants. Il croqua dedans avec force et se délecta du goût qui envahissait sa bouche. Une fois le bout mâché sommairement avalé sans attente, il apprécia à sa juste valeur la saveur étant restée dans sa bouche. Il n'entrouvrit pas ses lèvres de peur que le goût ne s'échappe. La salive qu'il avala était elle-même dotée du goût citronné lui chatouillant joyeusement les papilles.

Le goût disparut.

Murasakibara retourna brusquement à la réalité.

Il était dans un hôpital morne qui contrastait bien trop fortement avec l'explosion de saveurs et de couleurs qu'il avait appréciée dans sa bouche quelques instants plus tôt. De plus, l'odeur qui flottait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment était pitoyablement affreuse. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que les cuisines de l'hôpital puissent faire des plats si fades dont l'odeur parvenait, tout de même, à remplir tous les couloirs.

Il se trouvait au côté d'Akashi qui avait décidé de descendre dans le hall d'entrée. Murasakibara n'avait pas protesté le moins du monde, il s'en fichait pas mal, du moment qu'ils allaient dans un endroit où il était possible de manger. Son capitaine avait cependant l'air soucieux, du moins plus que d'habitude. Il se força alors à demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Aka-chin ?

\- Je préfère attendre le retour des autres à l'entrée, ça me semble plus justifiable que de les attendre à l'étage.

Murasakibara ne répondit pas. Akashi avait toujours des idées bizarres mais brillantes, et puis si Akashi prenait les décisions ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas la peine pour lui d'en prendre. Ainsi ça lui permettait de sauvegarder de l'énergie et le sucre qu'il avait ingurgité durant la journée. Il se rappela son match contre Seirin dans lequel il avait dû prendre lui-même une décision. Ça avait été fatiguant. Autant sauvegarder sa faible réserve d'énergie pour ce genre de matchs. En attendant, il devait emmagasiner des forces.

Il croqua une nouvelle fois dans son maiubo à l'orange et au citron. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, tout de suite le sucre lui picota délicieusement la langue. Provoquant une réaction chimique et stimulant une partie spéciale de son cerveau. Il lui sembla que la vie autour de lui paraissait tout de suite plus colorée, plus jaune.

Le tableau qui se forma dans son esprit se brisa au moment où Akashi se releva du banc où ils étaient assis. Murasakibara suivit son regard et cessa automatiquement de mâcher. Des infirmières venaient d'ouvrir les portes d'entrée en grand alors qu'au dehors, des ambulances toutes sirènes allumées se faisaient entrevoir. Les brancardiers firent rouler les lits à roulettes à toute vitesse. Elles montèrent les rampes prévues à cet effet et entrèrent dans le hall.

Le soir tombait doucement au dehors, plongeant la scène parmi des ombres morbides. Murasakibara vit arriver le premier brancard où était couché l'ami de Midorima. Takao, s'il se souvenait bien de son prénom. Deux médecins se précipitèrent rapidement vers lui et lui remplacèrent son masque à oxygène. L'un des médecins saisit son poignet et étudia son pouls avant de le crier pour qu'un infirmier le note sur sa fiche médicale. Takao sembla passer devant eux au ralenti. Murasakibara eut le temps de voir son visage contracté en une douleur muette. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il ne hurlait pas mais ses lèvres étaient serrées. Son nez malgré le masque pouvait être distingué à cause de son angle anormal. Son lit finit par disparaître de la vue de Murasakibara.

Son regard fut alors attiré sur le lit suivant. Kise. Le jeune homme était entouré lui aussi de plusieurs médecins, chacun criant des instructions et informations précises, se préparant pour l'opération imminente. Le violet vit tout d'abord le sang séché dans les mèches blondes, et son visage semblait avoir été lavé. On lui avait retiré son T-shirt pour le couvrir d'une simple couverture mais lorsqu'un médecin souleva le bas de cette dernière, le violet sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Une blessure fraîchement nettoyée laissait voir un impact de balle au niveau de son bas ventre. Il pouvait voir les abdos du mannequin se contracter sous la souffrance bien que lui aussi semblait être plongé dans l'inconscience. L'un des médecins cria à une infirmière d'inscrire sur son suivit médical une blessure à la cheville de son pied droit.

La cohue d'aide-soignant disparut rapidement derrière des portes à double battants.

Murasakibara aurait pu rester encore un long moment à fixer ces portes si Akashi ne s'était pas retourné pour crier le nom d'Aomine. La course du capitaine de Rakuzan fit bouger le violet qui se tourna de nouveau vers les portes d'entrée. Aomine venait de pénétrer dans l'établissement, les vêtements et cheveux trempés d'eau et de sang. En quelques dizaines de pas, il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Asseyez-vous sur l'un des bancs monsieur, un docteur va venir vous examiner. Lui conseilla une infirmière.

Murasakibara s'attendit à voir Aomine lui crier qu'il n'avait besoin ni de docteur ni d'aucun examen, mais rien ne vint. Le géant amena à sa bouche le dernier morceau de maiubo qu'il possédait, intrigué par ce changement de personnalité. Le basané s'assit sur un banc suivit par Akashi puis par Murasakibara. Ce dernier s'assit au côté d'Aomine tout en mâchant lentement sa sucrerie. Il ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir à en manger. C'était sans aucun doute la pire sensation au monde.

Akashi toujours debout, se trouvait face à Aomine.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'as de la génération miracle avait les yeux fixés au sol, le dos courbé, il mit tellement de temps à répondre que Murasakibara eut peur qu'il ignore la question d'Akashi.

\- On a vu ce connard qui a agressé Tetsu. Je me trouvais de l'autre côté du lac mais je les voyais de loin… Il a poussé Takao dans le lac après l'avoir tabassé… Kise a sauté pour aider Takao mais je ne les voyais pas remonter, c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à bouger. J'ai sauté dans le lac et j'ai nagé jusqu'à eux pour les rejoindre. Au final Kise est remonté avec Takao… Ce fils de pute a ensuite tiré sur Kise avec sa putain d'arme à feu.

Akashi ferma les yeux et Murasakibara eut l'impression de voir un spasme au niveau de ses sourcils. Une affreuse sensation le saisit alors. Il eut l'impression de sentir une aura d'Akashi bien différente de celle qu'il possédait quelques secondes auparavant. Une aura qu'il avait déjà connue, et qu'il avait lui-même déclenchée lors de leur deuxième année à Teiko.

Cette sensation se dissipa aussitôt. Akashi rouvrit de nouveau ses yeux.

Deux yeux rouges.

Le violet se sentit avaler de travers son reste de maiubo, ce qui lui coupa totalement l'envie de manger.

\- Cet homme, tu as reconnu son visage ? Sa voix ?

Aomine secoua la tête et Murasakibara -bien que très peu observateur- voyait ses mains trembler.

\- Il portait un tissu sur le bas du visage, il avait une capuche et un long manteau, je ne pouvais pas le reconnaître… Sa voix ne me dit absolument rien… Et franchement, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda le capitaine de Teiko.

Aomine se releva et cette fois, il fixa bien Akashi dans les yeux, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je m'en bas les steaks de savoir qui c'était, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il crève ou pas dans un caniveau. La seule chose que je veux c'est que cette connerie se finisse. Je veux que Tetsu se réveille et oublie tout ce qu'il a subi, je veux que Satsuki se réveille et me dise que c'était qu'une connerie tout ça… Je veux que Kise ne garde aucune séquelle de ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je veux retirer tous les putains de mots que je lui ai dit. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce qui se passe. Ce connard a touché à tous ceux dont je me sentais proche et ma place est à leurs côtés maintenant. Si vous voulez savoir qui c'est alors cherchez-le par vous-même. Je vous lâche ici. _Ciao._

Sur ces mots, le joueur de Touou se dirigea vers un médecin qui venait de faire son apparition. L'infirmière les présenta l'un à l'autre avant que tous deux ne partent en direction d'une salle d'examen.

\- Aka-chin… Tu veux que j'écrase Mine-chin ? Demanda Murasakibara en se relevant lui aussi.

\- Il a prit sa décision.

Murasakibara observa le rouge avec attention. Mais il n'ajouta rien. Murasakibara jeta un regard aux portes à battants ayant avalé Takao puis Kise et il sentit alors une vague d'inquiétude le parcourir.

 _Muro-chin._

\- Il va falloir attendre que les opérations de Kise et Takao se finissent. Lorsque ça sera le cas, je passerai à l'action.

\- Aka-chin ?

\- J'ai fait venir Haizaki.

\- Tu as pu lui parler ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'il nous révèle quelque chose d'important. L'indice qu'il nous manque depuis le début.

\- Ce n'est pas Haizaki qui a agressé Kise-chin et Takao-chin ?

\- Non. Mes agents avaient un œil sur lui. Mais rien ne dit qu'il n'ait pas touché à Kuroko.

Murasakibara réfléchit un long moment à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Cependant cela ne le mena à rien, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en premier lieu comment tout ça avait pu avoir lieu. Il avait besoin de sucre. Rapidement. La situation lui faisait mal au crâne et la peur sourde qui ne faisait que croître en lui avait besoin d'être calmé.

\- Où est Mido-chin ?

\- Il est parti chercher Kagami et Himuro. J'ai besoin qu'ils reviennent ici pour qu'ils puissent être là lorsque Haizaki fera son coming-out.

\- Tu sais dans combien de temps ils seront là ?

\- Non.

Murasakibara lâcha alors son capitaine pour se diriger vers la machine à snacks. Il devait absolument savoir où se trouvait Himuro. En cet instant, c'était la seule pensée qui obsédait son esprit. Si quiconque osait toucher à un seul cheveu de Muro-chin, il l'écraserait de la manière la plus violente qui soit.


	17. Chapter 17 (Partie 1)

**LES GENS! JE SUIS PARTIE VOIR LE MATCH DE LA FRANCE ET NOUS AVONS GAGNE! MAIS LE MEILLEUR! VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR LA MEILLEURE? EXTRA GAME EST ANIME! ON VA AVOIR LE DROIT A UN FILM D'EXTRA GAME! Alors pour ce jour d'exception voici le chapitre avec un jour d'avance! Ce chapitre a été coupé en deux parce que sinon il était méga trop long (19 pages words ~8300 mots). Voici la partie 1 un jour en avance et la partie 2 arriveras VENDREDI!**

 **JE REPETE EXTRA GAME EST ANIME EN UN FILLLLMMMM! 8D**

 **Chapitre 17 :** **À** **cause des astres.**

 **PARTIE 1 : SAVOIR ACCEPTER.**

Midorima marchait à une vive allure. Derrière lui, Kagami et Himuro. Le premier ne cessait de râler pour comprendre enfin ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kuroko. Le vert lui avait cependant déjà fait un résumé précis et concis de la scène mais le rouge n'avait cessé de pousser des exclamations, couvrant ainsi le son de sa voix. Or, il n'allait sans doute pas se répéter. Himuro quant à lui ne parlait plus beaucoup, il répondait de temps en temps à Kagami lorsque ce dernier perdait son souffle. Midorima était plus irrité qu'autre chose de devoir supporter le rouge et admettait en son for intérieur qu'Himuro méritait tout son respect pour parvenir à garder ce faible sourire sur le visage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'hôpital en passant par le parking. C'est alors que le vert remarqua quatre voitures de polices distinctes, étroitement rangées, toutes proches du hall d'entrée. Un policier était sorti de l'une des voitures mais parlait dans un talkie-walkie, le joueur de Shutoku plissa des yeux mais ne put distinguer aucun autre policier dans les voitures. Il en déduisit qu'ils étaient donc sans aucun doute entrés dans l'hôpital, mais pour quelle raison ?

Lors de l'hospitalisation de Kuroko et Ogiwara quelques-uns étaient déjà venus leur rendre visite. Ils avaient alors expliqués qu'ils reviendraient pour parler avec les victimes lorsque ces dernières seraient aptes à répondre à leurs questions. Cependant quatre voitures de police ne semblaient pas convenir pour une simple série de questions.

La présence des policiers ici même était cependant le dernier de leur soucis. Pas besoin de se rajouter un stress supplémentaire en échafaudant des théories stupides et bancales. Ils étaient dans un hôpital après tout, les policiers devaient sans aucun doute se rendre régulièrement ici même en fonction des différents patients internés.

\- Pourquoi y a autant de policer ? Demanda Kagami dans un murmure.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Himuro inquiet.

\- Il se pourrait que quelque chose soit encore arrivé à Kuroko ? S'exclama Kagami.

\- Impossible, répondit Midorima.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est placé second aujourd'hui selon les astres et les prédictions d'Oha-Asa.

\- Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit… Grincha Kagami.

\- Bien sûr que oui crétin, le coupa le vert en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Tu m'as traité de quoi ? Cria l'as de Seirin.

Le shooteur ne daigna pas répondre, il ne pourrait soigner la stupidité du rouge par des mots. Son irritation ressortie sous le mouvement machinal lui faisant remonter ses lunettes avec son index et son majeur.

Il gravit les marches par gestes rapides, précis et raides suivit par les deux amis d'enfance. Une fois franchis les portes du hall d'entrée, le regard de Midorima fut attiré par une paire de cheveux rouge et violet.

Sans hésitation il se dirigea vers son capitaine d'un pas assuré, tandis qu'Akashi était debout en face du géant assit sur un banc, ce dernier sembla particulièrement sombre aux yeux de Midorima. Quelque chose était visiblement arrivé. Il ne put retenir les sueurs froides perlant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'est alors que son ancien capitaine se retourna vers lui. Midorima se figea lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Une œil rouge.

Un œil jaune.

Une hétérochromie parfaite.

Effrayante.

Une aura meurtrière.

Promesse de jours sombres.

Rappel de souvenirs enfouis.

Un battement de cils.

L'hétérochromie venait de disparaître. Tout aussi sûrement qu'un mirage.

Midorima resta figé tandis que Kagami et Himuro le dépassaient. Il fixa de longues secondes les prunelles face à lui. Aussi minutieusement que possible.

\- Venez-vous asseoir. Ordonna le rouge.

\- Muro-chin ! Râla Murasakibara. T'en as mis du temps ! Ne t'en va pas plus tout seul comme ça !

\- Eh, il n'était pas tout seul j'étais avec lui ! S'interposa Kagami boudeur. Et en plus tu m'ignores !

\- Haha, pourquoi ça Atsushi ? Demanda Himuro en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation tu sais ? C'est pour Kagami qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter plutôt !

\- Je me fiche de Kaga-chin. Bougonna Murasakibara en saisissant le poignet d'Himuro une fois assez près de lui pour le faire s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Asseyez-vous, dépêchez-vous. Ordonna une nouvelle fois Akashi en fixant tour à tour Kagami et Midorima.

Le rouge fit la moue plus par principe que par réel ennuie et se plaça à côté de son ami d'enfance. Midorima fixa encore un long moment Akashi, inquiet. Il avait ressenti durant un court moment cette sensation aussi horrible que désagréable d'être mis à nu. De se voir exploré de l'intérieur. Mais cette sensation s'était dissipée aussi rapidement qu'un nuage de fumée. Rien n'avait changé. Akashi avait le même regard que celui qu'il possédait avant que Midorima ne le quitte. Malgré tout un doute subsistait.

Midorima se força à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et son esprit, écartant toutes les questions lui passant par la tête. Sans autre sorte de résistance, il s'exécuta d'un mouvement machinal. Il se posa sur le banc à une distance raisonnable de Kagami et sortit son stylo porte bonheur de sa poche. Le tournant et retournant dans sa main.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute maintenant, commença Akashi en fixant Himuro et Kagami. Kuroko s'est réveillé peu après votre départ. Abruti par les médicaments et par ce qu'on lui a fait vivre durant son viol, il en est venu à agresser physiquement Aomine.

\- MAIS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ? Cria Kagami. Kuroko n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Tais-toi.

Le vert se raidit à cet ordre. Akashi devenait de plus en plus dur dans ses paroles et le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son œil gauche avec une certaine appréhension. Avait-il réellement perçu durant un court instant l'hétérochromie de son capitaine ? N'était-ce qu'une simple illusion d'optique ? Un mauvais jeu de lumière ? La fatigue jouait-elle avec son esprit ?

Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette sensation de se retrouver face à l'Autre ? Midorima était certain d'avoir quitté un Akashi énervé mais en pleine possession de ses moyens.

 _Je me trompe._

Il avait bien eu un doute durant un court instant. Lorsqu'il était sorti avec Akashi et Takao de la salle d'attente juste après l'agression de Kuroko. Tandis qu'Akashi leur demandait de retrouver Kagami et Himuro, il avait cru voir dans les yeux d'Akashi une anormalité. Il était devenu froid. Il l'avait toujours été mais cette fois, il avait franchi un palier supplémentaire. Son regard avait alors changé durant un court instant. Comme s'il n'avait plus été conscient de la réalité. Comme si au final il voyait par-delà sa simple existence. Il semblait l'observer de l'intérieur. Malheureusement ou heureusement l'instant avait été bien trop court et Midorima n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux retrouver rapidement les deux japo-américains.

\- … c'est à ce moment où Kise et Takao sont sortis pour partir à la recherche d'Aomine.

Akashi s'arrêta un court moment pour jeter un regard sombre à Midorima.

\- Ils ont rencontré dans le parc l'agresseur de Kuroko.

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama Kagami.

\- Comment ? S'abasourdit Midorima.

\- Lorsqu'ils sont revenus... Continua Akashi.

C'est alors que Midorima comprit. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur surplombant son ancien capitaine.

\- Où est Takao ?

\- Ne m'interromps pas.

Midorima fixa longuement le rouge. Un froid anormal lui parcourait tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Des frissons lui remontèrent des pieds à la tête le menaçant de le faire exploser de rage. Il était à peu près certain de ce qu'affirmerait dans peu de temps Akashi. Il était loin d'être idiot. Quatre voitures de polices dehors, le regard sombre d'Akashi et Murasakibara, l'absence d'Aomine, Kise et Takao, les présages d'Oha-Asa.

\- Rassis-toi.

Malgré l'ordre de son capitaine il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer de toute sa hauteur le défiant du regard. Il voulait avoir une réponse immédiate et il savait que le rouge ne lui dirait pas en un simple mot l'état des choses. Il irait droit au but c'était une certitude mais il veillerait à tout raconter en détail pour bien faire comprendre à chacun ce qui s'était passé. Midorima voulait une réponse. Rapidement. Succincte.

\- Rassis-toi. Répéta une seconde fois le rouge.

C'est alors qu'un frisson d'un tout autre genre le prit. Il ne l'admettrait jamais et pourtant c'était bien un frisson de peur qu'il ressentait.

Un frisson que l'on ne peut ressentir que lorsque sa vie semble subitement n'être maintenue que par un seul fil. Un fil si fin que le moindre faux geste vous précipiterait vers le néant. Midorima déglutit difficilement et se força à se rasseoir.

Akashi et lui s'échangèrent longuement un combat oculaire, que le vert finit par perdre.

L'aura meurtrière était toujours là et lorsque le joueur de Shutoku jeta un regard aux autres il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à la ressentir.

\- D'après ce que nous a dit Aomine, leur agresseur aurait tout d'abord tabassé Takao avant de le pousser dans le lac. Kise a vraisemblablement plongé à son secours avant de recevoir une balle. Takao et Kise sont alors revenus tous les deux sur des brancards. Ils sont en ce moment même en salle d'opération. Takao a subit de violentes blessures au niveau du visage et d'après ce que j'ai pu entrevoir son nez est cassé. Kise a quant à lui reçu une balle au niveau de l'intestin.

Le silence s'installa au-dessus d'eux.

Midorima sentit une rage sourde monter rapidement en lui. Écrasant chaque parcelles, tentant de la contenir. Cette rage jaillit de son ventre, remonta jusqu'à sa gorge comme un feu ardent, tel du magma volcanique. Cependant sa rage se heurta à une porte. Elle s'abattit avec une violence inouïe sur cette dernière sans résultat. Sans que Midorima ne sache pourquoi, sa rage semblait restée coincer en travers de sa gorge incapable de s'exprimer, incapable de rejoindre l'air libre. Cette porte le forçait à maintenir une allure calme à peine énervé. Cette porte qu'il s'était lui-même construite au fil des années semblait devenir des chaînes à l'heure actuelle. Tandis que tout son esprit et son corps cherchait à extérioriser sa rage, cette porte maintenait son masque. Le forçant au calme.

Midorima retourna son stylo Bic dans sa main. C'était son objet chanceux du jour. Takao était allé le lui acheter le matin même alors que lui-même était trop inquiet par l'état de Kuroko pour se lever de son siège de la salle d'attente. Au final il n'avait prêté qu'une attention moyenne à Oha-Asa ce jour-là. Malgré la recommandation faite aux Scorpions.

 _« Les Scorpions ne doivent pas s'éloigner des Cancers aujourd'hui au risque de prendre une douche froide ! »_

L'ironie. Une douce et percutante ironie du destin. Le seul jour où il aurait dû prêter le plus d'attention possible aux astres, il ne l'avait pas fait. On pouvait lui reprocher un certain nombre de choses, d'être paranoïaque tout autant que maniaque et superstitieux. Mais il était persuadé d'une chose. Tout aussi certain que la terre était ronde. Oha-Asa ne mentait pas. Jamais.

Les astres avaient en plus de cela fait en sorte que le comportement de Takao durant la journée soit moins joviale et énervant que les jours précédents. Midorima aurait dû prévoir qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose. Tous les éléments avaient été devant ses yeux et il les avait ignorés. Le comportement moins jovial de Takao, l'annonce d'Oha-Asa, le fait que son camarade s'était décidé à aller acheter lui-même son objet chanceux. C'était une invitation envoyée par les astres à rester à ses côtés. Et lui avait décidé de se séparer de son compagnon. Il l'avait abandonné.

Midorima sursauta légèrement –assez pour pouvoir cacher son sursaut en quelque chose de plus naturel- lorsque le son d'une voix lui parvint aux oreilles. En redressant la tête il remarqua qu'Aomine quittait un docteur et deux policiers pour se diriger vers eux. Son allure était lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang séché, son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient couverts de boue.

Finalement lorsque le basané arriva face à eux, il fixa sombrement Midorima. Dans son regard un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de haine et de douleur. Des sentiments que le vert n'avait jamais vus en une seule fois dans ses yeux bleutés. Il fut même étonné de voir un idiot pareil ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois.

\- Ce mec… commença Aomine. Je me suis retrouvé à deux pas de ce _mec_.

Midorima se tut, attendant la suite, sentant sa colère intérieure gronder de plus en plus.

\- J'étais tellement près que je pouvais sentir son haleine de clochard. Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus pour le massacrer, lui déformer le visage et faire en sorte que mes coups deviennent des marques permanentes.

Aomine eut un gloussement sans joie, empli simplement de rancœur. Midorima se contenta de le fixer avec froideur.

\- Il a su ce que j'allais lui faire. Il a dû le ressentir dans chaque parcelles de son corps. Il s'est senti pour la première fois en danger. Comme une proie. Il a sans doute dû comprendre ce qu'avait dû ressentir Tetsu face à lui. Avant que ce connard ne le baise jusqu'à plus soif. Au moment où il a pleinement réalisé ce qui allait lui arriver… Il a soulevé son arme et a pointé Kise.

Aomine mima le geste en plaçant son bras horizontalement au sol, le poing fermé avec seul le pouce et l'index de sortis. Midorima serra des poings, la porte qui retenait sa rage commençait à céder.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su mais il savait qu'en lui tirant dessus, je me précipiterais vers Kise au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge. Alors il a tiré. C'était aussi simple que ça. J'ai croisé son regard et il a croisé le mien. Il ne regardait même pas Kise lorsqu'il a appuyé sur la gâchette.

Aomine prit une courte pause en faisant courir son regard sur chacun de ses camarades.

\- Ce salop sait que dès que l'on tentera quelque chose sur lui, la seule chose qu'il aura à faire ça sera de détruire ceux que nous aimons le plus pour nous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il a drogué Satsuki pour moi, il a violé Tetsu pour moi. J'ai alors cherché à les venger tandis que lui voulait simplement me voir quitter la partie. Mais lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé face à face il a compris que je n'étais pas encore suffisamment atteint. Il a flingué Kise pour moi. Alors vous savez quoi ? Je sors de ce putain de jeu. Je ne veux pas retrouver la prochaine fois l'un de mes deux darons mort dans ma chambre seulement parce que je suis allé à l'encontre de ses règles. Je vais prendre soin de ceux qui ont besoin de moi et arrêter de vouloir des choses que je ne peux pas avoir.

La porte céda.

Sa rage explosa en lui, le faisant bondir du banc. Il attrapa avec force le T-shirt d'Aomine, l'empêchant toute retraite.

\- POUR TOI C'EST QU'UN JEU C'EST Ç A ?

\- C'est ce que ce mec croit. On est des putains de pions qu'il veut éliminer un à un et j'en ai marre de voir des gens que j'aime atterrir à l'hosto. Je suis _out_.

La rage de Midorima franchit toutes les barrières qu'il s'était instauré à lui-même. Il se sentait exploser de l'intérieur. Un feu violent, ardent pouvant le consumer jusqu'à la moindre partie de ses cellules. Le coup qu'il envoya au basané partit tout seul. La force qu'il avait employée dans ce poing propulsa Aomine au sol avec un choc sourd.

\- TAKAO N'ETAIT QU'UN PION, C'EST CE QUE TU SOUS-ENTENDS ?

Aomine bien que toujours à terre se retourna sur le dos et fusilla Midorima du regard.

\- Takao n'était qu'un putain de bout de viande. J'étais de l'autre côté du lac lorsque je l'ai vu se faire tabasser. Même avec la distance qui nous séparait je pouvais entendre les coups qu'il recevait. Il avait tellement mal qu'il en criait à s'en déchirer la voix. Si tu avais été là au bon moment tu penserais comme moi !

\- Va te faire voir Aomine ! S'exclama Midorima.

Il voulut donner un autre poing au bleuté mais ce dernier se releva avec souplesse et agilité évitant son coup avec précision. Midorima n'était pas au bout de sa colère cependant. Si bien que lorsqu'il vit un poing lui arriver directement au visage il esquiva d'un pas et envoya son genou dans le ventre du bleuté. Ce dernier le reçut de plein fouet mais parvint à l'encaisser avec facilité, il empoigna le poignet du vert lui permettant ainsi d'envoyer un second coup au visage du joueur de Shutoku sans être gêné. Midorima reçut le poing de plein fouet et ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit ses lunettes s'envoler de son visage pour tournoyer dans les airs et se fracasser lourdement au sol.

\- Salaud… Cracha Midorima.

Puis comme deux fauves ils se sautèrent dessus. Chacun voulant faire mal à l'autre, tentant d'extérioriser toute leur rage. Alors que Midorima s'apprêtait à donner un violent coup de tête au joueur de Touou il sentit deux paires de bras le tirer vers l'arrière. Les policiers.

Cependant il faisait parti de la génération miracle. Tout autant qu'Aomine.

Les deux policiers sur lui-même et sur Aomine ne suffirent pas.

La génération miracle ne pouvait être arrêté que par la génération miracle.

Une évidence même.

Alors, Midorima tira violemment sur ses bras faisant lâcher prise aux policiers. Aomine et lui se retrouvèrent. Comme deux fauves, comme deux forces contraires, comme deux divinités en conflits depuis des millénaires ils s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois. Midorima avait son nez qui saignait, Aomine quant à lui voyait de l'hémoglobine sortir de sa bouche.

C'est alors que Murasakibara se dirigea vers Aomine pour le saisir par les bras et le traîner en arrière avec une aisance déconcertante. Kagami et Himuro se dirigèrent vers Midorima pour l'éloigner aussi de son camarade. Ce ne fut qu'une fois plaqué à terre qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

La douleur à son nez se fit de plus en plus présente tandis que son souffle court et saccadé reprenait un rythme normal. Sa rage quant à elle avait disparu. Elle semblait s'être envolée, en même temps que son stress et sa peur.

Kagami et Himuro le lâchèrent sans un mot en percevant son regard. C'était ainsi entre les membres de la génération giracle et leurs ombres, chacun d'eux se comprenaient sans échanger un seul mot. Les policiers quant à eux furent un peu plus suspicieux à le laisser libre de ses mouvements.

Midorima se redressa sur ses fesses et récupéra la paire de lunettes que lui tendit Kagami. L'une de ses branches semblait avoir du mal à se refermer cependant aucun verre ne s'était cassé. La chance était de son côté. Il vérifia que son stylo Bic était toujours présent dans sa poche et surtout en bon état. Un objet chanceux du jour qui se casserait serait désastreux pour lui. Une fois l'inspection terminée il jeta un regard à Aomine. Ce dernier s'était relevé tout en se massant la mâchoire. Il aurait sans aucun doute un très vilain bleu.

Midorima ignora la main que lui tendait Kagami et se releva de lui-même.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris les garçons ? S'insurgea un policier.

\- Veuillez les pardonner, messieurs. Demanda Akashi sans accorder un regard à ses camarades. Ce sont nos deux amis qui se sont fait agressés aujourd'hui dans le parc. Nous étions à cran et la situation à vite dérapé lorsque nous avons tenté d'en discuter.

\- Oui, enfin on est dans un hôpital là, pas dans une arène ! Si vous voulez vous battre ce sera dans la rue, jeunes hommes ! Les réprimanda l'homme de loi. Je ne vous mets pas de blâme pour l'instant mais sachez que la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément ! En attendant je vais vous demander à tous de me suivre. Nous allons vous poser certaines questions en vue des derniers événements. Même si cependant nous avons déjà questionné monsieur Aomine Daiki.

La bande au complet se tourna comme un seul homme vers Akashi, provoquant un étonnement non dissimulé des policiers. Leur capitaine hocha légèrement de la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce fut alors que Midorima remarqua qu'il ne ressentait plus l'aura meurtrière de ce dernier. Que s'était-il passé ? Leur bagarre l'avait-il ramené de force à son rôle de capitaine ? Le fait de voir que tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, l'avait-il rassuré quant à sa position dans l'équipe ?

Toute la génération sortit du hall d'entrée sous les murmures des patients ayant assisté à la scène. Une fois dehors ils s'approchèrent des voitures de polices et attendirent que les policiers se préparent pour leur interrogation. Himuro s'approcha de Midorima pour lui proposer un mouchoir que le vert accepta avec politesse. Du coin de l'œil il vit Himuro reculer jusqu'à Murasakibara tandis que ce dernier le saisissait par le poignet le rapprochant de lui avec une certaine force mêlée à un sentiment de protection. Le vert coula un regard vers Aomine qui l'évitait du mieux possible.

\- Bon, commençons. Annonça le policier. Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu agresser vos amis ?

 _Haizaki._ C'était la réponse qui venait directement à Midorima. Et il savait que la plupart des personnes ici présentes devaient avoir pensé au même prénom. Cependant avant que quiconque ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la réponse vint de leur capitaine.

\- Non.

La réponse aussi courte que précise ne laissait passer aucun doute. C'était assez clair pour tous. Ils comprenaient qu'avec cette réponse Akashi attendait d'eux qu'ils ne dévoilent aucun nom. Ni celui d'Haizaki, ni un quelconque autre potentiel agresseur.

\- Et vous ? Demanda le policier en fronçant des sourcils et regardant tour à tour les adolescent réunis face à lui.

Tous secouèrent de la tête, ne prononçant aucun mot.

\- Vous est-il déjà arrivé une affaire semblable par le passé ? L'un de vous ou l'un de vos amis s'est-il déjà fait agresser de la sorte ?

\- Non. Répondit une nouvelle fois Akashi.

Le policier voyant que les autres ne répondaient pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement, sentit une vague d'irritation le parcourir.

\- Quel est votre nom jeune homme ?

\- Akashi Seijuro.

L'homme eut un temps d'arrêt où il fixa Akashi avec une surprise non dissimulée. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait d'elle-même sans qu'il ne prononce aucun autre mot. Un autre policier vint alors à son secours pour poser une autre question.

\- Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un en voulant particulièrement à l'un de vos deux amis ?

\- Non. Répondit une troisième fois Akashi.

\- Nous aimerions avoir des réponses de vos camarades jeune homme. Le prévint le second policier.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan ne répondit rien et fit un simple geste de la main désignant l'ensemble du groupe. L'invitant à les questionner si l'envie leur en prenait.

\- Alors, vous autres ?

\- Nan et j'ai faim. Répondit Murasakibara.

\- Non. Répondit Midorima en rehaussant ses lunettes.

\- Ouais, nan, ce n'était pas des gens à qui on pouvait en vouloir. Répondit Kagami.

\- Et vous Aomine ?

\- Vous m'emmerdez avec vos questions ! Vous me l'avez déjà demandé tout à l'heure et je vous le dit encore une fois non ! Je n'en sais rien ! Si je l'avais su sachez que j'aurais fait en sorte d'appeler toute l'armée mondiale pour détruire ce mec !

Midorima secoua la tête devant la stupidité de son camarade. Une armée mondiale n'existait pas et ne se déplacerait jamais pour une telle affaire. Du moins si la demande venait d'Aomine, si ça avait était suite à une demande d'Akashi peut-être que…

Midorima vit du coin de l'œil Kagami se retourner, comme cherchant quelqu'un. La présence de Kuroko à ses côtés semblait avoir été inscrite profondément en lui. Il semblait sans doute s'attendre à entendre : «C'est un peu exagéré Aomine-kun». Le vert ferma les paupières secouant légèrement la tête. C'était exaspérant d'avoir une mémoire si courte, Kuroko était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Comment Kagami pouvait encore avoir ce genre de réflexes ?

Malgré tout lui-même se sentait un peu décontenancé d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas voir Takao à ses côtés. Il lui semblait avoir subitement un vide inconfortable à côté de lui. Comme s'il se tenait au bord d'une falaise il avait la sensation de pouvoir tomber à n'importe quel moment. C'était idiot. Takao n'avait jamais été si indispensable. Au contraire il avait toujours été soulagé lorsque après les cours Takao se proposait de faire une partie de la route avec lui puis, qu'ils se séparaient. Lui-même avait toujours béni le moment où finalement Takao annonçait jovialement qu'il le laisserait là pour la journée.

Malgré tout il ne pouvait se le cacher. Takao était un pilier. Il l'avait été depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencée. Intentionnellement ou non sa présence avait fait beaucoup de bien à Midorima. Une source de soutien dans un moment difficile et comblé de stress. Il avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Et Takao l'avait énormément aidé pour cela, inconsciemment ça allait de soi, mais tout de même.

\- Vous voulez nous dire quelque chose mon garçon ? Demanda un policier.

Midorima releva la tête et comprit qu'il était resté planté devant les policiers comme un piquet -ou un parfait idiot. Le reste de ses camarades avaient commencé à rejoindre l'hôpital, seul Akashi était resté en retrait pour l'attendre.

\- Non, veuillez m'excuser. Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le vert rejoignit son capitaine d'une marche calculée et droite. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et rejoignirent les autres dans le hall d'entrée. La petite troupe s'installa autour d'une table tandis que Murasakibara s'était dirigé vers le distributeur à boissons.

Une infirmière se dirigea alors précipitamment vers eux et s'excusa de les interrompre ainsi malgré le silence de mort régnant au-dessus de la table.

\- Nous voulions vous prévenir que monsieur Takao Kazunari et Kise Ryouta ont été ramenés à leur chambre. Les visites ne seront autorisées qu'à partir de demain matin. Malgré tout je risque d'avoir besoin de votre aide. Du moins de l'aide de l'un d'entre vous. Si possible l'ami le plus proche de monsieur Takao Kazunari.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Midorima et sans qu'il ait besoin d'affirmer quoi que ce soit, le regard de l'infirmière se tourna aussi vers lui.

\- Son opération s'est finie il y a une vingtaine de minutes, puis il y a dix minutes environ il s'est réveillé et nous peinons à lui faire prendre ses médicaments depuis.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Midorima en fronçant des sourcils.

L'infirmière baissa légèrement ses yeux, prenant un air désolé.

\- Il semble avoir développé une phobie à l'eau.


	18. Chapter 17 (Partie 2)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à vos précédents messages mais je le ferrais ce soir en rentrant de cours! En attendant voici le chapitre 17 (Partie 2). J'espère que vous apprécierais ce chapitre de MidoTaka, personnellement ça été un vrais plaisir de l'écrire et j'espère vraiment de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Je voulais dédié ce chapitre à Erizu qui est ma superbe correctrice, une fan inconditionnelle du MidoTaka et qui m'as foutue une de ces pressions pour faire un chapitre "de MidoTaka parfait". Au final ça lui as plu donc j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant et j'espère aussi que les fans du MidoTaka ne seront pas déçus d'une façon ou d'une autre! Sur ce, trêve de blablatage inutile et let's go!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 17 : À cause des astres.**

 **PARTIE 2 : SAVOIR SURMONTER.**

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Kagami.

\- C'est possible, ça ? Demanda Himuro.

Midorima ne jeta aucun regard à ses camarades même si il lui semblait ressentir leurs lourds regards sur lui.

\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur… Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Midorima.

\- C'est urgent, ses médicaments doivent être pris rapidement mais il est nécessaire qu'il les avale avec un verre d'eau.

\- J'arrive.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se leva. Après un instant d'hésitation il se tourna vers son ancien capitaine.

\- Vas-y Midorima. Prends soin de lui.

Le vert en eut le cœur serré lorsque ces paroles lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Entendre Akashi prononcer de telles recommandations sonnait comme un destin tragique. Seul ses yeux –tous deux d'un rouge éclatant- le rassurèrent et lui permirent de calmer le stress croissant en lui.

Il suivit l'infirmière qui avait déjà commencé à prendre de l'avance. Il la rejoignit en deux pas grâce à ses grandes enjambées. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur réservé au personnel. L'infirmière commença alors à lui donner de plus amples détails.

\- Il est impératif qu'il prenne ses médicaments avec un verre d'eau. À cause de sa noyade il a ingurgité une eau très sale. De plus avec les coups qu'il a reçus au visage et plus particulièrement au niveau de son nez du sang lui a coulé le long de la trachée et de l'œsophage, sans compter les vomissements ayant irrité ses conduits. Les médicaments qu'il doit prendre sont extrêmement irritants, et si son œsophage continu à s'irriter ça pourrait créer d'autres maladies plus ou moins graves. Il faut absolument reposer ses tissus.

L'ascenseur arriva à leur étage et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant échapper deux médecins en grande discussion.

\- Je comprends. Murmura Midorima malgré sa volonté à vouloir paraître sûr de lui.

\- Il va aussi falloir lui faire prendre une douche dans deux heures, nous allons lui faire passer des radios et des examens pour surveiller l'état de ses poumons et vérifier qu'il ne possède pas d'autres problèmes.

Le vert hocha la tête. Le silence tomba lourdement au-dessus d'eux. Une question s'était installée dans sa tête sans qu'il ait le courage de demander une réponse. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il sentit des sueurs froides le parcourir. _Il avait besoin d'une réponse._ Peu importe ce qu'il apprendrait.

Au moment où ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre il demanda alors dans un murmure :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il guérisse un jour ?

L'infirmière leva sa tête pour croiser son regard et bien que sa main fût sur la poignée elle n'ouvrit pas la porte.

\- Les phobies sont en général des sentiments qui nous accompagnent durant toute notre vie. Cependant la phobie est une peur irrationnelle et particulièrement forte. Il arrive souvent que cette phobie se transforme en une simple peur plus facile à contrôler. Sa peur de l'eau sera sans doute toujours ancrée dans son esprit mais il sera capable de vivre avec et de ne plus éprouver cette peur violente et irrationnelle.

\- D'accord.

\- Pour ça on donne généralement cinq grands conseils aux patients.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Il faut inscrire des sensations positives en lien avec l'eau. Dans le cas de Takao, il a le souvenir de se noyer à chaque fois qu'il voit de l'eau, cette sensation revient à la surface et est excessivement présente. Il faudrait créer un sentiment positif plus fort que ce souvenir de noyade.

Midorima ne répondit rien, il n'avait aucune idée de comment parvenir à créer un tel sentiment chez Takao. Le vert n'avait jamais réellement remonté le moral à quelqu'un. C'était au contraire le brun le plus doué pour ce genre d'exercices.

\- Il va falloir ensuite qu'il ait un contact régulier et durant une longue période dans le temps pour assimiler ces sensations positives à l'eau. Cela pourra prendre des semaines, des mois ou des années.

\- Hum.

\- Le troisième conseil est de s'entourer de personnes de confiance, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demander de venir, donc. Les personnes de confiance sont très importantes car l'humain se sent protégé lorsqu'il est avec ses proches et à tendance à repousser ses limites et ses peurs grâce ou à cause d'eux.

Midorima ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attendre la suite.

\- On conseille aux patients de s'habituer à leur phobie dans un cadre familier. Concernant Takao, prendre des douches longues ou des bains chez lui serait judicieux. À son rythme bien entendu. Mais plus il y restera longtemps et plus il répétera ses exercices, mieux ce sera pour vaincre sa phobie.

\- Et la dernière recommandation ?

\- Prendre un ou une psychologue.

\- Très bien, répondit Midorima après un court silence. Très bien.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser entrer, je reviendrai dans deux heures pour pouvoir l'emmener en salle d'examen. Si dans un quart d'heure vous ne lui avez pas fait prendre ses médicaments, appelez-moi, il va falloir lui faire prendre par intraveineuse. Cependant le docteur aimerait éviter.

\- Très bien. Répéta le joueur de Shutoku.

\- Bonne chance. Dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Hum…

Midorima vit l'infirmière refermer la porte derrière lui. Le vert fit quelques pas le long du mini-couloir menant à la chambre centrale. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce il consulta les lieux. Sur sa droite le lit de Takao entouré d'un bon nombre de machines. Sur le mur en face de lui, des fenêtres éclairaient parfaitement la scène et sur sa gauche, deux chaises pliantes.

Takao était allongé dans son lit dos à lui. Seuls ses cheveux noirs en batailles dépassaient de la couette et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Midorima sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Il semblait si faible et si fébrile dans cette position. Comme un enfant atteint d'une grosse fièvre. Aussitôt le vert s'en voulut d'avoir une telle pensée. Takao était loin d'être faible ! Et même s'il se comportait comme un enfant il n'avait rien de fébrile !

\- Takao ?

Aussitôt le garçon se releva et se retourna vers lui.

Le cœur de Midorima se contracta en voyant l'état de son visage.

Il lui sembla que son dîner remontait dans sa gorge, le menaçant de le faire vomir.

La culpabilité l'envahit.

Takao avait ses cheveux encore trempés de sang et la douche se révélait par conséquent plus que nécessaire. Ses yeux, bien que pétillant de joie à la vue de son camarade, furent ce qui choqua le plus Midorima. Sur son œil gauche un gros bleu rougeâtre faisait peu à peu son apparition à moitié caché par le pansement apposé sur l'œil. Son œil droit quant à lui ne semblait avoir rien subi, trahissant simplement la fatigue de l'hospitalisé. Le nez de Takao avait été recouvert par des pansements médicaux prévus à cet effet, maintenant son nez cassé en place.

Midorima cacha ses émotions de rage qui le parcouraient des pieds à la tête et s'approcha de son camarade.

\- Shin-chan ! Tu es venu me voir ! Je suis vraiment trop heureux, je savais que je te manquais !

Midorima s'approcha de son lit. Debout, il le surplombait de toute sa taille. Cet idiot souriait de toutes ses dents malgré la douleur que cela semblait lui procurer. Midorima devait se l'avouer, son sourire était vraiment beau. Il contrastait douloureusement avec le reste de son visage.

\- Tu ne prends pas tes médicaments. Intervint Midorima en le fixant durement.

Aussitôt Takao brisa le contact visuel et se concentra sur la beauté soudaine de ses draps d'hôpital. Le vert le vit serrer des poings avant de commencer à trembler et sut tout de suite qu'il avait pris la mauvaise approche. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ?

\- Tu as peur de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en tentant de recroiser son regard.

\- Non ! S'énerva Takao en tournant son visage vers lui.

Le cœur de Midorima finit par se briser en mille morceaux. Les yeux bleus de Takao étaient remplis de larmes les faisant scintiller de mille feux. Les larmes semblaient ancrées et malgré toutes les lois physiques existantes elles ne coulèrent pas, restant plantées là où elles étaient. Les yeux du plus jeune semblaient chargés de reproche. Mais pas envers Midorima. Des reproches qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Émiettant les dernières parties du cœur de Midorima.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur de l'eau ! Répéta Takao en sentant sa voix se briser cette fois.

Midorima s'affola intérieurement. Comment devait-il réagir ? Que devait-il dire ?

 _« Il faudra créer un sentiment positif plus fort que ce souvenir de noyade. »_

Midorima fixa le regard de Takao tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il devait lui faire ressentir un sentiment positif. Il se souvint de sa mère qui le serrait dans ses bras lorsque, enfant, il se blessait ou avait un gros chagrin.

Alors Midorima s'approcha un peu plus du lit de Takao et tandis que celui-ci fronçait des sourcils d'incompréhension, Midorima tapota le dessus de sa tête avec sa main droite. Relevant ses lunettes de sa main gauche il détourna le regard pour éviter que Takao ne voit le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Shin-chan, tu essaies de me réconforter là ? Rigola Takao malgré les larmes lui perlant aux yeux.

Midorima retira sa main précipitamment et croisa les bras.

\- N'importe quoi, nanodayo.

\- Shin-chan a vraiment essayé de me réconforter ! S'écria Takao en gloussant.

\- Mange tes médicaments, maintenant ! Ordonna Midorima pour détourner la conversation.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un seul mouvement, Takao attrapa les deux comprimés bleutés et les mit dans sa bouche avant de les avaler en une seule fois.

\- CRETIN ! Tu dois les prendre avec de l'eau ! Ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir subi une opération ?!

\- Tu vas voir que je n'ai pas peur de l'eau ! S'exclama Takao avec un sourire de provocation, comme un enfant.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus le brun se leva du lit. Midorima interdit et en colère contre ce dernier l'observa dans sa robe d'hôpital, moulant son dos musclé et lui remontant au niveau des mi-cuisses. Le vert détourna vivement le regard.

Takao contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain par laquelle on accédait par le petit couloir. Midorima secoua vivement la tête en signe de désespoir en se demandant pourquoi c'était lui l'ami d'un pareil idiot. Alors il se dirigea vers les chaises pliantes et s'assit sur l'une d'elles, les jambes croisées, il attendit.

L'eau s'était mise à couler dans la douche et Midorima ferma les yeux. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il était en colère certes, mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Takao il se sentait particulièrement énervé. La haine qu'il ressentait dépassait l'entendement. Il se sentait trembler dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur le visage de Takao. Ce psychopathe lui avait pratiquement déformé le visage. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne brillaient plus de la même manière. Un voile de fatigue, de peur et de douleur s'était déposé sur ses pupilles, voilant son regard.

 _BAM !_

Midorima rouvrit les yeux avant de se relever rapidement. Ses pieds se précipitèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sans même y réfléchir il ouvra la porte en grand. Ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place.

L'eau de la douche coulait comme un bruit de fond, la faible lumière quant à elle projetait des ombres sinistres dans la petite pièce ambiguë. Le corps nu de Takao était recroquevillé contre le mur. L'eau provenant du jet situé en hauteur lui tombait directement dessus. Il avait ramené ses genoux près de son torse et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Ses pieds se croisèrent et se rapprochèrent le plus possible du corps principal lorsque l'as de Shutoku ouvrit la porte. Takao tremblait comme une feuille et malgré sa peur de l'eau il semblait incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement pour éteindre le jet. Comme si chaque gouttelettes lui tombant dessus était un violent poison paralysant. Comme un coup fortement porté sur le brun, l'obligeant à rester à terre.

Midorima sentit son corps se remettre à bouger de lui-même. Laissant sa raison en dehors de la pièce et n'agissant pour une fois qu'avec son cœur qui se serrait douloureusement face à cette scène. D'un mouvement rapide la main de Midorima éteignit la douche. Le jet d'eau avait eu le temps de le tremper de la tête aux pieds mais le vert ne s'en soucia guère. Ses pensées étaient entièrement portées sur Takao.

Il s'agenouilla face à ce dernier, le dos courbé. Il l'observa un long moment en silence. Son corps nu semblait pouvoir se briser à n'importe quel moment. Il semblait que Takao avait été victime de violence durant des années ainsi recroquevillé sur lui-même. Midorima se maudit du plus profond de son être. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait écouté Oha-Asa !

Sa main droite se posa sur la tête du brun et peigna ses cheveux de bas en haut éloignant ses mèches de cheveux de son front avec une attention particulière. Midorima saisit ensuite l'une des mèches de cheveux d'un noir profond pour la caresser avec délicatesse. La tenant entre son pouce et son index il la lissa, faisant écouler l'eau peu à peu.

\- Takao. Murmura-t-il. Takao, regarde-moi.

L'interpellé à ces mots ramena ses jambes encore plus près de lui si c'était possible, enfouissant sa tête encore plus profondément dans ses bras. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres parvenant douloureusement aux oreilles du vert. Ce dernier s'irrita de ce comportement et avec brusquerie il saisit les poignets de Takao pour briser le rempart que ce dernier s'était construit. Le plus jeune n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lever son visage vers lui.

Il avait par ailleurs retiré son pansement au niveau de son œil dévoilant une longue marque rouge en pleine cicatrisation juste en dessous de son œil gauche. Les larmes inondaient son visage se mélangeant harmonieusement avec l'eau de la douche et les perles d'eau glissant de ses cheveux. La rage explosa en Midorima lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens et toute sa raison. Son poing s'écrasa sur le mur derrière Takao, dangereusement près de son visage. Le brun ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et de peur et ferma un œil comme s'il s'était apprêté à recevoir le coup.

\- Je vais tuer ce salopard. Grinça le vert en fixant les yeux bleutés de Takao. Je vais le tuer pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

Takao secoua la tête en signe de négation, ses larmes quittèrent ses joues pour décrire un mouvement parabolique et s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

\- Non… Non, Shin-chan…

Midorima ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le visage de Takao. Tentant de déchiffrer ses émotions le mieux possible. Le brun cessa de s'agiter tout en baissant les yeux pour ne tisser aucun lien visuel avec son camarade.

\- C'est toi qui avais raison… Sanglota-t-il. Le docteur et l'infirmière aussi ! C'EST VOUS QUI AVIEZ RAISON ! L'eau… Je… C'est horrible !

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du plus jeune, soulignant sa détresse et son désespoir. Ses mains se soulevèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles emprisonnant ses cheveux dans une poigne féroce.

\- Le simple son de l'eau qui coule ! La simple sensation de l'eau sur ma peau ! C'est horrible Shin-chan ! Je n'arrive plus à respirer ! J'étouffe, j'étouffe Shin-chan ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! Je …

Les sanglots qui sortaient de la bouche du brun rendirent Midorima totalement impuissant. Le corps de son camarade était parcouru de secousses dû aux pleurs et il pouvait distinguer les veines de ses mains tellement celles-ci étaient contractées.

\- J'étouffe Shin-chan… Murmura Takao les paupières fermées avec force.

Alors Midorima retira sa poigne du mur et posa sa paume contre la joue du brun. Une partie de lui paniquait, tandis que l'autre semblait plongée dans un monde hors de porté. Cette dernière partie de lui avait pris le contrôle de son corps agissant par elle-même plutôt que guidé par l'esprit.

Ses deux mains étaient dorénavant sur les joues de Takao. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes bien que ses tremblements furent arrêtés. Ses yeux se levèrent doucement vers les pupilles émeraudes. Les doigts du brun s'entrelacèrent avec ceux du vert comme le feraient ceux d'une jeune fille timide.

\- Tu n'étoufferas plus Takao. Pas temps que je serais là.

Dans un mouvement de panique la main de Takao agrippa le t-shirt de Midorima avec force se rapprochant ainsi de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques petits centimètres. Cependant le brun avait de nouveau baissé les yeux au sol évitant tout contact visuel.

\- Shin-chan… Reste avec moi… S'il te plaît. Prononça Takao dans un faible murmure.

Midorima plaça alors ses bras autour des épaules de Takao comprimant le visage de ce dernier contre son torse. Dans un mouvement doux et fluide Midorima fit tourner le corps de Takao pour l'allonger à terre. Discrètement, il retira ses lunettes pour les poser au sol plus loin d'eux. Son corps glissa de lui-même au-dessus du brun. Cette fois leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun d'eux surent qu'ils ne le rompraient pour rien au monde.

Midorima sentit le souffle chaud de Takao s'approcher délicieusement de son visage. Il laissa tomber sa tête avec douceur vers le plus jeune et il distingua correctement ses fines lèvres tremblantes. Ces dernières se rencontrèrent aux siennes, pour s'apposer l'une sur l'autre avec une douceur particulière. D'abord incertain, hésitant et bancal le baiser gagna en intensité au fil du temps.

Midorima passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Takao se délectant de leur douceur. Le caressant avec légèreté, lui transmettant sa chaleur. Inconsciemment son corps bougea de lui-même se frottant avec lenteur contre le corps froid en dessous de lui.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un moment, replongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, savourant les yeux de l'autre comme leurs dernier souvenir. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là allongés au sol, ne faisant rien d'autre que de se fixer avec un amour profond et inavoué.

Takao caressa doucement la joue de Midorima soulignant la marque rouge que lui avait faite Aomine au visage. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander de plus amples explications il sentit le vert replonger vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Les jambes de Takao remontèrent le long des jambes du shooter pour se croiser dans le bas de son dos. Le vert quant à lui saisit Takao par la taille et il se releva. Le brun plaça ses bras autour du cou de Midorima écrasant ses lèvres un peu plus contre celles de l'autre.

Une fois sur ses pieds Midorima bloqua Takao contre le mur. Il pouvait sentir l'intimité de Takao se durcir pour toucher ses abdos à travers son t-shirt. Le vert ouvrit légèrement la bouche invitant le brun à en faire de même. La petite langue de ce dernier sortit timidement de sa cavité pour s'entremêler à celle de son partenaire. Les mains fines de Takao appuyèrent sur l'arrière de la tête de Midorima l'emprisonnant dans cette étreinte passionnelle.

La partie encore consciente de Midorima fit diriger sa main vers le robinet pour actionner l'eau. D'un simple mouvement il ré-actionna le jet de douche. Il sentit immédiatement Takao se paralyser sous lui, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous le contact du liquide. Midorima détacha doucement ses lèvres de l'autre pour croiser son regard. Reflétant une détresse croissante, le vert sentit par la même occasion le souffle de son partenaire s'accélérer.

\- Takao ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Ne me laisse pas…. Murmura celui-ci en paniquant.

Le vert sentit les jambes de Takao glisser le long de son dos lui permettant ainsi de retrouver contact avec la terre ferme.

La prise de Takao autour de son cou se raffermit.

Ses deux bras l'encerclant lui bloquèrent soudainement la respiration. Takao en dessous de lui avait recommencé à pleurer et ses yeux cherchaient désespérément les pupilles de Midorima.

\- Takao ? S'affola Midorima. S'il te plaît Takao… Lâche-moi !

\- Non ! TU AVAIS PROMIS ! TU AS PROMIS SHIN-CHAN !

\- Takao lâche-moi tu m'étouffes !

\- ME LAISSE PAS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ME… Aaaah !

La pression des bras de Takao le quittèrent d'un seul coup. Takao venait de s'effondrer au sol et il se tenait la gorge à deux mains. Il toussait avec violence et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler des bruits étranglés sortaient de sa bouche. L'irritation de sa gorge avait visiblement atteint un stade particulièrement grave, couplé à la crise de panique dont il était actuellement victime additionné aux cris dont il avait fait preuve plus tôt sa gorge devait être en feu.

Alors Midorima sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain se dirigeant vers la sonnette d'alarme de la chambre et tira sur le fil rouge avec force. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se précipiter aux cotés de Takao. Il tenta durant un moment de lui relever le visage mais ce dernier toussait tellement fort qu'il ne put rien faire d'autres qu'assister impuissant à la scène. Plus le temps s'écoulait plus Midorima avait l'impression que Takao cherchait désespérément de l'air, en vain.

Soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte arrivèrent un médecin et du personnel médical. Midorima se releva de lui-même laissant la place libre aux aides-soignants. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'eau de la douche était encore allumée. Il tourna le robinet pour faire cesser l'écoulement de l'eau.

\- Œdème pulmonaire ! S'écria le médecin. Il faut l'emmener d'urgence en salle d'opération ! Crise d'hypoventilation ! Irritation des conduits œsophagiens et trachéens ! Vite, remettons-le sur son lit et on l'emmène !

Midorima comprenait chacun des mots prononcés par le médecin.

Œdème pulmonaire : présence d'eau dans les alvéoles pulmonaires suites à une infection ou à d'autres causes plus sombres. Dans le cas de Takao, dû à sa noyade. Les œdèmes pulmonaires provoquaient une insuffisance respiratoire, d'où la crise d'hypoventilation.

La suite des événements se passa à une allure bien trop rapide où Midorima n'était qu'un simple spectateur impuissant. Il vit le personnel médical mettre Takao sur le lit pour le sortir précipitamment de la chambre. L'une des infirmières plaça un masque à oxygène sur la bouche du brun tout en baragouinant des termes médicaux ne parvenant plus à s'infiltrer dans le cerveau du vert.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre toujours dans la précipitation mais avec des mouvements coordonnés et précis.

Midorima resta en arrière, regardant le lit de Takao s'éloigner.

Il comprenait mieux les paroles d'Aomine dorénavant.

Aomine.

Kise.

 _Midorima._

Avec Takao, l'agresseur l'avait poignardé comme jamais. En s'attaquant à son ombre il s'attendait à le voir quitter la partie. Cependant il n'en ferait rien. Il allait trouver cet homme. Il allait le tuer. On ne s'en prenait pas à son Takao sans en subir les conséquences.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai sauté la semaine précédente et cette semaine-ci je vous oublie le chapitre en retard donc désolée. Vraiment. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez ma position. Mes études ont recommencés ce qui me laissent beaucoup beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Ensuite le week end dernier j'ai voulu me concentrez sur l'avancé de mon roman, ce qui m'as laissé peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Et parlons en de ce chapitre. J'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire. Chaque jour je revenais dessus, et j'en peu plus là, je sature de ce chapitre. Mais il est tellement important, il fallait juste qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes, des miennes mais aussi qu'il soit un bon tremplin pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos magnifiques reviews qui me redonnent un courage immense lorsque je sens une pointe de démotivation m'envahir, et je vous en remercie! Je vais y répondre de ce pas! Sur ce... Bonne lecture! :)**

 **Chapitre 18 : Une drogue, un poing, un œil**

Akashi croisait les bras tout en gardant un silence de marbre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Takao avait dorénavant la phobie de l'eau, seul le temps pourrait lui permettre de vivre avec une telle peur. La haine qu'il sentait exploser en lui le plaçait dans une position très inconfortable. Il se sentait totalement perdre pied à certains moments. Il sentait son Autre prendre le dessus et il était persuadé que Midorima l'avait remarqué. Cependant Akashi n'avait pas parlé avec lui de sa situation actuelle. Et il n'avait nullement l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit, ni de se justifier, de plus il devait absolument garder ses problèmes pfour lui-même. Ses amis avaient déjà suffisamment de quoi s'inquiéter pour ne pas en plus se préoccuper de la santé mentale de leur capitaine.

Ogiwara leur avait dit de faire attention à Aomine et à Kagami pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de Kuroko. Au final le basané s'était approché du bleuté, se faisant pratiquement poignarder avec une seringue. Était-ce contre ça qu'Ogiwara avait voulu les prévenir ? Contre une possible attaque de Kuroko contre Aomine ou Kagami ? Mais comment Ogiwara aurait-il pu savoir que ça se passerait ? Comment avait-il pu savoir ou prédire qu'Aomine se retrouverait au-dessus du lit de Kuroko au moment de son réveil ? Personne n'aurait pu le savoir. Lui-même aurait pu y penser mais c'était seulement grâce aux nombreuses années passées aux côtés du basané et à côtoyer la génération miracle qu'il parvenait à prédire un temps soit peu leurs comportements.

Ogiwara ne les connaissait pratiquement pas alors d'où tenait-il cette information ?

La seconde information qu'ils avaient eu d'Ogiwara s'était révélée être tout aussi juste. Il leur avait fournis une liste de noms. Les leurs. Dans un ordre précis.

 _Aomine._

 _Kise._

 _Midorima._

Aomine n'avait subit aucune injure physique mais l'état de Kuroko et Momoi l'avait fortement troublé. Kise avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. La douleur d'Aomine ne s'était pas révélé de l'ordre physique mais plutôt du domaine moral. Devaient-ils donc considérer que l'agresseur ne s'en prendrait plus à Aomine ? Souffrirait-il encore d'une quelconque autre façon ?

 _Kise._ Akashi avait la sensation qu'un indice lui manquait. Kise avait reçu une balle _après_ Takao. Bouleversant ainsi l'ordre des victimes ayant été dressé par Ogiwara. Devait-il donc en déduire que cette liste n'était pas aussi précise qu'elle semblait l'être ? Y avait-il une faille ? De plus d'après ce qu'avait pu lui dire Aomine, l'agresseur avait dit à Kise qu'il lui réservait un autre châtiment que le viol. Auquel il aurait dû avoir droit si l'as de Touou n'était pas arrivé à temps. De quelle autre barbarie Kise aurait-il pu être victime ? La balle qu'il s'était prise faisait-elle partie du plan ayant été prévu pour lui dès le départ ? Si Kise n'avait pas reçu sa blessure prévue depuis le début devait-on en déduire qu'il risquait encore de se faire attaquer ? Leur agresseur avait-il une influence quelconque sur l'hôpital ? Kise était-il en sécurité ? Et les autres membres de la génération miracle ?

Takao quant à lui avait été un message assez clair et Midorima s'accordait aux pensées d'Akashi. Le brun semblait avoir été visé pour sortir Midorima de l'échiquier. Heureusement Midorima avait décidé de s'accrocher plus que jamais à l'enquête pénible qu'ils menaient. Avec pour seule idée en tête : la vengeance.

Tant de questions restées encore sans réponse et plus les minutes filaient et plus Akashi s'entendait émettre de nouvelles questions.

 _Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu n'y arriveras pas seul._

 _Tais-toi._

 _Nous ne formons qu'un. Tu es une partie de Seijuro mais pas une partie entière, il te faut ton autre moitié pour être complet. Tu le sais._

 _Tais-toi. Je ne te ferai jamais ressortir à la surface. Tu es une nuisance._

 _Très bien, regarde tes amis mourir sur leurs lits d'hôpital. Comprends à quel point tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux._

 _Incapable ? Je suis Akashi Seijuro._

 _Non. Tu n'es que la moitié la plus faible d'Akashi Seijuro._

Le rouge rouvrit lentement les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait ses amis… En bon état. Adossé contre les fenêtres de la salle d'attente Akashi balaya son regard sur ces derniers. Aomine était assis sur le banc en ferraille en face de lui, les coudes sur les genoux. Kagami à ses côtés ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, s'enfermant dans un silence de marbre les yeux fermés. Murasakibara et Himuro tous deux assis à terre sur la gauche d'Akashi semblaient étrangement entrelacés. Midorima quant à lui sur sa droite était tourné vers la fenêtre.

Akashi était monté en premier et ils avaient échangé les dernières nouvelles avec le vert. Ce dernier lui ayant expliqué l'état de Takao. Le rouge avait vu ses yeux rougis en arrivant sans cependant relever ce détail. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Midorima avait toujours été un très bon ami, peut-être même son meilleur ami. Ils avaient échangé durant des années leurs pions de shogi, s'affrontant l'un l'autre inlassablement. Le vert avait toujours gardé l'espoir de pouvoir le battre un jour. Si la situation avait été moins oppressante il aurait sûrement sourit à ce souvenir. On ne pouvait pas le battre… Il était Akashi Seijuro. Personne ne le pouvait… Du moins, mis à part Kuroko.

\- Aomine répète-moi ce que tu as vu lors de l'agression de Kise et Takao. Avant et pendant que tu nageais vers eux.

\- Je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois ? Grommela l'interpellé. J'étais de l'autre côté du lac et j'ai reconnu Kise de là où j'étais. Un grand blond comme lui ça se voit à des kilomètres.

Akashi fixa son interlocuteur tout en pensant qu'Aomine et Kise semblaient s'être beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre au fil des années. Et d'autant plus depuis l'histoire de l'enlèvement. Ils avaient toujours été proche et leur comportement l'un envers l'autre avait toujours eu une tournure de joutes amicales qui parfois laissait tout de même planer le doute sur leur réelle relation. Ils étaient très complémentaires et Akashi comprenait parfaitement la douleur que ressentait Aomine en ce moment même. Savoir que celui que l'on aime se trouve sur un lit d'hôpital, tout en étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien à l'amour mais s'il savait une chose c'était qu'Aomine devait tenir beaucoup à Kise pour le remarquer de l'autre côté d'un lac bondé de personnes.

\- J'ai reculé dans l'ombre des arbres pour éviter qu'ils ne me voient. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je voulais qu'ils me laissent tranquille. C'est là où ça a merdé. Le psychopathe a fait tomber Kise sur le sol avant de pousser Takao dans le lac. Kise s'est relevé et il a sauté dans le lac. À ce moment-là, l'agresseur a sorti une arme de je ne sais pas trop où et il a commencé à tirer partout. Dans le lac, dans la foule. Partout… Les gens sont devenus fou, ils courraient de partout. Au premier coup de feu ma paralysie est partie d'un claquement de doigt et j'ai sauté.

\- Tu as dit que l'agresseur a fait tomber Kise avant Takao ?

\- Euh… Ouais je crois…

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Euh… Bah non pas trop mais ça a de l'importance ? Se défendit le basané.

Akashi agacé ne daignât pas répondre à cette question stupide. Si Kise était bien tombé _avant_ Takao, alors on pourrait alors dire que l'ordre de la liste avait bel et bien était respecté. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que même en attaquant la prochaine cible l'agresseur se donnait le droit de revenir aux cibles précédentes pour les blesser de nouveau si l'envie l'en prenait.

Akashi fixa de nouveau les yeux bleus marines du basané.

\- Continue.

\- Je te l'ai dit ensuite j'ai sauté dans l'eau et j'ai nagé. Lorsque je suis arrivé de l'autre côté j'entendais ce connard dire des trucs à vomir à Kise. Je n'ai pas attendu très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus ! Tous ce qu'il lui disait… J'avais envie de lui foutre mon poing dans son…

\- Viens-en au fait. Qu'était-il en train de dire à Kise ?

\- Je me rappelle plus exactement mais je suis sûr qu'il lui a dit un truc du genre « je n'avais pas prévu ça pour toi »…

Aomine s'arrêta un instant et Akashi pu voir ses poings trembler, alors le rouge l'encouragea à sa manière.

\- Ensuite ?

Le bleu releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux exprimaient une profonde tristesse mêlée à une colère profonde mais retenue que ce dernier avait lui-même enchaîné.

\- Il lui a dit qu'il allait l'humilier… Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… En fait, si. J'en suis persuadé maintenant… Il parlait de le violer. Si je n'étais pas arrivé… Si j'avais mis un peu plus de temps pour arriver… Kise… Il aurait sans doute…

\- Kise-chin ne se serait pas laissé faire. Intervint Murasakibara.

\- C'est vrai, le soutint Himuro. Je ne le connais pas autant que toi mais Kise se serait battu.

\- Après tout n'est-ce pas toi qui nous as dit qu'il continuait à marcher malgré l'arme pointée vers lui ? Demanda Akashi.

\- Il a fait ça ? S'étonna Midorima qui était déjà parti rejoindre Takao lorsque cette conversation avait eu lieu.

\- Ouais… Répondit Aomine en baissant les yeux sur ses poings relâchés. Ouais, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Répéta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Un doux silence s'installa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce silence n'avait rien de pesant. Tout au contraire. L'air semblait plus frais, les rayons de la lune plus avenants, la respiration du groupe plus réconfortante.

L'image d'un Kise rayonnant, un peu idiot certes mais souriant, sembla les apaiser comme jamais.

Cette douce aura de quiétude se brisa en un instant lorsqu'une voix grinçante, presque moqueuse brisa ce voile.

\- Ryouta est une vraie plaie lorsqu'il décide de ne pas se laisser faire…

Akashi releva la tête instantanément, reconnaissant cette voix aussi sûrement que n'importe laquelle de ses amis. Cette voix qui le mettait en rage depuis que cette histoire d'enlèvement avait commencé. Il avait souhaité avoir cette personne en face de lui une bonne dizaine de fois pour lui mettre son poing dans le visage. Or maintenant qu'il était là, un sentiment tout à fait inattendu l'empli. Le soulagement.

Toutes les personnes assises de la pièce se levèrent comme un seul homme. Himuro fit un pas en arrière, Murasakibara quant à lui se mit devant lui le protégeant avec l'un de ses bras. Aomine et Kagami s'étaient levés avec une coordination si parfaite qu'ils semblaient avoir été réglés par la même horloge. Même leur colère se lisant sur leurs visages semblait similaire. Midorima quant à lui avait ses poings si serrés qu'il en tremblait. Le basané et le géant du groupe se dirigèrent sans une hésitation vers l'arrivant, une aura meurtrière les entourant, le pas rapide.

\- Ne le touchez pas. Intervint Akashi. Il n'est pas celui ayant capturé Kuroko. De plus nous avons besoin de lui en bon état.

Aomine s'arrêta à un mètre de l'intrus le fusillant du regard tremblant de tout son corps pour se maintenir. Murasakibara quant à lui ne s'arrêta pas, sous la surprise dissimulée d'Akashi. En deux pas il se retrouva à la hauteur du gris et son poing s'écrasa sur le visage de ce dernier, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Haizaki Shougo s'écria de douleur tout en se tordant à terre. Les mains au niveau du nez laissaient voir un filet de sang tentant d'échapper aux barrières de chaires.

Murasakibara se retourna vers Akashi pour lui fournir une excuse.

\- Il a frappé Muro-chin lors de la Winter Cup. Je devais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! S'écria Haizaki tandis que tout le monde l'ignorait superbement.

\- Atsushi, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de lui remettre les idées en place !

\- Comment ça les idées en place ? S'exclama Haizaki qui couinait encore de douleur sur le sol.

\- Muro-chin les marques qu'il t'a faites sont restées sur ton corps durant des semaines.

\- Oui mais la douleur est rapidement partie, sourit doucement Himuro. Je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça.

\- Moi, j'ai putain de mal ! MERDE quoi ! Il m'a déformé le visage ce con !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit toi ? S'énerva Murasakibara.

\- Haizaki assieds-toi là. Lui ordonna Akashi en pointant le siège en face de lui où était précédemment assis Aomine.

\- Nan mais tu me prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres ? Je ne suis pas ton…

Le brun n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase car le violet l'attrapa par l'arrière du col et le souleva d'au moins cinq centimètre au-dessus du sol pour le transporter pratiquement avec aisance jusqu'au siège indiqué par Akashi.

\- Bien. Ajouta le rouge une fois tout le monde en place. Il va falloir maintenant que tu développes un peu plus Haizaki. Je dirais même, beaucoup plus que lorsque nous nous sommes eu par téléphone.

\- Vous vous êtes eu par téléphone ? S'étonna Kagami.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Taisez-vous. Et toi parle. Ordonna Akashi en fixant le garçon face à lui.

Haizaki aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître sembla fondre devant le regard d'Akashi. Les barrières qu'il avait depuis toujours érigées autour de lui semblaient être tombées d'un seul coup. Le laissant à nu. Ses yeux fixèrent les carrelages de l'hôpital et il se frotta les mains, en signe de grande gêne.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

\- Tu veux un autre coup pour te remettre les idées en place ? Grogna Murasakibara.

\- Haizaki si tu ne commences pas très rapidement ce que tu as à me dire je vais m'énerver.

Le joueur de basket se frotta l'arrière de la nuque avant d'expirer un grand coup.

\- C'était lors du début de notre deuxième année à Teiko. Peu avant que l'on ne commence les cours de l'année scolaire. Ou du moins avant que je ne me décide à y aller. À cette époque j'ai rencontré un mec. Il s'appelait Akikazu. À cette période-là, j'avais établi plusieurs contacts extérieurs qui m'avaient mené vers le marché de la drogue. Je n'en prenais pas, mais j'avais besoin d'argent. Alors d'amis en amis j'en suis venu à rencontrer Akikasu. Il était mon aîné de six ans mais apparemment il pouvait me donner un travail qui paierait bien et vu que je fréquentais un haut milieu sportif pour mon âge c'était tout à mon avantage. La revente de drogue dans les gymnases est assez importante. Ce job consistait tout simplement à revendre de la drogue aux personnes suffisamment connes pour en acheter.

\- Ces personnes connes comme tu dis, n'y peuvent rien, elles sont droguées. Intervint Kagami. Justement à cause de cons comme toi.

\- Tu veux que je t'en foute une, tapette ?

\- Haizaki, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as le droit d'ouvrir la bouche c'est pour nous dire ce que tu sais.

\- Hm… Toussa le brun en zieutant le capitaine de la génération miracle. Bref, je me suis retrouvé à vendre de la cocaïne, et toutes autres sortes de drogues dans la rue. Ce n'était pas le meilleur job au monde c'est sûr mais je gagnais suffisamment pour… Enfin je gagnais ce que je voulais quoi. Quelques mois plus tard je suis parti du club de basket de Teiko. Kuroko voulait que je reste… Ce p'tit con, quand est-ce qu'on doit savoir si on doit le prendre au sérieux ou pas quand il parle ?

Tous les membres de la génération se raidirent à cette remarque. Les poings d'Aomine se resserrèrent, les pupilles rouges et flamboyantes de Kagami fixèrent le gris du coin de l'œil avec férocité. Midorima enfonça ses ongles dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Murasakibara quant à lui s'arrêta de mâcher la nourriture ayant atterri à un moment ou à un autre dans sa bouche.

Une aura tout à fait différente se manifesta dans la pièce. Une aura meurtrière, promesse de douleur et de sang. Empreinte de colère. Le rouge s'approcha d'Haizaki qui leva son regard vers lui. D'une voix particulièrement calme et douce s'élevait une menace aussi dangereuse que n'importe quelle arme.

\- Surveille tes paroles lorsque tu parles de Kuroko, nous avons besoin de toi il est vrai, mais ne me sous-estime pas. Est-ce clair ?

Haizaki eut un mouvement de recul tandis qu'Akashi le fixait sans sourciller. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de détourner le regard.

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'était que sa proposition n'allait rien changer c'était certain. Alors le soir même où je suis parti du club je suis allez chez Akikazu. On s'était beaucoup rapprochés et il était devenu un pote très proche même si ça n'aurait jamais pu être le meilleur. Il était… Il était timbré dans sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là ? Demanda le joueur de Rakuzan.

\- Je veux dire qu'il… Il avait déjà fait de la prison pour viol et vente de stupéfiants mais comme les preuves contre lui n'ont jamais été assez nombreuses et bien il n'y ait pas resté longtemps, je savais ce qu'il avait fait mais je m'en foutais pas mal. On a chacun nos problèmes après tout, non ? Ce n'était pas à moi de faire le psychologue et encore moins la police. Je n'étais pas sa mère.

\- Continue au lieu de raconter ta vie, Haizaki. Le pressa Midorima qui s'était retourné vers le groupe.

\- Ta gueule, crétin… Bref ce soir-là, on a bu et on a pas mal fumé de joints. Malgré tout ça j'ai gardé une bonne mémoire de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Je lui ai dit à propos du club de basket et de vous tous. Je vous haïssais à en crever à cette époque. Et lui commençait à avoir des problèmes avec les Yakuzas qui lui fournissaient la drogue à revendre. Le pourcentage de revenus qu'il devait toucher à la vente venait d'être sérieusement diminué et il avait pas mal de dettes parce que lui contrairement à moi, il se droguait.

Le joueur de Fukuda s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il s'adossa complètement au dossier du banc métallique et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière fixant le plafond des yeux.

\- Ce soir-là je lui ai dit que je voulais absolument me venger de vous. Au début je le disais plus pour déconner que sérieusement mais la conversation a prise une allure vachement plus sérieuse au fil des heures. Il m'a proposé son aide en échange de la mienne. Je devais l'aider à rembourser ses dettes et lui à me venger. Alors les quatre journées suivant cette soirée-là nous sommes restés chez lui et nous avons encore une fois pas mal bu, fumé et parlé.

Le garçon porta la paume de sa main droite au niveau de son front pour se cacher les yeux et il émit un petit rire sans joie.

\- La première personne dont je lui ai parlé c'était toi Akashi. Puis après j'ai parlé de Kuroko, je lui ai dit que c'était sûrement celui que vous protégeriez le plus s'il était en danger. Je lui ai dit cependant que je ne voulais pas que Kuroko subisse quoi que ce soit, il n'était pas comme vous. Je lui ai dit que dans notre plan de revanche il devait rester en dehors de tout.

Un nouveau silence. Pesant cette fois.

\- Je lui ai parlé de Satsuki et de sa relation avec Aomine. J'ai dit que je voulais voir Midorima se sentir complètement impuissant face à une situation puisque tu avais toujours l'air si fier et sûr de toi. Je lui ai dit que je voulais voir Murasakibara se faire briser vu qu'il parlait toujours d'écraser les autres. Je lui ai dit que je voulais voir Kise abattu tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au basket. Lui qui m'avait pris ma place à l'époque. Akikazu avait proposé à ce moment-là de lui couper les ligaments des chevilles. Il me disait que ça serait la meilleure solution à mon problème.

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! S'écria Aomine.

\- Aomine tais-toi ! Ordonna Akashi.

Mais c'était trop tard. La bête était lâchée. Aomine venait de saisir Haizaki par le col de son t-shirt et avec une force inhumaine il le souleva du banc. La force qu'il déploya souleva sa victime de quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol avant de l'envoyer voler dans les airs grâce au coup de poing magistral qu'il lui façonna.

\- Aomine, arrête ça ! S'exclama Akashi.

Aomine ne l'écoutait plus. Il sauta sur Haizaki qui s'était cogné la tête contre le mur perpendiculaire aux fenêtres, situé à au moins cinq mètre du groupe. Les coups de poings se mirent à pleuvoir sur le visage du copieur-voleur. Ce dernier cependant ne se laissa pas faire. Lui aussi rodé au combat de rue il ouvrit ses jambes, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Aomine durant un court instant. Il se retourna alors pour se mettre cette fois en position de force. Malheureusement pour lui Aomine lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre lui coupant momentanément le souffle et l'envoyant de nouveau au sol. Bientôt ils ne formèrent plus qu'une boule indistincte de corps se battant de manière désordonnée sans qu'aucun des deux ne puissent réellement prendre le dessus.

\- Arrêtez-les. Ordonna Akashi tandis qu'il se sentait perdre pied.

Le monde autour de lui devenait totalement flou. Murasakibara, Midorima, Kagami, Himuro. Ils ne bougèrent pas.

\- Séparez-les. Marmonna le rouge.

Sa vision se flouta encore davantage et le capitaine amena sa main au niveau de son œil gauche. Ce dernier le tenaillait. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait inlassablement encore et encore un couteau à l'arrière de la tête. Le charcutant de l'intérieur. La douleur devint si intense, si vive et si brutale qu'il ne vit pas les mouvements autour de lui. Les sons ne parvenaient plus à ses oreilles. Des tâches noires brouillaient sa vision encore plus que nécessaire. Il était saisi de tremblements. Chaud. Froid. Tremblement. Chaud. Froid.

Toute cette histoire était arrivée à cause de lui.

C'était lui qui avait ordonné l'exclusion d'Haizaki du club de basket.

Lui et seulement lui.

À cette époque Kuroko lui avait demandé de pardonner Haizaki.

Il l'avait ignoré.

Dorénavant Kuroko, Kise, Takao, Momoi, Ogiwara étaient dans un lit d'hôpital.

Par sa faute.

Son ignorance.

Sa faiblesse.

 _Sa folie._

Chacun des indices étaient dorénavant logiques. Ils répondaient à un schéma parfaitement et pleinement prévu à l'avance. La camionnette des Yakuzas, l'ordre des noms, les points faibles de chacun d'entre eux. Le port d'arme. Le viol. La torture.

Cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Eve était au final parvenu à les détruire de l'intérieur. Akashi se sentait d'autant plus coupable de savoir que tout ça n'avait pas été fait par haine. L'agresseur ne les connaissait pas. Il ne les haïssait pas personnellement.

Tant de chose lui avait échappé. Et dorénavant il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Elle lui apparut comme tellement claire et précise, qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait tant combattu.

Un seul objectif.

 _La force._

Un seul mantra.

 _La victoire._

Un seul œil.

 _Jaune._

Un seul homme.

 _Akashi…_

Implacable.

 _…Seijuro._

Akashi retira la main de son œil. Relevant doucement la tête. Autour de lui Midorima, Murasakibara et Kagami le regardaient les yeux écarquillés.

\- Akashi, ça va ? Demanda Midorima.

Le rouge ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer les deux adolescents se battant encore à grands coups de poings et de pieds. Les deux s'arrêtèrent brièvement lorsqu'ils le virent si proche. Aomine resta au sol et s'essuya la bouche avant de s'arrêter dans son mouvement au moment où il leva ses yeux vers son capitaine.

\- Aka…

Le rouge ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il le coupa en donnant lui-même un coup de poing à Haizaki. Ce dernier s'écrasa si lourdement sur le sol que sa tête rebondit contre le carrelage et Akashi fut certain de voir Aomine effrayé.

\- Je t'avais dit ne pas le toucher Daiki, il a encore pas mal de chose à nous raconter.

Akashi Seijuro était de nouveau à la surface.

 **On ce retrouve en fin de chapitre! Rassurez vous les révélations de ce chapitre ne sont qu'une petite partie de l'ensemble. Des réponses sont apportés aux questions basiques, Qui/Comment/ Pourquoi? Mais je suis consciente qu'il reste encore pas mal à éclaircir mais ça ça viendra petit à petit! :) Pour m'aidez vous pouvez me soumettre vos questions et comme ça je saurais plus précisément à quelle questions répondre, car il ce peu que certains détails logique pour moi (vu que je connais la fin de tous ça) ne le soit pas pour vous alors surtout n'hésitez pas!**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas! .**

 **Ah euh... Concernant Akashi... Je ne suis responsable de rien! Je vous le jure! *Se cache sous la couette***


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! S'il vous plait ne me jetez pas de tomates, je sais que ça fait pratiquement trois semaines que j'ai pas publié mais c'est vraiment chaud la banane de mon coté pour écrire et faire tous ce que je doit faire! Le mois de Novembre va me faire la joie de me mettre en mode examens au moins deux fois par semaine jusqu'en mi-décembre donc faut que je travail un maximum pour pouvoir tenter d'avoir des notes correctes! Merci à ceux qui comprendront!**

 **Sinon autre petite nouvelle: j'ai publié un petit OS sur le MuraHimu si ça en intéresse certain!**

 **Pour ce chapitre ci, il est plutôt court mais bonne nouvelle le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit! :D (Je viens de le finir à l'instant). Donc voili voilou j'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, de me laisser des reviews ect... C'est super motivant merci! ^^**

 **Chapitre 19 : En pensant faire le bien**

Kagami recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, retenant sa respiration. Akashi venait de saisir Haizaki par l'oreille et il pouvait voir d'ici qu'il appliquait son auriculaire derrière celle de ce dernier. D'après ce que Kagami savait, à cet emplacement se trouvait l'artère amenant le sang au cerveau. Si l'on appuyait fortement dessus, même un bébé serait en capacité de tuer un homme adulte.

Akashi obligea donc Haizaki à le suivre tout en le tirant par l'oreille. Malgré l'image plutôt comique de la scène, Kagami n'avait aucunement envie de rire. La pression de l'aura du capitaine de Rakuzan qu'il ressentait le menaçait de le faire tomber à genoux. Lorsque ce dernier le dépassa, Kagami sentit ses jambes s'immobiliser, il se fit alors violence pour laisser le passage libre au rouge.

Une fois qu'Haizaki fut sur les sièges métalliques, le rouge se tourna vers Aomine. Son regard dur semblait pouvoir tuer n'importe quel être vivant sur le champ.

\- Daiki, tu sors immédiatement.

\- Hein ? S'exclama le basané les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu vas sortir de cette salle et ne plus y remettre un seul pied jusqu'à ce que je te l'autorise personnellement, est-ce assez clair ?

Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se releva alors faiblement et observa un long moment son ancien capitaine. Il finit par baisser les yeux et jeter un regard à ses autres coéquipiers qui ne l'aidèrent en rien. La culpabilité pouvait se lire douloureusement dans les yeux du bleuté. Ce dernier contourna les bancs métalliques évitant dorénavant leurs regards. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma, Kagami eut l'impression d'être une bête enfermée alors qu'on l'emmenait à l'abattoir.

C'était effrayant de savoir que la seconde personnalité d'Akashi était de nouveau là. Alors que lui et Kuroko s'étaient tellement démenés pour le faire revenir. Du moins plus Kuroko que lui-même. C'était Kuroko qui en avait pleuré, qui en avait saigné des mains, c'était Kuroko qui avait décidé de tout prendre sur lui et surtout c'était Kuroko qui avait permis à Seirin de réveiller brutalement le capitaine de Rakuzan. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, tout semblait de nouveau se briser en mille morceaux.

Kagami n'avait pas vécu la période sombre de Teiko et il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il aurait fait à la place de Kuroko. Maintenant qu'il vivait une situation semblable, toutes ses pensées lui paraissaient tellement futiles. Tellement naïves. Les scènes et actions semblaient se dérouler hors de sa portée, son corps ne semblait plus coordonné avec son esprit. Il lui semblait être plongé dans un air beaucoup trop dense, l'empêchant d'agir, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout semblait se dérouler beaucoup trop vite, et il n'était qu'un spectateur de sa propre vie. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était une sensation des plus horribles.

\- Continue Haizaki. Ordonna Akashi, ramenant le joueur de Seirin à la réalité.

Le gris se massa le crâne mais ne tarda pas à continuer son histoire.

\- Après ces quatre jours passés avec Akikazu je suis revenu discrètement dans le gymnase de basket. J'ai récupéré des CD d'enregistrements des matchs et je les ai copiés sur de nouveaux CD puis j'ai tout donné à Akikazu. Avec les informations que je lui avais données de vous et avec les CD, il a réussi à vous cerner et à comprendre chacune de vos faiblesses et de vos comportements. Mais plus le temps passait et plus ma haine envers vous diminuait. Alors peu à peu je me suis éloigné d'Akikazu. J'avais des problèmes plus importants que vous de mon côté. Au final le collège s'est fini et le lycée a commencé. Je m'étais remis au basket même si au final ce n'était pas vraiment par passion, j'avais juste besoin de faire du sport pour me sortir les idées de la tête et pour me défouler. Malgré ma haine ayant diminué j'étais toujours très en colère contre vous. Mais cette fois j'étais persuadé que la meilleure façon de vous briser était de vous détruire au basketball.

Haizaki s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer plus doucement.

\- Akikazu était revenu me voir de nombreuses fois durant cette période de début de lycée et c'était incroyable de voir à quel point il avait changé. Mais ce n'était pas en bien croyez-moi. Il s'était sûrement enfoncé encore plus dans la drogue qu'auparavant, ses traits étaient creusés, il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux et une folie schyzo dans son regard. À cette époque je lui ai dit que finalement je ne voulais plus vous faire souffrir de la manière dont nous l'avions convenu au départ. Je lui ai dit que je voulais vous détruire d'une manière différente. Par le basket. C'était beaucoup plus marrant selon mon point de vue et, comme ça, ça m'aurait évité de finir en prison par la même occasion. Il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je me débarrasse de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'argent et que je lui avais promis de lui en donner.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda Himuro les sourcils froncés.

\- Je lui ai dit que je n'en avais rien à foutre et que l'argent que j'avais gagné par le biais de la drogue j'en avais besoin et qu'il avait qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Le marché que nous avions convenu n'était plus valide. On s'est un peu battus mais vu sa condition physique je n'ai pas eu de mal à le remettre à sa place. Avant de partir il m'a jeté un regard et m'a dit « Je ne te reconnais plus. Avant t'aurais tout fait pour un pote et moi j'aurais tout fait pour toi. ».

Haizaki s'arrêta de nouveau et jeta un regard en coin à Akashi.

\- Puis, continua-t-il, a eu lieu mon premier match contre l'un d'entre vous à la Winter Cup. J'étais contre Kise pour ceux qui ont un trou de mémoire. Pour moi c'était la parfaite occasion de prendre ma revanche contre vous et je commençais mon repas par le plat que j'attendais le plus ! Vous savez tous comment le match s'est fini. En voyant la victoire me glisser des mains je me suis énervé et j'ai tenté de blesser Kise au pied. Ce que j'ai réussi d'ailleurs mais ça a plus servi à Kuroko qu'à moi au final cette blessure. Après le match j'ai croisé de nouveau Akikazu. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait vu blesser Kise et il m'a demandé si je voulais toujours ne plus me venger de la façon dont nous l'avions convenu au départ. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir, que je n'étais pas dans l'état d'esprit de discuter avec lui. Il a insisté. Alors je lui ai dit que non, je ne voulais plus me venger. Je voulais simplement me remettre au basket et quitter le métier de dealer.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Intervint Midorima.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, ricana Haizaki. Après ça je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Pendant que les informations d'Haizaki rentraient petit à petit dans l'esprit de chacun, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de poser une question des plus essentielles.

\- Mais alors si tu lui as dit de ne plus s'en occuper pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a fait ?

\- Akikazu était du genre à vouloir deviner les pensées des autres. Il a absolument besoin d'argent. Il doit des sommes astronomiques aux Yakuzas. Il a des dettes énormes à cause de la drogue. Étant donné qu'il m'a vu énervé durant le match il a sans doute dû croire que je voulais de nouveau me venger mais que seulement pour ne pas piétiner ma fierté, je lui ai répondu non.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, marmonna Kagami en jetant un regard noir à Haizaki.

\- Je suppose que ce que veut dire Haizaki, commenta Midorima, c'est que Akikazu pensait bien faire en le vengeant et que par conséquent Haizaki n'aurait pas le choix par la suite. En le vengeant de gré ou de force, il pensait sans doute obliger Haizaki à l'aider à rembourser ses dettes.

\- Mais c'est complètement débile.

\- T'as jamais vu un drogué toi ça se voit, lança le gris.

\- Ta gueule me suffit pour voir quel genre de mecs ils sont, rétorqua Kagami.

\- Va te faire voir.

\- Taisez-vous. Intervint Akashi. Où habite-t-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Là où nous nous étions vu la dernière fois c'était seulement un appart' temporaire. Répondit Haizaki en remuant la tête. Je n'en sais franchement rien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en est pris à Kuroko ? Demanda de nouveau Kagami. Tu lui avais demandé de ne pas le toucher.

\- J'en sais rien, merde ! Ce mec est taré du ciboulot ! Y a pas à chercher plus loin !

\- Si tu lui as dit à quel point nous tenions à Tetsuya, Haizaki, grinça Akashi. N'importe quel idiot aurait su que s'en prendre à Tetsuya était le meilleur moyen pour nous blesser tous autant que nous sommes. Si en plus de ça tu lui as donné les CD des matchs, il a dû voir que Tetsuya était le plus facile à briser physiquement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remarques pour savoir que j'ai merdé !

\- Pourquoi s'en être pris à Momoi ? Demanda Himuro.

\- En s'en prenant à elle il brisait Aomine, résonna Midorima, en touchant à Kuroko il nous visait tous mais le mystère reste à savoir pourquoi Ogiwara ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à lui ?

Kagami secoua la tête. Les réponses qu'il venait finalement de recevoir après tant d'interrogations lui transperçaient le cœur. C'était horrible de savoir que tout cela n'était arrivé que parce qu'Haizaki avait confié sa colère à la mauvaise personne.

Doucement le joueur de Seirin coula son regard vers Akashi. Ce dernier fixait Haizaki sans sourciller, on pouvait clairement voir sa colère dans ses yeux. Cependant il ne disait rien. Un frisson parcourut de bas en haut la colonne vertébrale de Kagami. Un tremblement de peur mais aussi de froid. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour découvrir un ciel d'un noir d'encre sans une seule étoile illuminant le ciel. Même la lune semblait se faire toute petite.

C'est alors qu'une infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente. Le rouge tourna doucement le regard vers elle. Cette dernière s'approcha d'eux avec dans le regard une lumière de on-ne-sait-quoi qui terrorisa un court instant Kagami. La scène se passa au ralentis. Il la vit ouvrir sa bouche doucement. Ses lèvres légèrement rosées remuèrent. Sa voix calme leur annonça la nouvelle comme une banalité. Puis ses lèvres se refermèrent.

Ce fut alors que le son de sa voix parvint réellement aux oreilles de Kagami. Que l'horrible nouvelle parvint à s'insinuer dans son esprit.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya est réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure et il tient absolument à voir Monsieur Akashi Seijuro.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Mon dieu cette semaine à été horrible niveau exams! Le week end est passé super rapidement en plus! Un chapitre AkaKuro! D'ailleurs c'est le 20ème chapitre! Soit dix chapitres après le premier réveil de Kuroko (eheh tout était prévus! 8D). Ce chapitre clot le second arc et le prochain chapitre entame le dernier arc! On touche bientôt à la fin quoi! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Chapitre 20 : Une touche d'orangée entre deux yeux hétérochromes**

Kuroko était assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Ses genoux rapprochés près de lui, sa tête posée dessus, ses bras les entourant. Il avait terriblement mal. D'après le docteur, c'était une douleur purement psychologique. La violence de ses viols à répétition avait été durement inscrite au fer rouge dans son esprit, il n'y avait que le temps pour arranger cette douleur. Selon le soignant, c'était semblable aux poux que l'on pouvait retrouver dans les cheveux des enfants. Même sans les avoir, leur simple mention pouvait forcer certaines personnes à se gratter la tête. C'était purement et simplement psychique. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le parcourut et il se blottit d'autant plus sur lui-même.

Il sentit soudainement un frôlement dans son dos et il redressa son visage avec rapidité pour regarder derrière lui.

 _Rien._

Du moins, rien mis à part la tête de son lit et les différentes machines bipant sous un rythme infernal. Durant une courte minute, il ne put retenir les tremblements qui le parcouraient. Il était complètement idiot. Complètement débile. Rien ne l'avait touché. Il était seul dans cette pièce. Personne ne pouvait le toucher. Ce frottement avait été causé par sa robe de chambre d'hôpital, c'était tout.

Il attrapa le drap blanc recouvrant le bout de ses pieds pour se le monter jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux fixèrent la petite bosse formée par ses pieds sous le tissu, droit devant lui, fixant un point immaculé. Blanc. Propre. Pure.

Contrairement à lui.

L'impression de salir tout ce qu'il touchait était même parvenue jusqu'à ses rêves les plus profonds. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup rêvé durant son sommeil artificiel. Des rêves ayant été pollué par les images et scènes de viol, par les voix d'Ogiwara et Momoi. Par la voix de cet homme.

Il n'avait envie de penser à rien. Il n'avait pas envie de salir ce qui lui restait de plus précieux. Les souvenirs datant d'avant. Parfois, même l'air autour de lui semblait sale. Parfois, il lui semblait sentir l'odeur de _cet_ autre homme. Cet homme dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'âge. Cet homme qui l'avait blessé comme jamais personne n'aurait pu le faire. Et lorsqu'il sentait une odeur semblable à celle de son agresseur il se planquait _illico_ _presto_ sous ses draps.

Il se rendit alors compte que sans s'en apercevoir, il avait placé le tissu blanc par-dessus sa tête. Se créant un petit cocon dont il ne voulait pas sortir. Le cachant à la vue de tous. La simple pensée de cette odeur le ramenait droit en arrière. Durant ces trois jours d'enfer. Cette chambre d'hôpital devait être bien plus propre que n'importe quel autre endroit. Elle devait sans doute être désinfectée de nombreuses fois par semaines. Et pourtant il lui semblait sentir cette odeur si horrible.

Était-ce encore son esprit qui lui ramenait, en guise de souvenir, une telle odeur ? Tout comme ses douleurs de dos ? Comme l'envie de se gratter la tête à la simple mention des poux ?

Il avait répété inlassablement durant la consultation de son médecin qu'il voulait voir Akashi. Cependant, cela ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de le voir. La simple pensée qu'Akashi puisse le voir dans cet état le tétanisait. Il avait peur de voir dans ses yeux rouges du dégoût, de la tristesse, de la pitié. Il avait peur qu'Akashi ne lui dise qu'il était désolé pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait peur qu'Akashi ne le voit plus de la même façon et ne puisse plus prononcer son nom. Il avait peur qu'Akashi ne puisse plus s'approcher de lui sans avoir peur de se salir. Il avait peur de sentir sur Akashi l'odeur de _cet_ homme. Il avait peur. Il était tétanisé.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus voir Akashi-kun. Murmura le bleuté.

L'air sous le drap commença à se faire plus dense. Plus chaud. Cet air lui rappela dans un flash de souvenirs son agression. Il était arrivé de nombreuse fois que son agresseur se trouve au-dessus de lui et lui coupe la respiration par son poids. Expulsant tout l'air des poumons du bleuté et l'empêchant de les remplir de nouveau. Lors de ces moments Kuroko avait l'impression d'être machiavéliquement maintenu en vie alors que son esprit mourrait peu à peu. Dans ces moments-là, son esprit semblait avoir été à des années lumières de son corps qui n'était qu'un amas de douleur et de souffrance.

Il étouffait sous ce drap. La chaleur semblait l'empêcher de respirer aussi sûrement que s'il faisait une cinquantaine de degrés.

Il retira le drap de sa tête et un frisson le parcourut. Il avait froid.

La faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve durant son agression le dégoûtait. Il avait envie de partir de son propre corps, d'aller migrer dans un autre et de regarder sa sale carcasse pour prononcer des mots comme « le pauvre » ou bien encore « c'est horrible ce qu'on lui a fait ». La mort pouvait sûrement être tout aussi libératrice mais le moindre geste lui aurait coûté tant d'énergie. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Même pas pour se donner la mort, c'était réellement pitoyable.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Kuroko redressa les yeux pour fixer avec horreur la porte le séparant du couloir plongé dans la lumière. Il agrippa son drap des deux mains pour le serrer dans ses poings. Que devait-il faire, il n'avait aucunement envie de voir qui que ce soit. Ni médecin, ni infirmière, ni policier ou psychologue. Qui est-ce qui pouvait venir le déranger à une heure pareille ? Pourquoi viendrait-on le voir lui ?

Trois nouveaux coups plus impatients cette fois se firent entendre.

Kuroko s'allongea immédiatement dans son lit. De manière si violente qu'il se cogna le haut de la tête contre le haut de son lit. Il geignit sous la douleur et lorsqu'il se fut masser légèrement la tête, il remonta le drap jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il ferma les yeux si fortement que des larmes commencèrent à se former en dessous de ses paupières. Cependant ce coup lui fit se souvenir qu'il avait demandé à voir Akashi.

\- Tu peux entrer…

Un silence pesant s'imposa dans la pièce. Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il avait murmuré si bas que même ses propres oreilles ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Entre Akashi-kun… Cria cette fois-ci le bleuté.

Bien que ce cri ne soit en réalité qu'un ton de voix plutôt normal, Kuroko sentit aussitôt sa gorge devenir sèche et irritée. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Akashi. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Akashi le voit ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi pose ses magnifiques yeux rouges sur ce qu'il était devenu.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et la lumière du couloir illumina une partie de sa chambre d'hôpital. Kuroko desserra légèrement ses paupières tout en gardant bien fermement dans ses poings son drap.

\- Bonjour Tetsuya. Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda le rouge.

Kuroko fixait un point du mur face à lui. Les grains du mur illuminés par la lumière du couloir lui donnait une teinte orangée tout à fait plaisante. Ce mur avait sans aucun doute était repeint récemment malgré le fait qu'il ne sente pas l'odeur de peinture récente dans la pièce.

\- Tetsuya, je perds patience.

Ces paroles atteignirent distraitement les oreilles du bleuté. Malgré tout Kuroko se força à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre dans un murmure.

\- Akashi-kun… Il ne faut pas que tu laisses Kise-kun sortir dehors…

La couleur orangée du mur avait été dérangé durant un court moment pendant qu'une ombre derrière Kuroko se déplaçait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le capitaine de Rakuzan.

Kuroko sentit alors son corps se tendre comme s'il n'était qu'un seul et même muscle. Il n'en était pas sûr. Cependant il avait la sensation de ressentir comme une aura d'extrême puissance s'exerçant sur lui. Comme si par un sort d'enchantement on l'avait maintenant contraint à l'immobilisation. Seuls ses yeux s'étaient ouvert peu à peu de stupeur.

\- Si tu parles de la possibilité que Ryota se fasse agresser, tu arrives un peu tardivement. Il est en ce moment même hospitalisé.

Ce fut à ces mots que Kuroko s'en rendit compte. Akashi s'était adressé à lui par son prénom. Or aussi loin qu'il se souvenait il l'avait toujours appelé par son nom de famille. Si l'on oubliait délibérément l'émergence de sa seconde personnalité lors de la seconde année à Teiko. Ce fut aussi à ce moment même qu'il analysa la voix du rouge et qu'il lui sembla entendre une différence par rapport à celle dont il avait conservé le souvenir. Elle semblait plus poignante, plus glaciale, plus affûtée, plus stricte.

Kuroko aurait voulu rester allonger sur son lit et fermer les yeux en priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un effet de son imagination, un simple rêve. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Le bleuté se redressa si rapidement que le cathéter placé dans son bras semblait s'être douloureusement déplacé.

Ses inquiétudes avaient été naïves.

Akashi ne le regardait ni avec pitié, ni avec dégoût, ni avec horreur. Il ne le regardait même pas avec amour. Son regard le surplombait de toute sa taille. Il semblait le juger et Kuroko se sentit atrocement petit face à lui. Atrocement fragile. Atrocement faible.

Une paire d'yeux hétérochromes. Rouge et jaune. Deux couleurs qui mélangées auraient pu être aussi belles que la couleur du mur derrière lui dorénavant cachée par l'ombre du bleuté.

Kuroko écarquilla des yeux et eut un mouvement de recul face au garçon aux cheveux rouges. Comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé.

\- Akashi-kun…

Le rouge ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer.

De longues minutes passèrent en silence, tandis que les deux garçons se fixaient en silence. L'un stoïque et l'autre pétrifié. Ce fut durant ces longues minutes que les informations entrèrent peu à peu dans l'esprit de Kuroko.

\- Akashi-kun… Tu as dit que Kise-kun avait été attaqué ?

\- Il est en ce moment même hospitalisé au même étage que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Takao a aussi été attaqué.

Kuroko fut une seconde fois totalement pétrifié, incapable de bouger une seule partie de son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Tetsuya ?

\- Je…

\- Où t'es-tu fais violer ?

Cette si simple question poignarda Kuroko bien plus douloureusement que n'importe quelle autre interrogation qu'il ait pu entendre dans sa vie. Elle lui rappelait douloureusement la distance vertigineuse le séparant d'Akashi mais aussi tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant son absence. Cette question lui rappelait des images, des sensations et des odeurs qu'il tentait de tout cœur d'oublier. Cette question avait été posé sans une once de compassion. Le ton sur laquelle elle avait été posé semblait indiquer à Kuroko qu'Akashi n'avait aucunement envie de savoir comment il se sentait.

Le mal qu'il avait oublié dans le bas de son dos revint de plus belle, accompagné cette fois-ci d'un atroce mal de tête. La lumière du couloir illuminant la pièce ne semblait plus aussi réconfortante dorénavant et elle lui rappelait la torche dont se munissait son agresseur lorsqu'il faisait nuit et qu'il tentait d'éclairer la pièce où il avait enfermé Momoi, Ogiwara et Kuroko. Le bleuté se sentait atrocement vide, les couleurs même chaudes semblaient fades. La lumière artificielle semblait être un feu effrayant, se dirigeant lentement vers lui pour le tuer petit à petit.

Il eut l'impression de sentir dans son cou le souffle chaud d'un homme. De _cet_ homme. Mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard derrière lui il ne vit rien d'autre que le vide. Sur le mur derrière son dos, se trouvait une grande fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit dorénavant. Les lumières de la ville au loin étaient allumées et cela ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment d'enfermement qui le prenait peu à peu. La nuit semblait si noire. Aucune n'étoile ne brillait et même la lune semblait être opaque comme si elle disparaissait peu à peu.

Que se passerait-il si la lune disparaissait ? Est-ce qu'ils mouraient tous ? Est-ce qu'il ferait jour ? Est-ce que cela lui permettrait d'avoir moins froid ? De moins avoir la sensation d'être enfermé ? Est-ce que l'odeur serait différente ? Est-ce que toutes les ombres de la pièce disparaîtraient pour lui permettre ainsi d'être rassuré ?

C'est alors que ses grands yeux bleus croisèrent le regard hétérochrome se reflétant dans la fenêtre. Kuroko retourna rapidement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Selon le docteur il possédait de longs moments d'absence où son esprit tentait de penser à tout autre chose que les conversations dont il faisait parti sur l'instant présent. D'après ce dernier, durant ces moment-là, c'était là où son esprit se reposait le plus, il tentait de se mettre en veille.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié la question d'Akashi.

\- Alors ? Demanda impatiemment le rouge.

\- Je… J'ai oublié ta question Akashi-kun.

Le rouge ferma les paupières de mécontentement et expira un bon coup.

\- J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

Kuroko rentra un peu plus sa tête dans les épaules lorsqu'il entendit cette réponse. Or le fait était tel qu'il avait réellement oublié sa question de départ.

\- Tu ne sembles pas encore en mesures d'aligner des pensées cohérentes. Je m'en vais.

Kuroko vit Akashi se retourner et se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Rejoindre la lumière. Il n'avait pas envie. Maintenant qu'il était là, il voulait qu'il reste. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de rester seul. Il voulait absolument qu'Akashi reste à ses côtés.

\- AKASHI-KUN ATTENDS !

Le rouge sembla se tourner vers lui au ralenti, testant sa patience à fleur de peau.

\- Oui, Tetsuya ?

Il devait se taire. Il devait se taire. Il devait se taire.

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu à côté de moi… S'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il l'avait prononcé si doucement qu'il était persuadé que le rouge ne l'avait pas entendu. Cependant le regard surpris qu'afficha Akashi lui apprit qu'il l'avait bel et bien entendu. Kuroko baissa ses yeux vers ses mains. Il lui semblait si idiot d'avoir posé une telle question qu'il s'en voulut sur le champ.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, sais-tu qui je suis ?

Kuroko avala difficilement sa salive et prépara mentalement sa phrase avant de la dire à voix haute.

\- Tu es Akashi Seijuro.

\- Je suis _cet_ Akashi Seijuro.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, Akashi-kun est Akashi-kun quoi qu'il arrive.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Pesant et pourtant si frais. Kuroko releva doucement le regard. Akashi le fixait intensément, fixement. Il lui sembla que le rouge sonda toute son âme pour trouver un semblant de mensonge dans ses propos. Une lacune dans ses mots si duveteux.

\- S'il-te-plaît ? Lui demanda Kuroko toujours dans un murmure.

À sa plus grande surprise Akashi s'approcha doucement de lui. Tandis que la lumière automatique du couloir s'éteignait. Kuroko recula jusqu'au bord de son lit lorsqu'il vit le rouge retirer ses chaussures pour soulever ensuite ses draps d'hôpital et se glisser à l'intérieur. Le rouge remonta les barrières sur les côtés et posa sa tête sur l'énorme coussin de Kuroko. Allongé sur le côté Kuroko pouvait voir ses yeux hétérochromes. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui sembla que son œil gauche devenait parfois rouge selon l'angle de vue. Cependant cette sensation fut si brève qu'il ne tarda pas à l'oublier.

Doucement il se rallongea en gardant malgré tout une certaine distance entre lui et Akashi. Il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour pouvoir se lover contre le corps d'un autre homme. Même si c'était contre le corps de son propre amant. Ses yeux bleus s'incrustèrent dans les prunelles du capitaine de Rakuzan.

Il s'immobilisa complètement lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Akashi saisir la sienne et la poser entre eux deux.

\- Je t'aime, Kuroko. Murmura-t-il.

Le bleuté sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans pour autant qu'elles n'en sortent.

 _Lui aussi, il l'aimait…_


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà! Ces dernières semaines j'ai eu pas mal de soucis de toute sortes qui m'ont complètement retardé ou stoppé dans l'écriture. Je m'en excuse. Je vous publie donc ce chapitre avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaise! Encore un chapitre AkaKuro, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir écrit que sur eux dernièrement, avec les deux chapitres successifs dans cette fic et un OS publié la semaine dernière x) L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais j'ai pris la décision de faire les choses doucement, il n'y a rien de pire selon moi que quelque chose de bâclé.**

 **Je ne vous l'ai pas dit la dernière fois mais merci à tous pour vos retours, ils sont motivants, encourageant, bref de vraie perles pour moi. On a dépassé la centaine de reviews et je trouve ça assez énorme donc merci beaucoup à vous! 3**

 **Chapitre 21 : Jusqu'à quel point ?**

Son mal de tête prenait de plus en plus place dans son esprit. Malgré tout il se forçait à n'en rien montrer au garçon face à lui. La raison de son mal de crâne était des plus simples. Il avait repris possession de son corps. Depuis la fin de la Winter Cup il n'avait cessé de se battre pour retrouver cette place qui était sienne. Revenir à la lumière et contrôler le monde comme il était censé le faire. Pas comme son _Autre_ qui ne reflétait qu'une pâle figure de ce qu'il était réellement.

Et pourtant. Malgré son retour, malgré avoir été remit sur le devant de la scène il sentait encore l' _Autre_ l'entraver. Il n'avait pas été réellement conscient lorsque quelques minutes auparavant il s'était installé dans ce lit d'hôpital aux côtés du bleuté. En ce moment même encore il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'en sortir. Cependant cette envie ne semblait être qu'une sourde voix face à l'envie de rester auprès de Tetsuya.

Il ne savait pas réellement comment ni pourquoi mais son _Autre_ semblait avoir de l'emprise sur ce qu'il faisait, sur ce qu'il pensait et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Lui-même avait eu à quelques reprises des facilités à reprendre un semblant de contrôle lorsque c'était l' _Autre_ à la surface. Notamment lors des jours précédents. Comme durant cet instant aux toilettes peu avant le coup de fil avec Haizaki.

Mais pourquoi parvenait-il si bien à ressentir les sentiments de son _Autre_ et d'autant plus à un moment pareil ? Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser que ça.

La crainte, la pitié, l'amour, la haine.

Tous ces sentiments l'envahissaient et le contraignaient à froncer des sourcils, à faire des gestes dont il était à peine conscient, dont il avait à peine envie. C'était son corps et pourtant ce n'était pas lui. Son esprit était le maître et pourtant c'était la volonté de son _Autre_ qui perçait.

La réponse à cette question devenue pratiquement vitale ne vint pas tout de suite. Cependant plus il se plongeait dans les pupilles bleues face à lui et plus il pouvait imaginer un semblant de réponse. Cette dernière semblait se construire brique par brique, pour former un semblant de discours logique. Une réponse qu'il avait irrésistiblement envie de nier. Car cela n'était pas censé être lui. Mais plus les secondes défilaient et plus cela lui semblait être une vérité juste. Quelque chose qu'il se devait d'accepter s'il avait envie de faire cesser ce mal de crâne atroce.

Ces sentiments : crainte, pitié, amour, haine. Il les partageait.

Il ressentait lui-même ces sentiments.

Ces sentiments qu'il ressentait dans son propre esprit et qui étaient ressentis par l' _Autre_ semblaient former un pont entre leurs deux esprits.

Un pont liant leurs deux âmes en une seule. Permettant à l'un comme à l'autre de se comprendre mutuellement et d'influer sur son opposé.

Akashi serra un peu plus les doigts de Kuroko. Ils étaient glacés. Son pouce glissa de bas en haut cherchant machinalement à réchauffer cette peau douce qu'il avait toujours apprécié. Cette peau qu'un autre homme s'était permis de maltraiter et de salir. La haine ne cessait de croître en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imagineait l'horreur qu'avait dû subir son Tetsuya. Il devait coûte que coûte retrouver cet homme et quoi qu'il advienne, il le lui ferait payer par mille et une souffrances.

Il ne priait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Depuis la mort de sa mère le fait de prier lui avait toujours semblait comme une illusion, une pratique à s'esclaffer au plus haut point. Quelque chose auquel les gens désespérés se raccrochaient pour pouvoir s'offrir du réconfort. Comme un homme affamé rêvant d'un bout de pain pouvant le nourrir. Et encore aujourd'hui il ne demanderait l'aide de personne. Ni d'aucun Dieu ou de puissance supérieure. Ni de ses amis ou de son père. Seul l'argent, avec lequel il paierait ses hommes de mains ainsi que son intelligence lui permettraient de mettre la main sur cet homme.

Il sentit la main de Kuroko se contracter légèrement et Akashi reporta son attention sur le visage du violé. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, comme si il avait peur de croiser son regard. Ce qui après tout ne semblait pas étonnant. Malgré ses belles paroles, Kuroko préférerait toujours son Autre. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas assez compétent pour retrouver ce psychopathe. Lui était bien plus à même de le retrouver et Kuroko ne pourrait le nier.

\- Je me suis réveillé sous les cris de Momoi-san… Murmura Kuroko.

Akashi ne répondit pas. Se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux tandis que ce dernier baissait légèrement le regard et raffermissait son emprise sur la main d'Akashi. Le rouge le laissa un long moment dans ses pensées, sans rien dire. Attendant. Patiemment. Il savait que Kuroko parlerait, il n'avait aucunement besoin de le presser. Kuroko semblait avoir comme des moments d'absences plus ou moins long. Parfois s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'une phrase ou alors oubliant les derniers mots prononcés par le rouge. Alors ce dernier attendait. Il attendrait toujours.

La douce voix du bleuté reprit dans un murmure à peine audible :

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'avais les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête. Il y avait comme un pieu dans le mur. Juste au-dessus de ma tête. C'est là qu'était rattachée la corde. Mes pieds, ils étaient menottés je crois… Non. J'en suis sûr. Ils étaient menottés. Au début je n'entendais que les cris de Momoi-san. Mais au fur et à mesure que je regagnais mes esprits je me rendais compte que la voix d'Ogiwara-kun aussi résonnait.

Akashi caressa le dos de la main de Kuroko avec son pouce. Transmettant sa chaleur corporelle au bleuté. Ce dernier fronçait des sourcils au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

\- Ogiwara-kun était à côté de moi. Lui aussi était accroché comme moi au mur mais il était réveillé depuis plus longtemps. J'avais beau me réveiller peu à peu, j'avais toujours cette sensation d'être endormis. Mon corps, je ne parvenais pas à le bouger. Je voulais prononcer un mot, émettre un son mais je ne parvenais à rien.

Un temps de silence durant lequel Kuroko se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- Il m'avait déjà drogué à ce moment-là.

Akashi sentit ses propres sourcils se froncer tandis que les mots sortaient avec difficulté de la bouche face à lui.

\- Malgré tout j'ai réussi à relever suffisamment la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Ogiwara-kun a vu que je venais de me réveiller et il a prononcé mon nom. Lorsque j'ai tourné mon regard vers lui j'ai compris qu'il savait. Il savait que j'avais été drogué. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il m'a dit que je devais bouger le moins possible. Il m'a demandé de tenter de me rendormir mais j'ai tourné les yeux vers le centre de la pièce. Il y avait Momoi-san et _cet homme_. Il la battait avec un manche à balais je crois… Et Momoi-san saignait déjà à plusieurs endroits. La bouche je crois, le bras et quelque part d'autre sur le visage. Il lui hurlait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre. Je voyais sa bouche remuer et j'entendais ses cris et ceux de Momoi-san et d'Ogiwara-kun aussi. Malgré tout je ne parvenais pas à distinguer tous ces mots. Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à mes oreilles, ils avaient perdu tout leur sens. Comme si en ces quelques mètres tout leur sens s'était évaporé. Comme s'ils n'étaient au final que des cris inhumains et incompréhensibles.

Akashi sentit les pieds froids de Kuroko frôler les siens avant que ce dernier ne les retire vivement. Ses joues rougirent faiblement à ce contact et le rouge ne put s'empêcher de le titiller. Il rapprocha ses propres pieds se trouvant sous le drap près de ceux du garçon de Seirin. Leurs doigts de pieds se touchèrent d'abord avec douceur et un brin d'inquiétude. Puis les pieds de Kuroko vinrent s'emmêler à ceux du rouge. Guettant la chaleur d'un corps qu'il aimait.

\- Ogiwara-kun lui criait d'arrêter. J'entendais sa voix se briser tellement il criait fort. Puis cet homme s'est tourné vers lui et a lâché les cheveux de Momoi-san. Elle s'est écroulée sur le sol… Je crois qu'il a vu à ce moment que j'étais réveillé. Personnellement, j'étais à peine conscient de l'être. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et j'avais du mal à bouger ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite partie de mon corps. Il s'est approché de nous et il m'a saisi le visage. Il m'a forcé à croiser ses yeux. Et il m'a posé la question qu'il semblait avoir déjà posé à Momoi-san et à Ogiwara-kun.

\- Que t'a-t-il demandé ? Questionna Akashi.

\- Par quel moyen on pourrait te convaincre de lui donner de l'argent.

\- De l'argent ? S'étonna Akashi. Combien ?

\- Près de deux cent mille euros, Akashi-kun.

Le rouge resta de marbre malgré l'alerte. C'était une annonce étonnante, il pouvait en convenir. Cependant il était connu par ses pairs pour ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait peu importe la situation. Un domaine qu'il avait développé notamment grâce au basket et qui lui avait valu un grand nombre de victoires. Deux cent mille euros c'était une somme. Il les possédait. Du moins son père les possédait sans aucun doute mais pourquoi un homme voudrait-il à ce point autant d'argent ?

Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Logique, concise.

La drogue.

Haizaki leur avait révélé qu'Akikuzu se droguait et qu'il avait un besoin urgent d'argent à l'époque. Si sa dette avait déjà commencé il y a quelques années de ça, elle n'avait dû cesser de croître si ce dernier n'avait pu trouver assez d'argent pour épuiser sa dette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda Akashi en caressant le dos de sa main.

\- Rien. Répondit Kuroko après un long silence. Je n'arrivais pas à émettre le moindre son.

\- Continue.

\- Il s'est énervé et m'a détaché du mur. J'avais les pieds menottés et les mains encore liées alors je me suis tout simplement étalé par terre. Il m'a saisi par le col de mon tee-shirt et m'a traîné à travers la salle. Je… J'étais…

Ce fut à ce moment que le bleuté décida de relever ses prunelles bleues vers les prunelles hétérochromes face à lui. Le cœur d'Akashi se serra et une colère profonde résonna dans son esprit et son cœur. Son mal de tête toujours présent ne faisait que croître et le récit de Kuroko n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Malgré tout il voulait tout savoir. Il voulait connaître le calvaire qu'avait dû vivre Tetsuya et il voulait ressentir dans tout son corps, dans tout son esprit cette colère. Se rappeler pourquoi il haïssait cet homme, ce psychopathe, cet Akikuzu. Celui qui avait volé la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

Les yeux bleus lâchèrent des larmes qui roulèrent sur les joues laiteuses du garçon hospitalisé. Ses sourcils se tordaient sous un angle à fendre le cœur et ses yeux légèrement entrouverts ne laissaient voir qu'une seule chose. La peur.

Même dans cet hôpital, même si proche d'Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko avait encore peur. Une peur si profonde que le rouge sentit les pieds du bleuté se retirer de l'emprise qu'il avait eu sur eux avec ses propres membres. Il sentit sa froideur le quitter et il lui sembla sentir au ralentis ses doigts se retirer avec douceur de sa paume. Il sentit les phalanges du bleuté glisser sur les siennes, millimètre par millimètre. Son cerveau avait conscience que d'ici quelques millièmes de secondes sa main se retrouverait dépourvu de toute fraîcheur, de toute douceur. La main qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenté de réchauffer s'échappait aussi sûrement que de l'eau entre des doigts grands ouverts.

Sa main vola avec douceur jusqu'à la joue de Kuroko. Son pouce essuya le dessous de son œil droit avec un peu plus de raideur qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Son mouvement lui sembla presque brutal, à la limite de la violence. Il n'était décidément pas doué pour les contacts physiques. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à l'arrière du cou de Kuroko à la frontière entre la naissance de ses cheveux bleus et de sa peau blanche. Par ce geste il imposait sa domination, rappelait à Kuroko sa force mais aussi autre chose. Un geste qu'il n'adoptait que pour ce dernier et qui pourtant signifiait tant pour eux. Il lui promettait par ce simple geste de le protéger. De rester à ses côtés et de ne plus laisser les ténèbres l'envahir de nouveau. Quoi que l'avenir leur réserve, son Tetsuya n'aurait plus à souffrir seul.

Car lui Akashi Seijuro serait là.

\- Akashi-kun…

\- Je veux que tu partages cette histoire avec moi.

\- Aka…

\- Je veux ressentir tout ce que tu as ressenti. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as subi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes enfermé seul dans ces images Tetsuya. Je veux te comprendre lorsque tes larmes s'échapperont. Je veux te réconforter comme il le faut lorsque tu auras peur. Je veux être à tes cotés lorsque tu ressasseras tous ces souvenirs en d'affreux cauchemars. Je veux que ta main tremble dans la mienne. Je veux que ma chaleur te réconforte. Je veux que ta douleur soit partagé avec moi.

Kuroko le regarda un court moment en silence avant de fondre en larmes. Ses hoquets se répercutèrent dans la chambre et Akashi n'eut qu'une seule chose à faire.

Sa main positionnée derrière le cou de Kuroko apposa une force rapprochant ainsi les corps des deux garçons. La tête de Kuroko vint se blottir contre le torse d'Akashi. Ce dernier passa ses bras au-dessus des épaules du bleuté et enserra son cou avec force. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de la tête du garçon apeuré et ferma les yeux, se contentant de sentir son odeur. Kuroko quant à lui attrapa le bras d'Akashi au-dessus de sa tête et le serra avec force. Comme s'il le forçait à rester ainsi de peur que ce dernier ne retire les remparts au-dessus de sa tête. Ses larmes mouillèrent les draps et sans doute le tee-shirt d'Akashi mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne s'en souciaient le moins du monde.

Akashi pouvait encore entendre les sanglots de Kuroko mais ils semblaient plus lointain. Il avait la sensation que toute la douleur du bleuté parvenait finalement à pénétrer son cœur et à se creuser un trou dans lequel il resterait jusqu'à ce que l'éternité se finisse. Doucement et sachant que ses gestes n'étaient pas réellement de lui mais de son _Autre_ il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. De haut en bas, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Continuellement. Inlassablement. Presque machinalement et pourtant avec une touche d'unique à chaque caresse.

Leurs respirations, leur cœur, leurs pensées, tout semblait si coordonné, à l'unisson.

Akashi ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu une telle proximité, un tel entrelacement avec quelqu'un. Ni même avec sa défunte mère. Il sentit la jambe de Kuroko s'insinuer doucement entre ses deux cuisses, entrelaçant les deux garçons comme deux amants de longue date.

\- Je t'aime Tetsuya. Murmura Akashi en ré-ouvrant très légèrement les yeux.

Le bleuté ne répondit rien et pourtant ses sanglots commencèrent à s'amoindrir à partir de ce moment. Il serra un peu plus fortement contre lui le rouge, ancien capitaine de Teiko, actuel capitaine de Rakuzan.

Le silence finit par s'installer peu à peu dans la pièce, ne séparant en rien les deux joueurs de basket. Après ces pleurs et cette histoire, il sembla au contraire venir comme un voile apaisant. Un drap recouvrant un corps transis par le froid. Il réchauffait et liait les deux corps dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Akashi ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lui-même n'avait ouvert les yeux et relevé que très légèrement la tête pour observer la nuit à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Dehors il n'y avait aucune étoile, les lumières étaient loin et la lune était à moitié cachée par les nuages gris. Ce fut la voix de Kuroko qui le tira de sa rêverie.

\- Lors de mon premier viol, il m'a demandé quelque chose… Murmura faiblement Kuroko.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Jusqu'à quel point j'étais important pour toi.


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Les vacances sont enfin là et ça se ressent! :D J'espère pouvoir durant ces jours de vacances prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, parce que ce rythme de publication d'un fois tout les 41 du mois ça m'énerve. J'aimerais vous offrir un rythme de publication régulier, donc je vais tenter d'écrire un maximum! :) On reprend donc l'histoire avec un long chapitre! Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël si vous le fêtez et sinon alors de très bonne vacances! :D**

 **Kara : Pas de problème tu laisses une review quand tu veux! ^o^ Je suis heureuse de voir que la suite te plaise et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant! :3 Oui en effet c'est un Akakuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, MuraHimu et un couple mystère xD. Merci pour ta review! :D**

 **Chapitre 22 : Perles salées et plaies éternelles**

Le rouge s'étira le bras droit avec sa main gauche tout en regardant Midorima parlementer avec Aomine. Ce dernier était revenu sous la demande du vert et il semblait que par ailleurs le basané s'était calmé. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, mais sa colère semblait s'être atténuée. Haizaki et lui-même s'évitaient malgré tout du regard et lorsque ces derniers se croisaient, des menaces de mort étaient ressenties dans toute la pièce sans pour autant qu'un seul d'entre eux prononce un seul mot.

Kagami souffla. Il avait froid et il était fatigué. Sans oublier qu'Akashi était dans la même pièce que Kuroko. Il était sensiblement énervé de savoir que pratiquement aucun d'eux n'avait encore eu la chance de parler à Kuroko et que le rouge s'était approprié cette place sans même prendre en compte le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter voir Kuroko. D'ailleurs le joueur de Seirin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kuroko avait demandé à voir Akashi, avant même de demander à le voir lui. N'étaient-ils pas coéquipiers ? N'avait-il jamais rendu Kuroko heureux ? Contrairement à Akashi, il ne l'avait jamais rabaissé, jamais blessé. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je préfère rester ici… Marmonna Aomine.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, tout autant que nous. Répliqua Midorima. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des coéquipiers dans une de ces chambres je te rappelle. Mais si nous voulons être efficace il faut savoir prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça. Dormir à l'hôtel ne pourra nous faire que le plus grand bien. À toi, tout comme à moi.

\- Akashi ne va pas venir.

\- Akashi nous rejoindra, je lui ai laissé un message téléphonique. De toute manière c'est lui qui avait prévu de nous faire dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit. Il a déjà tout réservé et tout payé. Nous devons y aller.

\- Je veux rester ici, Midorima. J'aimerai rester aux cotés de Kise.

\- Aomine, répliqua le vert en posant une main sur son épaule. Crois-moi Kise aura besoin de toi, mais il aura besoin de te voir en forme et en bonne santé. Rester à ses côtés sans dormir pour au final devenir violent et capricieux ne lui fera aucun bien.

Aomine ne répondit rien et ses yeux qui jusque-là étaient plongés dans le regard du vert vinrent fixer le sol. Kagami le vit hocher de la tête doucement et son cœur se serra. Aomine et Kise avaient été sensiblement proches ces derniers temps et lui-même ressentait un violent sentiment d'exclusion. Midorima et Takao, Aomine et Kise, Murasakibara et Himuro, Akashi et… Kuroko.

Il semblait être l'inconnu dans l'équation, la petite valeur que l'on raccrochait désespérément à son calcul avant de s'avouer vaincu. Il avait envie d'aider, mais comment aider lorsque l'on était autant mis à l'écart ? Il avait irrésistiblement envie de voir Kuroko, il avait envie d'aider quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Cette situation d'impuissance et de simple spectateur lui ouvrait les entrailles en deux. C'était comme un être sur le banc un jour de match, lors d'une rencontre face à un adversaire particulièrement puissant. Voir ses coéquipiers soudés comme un roc tandis que l'un d'eux était blessé et que lui-même n'avait ni le droit de se lever du banc, ni de prononcer aucun mot.

Il avait avant que cette histoire ne se produise un profond lien avec Kuroko. Un lien qui semblait s'effriter au fur et à mesure du temps. La sensation désagréable d'avoir été remplacé par quelqu'un. Sentiment horrible et pourtant, c'était loin d'être la première chose à laquelle penser en de telles circonstances. Kuroko avait été violé, il ne devait ressentir aucun sentiment de possession envers lui, c'était quelque chose d'absolument dégoûtant rien que d'y penser. Kuroko ne lui appartenait pas. Loin de là. Et pourtant, il avait toujours cru dans un coin de son esprit que Kuroko agissait avec lui d'une manière totalement différente qu'avec ses coéquipiers de la génération miracle... Qu'avec Akashi.

Puis il y avait Himuro. Son meilleur ami d'enfance. Malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce et qu'ils se soient dirigés vers la gare plus tôt dans la journée, ils n'avaient pas autant parlé qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Pourquoi ? Réponse mystérieuse et agaçante. Kagami semblait deviner cependant un semblant de réponse. Un mot. Un prénom. Murasakibara. Le violet et le rouge ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciés, et pourtant ils partageaient tous deux un homme en commun. Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents en remarquant de petits détails trahissant la relation entre le violet et son meilleur ami. La sensation horrible que tout lui avait été volé le prenait à la gorge et l'empêchait de ressentir un quelconque soulagement.

Et finalement Aomine. La troisième personne de ce groupe dont il se sentait le plus proche. Ils se disputaient souvent, c'était indéniable. Cependant ils avaient un lien profond. Remontant à leur première rencontre, à leur premier match, à la première défaite du bleu, à sa première percé dans la zone. Malgré ce lien, il lui semblait qu'Aomine agissait tel un parfait inconnu envers lui. Comme si un ami proche venait d'une heure à l'autre de ne plus lui adresser une parole, un mot. D'ailleurs Aomine ne semblait plus vraiment Aomine. À le regarder on avait l'impression qu'il avait mûri bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. C'était un sentiment dérangeant et effrayant. Leurs groupe semblait se dissoudre petit à petit et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Ni par les mots, ni par les gestes.

\- D'accord. Je vais venir. Marmonna Aomine en fixant un point derrière la fenêtre.

\- Très bien, hocha Midorima. Bon, ce sont des chambres de deux, étant donné que Akashi n'a pas eu le temps nécessaire pour réserver les chambres d'hôtel à l'avance. Alors nous allons constituer les duos tout de suite.

\- Je suis avec Muro-chin. S'exprima Murasakibara.

\- Très bien. Aomine et Kagami ?

Le rouge hocha des épaules en jetant un regard au bleu. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, fixant toujours la nuit noire faiblement éclairée par les lumières de la ville.

\- Bon je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

\- Haizaki tu viendras avec moi.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda ce dernier. Punaiiiiissseeee… J'y crois pas je vais devoir passer la nuit avec l'intello du groupe.

\- Ça va sûrement bousculer tes deux neurones qui se battent en duel mais tu en sortiras vivant. Répliqua le vert en le dépassant pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Allez, on y va.

Au moment même où Midorima ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entrée, une infirmière se faufila par l'ouverture. Kagami la reconnut instantanément elle avait été là lorsque Kuroko avait fait sa crise après son premier réveil. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle et la jeune femme brune au haut chignon ne tarda pas à les saluer.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Je tenais à vous prévenir des dernières nouvelles. Ogiwara Shigehiro vient de terminer son opération. Ses plaies au niveau de sa hanche, de son flanc et de son épaule ont été recousues avec succès. Il est encore éveillé et en attendant que la morphine fasse effet sur lui une rapide rencontre avec l'un d'entre vous est possible.

Les yeux multicolores de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers Kagami. Le joueur de Seirin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant tant d'attention inattendue.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Lui répondit Himuro. Tu es le plus qualifié pour ça d'entre nous tous.

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama le rouge.

\- Aucun membre de la génération miracle ne pourrait se permettre dans une telle situation de s'en aller à son chevet Kagami. Réfléchis, nanodayo. Trancha le vert. Et Himuro serait un parfait inconnu pour lui.

\- Et s'il voit mon visage, soutint Haizaki, il risque de faire un aller direct et sans retour dans le coma.

-On t'attendra. Ajouta Midorima d'une voix dure.

Kagami posa ses yeux flamboyants sur chacune des personnes dans la pièce. Tout en finissant sur son frère. Himuro lui sourit faiblement et hocha de la tête.

\- Ouais. Okay... Okay, je vais aller le voir.

Tandis que le rouge s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, il arrêta son mouvement en entendant l'infirmière continuer.

\- Mademoiselle Momoi Satsuki s'est aussi réveillée récemment. Il sera possible de la visiter dès demain matin.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'exclama Aomine.

\- Elle n'a pas encore prononcé un seul mot, mais cela ne semble pas inquiéter son médecin traitant. Les drogues qu'elle a ingurgitées partent peu à peu de son organisme. Malheureusement nous ne connaissons pas encore très bien les effets secondaires.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Takao Kazunari ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Son opération devrait se finir dans moins d'une demi heure. Les visites seront possibles dès demain matin. Il sera placé dans la même chambre que monsieur Shigehiro.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Kise ? S'enquit Aomine.

\- Vous voulez dire monsieur Kise Ryouta ? Demanda l'infirmière en fouillant dans les feuilles de son calepin. En effet nous avons quelques nouvelles à vous transmettre sur sa personne. Monsieur Ryouta est entré en hypoxie lors de son opération consistant à lui enlever la balle l'ayant touchée à l'intestin.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda le basané les yeux écarquillés.

À la surprise de tous ce fut Haizaki qui répondit.

\- L'hypoxie, idiot, c'est lorsqu'une personne tombe dans un coma qui dure quelques jours. C'est dû à un manque chronique d'oxygène durant une période donnée.

\- Quoi ? Paniqua le basané.

\- C'est exact. Confirma l'infirmière. Monsieur Kise Ryouta a réalisé un parcours en apnée durant ce qui semble être un long laps de temps, puis il a subit une blessure grave au flanc qui l'a empêché de respirer correctement. Tout cela a déréglé son système respiratoire.

\- Et c'est grave ? Demanda Kagami devançant le bleuté.

\- Il aura une perte de conscience plus ou moins longue, allant de quelques heures jusqu'à quelques jours. Cependant au vu de comment s'est passé son opération, il ne semble pas y avoir de soucis à se faire.

\- Je peux le voir ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Non, malheureusement. Jusqu'à son réveil, personne n'est autorisé à le voir. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser messieurs.

L'infirmière s'inclina doucement avant de reprendre la porte par laquelle elle était entrée.

Midorima tourna son regard vers Kagami et se contenta de le fixer. Le rouge comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait. Alors il se dirigea vers la sortie tandis qu'il entendit des voix s'élever derrière lui, commentant les dernières nouvelles.

Kise semblait donc être dans un coma court bien que sa vie ne soit pas en danger. Takao était en pleine opération au moment même. Kuroko venait tout juste de se réveiller et avait demandé à les revoir. Momoi s'était elle aussi réveillée. Ces nouvelles le soulagèrent plus qu'il ne se permit de le montrer. C'était un réel soulagement et il avait la sensation que tout irait pour le mieux dorénavant. L'agresseur était loin d'être repéré mais il avait son intuition qui lui promettait que ça ne saurait tarder. Cet homme serait bientôt repéré. Or il avait une confiance absolue en son intuition. Elle l'avait toujours mené vers le meilleur, et sans elle il aurait sans doute perdu plus de matchs de basket qu'on ne pouvait penser.

Tous dorénavant connaissaient le nom de l'agresseur. Akikuzu. C'était indéniablement un malade mental. Le fait qu'il soit relié à Haizaki aurait déjà dû le mettre sur la voie cependant. Mais penser qu'il serait aller si loin par pure vengeance ? Juste parce qu'Haizaki lui avait refusé son aide ? Juste parce que Haizaki avait préféré se consacrer à sa passion endormie du basket et se retirer d'affaires louches ? Il devait être réellement timbré pour avoir violé Kuroko, empoisonné Momoi et pratiquement tué successivement Ogiwara, Takao et Kise.

Kagami finit par arriver face à la chambre du meilleur ami de Kuroko. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette dernière. Il avait déjà échangé quelques mots de politesse avec Ogiwara mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus Ogiwara lui avait recommandé de ne pas s'approcher de Kuroko. Le brun savait des choses. Voilà pourquoi Kagami se trouvait face à cette porte. Ogiwara était la seule personne physiquement et psychiquement capable de leur fournir quelques indices sur leur agresseur et leur séquestration.

Il mena sa large main à la poignée et après un court moment d'hésitation et oubliant de frapper il entra.

La chambre était grande. Au plus près de la porte se trouvait le lit d'Ogiwara tandis qu'un grand espace vide avait été libéré près de la fenêtre. Kagami en déduisit après mure réflexion que c'était sans aucun doute l'endroit où ils mettraient le lit de Takao. La chambre était plongée dans une douce et faible lumière émanant de la lampe de chevet du seul lit présent dans la pièce.

L'hospitalisé leva ses yeux chocolat vers le rouge alors qu'il se grattait avec force le haut de son bras gauche. Ses yeux étaient rouges et des cernes démontraient sa fatigue importante. Cependant le brun lui sourit faiblement l'invitant à entrer et à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le rouge saisit une chaise et s'assit près de lui. Il se frotta les deux mains l'une contre l'autre, gêné. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine et le rouge se sentait terriblement coupable. Il se trouvait immonde de vouloir veiller sur Kuroko au lieu d'être ici près de son meilleur ami. Alors que ce dernier n'avait encore eu personne pour lui rendre visite, personne ne l'attendant réellement dans la salle d'attente.

\- Kagami, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Répondit Kagami en fixant toujours ses mains. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

\- Je m'en doute. Répondit faiblement Ogiwara après un court silence.

\- Tout ce que tu pourras me dire sera tiré à notre avantage pour retrouver celui qui vous a fait ça. Affirma Kagami évitant toujours de porter ses yeux sur le visage d'Ogiwara.

\- Merci…

Le silence reprit peu à peu place comme une suite logique de leur discussion. Le rouge n'entendait que les doigts du brun gratter son bras, rompant le calme oppressant s'étant installé dans la chambre. Kagami ne parvenait pas à faire le tri parmi toutes les questions lui traversant l'esprit. Elles se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, pour disparaître et revenir. L'assaillir et le rendre d'autant plus confus et à cran qu'il ne l'était déjà.

De plus ses pensées se tournaient tout naturellement vers Kuroko. Il était réveillé. Il était sorti de cette nuit médicamenteuse et la première personne qu'il voulait voir n'était pas lui-même. Ça avait été Akashi, capitaine de la génération miracle et actuellement capitaine du lycée de Rakuzan. Celui qu'il avait combattu lors de la dernière Winter Cup et qui l'avait pratiquement traîné dans la boue avant de le briser. Akashi avait même tenté de le remplacer par un autre joueur fantôme. Comme est-ce que Kuroko aurait-il pu passer au-dessus de ça alors que lui-même, Kagami l'avait aidé après cette horrible période de Teiko ? Pourquoi Akashi et pourquoi pas lui ?

\- J'ai été le premier à me réveiller. Commença Ogiwara.

Kagami sortit de ses pensées bien trop déconnecté de l'actuelle réalité et reporta son attention sur la voix du brun. Il évita toujours autant son regard et se contenta de fixer les fenêtres donnant sur la nuit sombre, face à lui.

\- Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, le soleil était tout juste en train de se coucher. L'appartement dans lequel on était, était plongé dans un océan de couleurs allant de l'oranger au rose pâle. Aussi loin que je me souvienne c'était la première fois pour moi que ces couleurs m'avaient envahi d'une peur incontrôlable. J'étais donc allongé par terre et lorsque je me suis réveillé à côté de moi il y avait Momoi encore un peu endormie. J'avais la sensation que mon corps ne bougeait plus de la même façon. C'était tout à fait désagréable, je mettais un temps fou à bouger un pied, une main, un genou. Lorsque je l'ai pu je me suis retourné et je me suis allongé sur le ventre. À ce moment-là, j'ai remarqué que nous étions dans un vieil immeuble tout délabré. Tout semblait défoncé et décrépi. Nous étions dans ce qui semblait être autrefois le salon de l'appartement. Les fenêtres étaient toutes cassées, et les murs puaient le moisi. Parfois on pouvait même voir des cafards et d'autres insectes parcourir les murs et le plafond.

Ogiwara s'arrêta un instant. Kagami leva légèrement son regard vers lui pour voir ce dernier se gratter avec toujours autant de vigueur une petite blessure sur son bras gauche. La zone était devenue toute rouge à force des frottements ininterrompus du garçon.

\- Bref, je me suis mis sur le ventre et même si j'avais encore du mal à réfléchir correctement ou du moins aussi rapidement que je le voulais. J'ai pu voir notre agresseur traîner Kuroko jusqu'à un mur puis il lui a mis des menottes aux mains et il l'a soulevé pour l'accrocher à une espèce de pieu en fer, ancré dans le mur. Puis il a mis des menottes sur ses chevilles avant de se tourner vers moi et Momoi. C'est à ce moment qu'elle a commencé à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il est revenu vers nous, j'ai clairement senti l'odeur de l'alcool et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait dû beaucoup boire. Dans tous les cas, comme Momoi commençait à se réveiller il s'est juste contenté au départ de lui donner un coup de pied dans le bras. Il a vu que j'émergeais peu à peu et donc il n'a pas perdu de temps. Il m'a tiré par les cheveux et m'a mené aux côtés de Kuroko. Ce malade a répété la même opération qu'avec lui. Menottes aux mains et aux pieds puis le tout relevé au-dessus de ma tête. Il a ensuite emmené Momoi au milieu du salon et il a saisi comme… Un manche à balai, je crois bien.

Kagami ferma les yeux. La description lente et précise d'Ogiwara lui faisait battre le cœur à mille à l'heure. Il n'avait plus réellement envie de connaître la suite. Il aurait voulu que le brun cesse son histoire sur-le-champ. Malheureusement ce n'était pas possible, car cette histoire n'avait rien d'un conte. Ce n'était pas un livre imaginaire que l'on pouvait reposer sur le coin de la table lorsque l'on sentait l'horrible fin approcher.

Tout cela était atrocement réel. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer et attendre patiemment la suite.

\- Il a attendu qu'elle se réveille complètement. Lorsqu'elle a eu assez de force pour tenter de s'enfuir il l'a attrapé par les cheveux et lui a posé toute une série de questions.

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda Kagami les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Les plus récurrentes étaient des questions précises sur vos liens d'amitiés. Il a notamment demandé si Midorima et Takao jouaient dans la même équipe je crois et s'ils traînaient toujours ensemble. Il a demandé à Momoi si son meilleur ami était bien Aomine. Il lui a aussi demandé des informations sur toi. Sur Akashi, sur Murasakibara…

\- Moi ? S'étonna le rouge en ré-ouvrant les yeux et en fixant la main d'Ogiwara reposant sur les draps blancs.

\- Oui. Il a demandé qui tu étais. Si tu étais l'ami de la génération miracle. Le lien que tu avais avec eux.

\- Et Momoi ? Elle a répondu à toutes ces questions ?

\- Au départ non, elle ne disait rien. Mais après une dizaine de minutes à se prendre des coups elle a commencé à saigner gravement de la tempe je crois. Elle était en pleurs et ça se voyait, elle était totalement confuse. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis les coups qu'elle recevait étaient violents.

La voix du brun se brisa lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si… Enfin, elle ne pensait pas… On ne pensait pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions… On ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment… Chacun d'entre nous a répondu aux questions qu'il nous posait… Maintenant que j'y pense c'est évident que c'était pour bien mener ses plans à termes… C'est évident qu'il nous a posé tant de questions pour pouvoir s'attaquer à nous par la suite… Il lui manquait tant d'informations sans lesquelles il n'aurait rien pu faire et nous… Nous lui avons tout donné sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Soutint Kagami en regardant cette fois directement les pupilles brunes d'Ogiwara.

Ogiwara continua à verser des larmes tout en se grattant le bras. Le garçon finit par ré-ouvrir une blessure. Il couina doucement sous la douleur sans cesser de se gratter ardemment. Des gouttelettes de sang vinrent couler le long de son bras et tacher le bout de ses phalanges avant de s'écraser sur son drap blanc. Kagami se leva avec rapidité lorsqu'il le remarqua et ouvrit tous les tiroirs se présentant à lui. Dans l'un d'eux, il trouva plusieurs compresses dont il se dépêcha de les faire sortir de leurs paquets. Ogiwara tenta vainement d'essuyer ses larmes coulant toujours abondamment de ses yeux.

\- Désolé… Marmonna-t-il tandis que Kagami lui saisissait le bras.

\- Tu n'as en rien besoin de t'excuser.

Les reniflements du brun furent les seules distractions brisant le silence de la pièce. Le joueur de Seirin tenta avec des mouvements lents, précis et doux d'apposer une compresse sur la récente blessure du jeune homme. Une fois fait il entoura la compresse d'un sparadrap pour la maintenir en place. Choisissant de faire plusieurs fois le tour du triceps pour être sûr que son pansement ne tombe pas durant la nuit.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aider… Murmura Ogiwara.

Kagami garda ses yeux fixés sur ses mouvements répétitifs visant à bander le brun. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sûrement car deux sentiments excessivement contraires s'opposaient l'un à l'autre. L'un l'accusant, le second l'attristant. Il en voulait un peu à Ogiwara de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils parviendraient à retrouver quoi que ce soit d'Akikuzu. Si Ogiwara n'avait aucun indice à leur fournir alors qui le pourrait ?

Un reniflement.

Une fine goutte de sang sur ses grandes mains.

Comment pouvait il ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant en vouloir à Ogiwara ? Il avait été séquestré pendant des jours, battu au point d'ouvrir des plaies profondes et indélébiles. Il avait sans aucun doute connu une fatigue extrême, une quasi-famine et une peur oppressante. Le genre de peur à vous couper tout envie d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Quel droit avait-il pour lui en vouloir ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Murmura Kagami.

\- Si… Ça a toute son importance… Répondit Ogiwara avant de fondre en larmes en silence.

Kagami qui venait de finir son bandage retira ses mains du corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier mena ses mains à son visage qui se contentait de libérer ces perles salées. Kagami se retira légèrement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là-bas il y trouva un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla avec de l'eau chaude avant de revenir près du jeune lycéen. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et attrapa docilement le bras du meilleur ami de Kuroko. Ce dernier retira même ses mains de ses yeux pour regarder Kagami lui laver le bras en sang. Des larmes emplissaient encore ses yeux, les faisant scintiller comme la plus triste des mélodies.

Le contact du gant chaud sur le bras du brun sembla l'apaiser quelque peu. Bientôt des pleurs d'Ogiwara, on n'entendit plus que de faibles reniflements. Le garçon ramenait parfois le dos de sa main droite à ses yeux pour les essuyer avant de la faire retomber mollement sur ses cuisses couvertes par son drap blanc d'hôpital.

\- À un moment il a reçu un appel. Se rappela Ogiwara. Il semblait énervé mais à tout de même acquiescé à ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il disait ? Demanda Kagami intéressé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Dis-moi quand même. Insista Kagami en cessant de laver son bras.

\- Il a répété à la fin de sa conversation téléphonique : « Oui, Arita… Oui, le parc d'Arita ». Je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr cependant. Même si j'étais à côté de lui à ce moment-là, il avait déjà commencé à me couper avec son…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait. Le rassura Kagami. Merci. Je ne sais pas si ça va nous aider à quoi que ce soit mais je suppose que c'est déjà un début.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus si je dois te le dire mais je crois qu'il avait un rendez-vous là-bas.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demanda le rouge tout de suite piqué de curiosité.

\- Encore une fois rien n'est sûr, mais je crois qu'il a dit deux ou trois fois le jour jeudi.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que… Ils pourraient avoir un rendez-vous jeudi prochain ?

\- Peut-être que c'était le jeudi de la semaine passée ou celui dans deux semaines. S'opposa faiblement le brun. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne faites rien d'inconsidéré.

Kagami ne répondit pas, se contentant de chercher dans sa mémoire un emplacement répondant sous le nom d'Arita. Sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit.


	24. Chapter 23

**! UPDATE: VOUS POUVEZ LIRE LE CHAPITRE DÉSOLÉE POUR LE BUG T-T !**

 **Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le nouveau chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire même si au final il ne s'y passe pas de si gros changement! Le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé donc normalement la semaine prochaine vous devriez aussi avoir un chapitre! :D Allez, faut que je me remette dans le bain de la publication hebdomadaire!**

 **kara: Oui, Kagami se sent seul, malheureusement et quand on se sent mal, on pense pas forcement à contrôlé nos mauvaises pensées, du moins pas lui xD Le développement de l'Akakuro serra surement expliquer plus tard, mais si tu veux tout savoir, il s'est développer surtout durant la journée où Akashi à donner à Kuroko la balle de basket en verre soufflé ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour tes encouragements!  
**

 **Leonie: Des erreurs de noms? Tu veux dire les noms/prénoms des personnages? J'y ferrais plus attention promis et désolée! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire rentrer le lecteur dans la tête du personnage rien qu'avec mon style d'écriture. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi alors merci! Le titre t'a rebuté? Ah bon xD? Bon j'avoue j'aime les titres bizarres *w* Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part!  
**

 **Guest: Merci! ^o^  
**

 **Fe dore: Je suis très honorée d'avoir été la première à recevoir ta toute première review, merci! :D (MurasakibraxHimuro c'est le MuraHimu :p). Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que ma fiction te plaise autant que ça, je vais tenter de me donner à fond pour les prochains chapitres pour que la suite puisse vous plaire tout autant! **

**Chapitre 23 : Une boisson, un réconfort et un ami**

Kagami ferma la porte derrière lui tout en observant sa main sur la poignée froide. Le claquement fut doux et avant même que la porte ne le sépare définitivement de la pièce derrière lui, il put entendre le doux ronflement des machines sous le souffle endormi d'Ogiwara. Il resta durant de longues minutes la main sur la poignée réfléchissant à ce que lui avait révélé le garçon. Si avant de rentrer dans la chambre il n'avait pas été sûr du ressenti à avoir sur la situation dans laquelle il était actuellement, c'était sans doute encore pire dorénavant. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était resté dans cette petite chambre mais ce qui était certain, c'était que cette intervalle de temps avait suffi à lui briser le cœur.

Doucement, il décolla sa main du fer froid et leva la tête vers le plafond, sentant des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Ogiwara s'était endormi, assommé par les médicaments juste après lui avoir révélé la plus terrible des vérités. Une vérité qu'il avait tenté ces derniers jours de nier. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il savait que le temps ferait se calmer cette douce douleur qui à l'heure actuelle lui enserrait le cœur. Et pourtant, en ce moment même, il n'avait pas d'autres envies que de pleurer.

Durant son viol, Akikazu avait demandé inlassablement à Kuroko de nombreux renseignements sur la génération miracle. Notamment des informations sur Aomine, Akashi et sur lui-même, sa nouvelle lumière. Malgré le fait qu'Ogiwara se trouvait déjà dans un état déplorable lors de cette interrogation, il était parvenu à entendre la question répétée en boucle au bleuté.

 _À_ _quel point tiens-tu à Akashi ?_

Kagami avança de quelques pas précipités pour abattre avec violence son poing sur le mur du couloir face à lui.

\- Putain, merde… Kuroko… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Akashi ? Je savais… Ça se voyait dans tes yeux… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Il pouvait sentir son poing trembler tandis que ce dernier était toujours accolé au mur. Ses jambes quant à elles commençaient à être parcourues de tremblements le faisant lentement glisser le long du mur. Pour le mettre à genoux, le haut du crâne contre le crépi blanc.

 _À_ _quel point tiens-tu à Akashi ?_

 _À_ _en mourir._

Trois mots, qui une fois sortis de la bouche d'Ogiwara, l'avaient meurtri au plus profond de lui-même. C'était horrible cette sensation d'avoir tant espéré, de s'être tant battu, d'avoir tant cru, pour au final n'apprendre que ce rêve n'était rien d'autre qu'une douce imagination de son esprit. Il n'en voulait pas à Kuroko de ne pas l'avoir choisi lui, il se trouvait tout simplement idiot d'avoir pu croire un seul instant pouvoir battre Akashi à ce jeu-là. Alors c'était réellement vrai ? Akashi gagnait-il réellement toujours ?

Les secondes et les minutes passèrent doucement sous les yeux emplis de larmes du rouge tandis que son esprit bouillonnait d'idées confuses et lourdes. La position accroupie dans laquelle Kagami se trouvait devint douloureuse au fil du temps. Tout en étant recroquevillé sur lui-même, il avait la sensation de pouvoir se voir d'un point de vue extérieur comme si son âme, elle-même emplie de tristesse à le voir ainsi, s'était échappée de son corps pour l'observer en secouant la tête et le prendre en pitié.

\- Arita… Le parc d'Arita… Répéta le rouge.

Avec des mouvements lents, il se releva sur ses pieds et essuya les larmes séchées sur ses joues. Le nom du lieu glissa dans sa bouche, pour être retourné dans tous les sens et provoquer un semblant de déclic dans son esprit. Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint. Le simple et terrifiant néant. Kagami avait beau réfléchir à tous les parcs de Tokyo connus, aucun ne lui venait sous le nom d'Arita. Or, il fallait savoir que lors de son arrivée au Japon il avait inlassablement fait le tour de la majorité des parcs et aires de jeux de tout Tokyo pour trouver des terrains de basket.

Kagami sentit à peine ses pieds le conduire jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et ainsi rejoindre les survivants de la génération miracle. Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, lui offrant un spectacle morne et sombre. La nuit s'était entendue dans tout le rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, ne teintant plus aucun meuble d'une douce orée bleuté. Seules restaient des ombres, des silhouettes noires, des murmures entrecoupés par de lourds silences. Les portes d'entrée coulissantes et transparentes permettaient d'offrir aux yeux du rouge un groupement de silhouettes de grandes tailles.

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux, les yeux encore piquants par les pleurs tout juste cessés. Kagami priait pour que la nuit fasse son travail en cachant ses rougeurs à ses amis. Ses pas furent les seules résonances à travers la pièce, faisant du silence une entité encore plus pesante.

\- Taiga… L'accueillit Himuro avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment va Ogiwara ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Mieux que la dernière fois, marmonna le joueur de Seirin. Il vient juste de s'endormir.

\- Les médicaments qu'il a reçu au vue de son opération ont dû le fatiguer, ce n'est pas surprenant.

\- Tu as pu lui poser des questions ? Demanda Haizaki.

Kagami l'observa un long moment sans répondre. En ce moment même, il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Ouvrir la bouche lui semblait la plus fatigante et difficile des tâches et son seul souhait était de se coucher sous des couvertures chaudes et fermer les yeux. Ils avaient eu assez de sensations durant la journée, commencer à courir de partout tout en se demandant où se trouvait potentiellement Arita était loin d'être la meilleure idée à suivre.

\- Oui, mais ses réponses étaient trop confuses. Je reviendrai le voir demain.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, je suppose. Répondit Midorima en relevant ses lunettes de son index. De toute manière, les agents d'Akashi auront apparemment des réponses et des informations demain dans l'après-midi. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour mettre la main sur Akikuzu, mais nous y arriverons.

\- Je vais l'écraser lorsqu'on se croisera. Informa Murasakibara sur le ton de la conversation.

Kagami vit du coin de l'œil Himuro secouer la tête comme exaspéré par la bêtise d'un enfant, tout en affichant un doux sourire protecteur. Le regard rubis du joueur de Seirin s'arrêta un instant sur les longs doigts de son meilleur ami qui s'étaient mis à s'entremêler avec ceux de la main du géant de Yosen.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, l'irradiant d'un air froid, que l'as se détacha de cette vision et commença à avancer face à lui. Le fossé commençant à se creuser entre lui et le reste de ses amis ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des heures. Il avait perdu Kuroko et maintenant, il prenait réellement conscience que son frère de cœur entretenait une relation bien trop particulière avec le géant violet.

Kagami appuya sur le bouton chaud de la machine à café. Aussitôt, cette dernière se mit en fonctionnement avec un ronronnement caractéristique et un faible tremblement. L'index du rouge se retira du bouton rectangulaire tandis que ses pupilles restaient fixées sur celle-ci.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'hôtel et chacun avait regagné sa chambre. Ni lui ni Aomine n'avait échangé un seul mot. Une situation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il appréciait beaucoup le basané même si tous les deux se lançaient régulièrement des insultes à la figure. Une sorte de taquinerie qui avait disparu depuis les derniers événements, les plongeant tous les deux dans une bulle étouffante.

\- Kagami ? Demanda une voix.

Le rouge releva la tête vivement en entendant la voix d'Himuro. Le garçon se dirigeait vers lui, habillé en pyjama avec un short gris et un t-shirt jaune pâle. Au même moment la machine proposant des boissons indiqua la fin de sa mission avec un bip sonore et répétitif. Kagami qui regardait toujours Himuro avec surprise le vit se baisser pour retirer son gobelet de chocolat chaud et le lui tendre.

\- Merci… Remercia le joueur de Seirin en attrapant le gobelet.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Taiga. Demanda le brun.

Kagami ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement en entendant son frère de cœur lui demander une telle chose.

\- Il n'y a rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Himuro sembla le regarder avec une triste lueur dans les yeux, comme déçu de ne pas voir son meilleur ami se confier à lui. Kagami quant à lui se dirigeait vers un banc moelleux face à la machine, sur lequel il s'assit tout en sirotant son breuvage.

\- Moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Taiga. Annonça Himuro.

\- Dis-moi. Répondit le rouge tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement et prolongea le silence en commandant lui aussi une boisson. Un certain malaise pouvait se faire sentir. Le rouge perdu dans ses propres pensées, n'entendait que d'une oreille distraite la vibration de la machine en fonctionnement.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer.

N'entendant aucune réponse du rouge, Himuro continua, les yeux tournés vers la machine à boisson.

\- Depuis l'histoire avec Haizaki… Du moins… Depuis ce jour, j'entretiens une nouvelle relation avec Atsushi.

Kagami ne leva pas le regard tandis qu'il sentait les pupilles d'Himuro se tourner vers lui. Le chocolat chaud commençait à se refroidir prenant une teinte légèrement plus blanche tandis que des cercles concentriques apparaissaient petit à petit. Le bip de la machine leur fit savoir à tous les deux que le breuvage d'Himuro était fin prêt, mais le rouge l'ignora totalement se contentant de fixer le liquide chaud de son propre gobelet.

\- Je sors avec lui.

Ce fut à ces mots que Kagami daigna relever le regard vers celui de son frère.

\- Quand je dis ça, je veux dire que depuis le soir où je me suis battu avec Haizaki, Atsushi et moi sommes devenus comme un couple. On…

\- Vous vous aimez. Le coupa Kagami.

Silence.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement le joueur de Yosen.

Kagami avait envie de se lever de son banc et de tapoter l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le féliciter, et pourquoi ne pas même lui offrir une seconde boisson chaude. Après tout il venait tout juste de se mettre en couple et Kagami savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon à se mettre rapidement en couple.

Cependant… Il ne parvenait pas exprimer sa joie, et malgré son dénis premier il ne pouvait se leurrer. Il ressentait clairement une pointe de jalousie. Son meilleur ami avait trouvé l'amour chez un autre homme tandis que lui-même n'avait même pas pu faire savoir à celui qu'il aimait qu'il possédait des sentiments à son encontre.

Son regard fut soudainement attiré par le visage d'Himuro qui venait de baisser ses paupières comme pour retenir des larmes. Les sourcils et les lèvres froncés n'étaient que des indices supplémentaires que le brun allait sans doute verser des larmes. Cette vision réveilla finalement le rouge.

Le silence pesant qu'il avait lui-même installé en ne répondant rien à la déclaration d'Himuro devenait à ses propres oreilles comme la plus horrible des réponses. Son absence de réplique était égale à un refus pur et net. Par ce silence il faisait croire à Himuro qu'il dédaignait sa relation avec le violet, voir peut être même le jugeait sur son homosexualité.

Tout le contraire des sentiments qu'il avait envie d'exprimer.

\- Je suis content pour toi, Tatsuya. Sourit Kagami.

Himuro releva les yeux vers ceux de son meilleur ami, le regard toujours meurtri.

\- Vraiment ?

Kagami sut alors qu'il allait devoir être plus convaincant que par cette simple réponse. Il posa sur le bord de son banc son gobelet de chocolat chaud et se releva. Il se dirigea vers le brun surpris et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Vraiment. Je suis vraiment content pour toi, frérot.

L'as de Seirin sentit le brun lui rendre son étreinte et un faible reniflement lui apprit qu'Himuro ne pleurerait pas aujourd'hui. Ce qui le soulagea bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

\- J'ai remarqué à l'hôpital que tu m'avais vu prendre la main d'Atsushi et… Et j'ai eu peur que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole à cause de… Enfin, à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. Après tout, ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi.

Kagami recula de quelques pas pour plonger son regard dans le seul œil visible du talentueux joueur de basket.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais seulement perturbé et… J'étais fatigué. Je suis vraiment content pour toi mais c'est dur en ce moment d'être joyeux pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Parle-moi Taiga, le poussa le brun. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Le rouge reprit son gobelet sur le banc et le finit d'un seul trait avant de se rasseoir sur ce dernier.

\- J'aime Kuroko.

\- Ah.

Kagami regarda son meilleur ami. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler il se devait de finir de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'ai toujours été persuadé que nos sentiments étaient réciproques, mais au final ça ne l'était pas. Il a dit à son violeur que celui qui comptait le plus pour lui était Akashi. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été un vrai salopard avec lui lors de Teiko et jusqu'en seconde. Il l'a quand même préféré à moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui qui a déjà tout ?!

Himuro vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Amenant une douce chaleur réconfortante que le rouge apprécia à sa juste valeur.

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi Kuroko aime Akashi. Mais si je sais une chose, c'est que l'amour ça ne se choisit pas. Parfois il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication. Parfois ce sont juste deux forces, parfois même complètement opposées, qui s'attirent inexorablement l'une à l'autre sans autres raisons.

Himuro prit une pause pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson avant de recommencer.

\- J'ai toujours été persuadé que l'amour était semblable à des forces physiques. Tu sais un peu comme les forces de gravité et tout ça. Ce sont deux personnes qui s'attirent l'une à l'autre et les seules explications sont difficiles à comprendre et compliquées à trouver. Si Kuroko et Akashi s'attirent ainsi l'un à l'autre malgré tout ce que l'un a pu faire à l'autre et que leur relation dure dans le temps, cela voudra dire que ta force à toi n'était pas Kuroko. Peut-être que ta force est toute proche, peut-être même intiment liée à Kuroko. Mais si ce n'est pas lui alors cela veut dire que l'avenir te réserve une personne complémentaire à toi. Une force qui vous liera l'un à l'autre sans que vous n'ayez rien demandé.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'as remonté le moral là… Ricana Kagami.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Himuro avec un sourire. Kuroko sera toujours ton ami, j'en suis persuadé. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera fini, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui parlerais pas, comme ça tu seras au moins soulagé d'un poids et ça te permettra de voir que même s'il ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi, vous pourrez toujours être des amis ?

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais ça fait vraiment mal…

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Taiga. Mais tu devrais vraiment le faire.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je ferai. Murmura Kagami. Je crois que j'ai besoin de parler avec lui.

\- Tu sais c'est normal qu'il te manque. Après tout vous avez passé toute une année où vous étiez vus comme inséparable. Cependant, ne te morfond pas s'il-te-plaît. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde pour retrouver cet Akikuzu.

\- Ce connard. Rectifia le rouge.

\- Ce connard. Acquiesça le brun.

Kagami ne sut dire s'il se sentait réellement mieux mais le fait d'avoir pu parler à Himuro avait été incontestablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé durant cette journée. Bien que le cœur encore serré et endolori, il était content de savoir que le brun avait été à ses côtés en un moment si difficile. Peut-être aussi qu'au final Kuroko n'était pas l'homme destiné à le rendre heureux, peut-être était-ce réellement une autre personne. La douleur mettrait incontestablement du temps à partir, à se laver de sa tristesse. Kuroko ne le considèrerait sûrement jamais comme un amant mais avoir au moins son amitié était réellement important pour lui.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Annonça Himuro, puis il continua avec un sourire. Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi, je veux dire _réellement parler_.

\- Moi aussi, Tatsuya…

Kagami le regarda se relever et jeter son gobelet maintenant vide dans une petite poubelle près de la machine à café, laissant derrière lui une douce odeur de parfait mélangé à sa boisson fraîchement finie. C'est en le voyant partir que Kagami sauta de son banc pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Tatsuya, attends !

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant surpris.

\- Est-ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit nommé Arita, un parc, plus précisément ?

Kagami sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure en attendant impatiemment la réponse. Une boule lui montait dans la gorge et il était persuadé qu'Himuro lui répondrait par la négative. Ce qui arriva après une longue réflexion de sa part.

\- Non. Non, désolé, je ne connais pas de parc sous le nom d'Arita.

Kagami, déçu, jeta son gobelet vide dans la poubelle.

\- Cependant, continua Himuro, je connais un parc répondant sous le nom d'Akita. Mais ce n'est pas un parc très fréquentable, d'après ce que je sais ce sont essentiellement des drogués et des prostitués qui se rendent là-bas.

\- Oui… Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

\- C'est Ogiwara qui a mentionné le nom du parc.

La surprise d'Himuro ne fut nullement dissimulé, sa bouche s'entrouvrit même par l'annonce.

\- Tu penses qu'Akikuzu pourrait se rendre là-bas ? Au vue de son lien avec la drogue ?

\- Ogiwara a mentionné qu'il y aurait un rendez-vous entre lui et d'autres personnes là-bas. Cette réunion se passerait demain.

\- Demain, nous serons jeudi… Commenta Himuro en réfléchissant. Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

\- Non pas encore. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre demain. Partir en pleine nuit, tout ça pour voir si un parc du nom d'Arita ou Akita existe, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, accorda Himuro. Il va absolument falloir le dire à Akashi par contre. Peut-être que si nous parvenons à élaborer un plan suffisamment tôt alors demain tout devrait être réglé.

\- Tu penses réellement que demain toute cette histoire pourrait prendre fin ?

\- Je l'espère…

\- Ça semble tellement… improbable. Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à nous imaginer un avenir proche. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer une fin à tout ça.

\- Il va le falloir Taiga, il y a déjà eu assez de blessés comme ça.

\- Oui. Oui, je suis complètement d'accord.

\- Normalement Akashi reviendra dans la nuit. Demain il faudrait que l'on prenne tous notre petit-déjeuner ensemble et ainsi tout le monde sera mis au courant.

\- Alors, on y est, hein ? On y est presque à la fin de tout ça ?

\- Prions pour que ça soit le cas. Sourit Himuro.

Kagami hocha la tête puis avec un simple au revoir transmis par le regard, les deux amis se séparèrent et regagnèrent chacun leur chambre respective. Le rouge quant à lui tenta vainement de trouver le sommeil, ne parvenant à rien d'autre que de se tourner et se retourner entre ses draps.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire sur ce chapitre, d'un autre coté il est centré sur un couple trognon x3 Ce chapitre clos les chapitres de transition entre l'arc précédent et celui commençant au chapitre prochain! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^o^**

**Chapitre 24 : Sans regret et sans certitude**

Midorima remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de son index, tandis que sa jambe –tendue- tressautait de manière compulsive. Un signe de stress qu'il n'aurait auparavant jamais adopté. Cependant après tous ces jours passés dans cette salle d'attente de plus en plus petite et étouffante il n'avait plus tellement la sensation d'être le Midorima d'autrefois.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passé à l'hôtel était censée avoir été leur meilleure nuit de repos depuis pratiquement une semaine. Sept jours, qui jour pour jour avaient été plus épuisants et éreintants que les précédents. Sept jours les ayants poussé à bout et révélant à tous et à eux-même leurs propres limites et faiblesses.

Lorsque le matin même Midorima s'était réveillé, il s'était levé avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il n'avait pratiquement pas réussi à dormir de la nuit et pourtant il avait sauté sur son tapis de sol, les pieds joints. Son insomnie partielle avait d'abord été nourri par la volonté d'attendre l'heure suivant minuit pour pouvoir ainsi entendre les recommandations quotidiennes d'Oha-Asa. Puis lorsqu'il avait été finalement l'heure, il avait attendu avec impatience que la musique du générique se termine, le cœur battant, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond.

 _Aujourd'hui les scorpions sont placés troisième, félicitations à vous ! La phrase conseillère du jour pour votre entourage est : « Prenez garde aux bonnes volontés des scorpions, aujourd'hui les astres leur donnent toute la sagesse ! » Votre objet chanceux du jour est une paire de crayon mine._

Takao était scorpion.

 _Les cancers sont aujourd'hui placés en second, félicitations à vous ! La phrase conseillère du jour est : « Vos sentiments atteindront le cœur de ceux de vos amis les plus obstinés, il est nécessaire que votre entourage y fasse attention ! »_

Puis Midorima avait attendu la phrase conseillère pour chacun des membres de la génération miracle. Écouter l'horoscope était pour lui comme son propre Emperor Eye, bien qu'en bien plus flou. Akashi pouvait se vanter de voir l'avenir des quelques secondes prochaines. Lui pouvait se vanter de connaître l'avenir d'une personne durant une journée entière. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre toutes les subtilités de l'horoscope. Cela était sans doute dû à sa rigidité d'esprit à ne pouvoir comprendre les subtilités et métaphores de ces mises en gardes. Si bien que l'avenir qu'il voyait était à la fois flou et tellement précis que tous cela le plongeait dans un état de stress pour ses camarades.

Le premier signe astrologique en tête du classement avait été les gémeaux. Le vert n'en était pas certain, cependant il était convaincu que le seul gémeaux de la bande était Himuro.

 _« Votre calme et capacité d'analyse se révéleront être de réelles armes pour la journée à venir, de plus la chance est de votre côté ! »_

Kise était quatrième :

 _« Convaincre la roche n'aura jamais été plus aisé que par vos sentiments les plus sincères. Cependant faites attention, une vieille blessure pourrait se réveiller. »_

Aomine venait juste après:

 _« Vos réflexes seront l'atout qui permettront la survie d'une étoile, ne vous laissez pas attendrir par les mots du soleil. »_

Murasakibara placé en septième place avait une mise en garde inquiétante:

 _« Ne fermez pas l'œil et ménagez vos efforts, ils seront l'aide apportés à la face cachée. »_

Kagami possédait la huitième place:

 _« Le feu bouillonnant devra être refroidi et utilisé avec réflexion suite à la rencontre des dalmatiens. »_

Kuroko passait alors en dixième place:

 _« Accrochez-vous à votre navire avant qu'il ne chavire. »_

Akashi quant à lui était dernier dans le classement des douze astres :

 _« Vous serez tiraillé entre deux forces contraires et la plus juste sera celle qui assombrira les jours de votre entourage. »_

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne me laissent pas rentrer.

Midorima fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées lorsque la voix d'Aomine résonna dans la salle d'attente qu'il partageait tous les deux depuis sept heures du matin. Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et souffla de fatigue bien plus que d'exaspération.

\- Il sort d'un coma. Court, certes. Mais un coma tout de même. Il est normal que tu ne sois pas autorisé à entrer tout de suite.

\- C'est facile de dire ça, dans dix minutes tu pourras partir voir Takao. Moi je vais devoir attendre quatre heures avant de voir Momoi et un peu plus de dix-neuf heures pour voir Kise. Savoir qu'ils se sont tous les deux réveillés et que je ne puisse en voir aucun me rend malade.

Le shooteur ne répondit rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Lui-même avait été incroyablement rassuré lorsque les médecins lui avaient appris qu'il lui serait possible de voir Takao. Or bien qu'il soit déjà neuf heures, il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Tout cela à cause du fait qu'ils changeaient l'hospitalisé de chambre, l'installant dans la même pièce qu'Ogiwara où Kagami se trouvait déjà.

Selon le corps soignant, l'opération avait été mené avec succès et aucun effet secondaire n'était à déplorer. Il fallait tout simplement que Takao répare ses propres tissus trachéens. De plus il devait porter pour trois jours et durant chaque heure de la journée un masque à oxygène l'aidant à respirer. Ce dernier ne serait utilisé après cela que pendant une petite semaine lorsque la nuit déposerait son voile noir sur la ville.

\- « Vos réflexes seront l'atout qui permettront la survie d'une étoile, ne vous laissez pas attendrir par les mots du soleil. » Cita Midorima.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est ce que disait l'horoscope ce matin. Pour ton signe astrologique.

Le vert vit Aomine le fixer avec surprise du coin de l'œil avant de fondre en un sourire.

\- Ouais d'accord, et qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire dans le langage normal ?

\- Fais confiance à tes réflexes.

\- Je fais toujours confiance à mes réflexes.

Midorima ne chercha pas à prolonger la conversation tandis qu'il distingueait le franc sourire sur les lèvres du bleuté. Ce dernier ne le prenait décidément pas au sérieux. À croire qu'il lui avait raconté une blague à rire particulièrement tordante. Le fait était que malheureusement on ne rigolait pas avec l'horoscope.

\- Et pour Momoi ?

\- Elle est classée sixième et sa phrase du jour est : « Les voyageurs d'Orient reviennent, accueillez-les avec le sourire.»

Midorima tourna un peu plus la tête vers le basané tandis que ce dernier gardait le silence, l'intriguant légèrement. Son sourire ironique avait disparu de ses traits de visage.

\- Ses parents reviennent ce soir d'Afrique. À dix-neuf heures. Et pour Kise… Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ta femme pour Kise ?

\- « Convaincre la roche n'aura jamais été plus aisé que par vos sentiments les plus sincères. Cependant faites attention, une vieille blessure pourrait se réveiller. »

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'existe pas de dictionnaire pour lire et comprendre les astres.

\- « Une vieille blessure pourrait se réveiller. » À ton avis à quoi est-ce que ça correspond ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, nanodayo. S'irrita le vert.

Leur conversation ne se prolongea pas. L'infirmière qu'il connaissait maintenant bien entra dans la salle d'attente, les cheveux réunis en un haut chignon toujours aussi bien coiffé et tenu. D'un pas rapide et strict elle se dirigea vers eux.

\- Monsieur Midorima Shintaro, nous venons tout juste de finir d'installer monsieur Takao Kazunari dans sa nouvelle chambre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous y conduirai.

\- Oui, merci. Répondit l'as de Shutoku en se levant de son siège métallique faisant ainsi grincer ses genoux.

\- Attends ! S'exclama Aomine.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le vert.

\- Quels sont les objets chanceux du jour pour Momoi et Kise ?

Le vert haussa tout d'abord un sourcil sous la surprise de la demande puis il secoua la tête en se massant les tempes à l'aide de sa main bandée. Le basané ne comprenait décidément rien. L'horoscope ne fonctionnait pas pour les personnes n'y croyant pas fermement. Les astres ne nous venaient pas en aide simplement parce qu'une personne lambda aurait acheté l'objet chanceux du jour.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête cependant, il croisa le regard déterminé du bleuté et bien qu'il avait irrésistiblement envie de lui dire qu'aucun objet ne fonctionnerait sur des non-croyants, il s'abstint de justesse. De plus, si Aomine voulait dépenser de l'argent inutilement sur un sujet auquel il ne croyait pas, alors que grand bien lui fasse.

\- Pour Momoi c'est un collier de perles et pour Kise ce sont des gants en plastique que l'on utilise pour faire le ménage.

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Passe le bonjour à Momoi lorsque tu la verras.

Tout en se retournant pour suivre l'infirmière il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire au vu du visage déconfis de l'as de Touou. Un doux sourire qui s'effaça rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait la chambre de Takao. L'infirmière lui ouvrit la porte ne lui laissant d'autres choix que d'entrer sans attendre dans la chambre de son coéquipier.

Une fois le pas de la porte franchi, il passa devant le lit d'Ogiwara séparé du reste de la pièce par un grand rideau blanc. Il entrevit Kagami à ses côtés et il lui sembla entendre un rire franc de la part de l'hospitalisé.

Puis ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la seconde moitié de la pièce. Midorima écarta le rideau avec douceur et expertise pour pouvoir finalement parvenir à destination. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-même tandis que le rideau blanc basculait à l'arrière, soumis aux forces de gravité, recouvrant son entrée.

Takao était allongé dans le grand lit blanc de l'hôpital, le buste légèrement relevé par un cousin énorme reposant derrière sa tête. Sur son doigt droit reposant sur son ventre une sorte de pince à linge prenait le nombre de battements de son cœur pour les afficher sur une machine le séparant de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux avaient été lavés ainsi que son visage. Un nouveau pansement avait été apposé sur son œil gauche. Couvrant la blessure que lui avait faite l'agresseur avec ses poings. Le tableau qui se présentait aux yeux émeraudes du shooteur se finissait par le masque à oxygène couvrant la bouche et le nez du garçon face à lui.

Midorima se remit en marche en attrapant à la volé un tabouret pour le placer au côté de l'hospitalisé qui le fixait depuis son arrivée dans son bout de pièce. Son cœur s'était remis à battre à une vitesse folle créant une douce chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Sans savoir pourquoi et sans raison logique apparente sa propre main vint serrer celle du garçon. La gauche de cette dernière lui sembla si douce qu'il eut la sensation que Takao n'avait pas pu être agressé. Était-ce possible de se faire tabasser et de garder tout de même une peau si douce ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Ses yeux émeraudes se levèrent vers les yeux bleutés du joueur de Shutoku.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres de son ami eurent du mal à s'ouvrir sous l'emprise serrée du masque à oxygène. À peine furent-elles entre-ouvertes qu'une douce buée vint s'apposer contre la paroi en plastique. Cette faible condensation d'eau ne perdura pas et finit par s'évaporer tandis que le son de la réponse parvenait aux oreilles du vert.

\- Bien...

Son index caressa le dos de la main du brun tandis que ses autres doigts s'entremêlaient aux siens, comme si leur place n'était nulle part d'autre qu'ici-même, au creux de cette dernière. Le silence s'installa lentement tandis que les prunelles vertes fixaient son propre index répéter un mouvement répétitif et rassurant.

\- Je suis désolé Shin-chan…

Sa voix parvint aux oreilles du vert avec une faiblesse déconcertante. La faible sonorité du timbre de sa voix lui enserra le cœur, lui rappelant inlassablement son état. Le torse du brun se souleva, tandis que ce dernier reprenait sa respiration déjà faible. Ce fut durant ce court instant de pause, que le vert resserra son emprise sur la main se trouvant dans la sienne.

\- Tais-toi, Takao. C'est qui est arrivé sous la douche c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire tout ça.

Lorsqu'il avait allumé l'eau cette fois-là, tandis que Takao et lui s'embrassaient, il avait été persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour associer la phobie de l'eau à un sentiment positif. Cependant il savait, avec le recul, qu'une phobie n'était pas si simple à combattre. Il ne suffisait pas d'embrasser quelqu'un en haut d'un immeuble de cinquante étages pour lui faire oublier sa peur du vide.

\- Shin-chan…

\- Oui ? Demanda Midorima en relevant les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur.

Les yeux bleus du garçon étaient tout petits. La difficulté de respirer et de parler donnait la sensation qu'il allait s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre, faisant resserrer l'emprise de Midorima sur sa main froide.

\- Est-ce que… tu… regrettes… ?

\- Oui. Répondit Midorima sitôt la question de Takao terminée.

Le vert sut sans savoir réellement pourquoi, que sa réponse n'était pas du tout celle attendue. De plus le brun détourna le regard de ses yeux émeraudes pour observer par-delà la fenêtre. Rompant le seul lien visuel qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Le bandage sur son œil gauche n'offrait donc à Midorima aucune possibilité de savoir quels sentiments passaient sur le visage de Takao. Même sa bouche était partiellement cachée par le masque à oxygène.

Son cœur s'accéléra et sembla s'arrêter immédiatement lorsqu'il vit une larme se faufiler sous le bandage de Takao pour venir dessiner le contour de sa joue gauche.

Le vert bondit sur ses pieds et lâcha la main du brun. Menant la sienne dans les cheveux ébènes du garçon, le forçant à tourner de nouveau sa tête vers lui. Sa main se mit automatiquement à caresser l'une de ses mèches tandis que de nouvelle larmes sortaient de l'œil visible du garçon en-dessous de lui.

\- Moi… Je ne… regrette pas… que tu m'aies… embrassé… Shin-chan…

Aussitôt Midorima comprit son erreur et se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Il s'assit naturellement sur le rebord du lit et mena sa main gauche sur la joue de Takao. Caressant ses larmes et les réduisant ainsi à néant, il y eut tout d'abord un long silence. Durant lequel les deux garçons se fixsaient dans les prunelles de l'autre, se contentant de se nourrir de ces dernières.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir fait peur sous la douche… Pas de t'avoir embrassé… Idiot. Sourit-il doucement.

Les larmes de Takao semblèrent connaître un moment de pause avant de se dissiper comme de la neige au soleil. Puis un large sourire vint illuminer son visage dérangeant la place de son masque à oxygène.

\- Je t'aime… Shin-chan !

Avec une vivacité insoupçonnée le garçon alité se redressa, percutant avec force le torse du shooteur ne s'y attendant pas. Ses bras vinrent se placer tout naturellement autour du cou du vert les obligeant à une proximité tout à fait plaisante pour les deux partis. Midorima eut tout d'abord un temps de latence durant lequel il ne sembla pas réellement réaliser que malgré ses médicaments et sa fatigue, Takao avait bel et bien réalisé un geste brusque et inconsidéré au vu de sa condition.

Ses esprits cependant revinrent peu à peu lorsque l'odeur des cheveux fraîchement lavés du brun lui parvint. Ils sentaient le shampoing de l'hôpital –à la fleur d'orangée- et pourtant derrière cette odeur si commune, il pouvait sentir l'odeur si caractéristique de Takao. Sa main bandée et son opposé vinrent enserrer le dos du garçon tandis que sa tête verte s'abaissait pour pouvoir apposer son front sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Je t'aime aussi Takao…

Le doux soleil les inonda de ses innombrables rayons lumineux, les réchauffant comme un ensemble inséparable. Midorima ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lui-même ne se concentrait que sur les battements de cœur de son amant. Il tentait de mémoriser cette sensation, de ressentir le corps en dessous de lui se soulever légèrement à chaque nouveau battement. Tentant de se souvenir de ce bruit, doux, sourd, puissant et répétitif. La chaleur corporel de Takao semblait les envelopper l'un comme l'autre dans une sorte de cocon dont aucun ne voulait sortir.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence parfois interrompu par des rires provenant de l'autre côté du rideau, Midorima confia les dernières nouvelles à Takao, la tête toujours apposée sur son épaule.

\- Nous avons retrouvé votre agresseur. Il se nomme Akikuzu et aujourd'hui Akashi devrait recevoir son emplacement grâce aux agents travaillant pour sa famille. De plus Kagami a appris d'Ogiwara qu'aujourd'hui il est censé avoir un rendez-vous avec une personne inconnue au parc d'Akita.

Au regret de Midorima et bien qu'il n'en montra rien Takao cessa son étreinte et recula assez pour voir les deux pupilles vertes de l'ancien vice-capitaine de Teiko.

\- Vous allez… appeler… la… police… ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Midorima sur la défensive et après un temps de réflexion. Je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont été d'aucune utilité jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Si… vous le… retrouvez… qu'est-ce que… vous allez… faire ?

Une douce aura de violence sembla s'échapper du vert à la question de Takao. Avec une douceur déconcertante, malgré tout, il posa sa main sur la joue du brun.

\- On va lui faire payer pour ce qu'il vous a fait. À Kuroko, à Ogiwara, à Momoi, à Kise et à toi.

\- Shin-chan… Répondit Takao en saisissant la main sur sa joue, sans pour autant la retirer. Il faut… appeler la police. Ça pourrait être… bien trop… dangereux. De plus… vous risqueriez… d'avoir des problèmes… avec… la justice si… vous tabassez quelqu'un…

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Je ne veux pas… que tu aies des problèmes…

Midorima le regarda et après un long moment de silence il se contenta de l'approcher de nouveau de lui pour le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras.

En réalité il ne savait pas réellement comment il réagirait face à Akikuzu. Tout son être avait envie de le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne rien d'autre qu'une bouillie hétérogène d'hémoglobine. Il en allait sans aucun doute de même pour tous les autres. Cependant ils savaient tous que tuer quelqu'un était un acte totalement hors de leur portée, à quel point pourraient-ils se défouler sur Akikuzu sans le tuer ? Et si l'irréparable avait lieu, ils seraient sans aucun doute placés en prison.

Toutes les certitudes qu'il avait eu jusque-là, vis-à-vis du comportement à adopter face à Akikuzu semblèrent s'évaporer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées au son de la voix de Takao.

\- Je t'aime, Shin-chan… ne fait rien… d'inconsidéré… tu veux ?

\- Je t'aime aussi Takao…

Au final c'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait fournir avec certitude et véracité.


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Que dire… Je suis assez énervée avec moi-même de ne pas avoir pu posté plutôt je poste une fois par mois et je déteste ça. Moi en tout cas en tout cas en tant que lecteur je n'apprécierais pas, alors sachez que je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster un chapitre par semaine maintenant !**

 **Ce chapitre commence donc le nouvel arc et oh mon dieu comme j'ai aimé l'écrire ! L'action revient pour mettre en place les dernières questions de la fic, on est sur une ligne droite maintenant ! Raison de plus pour moi de ne pas vous coupez l'action à coup de « je poste une fois tous les 41 du mois ». J'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce chapitre et sur ce, bonne lecture ! : )**

 **Titi petit : Oui, le couple MidoTaka est vraiment super ! :3**

 **Angela : Merci ! Oui c'est exactement ça ils forment tous, une immense famille et nous en tant que lecteur on les adore tous ! Avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts ! Voici donc le chapitre ! ^o^**

 **Fan de midotaka : Contente que le chapitre 24 t'es plus ! Oui en effet l'amour de Midorima et Takao va surmonter cette dure épreuve ! Pour le nombre de chapitre je dirais qu'il en reste moins de dix. En comptant celui-ci !**

 **Chapitre 25 : Accélération**

Himuro se blottit contre le torse nu de Murasakibara tandis que ce dernier remontait les couvertures blanches sur eux deux. Le brun posa son oreille sur le cœur du violet et serra son amant d'un bras. Le souffle calme de l'aîné se coupla au souffle lent du joueur de la génération miracle. Leur journée avait été longue et fatigante, ce fût pour cette raison qu'il ne s'étonna pas à sentir le violet s'endormir sous lui. Lui-même était fatigué sans pour autant parvenir à s'endormir. Ses paupières restaient inévitablement ouvertes ne démontrant rien de sa fatigue intérieure. Parfois la paupière de son œil sous sa mèche clignotait, s'ouvrant et se refermant.

Le brun se repassait cycliquement chaque action de la journée. Tout d'abord le matin même ils étaient tous partis à l'hôpital. Midorima et Aomine y étaient restés toute la journée et devaient sans aucun doute y être encore à cette heure-ci. Akashi était simplement passé dire bonjour à Kuroko. Puis après s'être assuré que ce dernier n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient il avait invité les autres à entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Kuroko avait semblé reprendre des couleurs et les marques qu'il possédait sur son visage devenaient de moins en moins présentes. Simplement un gros bleu au niveau de son bras était encore clairement visible. Son changement ne résidait pas tellement dans son physique après tout, mis à part les bleus et ses paupières fatiguées, mais particulièrement dans sa personnalité.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Kuroko était naturellement quelqu'un de particulièrement bavard, cependant Himuro ne s'était pas attendu à le voir prononcer encore moins de mots qu'à l'accoutumé. D'autant plus qu'il avait baissé les yeux sur ses couvertures blanches durant tout le temps de leur passage dans la chambre. Pas une seule fois leurs regards ne s'étaient croisés. Le bleuté n'avait pratiquement pas parlé se contentant de remuer de la tête lorsqu'une question lui était posée. Malgré tout c'était dans sa chambre que Akashi avait décidé de leur fournir le planning qui les attendrait durant cette journée. Tout le monde l'avait écouté attentivement et personne ne l'avait interrompu si bien qu'à aucun moment sa voix n'avait changé de ton. Monotone, elle les avait cependant tout de suite mis sur leurs gardes alors qu'il n'était pas encore neuf heures du matin.

Le programme était loin d'être simple. Chargé, chacun aurait un rôle à jouer et mis à part Aomine tous ceux pouvant encore tenir debout avait été tenu à participer à ce qui c'était apparenté à une véritable mission commando.

Akashi devait recevoir en début d'après-midi la localisation de l'appartement d'Akikuzu avec les capacités de recherches de ses hommes de mains. Ainsi il passerait toute la journée à leur côté pour veiller au bon fonctionnement et aux dernières recherches pouvant leur permettre de retrouver l'agresseur. Midorima quant à lui devait avec Kagami se rendre au parc d'Akita pour faire de multiples recherches sur Akikuzu. Questionnant des habitués du parc pour savoir s'ils connaissaient ce dernier ou bien tout simplement demander à des gens de passage s'ils l'avaient vu. Leur départ pour le parc n'avait été autorisé par le vert qu'après que ce dernier ait pu voir Takao réveillé. Une fois fait il était sorti de la chambre du malade suivi du rouge qui était à ce moment-là avec Ogiwara, puis tous les deux s'étaient rendus sur les lieux voulus, y passant toute leur journée. À surveiller les passants et à guetter leur cible. Himuro et Murasakibara quant à eux avaient dû marcher à pied jusque chez Haizaki pour le retrouver et le forcer à revenir à l'hôpital.

Himuro se savait de quelqu'un naturellement patient cependant il devait avouer que la tâche avait été particulièrement difficile avec le joueur de Fukuda. Sans doute que cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'en premier lieu leur rencontre ne pouvait être qualifié de plaisante, bien que mémorable. Cependant il avait refoulé cette malencontreuse aventure dans un coin de son esprit pour pouvoir trouver les mots et convaincre Haizaki de les suivre jusqu'à la fin de cette aventure. Sans grand étonnement il avait aussi rapidement refusé que Murasakibara ait mis de temps pour s'énerver. Leurs piques dirigés l'un vers l'autre avaient peu à peu pris de l'ampleur couvrant ainsi la voix douce et calme d'Himuro.

Le brun avait donc imposé sa présence en se plaçant entre les deux garçons. Il avait tout simplement regardé Haizaki avec un regard meurtrier et lui avait déclaré avec calme que les suivre était loin d'être un choix qu'on lui offrait et bien plus une obligation à laquelle il n'aurait aucun bénéfice à se soustraire. Puis il s'était tourné vers Murasakibara en fermant son unique œil visible et en affichant un grand sourire tout en lui demandant de se calmer, sans quoi il se contenterait de donner tout son sac plastique de bonbons à un mendiant dans la rue.

Chacun des deux l'avait d'abord regardé avec surprise, suspendant leur bouche entrouvertes. Puis le brun s'était tout simplement écarté des deux géants pour commencer à marcher vers la direction de l'hôpital. Murasakibara avait fait la moue sur la moitié du trajet, Haizaki avait affiché un faux sourire indifférent et les avait suivi.

La journée était passée et rien ne semblait s'être produit. Il était vingt-et-une heure lorsque Midorima et Kagami étaient rentrés du parc. Ils avaient beau avoir cherché toute la journée la quelconque information concernant Akikuzu, personne n'avait pu les soutenir. D'après les dires de Midorima il avait même été dans l'obligation de traîner Kagami hors de la portée d'un homme qui semblait avoir des informations sur Akikuzu bien qu'il leur ait affirmé le contraire. D'après le vert, le rouge s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Akashi quant à lui n'avait donné des nouvelles qu'une demi-heure après l'arrivée du joueur de Shutoku et de Seirin à l'hôpital. Ses hommes de mains avaient apparemment trouvé plusieurs adresses répondant sous divers pseudos mais appartenant à la même personne : Akikuzu Ayonara. Il leur faudrait plusieurs heures pour trouver dans lequel se trouvait actuellement l'homme recherché. Ainsi il était revenu à l'hôpital et avait payé le repas du soir à tous ceux étant présents. Aomine avait été confié.

Ce dernier leur avait alors expliqué qu'il avait pu voir Momoi et que cette dernière semblait se porter plutôt bien. Elle semblait simplement connaître des phases de détachement, tout comme Kuroko. Ces derniers avaient longuement parlé et la jeune fille n'avait pu fournir d'avantage de détails à la description de l'immeuble. Les médecins bien que confiants vis-à-vis de son rétablissement avaient tout de même conseillé que la jeune fille reste à l'hôpital pendant une durée d'encore deux semaines. Aomine avait alors disposé lorsque les parents de la jeune fille, enfin revenus d'Afrique, étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Le basané passa sous silence la longue période inconfortable durant laquelle la mère de la rose l'avait serré dans ses bras tout en demandant de plus amples explications.

Après le repas passé, sans réelle joie d'aucun des attablés, Aomine retourna dans la salle d'attente. Midorima se décida à rejoindre Takao, Akashi se décida à rejoindre Kuroko. Kagami annonça qu'il avait promis à Ogiwara de l'aider à faire ses exercices de kinésithérapie, pour sa jambe qui avait subi un gros choc. Haizaki quant à lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et Akashi lui avait loué une chambre dans l'hôtel que tous possédaient déjà. Murasakibara et Himuro l'avaient donc accompagné et tandis qu'Haizaki s'était dirigé vers sa chambre les joueurs de Yosen eux, avaient regagné la leur.

Ils avaient chacun pris leur douche, s'étaient mis en caleçon puis s'étaient faufilés sous les couvertures en ne s'échangeant que des mots de politesse.

Himuro leva les yeux vers l'horloge du boîtier se trouvant sous la télévision à écran plat.

 ** _23:04_**

Il décida de se retirer du lit. Sa gorge était sèche et rester allongé ne menait à rien. Ces dernier temps il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir et Murasakibara avait commencé à le remarquer malgré ses tentatives pour cacher sa fatigue.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le violet, Himuro retira la couverture de ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur le parquet que composait le sol. Chauffé par un chauffage automatique placé sous les planches en bois il n'eut donc aucun frisson malgré le froid extérieur qui pouvait être aperçu rien qu'en regardant par l'entre-ouverture laissée par les rideaux.

Le brun se dirigea alors vers une petite armoire de laquelle il préleva un pull pour se couvrir tout de même les épaules puis il se dirigea vers le petit frigo, les jambes découvertes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur un froid doux s'abattit sur ses genoux dénudés. Il se dépêcha de sortir une bouteille de jus d'orange et referma la porte, empêchant au froid de s'échapper un peu plus. Tandis qu'il se servait un verre du breuvage orangé il entendit des voix provenir de la chambre d'à côté.

 _Celle de Taiga. Il est rentré ?_

Himuro reposa doucement la bouteille de jus d'orange sur le comptoir de la cuisine et tendit une oreille discrète pour parvenir à entendre les sons provenant de cette dernière. Il lui sembla bel et bien entendre la voix de Kagami si bien que son cœur qui avait commencé à ralentir sa cadence, reprit son rythme normal. Le joueur de Yosen porta alors le verre transparent à ses lèvres faisant couler le jus d'orange lentement le long de sa gorge. Sa fraîcheur lui permit de se calmer un peu plus.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! S'exclama la voix à travers le mur.

Aussitôt Himuro retira son verre de sa bouche, tandis qu'un stress croissant et imprévu monta au creux de ses reins. Sans savoir pourquoi son corps sembla devenir à cran, comme si un danger était tout proche. Il lui semblait réveiller une sorte d'instinct animal bien différent de celui qu'il éprouvait sur un terrain de basket.

Il reposa avec fracas son verre sur le comptoir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de Kagami s'ouvrir pour se claquer fortement dans les secondes qui suivirent. Sans réfléchir il ouvrit lui aussi la porte de sa propre chambre cherchant à comprendre un tel empressement. Il sortit la tête de l'encadrement de la porte pour voir Kagami courir dans le couloir en direction des escaliers de secours.

\- TAIGA ! S'écria Himuro. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Le rouge se retourna à la voix du brun, prenant une seconde pour stopper sa course.

\- J'ai reçu un papier ! Je viens à peine de rentrer et j'ai vu qu'un papier avait été glissé en dessous de ma porte !

\- Il y avait écrit quelque chose dessus ? Demanda Himuro tandis que les deux garçons se trouvaient aux opposés du couloir.

\- Il y a une heure. Vingt-trois heures trente-cinq. Il y a aussi écrit le nom du parc d'Akita et…

\- Et ? Demanda impatiemment Himuro.

\- La liste des noms qui se succèdent. Tu sais ceux dont nous a fait part Ogiwara ? Aomine, Kise, Midorima...

\- Kagami et Murasakibara… Murmura Himuro en même temps que la voix de Kagami résonnait dans le couloir.

\- Juste après celui de Midorima il y a le mien ! Or ça ne veut dire qu'une chose ! Que Kuroko a des problèmes ! Akikuzu a toujours cherché à nous atteindre par des personnes auxquelles nous sommes attachées ! Il sait que j'ai eu une relation importante avec Kuroko cette dernière année. S'il veut me blesser alors c'est à lui qu'il s'en prendra ! Je ne peux pas le laisser une fois de plus ! J'y vais !

Sur ces mots Kagami se retourna et tourna dans le couloir pour prendre les escaliers de secours.

\- ATTENDS TAIGA ! S'exclama Himuro avec terreur. Merde, il m'écoute déjà plus !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus Himuro se précipita dans sa chambre et tira avec force un tiroir de son armoire dans laquelle il avait rangé les quelques vêtements qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Il sortit avec le plus de rapidité possible un pantalon noir doté d'une ceinture qu'il enfila aussi vite que possible. La brutalité avec laquelle il réalisa chacun de ses gestes était totalement opposée à ses habitudes de faire si bien qu'il parvint même à réveiller Murasakibara.

\- Muro-chin ? Demanda-t-il encore endormi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est Kuroko il a des problèmes ! Appelle Akashi, vite ! Dès que vous êtes prêt rejoignez-nous au parc d'Akita !

\- Quoi ? Attends quoi ? QUOI ? Demanda Murasakibara émergeant difficilement de son sommeil.

\- Vite Atsushi ! Je pars devant, Kagami est parti sans réfléchir une seule seconde et il va lui arriver des problèmes si jamais je ne le suis pas !

Himuro finit de passer son bras dans la manche de sa veste et d'enfiler ses chaussures déjà lacées et sans un mot de plus il s'élança à la suite du rouge. Sa course rapide dès le départ le réchauffa instantanément, si bien qu'il lui sembla étouffer tout le long de la descente des escaliers qu'il dévalait quatre à quatre. Les lumières automatiques s'allumaient à son passage, malgré tout trop lentes au vu de sa course. Ces dernières ne s'allumaient qu'avec un temps de retard si bien que le brun descendit les marches à moitié plongé dans le noir. Le réceptionniste le vit passer face à lui et à son air ahuri, Himuro comprit qu'il venait de voir exactement la même scène se répéter qu'avec Taiga.

Il dut ralentir sa course pour que les portes automatiques de l'hôtel s'ouvrent. Puis une fois dehors, il comprit à quel point la température entre l'intérieur de sa chambre et l'extérieur était forte. Une douce condensation s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, tentant de voir une quelconque trace de son meilleur ami. Cependant ne voyant personne correspondant aux caractéristiques physiques de son ami il se contenta de prendre la route qu'il connaissait pour se rendre au parc d'Akita.

Heureusement il avait écouté attentivement Akashi lorsque ce dernier avait expliqué le matin même à Kagami et Midorima le chemin à suivre pour se rendre au parc.

Sa course effrénée commença donc aux portes de l'hôtel. Il prit tout d'abord sur sa gauche et valsa entre les différentes personnes marchant dans la rue. Certains même semblèrent l'insulter mais il était déjà bien trop loin pour pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit de leurs paroles. La route étant légèrement en pente il lui sembla perdre une grosse partie de son énergie en cette simple ligne droite. Mais ce n'était au final qu'une difficulté anodine pour un sportif comme lui. Cependant il fut heureux d'arriver en haut de la montée et de continuer sa course sur une route plus ou moins plate. En courant comme il le faisait il lui serait sans doute possible d'arriver au parc d'Akita en moins de vingt minutes. Avec de la chance il parviendrait même à rattraper Kagami…

Cependant il ne se berna pas. Kagami était bien meilleur que lui lorsque ça concernait le sport. Il sautait plus haut, jouait mieux au basket que lui et pour être tout à fait franc il courait bien plus vite. Himuro savait donc que même en courant comme il le faisait il ne parviendrait jamais à rattraper le rouge.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes de course avec un souffle saccadé et chaud que le brun parvint finalement dans le quartier d'Akita. Le parc était encore à cinq minutes de course rapide. Himuro s'obligea à maintenir la cadence qui l'épuisait. Courir longtemps il savait le faire. Courir à une telle vitesse durant une si longue période en était une autre. Seul, l'inquiétude et son imagination qui lui façonnaient le corps de son meilleur ami en sang et allongé sur le sol le persuadait de ne pas ralentir. Vite. Il devait toujours aller vite, le plus vite possible, le plus longtemps, sans s'attarder une seconde, sans prendre le temps de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche lorsqu'il traversait une rue. Heureusement pour lui, aucune voiture ne le renversa même si à plusieurs reprises elles l'avaient frôlé de quelques centimètres à peine. La chance était décidément de son côté.

Son pied droit rentra le premier dans le parc et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Himuro freina finalement sa cadence. Sa course se mua graduellement en une marche rapide tandis que le brun tournait la tête dans toutes les directions avec l'espoir pas si fou de voir une tête rouge apparaître dans la masse de feuillages qui composait le parc. Il passa devant un couple de drogué se piquant à l'aide d'une seringue avec des mouvements fébriles et tremblotants. Himuro ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine peur en les voyant ainsi. Une peur pour lui, pour Kagami et pour eux qui se tuaient à feu doux.

Son rythme cardiaque ne cessa d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer une seule ombre, un seul trait distinctif du joueur de Seirin. S'il se faisait attaquer maintenant, en pleine nuit et dans un parc rempli de drogués, de sans-abris, d'animaux abandonnés et de dealers sans oublier le psychopathe que représentait Akikuzu il ne pouvait donner cher de sa peau. Doucement des larmes pointèrent au creux de ses yeux sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir. La peur lui tordant le ventre, cette ambiance oppressante, la fatigue de la course et des insomnies en était sûrement la cause.

\- MERDE ! S'énerva-t-il. Merde ! KAGAMI T'ES O _Ù_ ? KAGA…

Le cri qui résonna dans la nuit le figea sur place.

Des oiseaux semblèrent s'envoler des arbres autour de lui. Le vent se fit glacial et fit remuer ses cheveux ébènes les transformant en de véritables poignards glacés. Ses larmes restèrent coincées dans ses yeux tandis que tout son corps semblait en alerte.

Il attendit le second cri.

Qui ne vint pas. Le parc était redevenu aussi silencieux que précédemment. Alors les pieds d'Himuro se décollèrent finalement du sol tandis que l'information du son avait atteint son cerveau. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un tremblement avant que ses jambes ne l'élancent dans l'allée en terre battue. Son souffle n'avait plus rien d'ordonné. Tandis que dans la première partie de sa course il avait fait attention au rythme de sa respiration pour éviter un point de côté, ce n'était ici plus du tout le cas. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans être remplacées par des nouvelles. Elles disparurent dans le noir d'encre du parc sous la nuit. Une boule, l'empêchant d'inspirer clairement s'installa doucement dans sa gorge alors que peu à peu une silhouette se forma face à lui.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Kagami.

Il était assis sur le sol les genoux repliés sous lui. Il se tenait le ventre. Himuro pouvait l'entendre gémir de douleur. Lorsque le garçon arriva finalement à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta brusquement et le saisit par les épaules sans chercher à observer son entourage. Il ne voyait que son meilleur ami qui semblait s'être pris un coup de pied particulièrement violent dans le ventre lui coupant la respiration.

\- PUTAIN KAGAMI ! ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI TU ES PARTI COMME ÇA ?

Murasakibara se passa un élastique dans les cheveux tandis que le téléphone était collé entre son oreille et son épaule. La sonnerie d'un appel en cours entrait dans son tube auditif résonnant dans sa tête tel un écho. Plus le bip bip se répétait à l'infini à l'attente du destinataire de l'appel et plus il perdait patience. L'envie d'exploser le téléphone contre le mur le parcourait des pieds à la tête. Cependant il avait la sensation de sentir Tatsuya à ses côtés, il semblait l'entendre lui dire de patienter. Que c'était important. Il fallait qu'il parle à Akashi. Absolument. Indéniablement.

Lorsque ce dernier décrocha, il sembla au violet d'être libéré d'un poids lui ayant comprimé le cœur durant de longues décennies. Il inspira une bouffée d'air frais et expira s'obligeant à rester calme pour la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Aka-chin, Kuro-chin a des problèmes. Annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. Muro-chin et Kaga-chin sont déjà partis au parc d'Akita.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Akashi, la surprise dans la voix.

\- Muro-chin est sorti en courant de la chambre en disant qu'il allait suivre Kaga-chin qui était parti pour le parc d'Akita. Kuro-chin a des problèmes là-bas apparemment et…

\- Atsushi, l'interrompit une voix glaciale de l'autre côté du combiné, Tetsuya est à l'hôpital. Il est à côté de moi. Et il va bien.

Les yeux violets de Murasakibara se fixèrent sur la fenêtre de la chambre. La nuit était profonde et à l'extérieur peu de lumières avaient été allumées si bien que le contraste avec l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel lui permit de se voir dans la fenêtre. Tel un miroir. Cette vitre reflétait la moindre de ses courbes, le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre de ses cheveux s'étant échappés de sa queue de cheval.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant ses propres yeux que Murasakibara comprit.

Kagami et Himuro étaient en danger.

Une rage jamais connue alors monta en lui.

Himuro se releva sur ses pieds se positionnant face à Kagami. Devant le rouge et sur le côté gauche de la piste en terre se trouvait une petite clairière. Le dénudé d'arbres n'avait rien de rassurant, tout au contraire. Le brun avait la sensation de se trouver face à la gueule béante d'un monstre auquel il ne pourrait pas échapper. Les cinq hommes se trouvant dans la clairière le regardaient avec des envies de meurtre non dissimulées. Le joueur de Yosen pouvait sentir les poils de son dos se hérisser, le froid de l'extérieur l'immobiliser et les armes à feu pointées sur lui le tétaniser.

L'un des hommes, celui semblant être le chef de la bande portait une paire de lunettes de soleil. C'était le seul qui ne pointait pas son arme sur lui. Il se contentait de jouer avec ce dernier le faisant tourner autour de son index, un large sourire peint sur le visage. Il portait une immonde veste semblant être faite en peau de dalmatiens, un pantalon droit et noir ainsi que de longues chaussures cirées et pointues.

\- Où est mon fric ? Demanda-t-il.

Himuro ne répondit pas. Il commençait tout juste à prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Visiblement ces hommes semblaient être des dealers de drogues. Mais pourquoi diable avaient-ils frappé Kagami ?

\- Votre pote m'a fait attendre toute la journée. On devait se retrouver ici il y a des heures de ça. Si vous ne nous dites pas où est-ce qu'il se trouve ou si vous ne nous donnait pas l'argent tout de suite je vous tue tous les deux et lui avec. Ça serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas passer la nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne comprenait clairement pas où voulait en venir l'homme en face de lui. Quel ami ? Quelle heure ? Quel argent ? Les méprenaient-ils pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui dans ses amis ou connaissances pouvait donc avoir affaire avec des dealers de drogue ? La réponse sembla s'imposer d'elle-même dans son esprit.

\- Akikuzu… Murmura-t-il.

L'homme en face de lui sembla tilter à la mention de ce nom. Une colère non dissimulée passa dans ses yeux et avec une geste de la main il ordonna à ses hommes de mains :

\- Prenez-le. On va les faire parler.

Himuro n'eut le temps que de faire un pas en arrière tandis que deux hommes lui sautèrent pratiquement dessus en lui saisissant les bras. Dans son dos le brun entendit Kagami se relever péniblement et proférer des injures à l'encontre des hommes lui enserrant les bras avec une force monstrueuse. Son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné se stoppa net lorsque du coin de l'œil il vit le chef de la bande lever son arme à feu sur la tête de Kagami d'une manière pratiquement désinvolte. Tentant de se libérer vainement Himuro se débattit du mieux qu'il put, sans succès. Le troisième homme de la bande s'avança alors vers lui et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein dans le foie.

Ses genoux tombèrent à terre tandis qu'une toux sèche le prit. Les hommes lui tenant les bras laissèrent leur emprise se retirer peu à peu en prenant garde à tout de même le garder sous contrôle. Ils ne lui laissaient que la marge nécessaire pour s'agenouiller à terre. Ses crachats mouillèrent l'herbe se trouvant en dessous de lui.

\- Toi, s'adressa le chef à Kagami, tu restes là. Mango tu le surveilles. Je vais interroger ton ami et s'il ne parvient pas à survivre à mon interrogatoire alors tu seras l'heureux élu pour répondre à mes questions, est-ce assez clair ?

Himuro tourna lentement la tête vers le rouge et lui fit un signe de négation de la tête. Le rouge ne devait pas répondre à cette provocation. L'as de Seirin croisa son regard un instant et déglutit avec difficulté avant d'acquiescer à la requête du dealer. Le brun vit alors ce dernier se rapprocher de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une peur incontrôlable lui monter dans le creux des reins. Le chef passa sa main dans ses cheveux plaqués sur l'arrière de son crâne faisant mine de se les ébouriffer.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus il se tourna brusquement vers Himuro. Son coup de pied croisa la tête de l'adolescent la faisant voler sur le côté avec une force inouïe. Le coup fut si fort et si violent que le joueur de Yosen perdit durant un long moment le cours de ses pensées. Il ne sut même plus où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Seul un flash blanc semblait être apparu devant son regard. La première chose qui opéra sur lui comme un lien avec la réalité fut le froid glacial du vent sur son visage.

Puis ce furent des doigts gras et forts qu'il sentit sur ses joues qui lui permirent de reprendre complètement conscience avec la réalité. Il cligna des yeux et fixa l'œil noir face à lui. L'homme qui lui parlait avait une odeur d'alcool dans la bouche et Himuro ne put se retenir de froncer du nez.

\- Je veux l'argent qu'Akikuzu me doit. Alors tu vas me donner toutes les réponses que je veux aux questions que je te poserai, est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi, gamin ?

Himuro s'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux malgré la faible distance séparant leurs deux visages, le révulsant incontestablement. Et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, entrouvrant ses deux lèvres il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Murasakibara. Car en l'instant présent il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait espérer les sortir de cette situation catastrophique.

Sinon ils étaient vraiment dans la mouise. Et ce, jusqu'au cou.


	27. Chapter 26

**NAAANNN! J'ai raté ma résolution de publier un chapitre par semaine de 20 minutes T-T *met fin à sa vie* Ah non... Je dois encore bossé pour mes exams de demain :')**

 **BREF, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie! Je dois vous dire un secret, ce chapitre là j'ai juste adoré l'écrire et les prochains chapitres je vais adoré les écrire au moins tout au temps! Ce sont les chapitres prévus depuis le tout début de cette fic, depuis que j'ai écrit les premiers mots du premier chapitre je savais comment allé ce passer la fin et même si elle a évolué au fil des chapitre, la voilà... Finalement... Ces chapitres qui vont juste être d'un bonheur extrême pour moi, alala je vais tellement prendre mon pied pour les écrire! J'espère de tous mon coeur/corps qu'ils vous plairont, parce qu'ils seront la finalité de tout et surtout de toute mon imagination et de mon travail!**

 **Dans tous les cas voici le chapitre! J'attend vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me balancer vos théories et vos avis! :D Et maintenant je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'une bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 26 : Le dernier souffle**

Le coup de poing que lui envoya l'homme à la veste blanche et noire fit voler sa tête sur le côté. Il ne sentit même pas les coéquipiers du dealer lui lâcher les bras sous la force du coup. L'arrière de sa tête tapa contre le sol lorsqu'il tomba à la renverse et pourtant il en fut à peine conscient. La seule chose dont il était totalement sûr et qui l'enveloppait entièrement telle une vérité ineffable était la douleur. Il pouvait entendre sa propre veine battre dans son crâne, résonant dans sa boîte crânienne comme le ferait la plus horrible des musiques. Ce son répétitif et dérangeant semblant être là depuis des millénaires et y restant pour toujours. Les secondes se dilatèrent en de longues minutes, puis en de longues heures. Tous sembla s'opérer au ralentis et même le son de son cœur sembla se ralentir de lui-même. Il était certain de pouvoir compter au minimum trois secondes entre chaque battement. Boum… Boum… Boum…

Le coup avait été particulièrement violent.

Assez violent pour lui faire oublier le pourquoi du comment. Et, cependant, ce fut dans ce brouillard blanc, brumeux et dérangeant qu'il commença à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Akikuzu les avaient mené en bateau. En y réfléchissant sérieusement, il devenait de plus en plus convaincu que c'était Akikuzu qui avait déposé la lettre chez Kagami. La suite des événements semblait être écrite d'avance. Une sorte d'horrible fatalité.

Boum… Boum… Boum…

Peut-être bien même qu'Akikuzu avait intentionnellement laissé échapper cette information, celle d'une rencontre prévue avec ces dealers de drogues, devant Ogiwara. Il avait peut-être remarqué que le jeune joueur de basket l'écoutait, et il l'avait tout simplement manipulé. Tout aussi simplement et facilement qu'il l'avait fait avec Kagami et ces revendeurs de produits illicites se trouvant dorénavant tout autour d'eux.

Cependant comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'Ogiwara divulguerait cette information à Kagami exclusivement ? Il aurait sans aucun doute pu le confier à une autre personne et peut-être même que si cela avait été Akashi ou Midorima, ces derniers ne seraient pas tombés dans le piège… Mais alors comment avait-il pu savoir ? Comment avait-il pu… ?

\- TATSUYA !

La voix de Kagami le ramena à la glaciale réalité.

Le coup asséné sur sa tempe l'avait assez sonné pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa chute sur le sol froid et humide. Allongé sur le dos, les genoux légèrement relevés il regarda avec frayeur le chef des dealers passer par-dessus lui et s'abaisser sur ses genoux. L'homme aux cheveux noirs plaqués sur l'arrière de sa tête s'assit confortablement sur les abdos tendus du joueur de Yosen.

Ce dernier sentit par ce poids nouveau une nouvelle fatigue l'envahir. Il tenta de se débattre mais ce poids sur le bas de son ventre, non négligeable, l'empêchait clairement de respirer correctement. Comme une tortue retournée sur le dos, Himuro tenta de se mettre sur le ventre espérant ainsi s'échapper de son tortionnaire. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir Kagami le regarder avec horreur tandis qu'une arme à feu était toujours tendue vers le visage du rouge, empêchant un quelconque mouvement.

\- Il y a une erreur ! C'est une erreur ! S'écria Himuro.

Le brun plaça ses avant-bras devant lui tentant de se protéger le visage, vainement. Le chef de la bande lui saisit les poignets avec force et les écarta en des directions opposées, créant un lien visuel des plus effrayants. Le sourire ironique qui s'affichait sur son visage glaça le sang du joueur de Yosen immédiatement. Ce dernier, de par ses bras collés au sol dorénavant par la force déployée par l'homme au-dessus de lui, se sentit totalement dénudé. Il avait la dérangeante sensation et l'impression que dans cette position et en cet instant précis, l'homme au-dessus de lui serait capable de lui faire subir le pire. Une pensée renforcée par tous les combats de rue auquel il avait pu participer et voir aux États-Unis. Avoir vécu là-bas lui avait aussi fait vivre un certain nombre d'expériences l'ayant mis en garde contre une chose : ne jamais se mêler aux histoires de gang. Ainsi donc par conséquent et extension des histoires de drogues. Ni de près, ni de loin, ne pas voir, ne pas regarder, ne pas entendre, ne pas écouter et surtout… Ne pas s'approcher. Cela finissait toujours et indéniablement en faveur des plus puissants. En l'occurrence les patrons de la drogue, les chefs Yakuza ou mafieux.

Pourtant, c'était ici qu'il se retrouvait. Face contre terre, dominé par un dealer qui le prenait pour un ami d'un psychopathe lui-même endetté auprès de ce dernier.

Les solutions se présentant à Himuro face à une telle situation ne semblaient plus très nombreuses.

Une aide divine du ciel, sans nul doute, l'aiderait incontestablement. Si Murasakibara parvenait jusqu'ici à temps, Himuro n'était même pas persuadé qu'il serait d'une aide quelconque. Après tout, ces hommes avaient des armes à feu. Pas des bâtons, pas de points. Des armes. Le souvenir des jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire comme un flash, qui sembla se substituer à la réalité. Il se souvenait du jour où Kise et Takao avaient été amené à l'hôpital suite à la rencontre avec Akikuzu. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il s'y était rendu avec Kagami et Midorima cette fois-là, ils avaient été profondément choqués, sans voix. Il se souvenait de la façon dont, presque agressive de Murasakibara, lui avait saisi la main tout en le tirant vers lui. Un geste qu'il avait voulu protecteur. Il se souvenait de la rage de Midorima face à Takao. De la rage d'Akashi face à Kuroko. De la rage d'Aomine face à Momoi et Kise.

 _Il ne voulait pas faire vivre la même chose à Atsushi._

 _Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas._

 _Il ne voulait pas._

 _Non._

 _Non, ça jamais._

Lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une situation où les rôles auraient pu être inversés. Une situation où Murasakibara se serait retrouvé à sa place prêt à se faire tuer par des dealers, par la simple faute d'un psychopathe. Et que lui aurait dû assister à une telle scène. Impuissant.

La main froide qui lui agrippa les cheveux par le haut du crâne le ramena de nouveau à la brusque réalité. Il sentit même qu'on lui giflait mollement les joues, mais sans aucune douceur.

\- Oi, tu m'écoutes ? Maugréa le chef assis au-dessus du brun.

\- Oui… Marmonna Himuro, apeuré.

\- Où habite Akikuzu ?

\- Vous vous trompez ! S'expliqua Himuro dans une petite voix, la gorge en feu.

\- Bien sûr, tu vas me dire que tu ne connais pas Akikuzu, que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce dernier, que tu ne sais absolument rien de lui et que tu étais là complètement par hasard ! Sache gamin que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ok ?! Je veux mon argent et même si je dois tuer tous ses potes et toute sa putain de famille pour l'avoir je le ferais c'est clair ?!

\- VOUS FAITES ERREUR ! S'écria Himuro. Akikuzu tente de nous tuer mes amis et moi !

\- Allons bon, je dois avouer que ça c'est original. Mais je vais t'apprendre un truc mon coco, Akikuzu est tellement rongé par la drogue, depuis le nombre d'années que je lui en vends qu'il serait incapable de se battre contre qui que ce soit. Il est devenu complètement foldingue. En général la drogue a tendance à rendre les gens muets et mous. Fous sans aucun doute mais pas moins _muets_. Ils restent dans leur coin et se contentent de déprimer sur leur pauvre et misérable vie. Sur Akikuzu, la drogue a sans aucun doute réveillé une partie de lui, bestiale. Sauvage. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un drogué, moi-même je n'ai aucun mal à avoir de l'emprise sur lui. Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu ne parviennes pas à le maîtriser !

Sur ces mots le chef de la troupe saisit les joues d'Himuro de sa main droite sans ménagement le faisant gémir sous la brusquerie du geste. Il l'obligea à tourner son visage à gauche et à droite comme s'il l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures. Le joueur de Yosen tenta de se débattre sans parvenir à s'extirper de la poigne de l'homme malgré la force qu'il tentait de déployer.

\- Tu ne sembles pas non plus être un drogué… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Lâchez-le ! Beugla Kagami.

\- On ne sait rien je vous jure !

À ces répliques l'homme assis sur Himuro sembla développer une colère si rapide qu'il explosa en moins d'une seconde. Avec des mouvements rapides bien que fouillis il sortit son arme à feu de sa ceinture où il l'avait rangé préalablement. Puis sans attendre une seule seconde de plus il pointa l'objectif sur la mèche du brun qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Le corps de ce dernier se contracta comme un seul bloc, aussi rigide que du marbre et aussi tendu qu'une puce prête à bondir. Une arme était pointée sur lui. Le fer froid traversait le fin rideau de ses cheveux pour lui transmettre chaque sensation. Il sentit des gouttes de transpiration sortir des pores de sa peau pour lui couler le long du dos, suivant la ligne faite par sa colonne vertébrale, dessinant le contour de chacune de ses vertèbres, de chacun de ses muscles. Sa chaleur contrastant monstrueusement avec son corps froid.

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement, je te plante une balle dans le visage et ça rendra peut-être ton pote plus enclin à parler à ta place. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, mon boss veut cet argent et je ne lâcherais aucune affaire pour avoir chacun de ces billets. Alors je vais me répéter. Où se trouve Akikuzu ?

Himuro sut en cet instant précis que tout allait se terminer. La pointe de l'arme froide, glaciale, se plaça sur son front plaquant ses cheveux lisses contre ce dernier. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question et Kagami non plus. Ce n'était clairement pas la peine de faire semblant. Il avait excessivement peur, il pouvait sentir sa main trembler tandis que ses yeux fixaient l'homme au-dessus de lui. Cet homme possédaient dans ses yeux une lumière si haineuse que Himuro sembla être perverti par celle-ci jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Les prunelles dilatées et noires n'offraient aucune lumière, seul une haine profonde. Tandis que les pupilles d'Himuro d'un gris léger se couvraient au fil du temps d'une fine couche d'eau, prémices de larmes à venir. Le monde semblait s'être réduit à eux seul. L'obscurité et eux deux. Une réponse pouvant à la fois les lier et les dissocier à jamais. De simples mots pour une vie. De simples chiffres sur un papier pour deux vies.

La première larme coula le long de la joue d'Himuro sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir.

Il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Il n'avait pas envie que Taiga le voit mourir.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'Atsushi le voit mort.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore.

Une nouvelle larme vint dessiner le contour de sa joue avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux ébènes.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Himuro tandis que la pression sur son front augmentait.

\- ESPECE DE… !

Soudainement des sonneries stridentes se firent entendre. Elles emplirent l'air si rapidement et abondamment que tout semblait n'être que bruit indistinct. Une situation offrant un contraste saisissant avec les minutes silencieuses ayant eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt. Même le ciel sembla se colorer de lumière, se superposant les unes aux autres et s'échangeant à tour de rôle. Bleu. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Bleu. Rouge. Rouge. Bleu.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, le chef des dealers toujours assis sur Himuro apposant son arme contre son front avait relevé doucement la tête en direction de la route en terre. Attendant. Tentant de comprendre d'où venaient ces bruits. Vers où ces derniers se dirigeaient et surtout pourquoi. Ses hommes de mains s'étaient immobilisés, tous aussi tendus que Himuro pouvait l'être. Tous dans la clairière semblèrent pris d'une sorte d'immobilisation, chacun tentant d'additionner le tout, de comprendre ce qui se passait, d'imaginer le pire… Ou le meilleur.

\- C'EST LES FLICS ! S'écria celui tenant l'arme face à Kagami. FAUT SE BARRER VITE ! C'EST LES FLICS !

\- NON MANGO ! On reste ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait cette putain de réponse !

L'homme dénommé Mango fronça des sourcils avant de relever correctement son arme au niveau des yeux de Kagami le fixant dans les yeux avec peur et haine. Cependant son bras tremblait légèrement et de par les regards fuyants qu'il adoptait on pouvait prédire une fuite en retraite dans les minutes qui suivraient. Et ceux avec ou sans son chef. Il en valait de même pour les deux autres.

\- Tu vas me dire où est ce putain de drogué, tu m'entends ? Beugla le dealer en appuyant encore plus fortement son arme sur Himuro.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Cria ce dernier. JE VOUS JURE JE N'EN SAIS RIEN !

Himuro se mit à pleurer devant cette insistance qui l'effrayait clairement. L'homme semblait être devenu complètement fou. Sa voix, son regard, les traits de son visage déformés par la peur et la colère tétanisaient Himuro. L'approche d'un désastre imminent semblait être prêt à arriver.

\- Putain ils arrivent ! S'écria Mango. LES MECS ON SE BARRE !

Sur cette consigne le dealer dénommé Mango donna un coup violent sur la tête de Kagami avec le manche de son arme. Sans attendre que ce dernier ne puisse se remette de ce coup il lui en donna deux autres utilisant la même violence. Le faisant ainsi tomber à terre les mains se tenant la tête, le sang lui coulant entre les doigts écartés sous la douleur. L'agresseur n'en fit pas plus et se retourna. Il jeta un vague regard haineux à son chef toujours au-dessus d'Himuro, pris dans une folie psychédélique. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas voir la trahison de ses hommes. Il avait tout simplement saisi la gorge d'Himuro dans sa main gauche se contentant de lui hurler dessus.

\- MON BOSS VEUT CET ARGENT TU ENTENDS ? SI JE LUI RAMENE PAS IL VA ME TUER ALORS TU AS INTERET À ME DIRE OU SE TROUVE AKIKUZU, ESPECE DE BATARD ! SINON C'EST TOI QUE JE BUTE ! Lui hurla-t-il.

\- Arrêtez ! Je vous jure que je n'en sais rien ! ARRÊTEZ !

Himuro tenta de e débattre avec toute la force lui restant dans le corps. La police et les pompiers qu'il pouvait entendre à leurs sirènes lui offrait l'opportunité dont il avait demandé l'aide dans ses prières les plus désespérées. On lui donnait une chance de parvenir à s'en sortir vivant de cette rencontre avec les Yakuzas, c'était à lui de la prendre. Il ne devait pas se laisser apeurer par l'homme au-dessus de lui et ce malgré l'arme dans la main de ce dernier. Même si par ailleurs le dealer semblait avoir totalement perdu les pédales, il ne pointait plus son arme fixement sur sa victime. Dans sa colère noire et incontrôlable il pointait l'arme de partout, ne semblant plus contrôler ses mouvements. Prenant le risque de se blesser lui-même ou bien de tirer sur Kagami ou Himuro.

Le coup partit tout seul.

Une seule balle.

Un seul son.

Une seule vie.

Le brun s'immobilisa.

Ses muscles se contractèrent comme un seul. Son esprit s'arrêta tout aussi simplement qu'une machine.

Les sirènes des véhicules parvenant jusqu'à eux se firent d'un seul coup stridentes. Aussi aiguës qu'il semblait possible à tout moment que les tympans du garçon lâchent. Tandis que l'arme face à lui n'émettait aucun son. Il avait la sensation que le bruit de l'arme aurait cependant dû l'atteindre, il avait la sensation que le cri de Kagami à ses oreilles aurait dû l'atteindre, il avait la sensation que le froid autour de lui n'aurait jamais dû s'écarter de lui comme il venait subitement de le faire, le réchauffant d'un seul coup. Tout aurait dû et pourtant rien n'avait eu lieu. Seul le son excessivement proche des sirènes lui emplissait l'esprit.

Ça aurait dû piquer. Ça aurait dû faire mal. Ça aurait dû… Et pourtant rien.

Le vide.

Le noir.

Ses muscles avaient été contracté durant si longtemps que lorsque le coup de feu était parti et que ses muscles s'étaient contractés violemment puis relâchés avec traîtrise, cela lui avait paru anormal. Sa tête était retombée avec force sur le sol et ses bras tentant d'échapper à la grippe du dealer avaient cessé de se débattre.

Plus rien n'avait eu lieu.

Il sentit son épaule se contracter dans un spasme. Ce spasme se déplaça de son épaule à son bras. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il avait encore la sensation de la balle lui passant à quelques centimètres de la joue. Il semblait encore sentir sur sa peau ce changement de pression dans l'air. Ce changement de température énorme qui n'avait duré qu'un instant. Cette vive brûlure qui due à la poudre s'étant échappée de la balle en fer s'était déposée sur sa joue. À peine quelques minutes avaient passé depuis le coup de feu et il avait cependant la sensation de s'être relevé après une longue période de coma. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix grave et effrayante. Avant même de parvenir à rétablir une vision nette sur ce qui se passait autour de lui il sut reconnaître cette voix.

\- CONNARD ! T'AS VOULU LE BUTER !

Le poids qui s'exerçait sur son ventre se retira d'un seul coup, suivit de très près par un flash violet. Avant de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il prit tout d'abord conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé suite au coup de feu. L'arme était pointée sur lui, il avait su, il avait eu la sensation de savoir qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette balle. Cette dernière s'était même dirigée vers lui.

Et elle l'avait raté.

À cette pensée, Himuro inspira une bouffée d'oxygène. Cette simple respiration l'aida à regagner l'essentiel de ses idées. Il parvenait de nouveau à réorienter ses sens, les cinq d'entre eux vers son environnement extérieur et non plus sur lui-même uniquement.

Il entendit le bruit de deux personnes se battant l'une contre l'autre. Le bruit dérangeant d'une mâchoire que l'on brisait se fit entendre.

Il se releva doucement sur ses avant-bras et tenta de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tout prenait tout son sens maintenant et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était encore là. En vie. Quelle chance incroyable s'était abattue sur lui pour pouvoir le sortir vivant d'une telle situation ? Quelles divinités ou astres avaient bien pu se rallier à sa cause pour lui permettre de survivre ? Qui pouvait offrir une explication valable, divine ou scientifique, loufoque ou intelligente à la raison pour laquelle la balle ne l'avait pas touché ?

Il était là.

Son esprit et son corps. Ils étaient juste là.

Son corps tremblait compulsivement, incapable de s'arrêter. Le souvenir de l'arme encore pointée sur lui ne semblait par vouloir disparaître. Des larmes si longtemps retenues coulèrent massivement sur son visage. Accentuant visiblement ses convulsions. Il vit des policiers arriver par petits groupes. Les premiers qu'il vit l'ignorèrent presque se dirigeant immédiatement vers la masse indistincte que composaient Murasakibara et le dealer. Les policiers séparèrent avec beaucoup de mal le violet du vendeur à la veste en dalmatien. Mais lorsque la chose fut faite Murasakibara tourna aussitôt sa tête vers son amant.

Les larmes d'Himuro continuèrent de couler sans pour autant qu'il ne fasse le moindre bruit. Il ne savait pas comment cela était réellement possible mais il le faisait. Toute la tension accumulée en moins d'une demi-heure se relâchait à l'instant même et le brun n'avait ni envie d'arrêter de pleurer ni envie d'arrêter de trembler. La seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de serrer Murasakibara dans ses bras. C'était peut-être excessivement niais, naïf ou bien idiot mais en l'instant même il n'avait envie de rien d'autre. Il avait cru durant un instant ne jamais le revoir. Durant un instant il s'était imaginé Murasakibara tenant son corps mort dans ses bras, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Il voulait juste le sentir. Vivant. C'était tout. Alors comme un enfant, encore en pleurs, le garçon toujours à terre leva les bras vers le violet. Quémandant une étreinte. Une chaleur corporelle bien précise. Un réconfort que lui seul serait capable de lui donner.

Le géant s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux ébènes et arriva à sa hauteur en moins de deux pas. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux comme subitement attiré par la gravité et saisit avec force le corps froid et tremblotant d'Himuro. L'étreinte qu'il lui donna aurait pu sembler violente pour quelqu'un dans la condition d'Himuro. Le plus âgé des deux passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules du violet et se plaqua contre lui comme un enfant apeuré le ferait avec sa mère. Ses pleurs devinrent alors un peu plus bruyants, ses hoquets et ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas entre les bras du joueur de la génération miracle. Cependant en cet instant précis ils semblaient partager une douleur que le brun n'avait plus à porter seul et qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre. Qu'il fallait impérativement deux personnes pour pouvoir saisir l'ampleur de cette tristesse et que ces deux âmes étaient là. L'une pour l'autre. Ils se serrèrent l'un à l'autre espérant pouvoir chacun rassurer sa moitié de sa présence.

Murasakibara plaça son nez à la base du cou de son amant, guettant sa chaleur et tentant de calmer le rythme de son cœur effréné. Il avait eu si peur, la rage en lui semblait être si profonde, si lourde qu'il avait la sensation que rien ne pourrait jamais la calmer. La douce odeur du corps d'Himuro le calma cependant aussi simplement que la plus sophistiqué des gourmandises. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre…

Himuro quant à lui avait totalement plongé son visage dans le torse du violet, se soustrayant au monde et ne cherchant à garder ses larmes que pour lui-même. Les bras forts l'entourant le rassuraient incontestablement. Ils étaient un pilier, un remède à ce qui venait de lui arriver, sans eux il n'était plus que ce corps tabassé et froid sur le sol. Avec eux, il avait la force de pleurer, d'avoir peur, d'avoir foi, d'avoir de l'amour, d'avoir de l'espoir. Il avait eu tellement peur. Cette peur semblait se loger dans ses entrailles sans être prête à partir.

Lui et Murasakibara s'étaient tous les deux excessivement rapprochés après leur première défaite en tant que partenaire au sein de l'équipe de Yosen et contre le match de Seirin. Cette défaite avait été le cataclysme, le déclic chez le violet qui avait d'un seul coup pris conscience. Lui-même, Himuro, ne pouvait dire de quoi il avait pris réellement conscience. De ses amis ? Des gens l'entourant ? Des limites de sa force ? De sa fainéantise excessive? Dans tous les cas il avait changé et si beaucoup ne le remarquaient pas, c'était tout le contraire pour le brun. Pour lui il y avait un réel fossé entre le Murasakibara d'autre fois et celui d'aujourd'hui.

Leur deuxième année de lycée n'avait pas encore commencé et pourtant ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés à une vitesse foudroyante. Sautant les étapes, ils étaient devenus amis, puis amants. Sans entre-deux. Ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin. Un jour, un soir de fête organisé par un camarade de classe de Himuro avait fait qu'ils s'étaient tous simplement retrouvés seuls. Et le brun un peu éméché et titubant dû aux boissons ingurgitées lors de la soirée avait utilisé tout son charme et ses atouts attractifs pour convaincre Murasakibara de l'embrasser. Ce dernier après de vaines repousses avait cédé à la tentation. Tandis que les lèvres du brun se retiraient de celles du violet suite à ce premier baiser il fut le premier surpris de voir le géant plonger avec fougue une nouvelle fois sur lui. Cette nuit-là, Murasakibara avait bu ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient embrassés comme jamais personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer et comme Himuro ne s'en serait jamais douté. Himuro avait mordillé les lèvres du violet comme il l'aurait fait avec un bonbon.

Une nuit inoubliable.

Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent du ciel tandis que les deux garçons de Yosen se trouvaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, agenouillés à terre. Les tremblements d'Himuro s'étaient finalement calmés et doucement ce dernier se détacha de son amant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de longues minutes, avides l'un de l'autre, apeurés et pourtant rassurés de pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts le corps vivant de son autre.

Ils étaient vivants.

C'est alors qu'Himuro se souvint de Kagami. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus et la présence de Kagami s'était totalement éclipsée de son esprit. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu l'oublier alors que c'était ce dernier qui avait failli se faire tuer en tout premier ? Alors que le rouge tout autant que lui-même avaient passé cette situation avec une arme à feu pointée sur lui ?

Himuro se releva avec rapidité, étonnant ainsi Murasakibara. Kagami se trouvait sous la pluie et il le regardait. On pouvait clairement le voir en train de pleurer. Tout en restant debout malgré tout, comme s'obligeant à ne pas s'écrouler par terre sous la pression. Il ne bougea pas et ce même lorsqu'il vit Himuro s'approcher de lui en titubant, il le regarda avec colère lorsque ce dernier s'approcha et il recula d'un pas. Cependant cette colère visible et palpable n'était clairement pas diriger vers Himuro, cette haine semblait être entièrement tournée contre lui-même. Cette vision brisa le cœur de Himuro, lui faisant baisser les yeux tandis qu'il cherchait les mots pour réconforter son ami.

\- Tu n'as rien Taiga ? Demanda doucement Himuro alors que les fines gouttelettes commençaient à lisser ses cheveux.

Silence.

\- Taiga je…

\- Tu as failli te faire tuer à cause de moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Akikuzu et Kuroko n'étaient pas là mais toi… Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… Tout ça à cause de moi. Parce que j'ai été trop débile pour…

\- Non ! NON ! S'exclama Himuro tentant de réunir les forces qui lui restaient. JE T'INTERDIS DE PENSER CA JE TE L'INTERDIS, TU ENTENDS ?! TU ES MON MEILLEUR AMI ET MON FRERE ! Cet anneau ! Cet anneau que tu portes à ton cou et le mien ! Tu sais ce qu'il représente ? Il représente à quel point tu peux être débile et à quel point je t'apprécie malgré tout ! Et si je porte le même c'est parce que cette remarque fonctionne dans l'autre sens aussi ! Alors tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir, ni te renfermer sur toi-même parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ça venant de toi ! Je… Sinon je te refous cette même baigne que celle que je t'ai foutue avant que tu ne partes des States, tu entends ?

À ces mots le silence s'installa lourdement, rompu par les sirènes des pompiers et des policiers ainsi que par la fine pluie s'installant doucement entre les deux garçons. Le plus grand des deux avait un regard à fendre le cœur, il semblait être prêt à éclater en sanglots. Cependant il se força à essuyer les larmes lui ayant coulé le long des joues, il se força à ravaler les perles salées lui sortant des prunelles. Doucement et comme incertain il tendit son poing vers Himuro. L'intention claire attendait un retour du brun. Leur façon de se dire que tout était pardonné, un poing contre un poing. Un message. Un pardon.

Cependant le brun n'en fit rien. Il s'avança d'un pas, puis de deux et de trois et malgré sa taille plus basse que celle du rouge il le saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à se baisser pour qu'il puisse le serrer dans ses bras. Leur étreinte fut brève et pourtant avec une force toute particulière, un amour entre deux frères pouvant se faire ressentir tout autour d'eux. Puis Himuro se détacha de Kagami et recula de quelques pas. Cette fois ce fut lui qui tendit son poing vers le rouge. Ce dernier afficha un faible sourire avant de venir taper son propre poing contre la peau gelée d'Himuro.

Une fois fait, Himuro sentit le bras de son amant paresseux se placer autour de son cou et de son épaule le rapprochant de lui dans un mouvement à la fois protecteur, rassurant et sans doute un peu jaloux. Cependant il ne répondit rien, comprenant amplement la situation. Même s'il était clairement visible que l'étreinte entre les deux frères avait quelque peu réveillé sa jalousie.

C'est alors qu'Akashi et Midorima s'approchèrent d'eux. Tous deux étaient tout aussi trempés que le reste de la troupe. Cependant aucun d'eux ne semblaient s'en soucier le moins du monde. Le petit rouge s'approcha de Himuro et lui demanda durement s'il allait bien. Après une réponse affirmative de ce dernier il se tourna vers Kagami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Sache que Kuroko va très bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est à ce moment même à l'hôpital. Il ne risque rien là-bas.

Kagami le regarda longuement et hocha de la tête sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Alors Akashi se tourna vers les autres qui s'étaient tout naturellement positionnés en un cercle presque parfait.

\- Je viens de parler aux policiers, expliqua Akashi. Ils veulent bien ne pas nous emmener dès ce soir à l'office de police pour prendre nos déclarations si nous nous rendons à l'hôpital et promettons de nous y rendre à la première heure d'ouverture demain matin. Ils veulent absolument nos dépositions. Au vu du travail accompli, c'est-à-dire de la capture d'un dealer connu et reconnu, ils ont été favorables à ma proposition.

\- Dis surtout que tu ne leur a pas laissé le choix, ce sera plus juste, nanodayo. Répliqua Midorima en relevant ses lunettes de son index bandé.

\- Shintaro, sache que je laisse toujours le choix aux personnes auxquelles je parle.

\- La mort n'est pas une alternative acceptable. Marmonna Kagami.

\- Ni la torture. Acquiesça Murasakibara.

\- Ni la déchéance sociale. suivit Himuro.

Akashi les regarda tous un à un avec un regard tellement stoïque leur apprenant qu'il se moquait bien de savoir si ces choix étaient des alternatives acceptables ou pas, qu'une hilarité générale prit le petit groupe. La tension accumulée semblait sortir après les larmes par ce fou rire inarrêtable et très peu accordé à la situation. Même la présence oppressante d'Akashi sembla se tarir momentanément et lorsque Midorima leva le regard vers ce dernier il lui sembla distinguer deux pupilles rouges. Cependant ce ne fut qu'un battement de cils plus tard pour faire revenir l'hétérochromie sur son visage blanc.

Malgré le bruit ambiant et l'activité se déroulant tout autour d'eux, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit vivement, un son cristallin pratiquement aigu qui brisa l'atmosphère. Leurs rires se tarirent tandis que Kagami sortait son téléphone de sa poche. À peine vit-il le nom de son appel qu'il mit son appareil sur son haut-parleur.

Un brouhaha sembla émerger de derrière le combiné se superposant à la voix grave.

\- KAGAMI ?

\- AOMINE ?

\- PUTAIN KAGAMI PASSE MOI AKASHI !

\- Il est là, dis-nous ce que tu veux !

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE… PUTAIN… PUTAIN…

\- Aominecchi… Dit une voix distincte, presque lointaine, derrière le combiné.

\- Kise, rassis-toi merde… Ça va aller… Je te jure que ça va aller…

\- Daiki parle. S'impatienta le capitaine de la génération miracle.

\- Akashicchi…

C'était de nouveau la voix de Kise que l'on pouvait entendre mais en beaucoup plus faible dû aux nombreuses autres voix indistinctes que l'on entendait derrière le combiné.

\- Akashi… Putain, Akashi il est revenu… Reprit Aomine.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda le rouge impatient.

\- Akikuzu… Merde… Akikuzu est revenu ! Il est venu à l'hôpital avec des flingues, il a commencé à tirer de partout ! Et… Putain de merde…

\- Attends laisse-moi prendre le téléphone Aominecchi… Akashicchi ? C'est Kise. Akikuzu est revenu à l'hôpital et… Il avait des armes et il était venu dans un but bien précis. Il a pris Kurokocchi. Il l'a reprit et on ne pouvait rien faire. Avant de partir il nous a laissé un message pour toi. Il dit que tu es le dernier de la liste.

Silence.

\- Akashi… Il y a un autre problème. J'étais avec Aominecchi lorsque Akikuzu a pénétré dans ma chambre d'hôpital pour chercher Kuroko… Mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Ce n'était pas le cas de Takaocchi et Ogiwaracchi.

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis et théories!**

 **(Je suis gentille je vous révèle un petit truc sur le prochain chapitre: il serra concentré sur l'AoKise! Mouahahahahah *lance des pâquerettes et des coquelicots*)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Pouah bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Voici le chapitre! Alors je suis sans doute la seule à encore croire que je serais capable un jour de me remettre à publier un chapitre par semaine sans problème mais c'est quand on y croit que l'on y arrive non? XD Bref, voici le chapitre et que vous dire à part qu'il est... long. Très long. Très très long. Le plus gros que j'ai jamais écrit et que j'écrirais sans doute jamais pour cette fic xD C'est l'effet d'écrire sur mon OTP je crois, je m'emballe, j'écris, même des trucs inutiles et ça donne un pavé (j'espère qu'il ne vous assommeras pas en tout cas! :p)**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent, je m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant et j'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre! Dans tous les cas merci beaucoup de votre soutien et de tous ces compliments, vous êtes des perles les gens (si, si et ça aussi j'y crois!).**

 **Guest: Merci pour ton premier message c'est très encourageant et motivant merci beaucoup! J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la psychologie des personnages et je suis donc plus qu'heureuse de savoir que le lecteur parvient à comprendre ce que le personnage ressent de par mon écriture! Merci! L'Aokise est aussi mon OTP, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira du coup! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas! :D Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

 **Elisabeth de Valencia : Ouuui désolée moi-même j'ai honte de ne pas tenir ma résolution TwT Heureuse d'apprendre que le précédent chapitre t'ais plus! Pour répondre à ta question: si, en partis mais Kuroko, Momoi et Ogiwara étaient essentiellement destinés à blessés Aomine plus que Akashi. Disons que même si ça à blesser Akashi sa blessure ne serras pas faites essentiellement par eux xD Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas! L'histoire à un peu évoluée depuis le chapitre 1 donc il se peut que certaines choses (détails) est changé/évolué donc n'hésite pas! :) Merci beaucoup de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira! **

**Ulquia: Sache que je me souviens de tous ceux qui postent un commentaire, donc aucun moyen que je t'oublie xD A part si je deviens amnésique, mais là j'aurais même sans doute oublié la fin de l'histoire et on serra tous dans le caca ! :p Merci en tout cas de toujours me suivre et ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews! Tu postes quand tu en as envie et quand tu te sens motivée, écrire une review ce n'est pas un devoir ça doit s'écrire sur l'instinct moi je dis xD Merci en tout cas de ta review elle m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

 **Sur ce les gens je vous laisse ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! On se retrouve à la fin!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : De l'autre côté du mur**

Appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, Aomine gardait ses yeux fixés au sol, se fermant complètement à l'homme qui lui parlait. Il comprenait bien ce qu'il lui disait, il n'était pas idiot. Du moins pas à ce point-là. Il le savait que ça ne serait pas forcement bon. Que lui-même aurait un choc. Qu'il lui poserait des questions sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre. Il savait tout ça et alors ? Il s'en fichait, royalement. Il voulait juste le voir, c'était tout. On l'avait déjà fait attendre tout l'après-midi avant que les médecins ne repoussent une nouvelle fois les heures de visite à vingt heures, puis encore une nouvelle fois à vingt-et-une heures. Il avait eu le temps de manger avec ses amis, les membres de la fameuse génération miracle et maintenant il était de nouveau là. Devant cette porte. Il en avait clairement marre d'attendre et toute cette tension qu'on lui faisait subir depuis son retour lui donnait envie de tous casser.

\- Je comprends, je ferais attention. Maugréa-t-il tout de même.

\- J'espère bien jeune homme mais il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que vous aillez compris l'ampleur du problème. Répéta le médecin.

Le basané ferma les yeux, sentant l'énervement et l'impatience l'envahir. D'accord il avait été particulièrement violent durant cette dernière semaine, il s'était à la fois battu avec Midorima puis Haizaki. D'accord il avait même subi selon les médecins, un choc psychologique, suite à l'attaque de Kise et Takao. D'accord, sa rencontre avec Momoi avait été un choc. D'accord il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé de la journée. D'accord il s'était même énervé contre une infirmière lorsque cette dernière lui avait appris que les horaires de visites pour Kise seraient encore repoussées. D'accord ce qu'on lui disait sur Kise le mettait en colère.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais s'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir… Répondit faiblement Aomine en fermant les yeux. _S'il-vous-plaît._

\- Je vais vous laisser le voir, répondit le médecin. Mais avant vous allez vous détendre, boire ce chocolat chaud et m'écouter attentivement, est-ce bien clair ?

L'as de Touou hocha de la tête tout en fixant le gobelet se tenant dans sa main droite. Il sentit la douce odeur de chocolat parvenir jusqu'à ses narines sans que cela ne réveille une quelconque envie de l'engloutir d'un seul trait. Seule la douce chaleur émanant du breuvage parvenait à le réconforter.

\- Très bien alors, monsieur Kise Ryouta s'est réveillé ce matin même. Son hypoxie, ou en d'autres termes son coma de courte durée, semble avoir eu quelques effets secondaires sur lui. Une perte de mémoire, qui ne concerne qu'une période courte qui selon les examens correspondent à partir de la période lors de laquelle il s'est fait agresser. Pour simplifier, il ne se souviendra pas de son attaque. D'après les questions que nous lui avons posées il se souvient être parti à votre recherche avec monsieur Takao Kazunari et ses souvenirs s'arrêtent ici pour le moment. Cependant il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, la perte de souvenir à durée courte est quelque chose d'assez courant lorsqu'une personne se réveille d'un coma long ou court. Il faut tout simplement attendre que son corps se repose et se remette de son hypoxie, tous lui reviendra dans les heures voir les jours à venir. Il faut simplement éviter de brûler des étapes. Son cerveau a besoin de récupérer, de se réveiller et de se remettre à fonctionner correctement. Nous lui avons expliqué que sa blessure au ventre était due à un accident, dont nous ne lui avons pas précisé la nature.

\- Mais s'il me demande, qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre ?

\- Que c'est à lui de s'en souvenir. Ce travail de récupération doit se faire par lui uniquement ou du moins principalement. Cependant si vous voyez qu'il commence à se souvenir de quelques détails vous pouvez l'aider à le mettre sur la voie s'il en ressent le besoin.

Le basané hocha doucement la tête. Lorsqu'il avait appris par l'infirmière sur laquelle il s'était énervé, que Kise risquait de connaître une courte amnésie suite à son réveil il avait eu la sensation de sentir le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Cela faisait pratiquement deux jours que Kise était dans le coma, ce qui voulait dire que la seule chose dont il se souvenait de lui était leur dispute.

Cette dispute, qu'ils avaient eu dans les toilettes quelques jours plutôt. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles cette fois-là. Plus il y pensait et plus il avait la sensation que cette scène remontait à la décennie passée. Comment deux jours uniquement avaient pu passer depuis son agression, et simplement six jours depuis l'enlèvement de Kuroko ? Le nombre d'événements qui s'étaient succédé en si peu de temps semblaient à l'encontre du possible. C'était comme un mauvais film, qui semblait s'éterniser au fil des minutes.

\- Très bien, je vous autorise donc à entrer. Annonça le médecin. Si vous avez un problème, l'habituelle cordelette au-dessus du lit ou bien mon bureau au fond du couloir. Mais buvez votre chocolat avant tout, est-ce clair ?

Sur cet ordre qu'il avait donné, accentué par le doigt pointé vers le basané, le médecin s'éclipsa vers son dit bureau. Aomine avait alors plongé son regard dans le liquide brun et appétissant se trouvant au creux de sa main. Il resta un long moment à regarder son gobelet, le regard vide et incertain. Tout son esprit le poussait à boire d'une gorgée cette délicieuse boisson pour pouvoir par la suite entrer dans la chambre du blond sans plus attendre. Pourtant son corps était indéniablement las et fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. De plus il n'avait plus réellement envie de rentrer dans cette chambre. Après tout, ce qu'il découvrirait à l'intérieur lui briserait indéniablement le cœur. Les réponses qu'il ne pourrait donner à l'hospitalisé l'énerveraient. Le regard blessé de Kise l'anéantirait. Chaque mouvement, chaque mot, chaque action qu'il pouvait potentiellement réaliser ne le mènerait à aucune victoire. Seulement une défaite. Et des souvenirs amers.

Il redressa son visage lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. C'est alors qu'il vit Akashi et Midorima courir dans sa direction. Le rouge tenait dans sa main un téléphone portable dont l'écran était encore allumé. Il s'approcha du grand bleuté avec rapidité ainsi qu'avec un regard sévère. Le vert quant à lui ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route jusqu'à l'ascenseur se trouvant à quelques mètres à gauche d'Aomine. Ce dernier l'entendit appuyer sur le bouton d'appel pour faire venir l'ascenseur à leur étage.

\- Il semble qu'il y ait un problème avec Kagami et Himuro, nous allons rejoindre Murasakibara. Si tu veux venir, c'est encore possible.

L'information mit de longues secondes à entrer dans les oreilles d'Aomine pour ensuite parvenir à son cerveau. Il lui fallut encore de longues secondes pour analyser l'information donnée par le rouge et comprendre ce qu'il devait en faire. S'il voulait fuir la porte lui était grande ouverte cependant c'était maintenant. Il n'aurait pas d'autres chances. S'il voulait éviter sa rencontre avec Kise il fallait alors tout simplement acquiescer. Il fallait naturellement montrer à Akashi qu'il était prêt à le suivre. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de lui dire, que le médecin venait finalement d'accepter sa demande d'entrer dans la chambre du joueur de basket. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Non. Je vais voir Kise.

Sa réponse l'étonna lui-même. Il ne s'était pas attendu à prononcer ces mots, comme si son esprit trop fatigué pour réfléchir avait laissé à son corps tout libre contrôle. Tandis que le basané semblait lui-même étonné par ses propre mots et sa propre réponse, il ne vit aucune lueur de surprise dans les yeux de son capitaine. Comme si ce dernier n'avait vu aucune autre réponse possible sortir de sa bouche.

\- Akashi l'ascenseur est là ! S'écria Midorima en rentrant dans la cabine.

\- Daiki, tu restes à l'écoute de ton téléphone portable, est-ce clair ? Si nous avons un problème je veux que tu sois immédiatement disponible.

\- Oui c'est reçu.

Le rouge le regarda un long moment puis sans perdre plus de temps il reprit sa course dans le couloir pour parvenir jusqu'à la cabine d'ascenseur. Cependant avant de s'engouffrer dans cette dernière il jeta un dernier regard au bleu.

\- Veille sur Ryouta.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Répondit nonchalamment Aomine, comme la plus logique des réponses.

Le rouge pénétra dans la machine et les portes se refermèrent sur lui dans un bruit caractéristique et oppressant. Le silence reprit doucement sa place dans le couloir, comme un voile de soie se déposant sur un lit blanc. Aomine fixa un long moment l'emplacement où se trouvait Akashi quelques secondes plutôt.

La chaleur de son gobelet se faisait moins tenue.

À cette pensée Aomine tourna de nouveau son regard vers son breuvage. La lueur dans ses yeux changea graduellement. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à se demander que la fuite était une potentielle solution ? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi de cette façon. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'était pas question de fuir. Il était peut-être à cet instant même incertain de son avenir, inquiet voir peut-être même apeuré de rentrer dans cette dite pièce mais il n'était sûrement pas devenu faible ! Encore moins lâche ! Plus question de douter. Kise avait besoin de lui. Les seules personnes que le blond avait vu depuis son réveil n'étaient que des médecins et des infirmières. Il devait sûrement pleurer de ne voir encore aucune figure familière. Sans oublier que lui-même, Aomine, avait terriblement envie de le revoir. Il avait trop attendu pour cet instant.

Il mena d'un mouvement brusque son gobelet refroidi à ses lèvres. Le liquide coula dans sa bouche tandis que certaines gouttes s'échappèrent pour glisser le long de son menton. Le breuvage coula à l'intérieur de sa gorge, le réchauffant tout le long de son œsophage. Une fois chose faite il chercha du regard une poubelle pour y mettre son nouveau déchet.

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur une poubelle se trouvant proche des ascenseurs. La distance semblait tout à fait correcte. Le verre en plastique, complètement écrasé sous la pression de son poing fut jeté dans la poubelle avec un mouvement fluide et précis. Ce dernier décrivit une courbe parfaite, avant de rebondir contre le mur et d'aller se loger dans la corbeille contenant un sac en plastique noir. Un sourire franc de vainqueur s'afficha sur le visage du bleuté et il se retourna triomphant vers la chambre tant redoutée, fier de sa ridicule victoire. Il sentait l'effet du chocolat chaud sur lui, comme un alcool ou un café particulièrement fort. Il se sentait revigoré, de nouveau en forme et prêt à tout.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée froide et métallique de la porte. Soudainement un souvenir puissant et violent s'imposa face à ses yeux. Il lui sembla sentir les lèvres de Kise sur les siennes ainsi que la douce pression que ce dernier exercait. Son odeur de parfum sembla remonter à ses narines, enivrante et exquise. La sensation de sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce et blanche du garçon lui fit fermer un peu plus fortement ses paupières. Il lui semblait entendre le son de sa respiration endormie tandis que la morphine le plongeait dans un doux sommeil. Ils étaient dans l'ambulance. Juste après la rencontre des deux garçons avec Akikuzu.

Une pensée revint à lui à si grande vitesse qu'il lui sembla que l'on venait de lui balancer un seau d'eau froide à la figure.

Si Kise était devenu amnésique, il ne se souvenait donc pas ? Il ne se souvenait sûrement pas de la déclaration d'amour d'Aomine ? Certes lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé ressentir lui aussi les mêmes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui, le joueur de Kaijo commençait déjà à sombrer dans le sommeil. Cependant, quelque part, il avait espéré ne pas avoir à répéter ces mots. Il aurait voulu que Kise les entende, sans jamais les oublier.

 _Il l'aimait._

Cependant, rien que de penser à devoir lui répéter ces simples mots, son cœur se serrait. Que se passerait-il si Kise décidait de le détester suite aux souvenirs de leur dispute ? Que se passerait-il si en répétant ces mots, Aomine voyait une lueur de haine apparaître dans les prunelles du blond ? Que ressentirait-il si jamais le mannequin décidait de refuser ses sentiments ? De lui faire aussi mal que le basané avait pu le faire lors de leur douloureuse interaction ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le savoir. Sa poigne, sur le métal froid de la porte, se raffermit tandis qu'il exerçait dessus une douce pression. La porte s'entrouvrit au même instant où un bruit caractéristique résonna dans le couloir. Le joueur de Touou tourna à peine le regard vers l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser sortir un homme. Ce dernier doté d'un bonnet et d'un manteau noir semblait posséder une démarche et allure douteuse. Aomine rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Comme toutes les chambres d'hôpital, un petit couloir menait à la pièce principale. Sur les murs blancs de ce dit couloir avait été fixé une porte menant directement à la petite salle de bains mal éclairée, dans laquelle se trouvait douche et toilettes. Les mains dans les poches, le pas lent, le cœur battant, Aomine parvint finalement à la pièce éclairée par la vive lumière des néons. D'un mouvement fatigué il adossa son épaule contre le coin du mur. Se plaçant à la frontière entre la fin du couloir et la chambre du blond. L'intersection de deux murs sur laquelle il était adossé lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce et sur le garçon se trouvant dans le lit principal.

Ce dernier était tout simplement assis la tête tournée vers les rideaux cachant les fenêtres. Des draps blancs recouvraient ses jambes. Le gros coussin lui tenant l'arrière du dos semblait figé la pièce comme aurait pu le faire une photographie. Un bandage avait été apposé au niveau de son front et bien qu'on ne puisse pas le voir, Aomine imaginait aisément les bandages et pansements en dessous de sa robe d'hôpital, au niveau de son ventre. Lorsque le blond remarqua l'entrée d'Aomine il tourna la tête vers ce dernier, son regard s'agrandit aussitôt. Avant même que l'ancienne lumière ne puisse le saluer, le blond lui posa une question qui résonna étonnamment fausse aux oreilles du basané.

\- Aominecchi ! Tu… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le joueur de Kaijo s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. C'était indéniablement un parfait idiot. Ce n'était pas Aomine aux dernières nouvelles qui avait été plongé dans un coma et ce n'était pas non plus lui qui avait reçu une balle d'un psychopathe dégénéré. Alors pourquoi était-ce Kise qui posait une telle question ? Le garçon appuyé contre le coin du mur ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur. D'un pas lent et calculé il s'approcha du blond et sortit sa main gauche de la poche de son pantalon. Une fois à sa hauteur il s'assit sur le rebord du lit sous le regard inquiet de ce dernier.

\- Aominecchi… ?

Le dénommé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans les yeux caramel et parfois mordorés du mannequin. Cela faisait à peine deux jours et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il ne les avait pas fixé depuis une bonne décennie. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent naturellement dans cet océan doré aux mille reflets. Il y plongea toute son âme, tout son corps sans se poser de question. Sans se demander une seule fois si son âme parviendrait à en ressortir. D'ailleurs il ne faisait aucun doute que si cela ne tenait qu'à lui et à ses instincts les plus primitifs, il n'en ressortirait jamais. Il voulait s'inonder dans ces lacs d'or qu'il avait cru si lointain et distant depuis leur disparition. Si c'était ça, se noyer, alors il serait prêt à mourir mille et une fois. Si c'était ça, être amoureux, alors il serait prêt à sortir toutes les phrases les plus ringardes et romantiques au monde pour garder le blond à ses cotés. Ses yeux étaient la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir. Alors il ne se priva pas de les dévorer.

\- Aom… ?

Son corps bougea de lui-même comme une entité à part entière. Il sentit simplement le tissu glisser en-dessous de lui. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement le tissu blanc, d'une douceur qui ne pouvait envier que la peau de Kise Ryouta. Tout son corps se rapprocha du torse du blond d'un mouvement fluide et parfait. Sa main grande et chaude, sans être tremblante, parcourut la distance le séparant du visage blanc face à lui. Le bout de ses doigts touchèrent tout d'abord sa peau laiteuse, qui sembla se teinter légèrement de rouge à ce soudain rapprochement. Cependant Aomine y fit à peine attention. Ses yeux se détachèrent des pupilles dorées du blond pour venir s'accrocher à un autre pêché. Ses lèvres tremblotaient légèrement, à peine entrouvertes. Elles permirent au souffle chaud et caractéristique du mannequin de marquer le basané. La main d'Aomine se déplaça à l'arrière de la tête de Kise, sentant ses doigts s'entremêler aux mèches blondes et affreusement attirantes du jeune homme.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord avec prudence, testant un terrain encore nouveau. Puis elles s'écartèrent sagement, légèrement, tandis qu'avec douceur le front des deux jeunes hommes se collait l'un à l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'une durée, un instant si court que personne n'aurait pu se souvenir de ce temps de latence où leurs lèvres formaient deux entités distinctes. Les différents corps se rapprochèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre tandis que les lèvres de chacun se plongeaient sur l'autre. Avidement. Passionné et maladroit, ce premier baiser dura malgré tout de longues minutes.

Alors que les lèvres venaient à peine de se toucher l'une l'autre, chacune s'entrouvrit avec avidité. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que l'un comme l'autre prenaient conscience de ce qui se passait. Leurs langues se croisèrent et s'enroulèrent ensemble comme si elles n'avaient été destinées à n'être qu'une depuis le départ.

Des bruits de pas, et des voix s'élevèrent de la chambre d'à côté. Provenant sensiblement de la chambre de Takao et Ogiwara, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'y firent attention.

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent l'une de l'autre momentanément. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que chacun reprenait sa respiration devenue haletante. Puis comme deux prédateurs en pleine chasse ils sautèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Aomine saisit le visage du blond avec ses deux mains comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, le bout de ses phalanges s'entremêlant aux mèches couleur de blé. Tout son corps sembla s'iriser instantanément lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins et aventureux de Kise se faufiler en-dessous son t-shirt. Ils semblaient encore incertains montant tout de même assez haut pour exciter sensiblement le basané. Kise se contenta par pudeur dans un premier temps de ne caresser que le bas du ventre et les flancs du joueur de Touou. Le corps d'Aomine sembla se transformer en un seul feu ardent. La chaleur qu'il ressentait à l'instant même dans tout son corps était indescriptible. Ce feu semblait s'embrasser depuis le bas de son ventre pour remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son intimité se durcit, sans que son esprit n'en soit réellement conscient et l'une de ses mains quittait finalement la joue de Kise pour aller se glisser dans son dos. Sous l'action et l'envie son torse se plaqua violemment contre celui de l'hospitalisé.

Ce dernier tomba à la renverse sur son gros coussin moelleux se trouvant sous son dos. Les lèvres d'Aomine se pressèrent avec force contre les siennes et malgré son envie de continuer ce rêve éveillé Kise avait besoin de savoir. Alors il pressa sa main contre le torse du garçon au-dessus de lui. Les lèvres du basané quittèrent avec difficulté et à regret la bouche du blond. Elles se détachèrent cependant. Leurs souffles rapides remplirent l'air tandis que leurs regards se plongèrent de nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

Kise leva sa main vers le visage du garçon qu'il aimait tant et dessina le contour de ses lèvres avec son simple pouce, ses yeux caramel suivant les courbes douce qu'elles formaient. Puis sans savoir réellement pour quelle raison un sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'un doux rire sortait de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas le genre de rire que l'on faisait habituellement lorsqu'on venait de vous raconter une bonne blague, ça non. C'était plutôt le rire que l'on faisait lorsque l'on retrouvait l'être aimé. C'était le genre de rire qui ne pouvait venir que du cœur, un rire discret, doux et partagé dans un moment d'intimité.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le même rire sorti des lèvres d'Aomine. Doux. Mélodieux. Se couplant harmonieusement à celui du garçon aux cheveux blonds. Alors comme pour tenter de ne faire qu'un avec ce dernier ou bien tout simplement pour le sentir vivant et en bonne santé en dessous de lui, Aomine se laissa tomber avec douceur sur le torse du joueur de Kaijo. Leurs torses se soulevaient à l'unisson, collés l'un à l'autre, tandis que leurs rires fins et discrets se superposaient. Semblant mener un ballet propre à leur âme, emplissant doucement la pièce.

Kise sentit la main d'Aomine lui caresser les cheveux avec affection tandis que ce dernier plaçait sa tête, face la première, dans le coussin soutenant la tête de Kise. Ce dernier plaça ses bras autour du torse du basané avec douceur, le serrant dans ses bras dans une accolade qui ne voulait faire ressentir qu'une seule chose : être uni à lui à jamais.

Leurs rires se calmèrent peu à peu, rendant à la pièce son calme d'origine. Transformant la légèreté du moment en un endroit plus reposant.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura Kise. Enfin, je veux dire… Pourquoi si soudainement ?

Ce fut la voix triste d'Aomine qui lui répondit, un son atténué par le cousin se plaçant face à la bouche de ce dernier.

\- J'ai été débile et atrocement horrible avec toi la dernière fois. Lorsque tu m'as dit de te laisser seul, ça m'a blessé. Ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne veux pas te laisser seul lorsque tu es triste ou en danger… Parce que… _Je_ _t'aime_.

Kise mit de longues minutes à réaliser ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche du garçon au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il prit alors réellement conscience de ces mots il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues et ses premiers reniflements firent se relever la tête d'Aomine. Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avec une si grande rapidité que Kise eut une sensation de froid glacial sur son torse tandis que le poids du garçon se retirait de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Demanda le basané affolé.

À cette remarque Kise se redressa sur ses fesses, s'asseyant une nouvelle fois sur son lit d'hôpital. Il mena ses mains au niveau de son nez et de sa bouche se les couvrant par humilité. Ses larmes doublèrent tandis qu'il tentait sans succès de les retenir. Son rire se mêla à ses pleurs provoquant un mélange de bruits improbables et hétérogènes, n'ayant rien de beau ni d'exotique. Ses hoquets de pleurs étaient entremêlés à des phases de rires intenses qui ce couplaient l'un à l'autre sans qu'aucun ne puissent réellement prendre le dessus.

\- Je t'aime tellement Aominecchi ! S'empressa tout de même de lui dire le blond.

La concerné rigola à cette vision qu'il avait face à lui et plaça ses bras autour du cou du mannequin pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Le front de l'as de Kaijo vint se placer tout naturellement contre l'épaule du basané.

\- Je suis désolé, Kise… Je suis le pire des crétins…

Kise se raidit durant une demi-seconde à ces mots. Ce fut court et atrocement désagréable cependant durant un court instant il lui sembla se souvenir. Des souvenirs qui remontaient du plus profond de lui-même. Des souvenirs qui semblaient avoir de la peine à se faufiler dans son cerveau pour se présenter face à ses yeux. Des souvenirs qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

 _« Son court moment de bonheur ne dura pas. Il entendit des sanglots provenant de sa droite et une main saisit la sienne, la lui serrant bien douloureusement. Les sanglots semblaient vouloir être retenus, mais s'échappaient tout de même du basané. Le son de ses pleurs poignarda Kise aussi sûrement que la balle qu'il s'était prise. La vision d'un Aomine en larmes le tétanisait. Son plus grand désir était de se redresser et de serrer l'homme dans ses bras, mais il en était incapable. Son esprit semblait à des milliers d'années de son corps et à des centaines de galaxies plus loin que la réalité. »_

 _« Je suis le pire des crétins… Pardon… »_

Ce flash apparut dans son esprit aussi rapidement qu'il en repartit. Ne lui laissant au final, au creux du ventre, qu'un puissant malaise. Aomine bien que l'enserrant dans ses bras ne sembla pas remarquer la contraction involontaire du corps du blond. Pour éviter que ce dernier ne le remarque Kise obligea ses propres bras à enserrer la taille d'Aomine pour parvenir à contrôler ses tremblements. Ces derniers disparurent graduellement et avec une rapidité déconcertante. Kise ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte se refermant avec fracas se fit entendre jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Quelques voix fortes mais indistinctes semblèrent aussi s'élever du couloir.

\- Dis, Aominecchi… Je sais que les médecins veulent que je récupère mes souvenirs par moi-même… Mes souvenirs d'avant l'accident. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je n'arrive à me rappeler de rien et je dois t'avouer que c'est assez frustrant…

Sur ces mots Kise leva ses yeux vers le basané et croisa son regard. Une fois chose faite, il tenta d'appliquer une technique qui lui était propre pour parvenir à amadouer les personnes face à lui. Il afficha ses yeux de chien battu. L'effet sembla immédiat. Le corps d'Aomine se raidit automatiquement et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il menait un réel combat intérieur. Malgré lui, Kise trouva son visage si attendrissant qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur. Ce dernier sembla briser sa fameuse technique des yeux de chien battu, vu qu'Aomine fronça tout de suite des sourcils en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche, déconcerté.

\- Tu essaies de m'attendrir ? C'est hors de question que je te révèle quoi que ce soit ! Les médecins disent que ça pourrait provoquer un choc dans ton cerveau, et te rendre encore plus débile que tu ne l'es déjà. Alors c'est hors de question !

\- Eh ? Mais tu es trop méchant Aominecchi ! Puis je ne suis même pas débile ce n'est pas vrai ! S'indigna faussement le blond.

\- T'as perdu cette bataille. Se moqua légèrement Aomine.

Puis sur ces mots le basané déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez du blond. Ce dernier sembla en redemander car il tendit ses lèvres vers le basané alors que ce dernier venait à peine de se retirer. Le joueur de Touou ne put résister à cette vision si attractive et redonna un court baiser sur les lèvres du garçon hospitalisé.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais devoir aller pisser moi.

Le blond s'indigna face à cette si simple phrase qui brisa avec certitude toute l'atmosphère légère qu'ils venaient d'instaurer. L'as rigola en entendant le mannequin lui faire des remontrances et se contenta de se lever du lit pour se diriger vers les toilettes se trouvant dans le petit couloir.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il semblait provenir de la chambre de Kuroko, soit de derrière le mur se trouvant lui-même à l'arrière du dos de Kise.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda le blond inquiet.

\- J'sais pas, répondit Aomine en haussant des épaules à peine intrigué. Un médecin a dû faire tomber quelque chose. Bon je te laisse je dois vider ma vessie sinon ça va retapisser les murs.

\- Aominecchi !

Ce dernier ricana devant le visage de Kise faussement indigné devant si peu de tenue.

Kise quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement une fois que le dos d'Aomine disparut dans le petit couloir de sa chambre oubliant déjà les bruits douteux. Il ne put se retenir de laisser échapper un petit rire une fois que le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains se fermant se fit entendre. Ses doigts furent menés à ses lèvres qu'il caressa comme le plus précieux des tissus. Il lui semblait sentir encore l'odeur d'Aomine sur lui et rien n'aurait pu en l'instant même lui faire plus plaisir.

Soudain des voix et des cris indistincts se firent entendre depuis la chambre de Kuroko. Des chocs sourds et répétitifs semblaient avoir lieu avant qu'un calme inquiétant ne s'installe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda l'as de Kaijo.

Il resta dans son lit de longues secondes tandis que les bruits semblaient s'être apaisés. Cependant un écho sourd et soudain explosa dans la pièce d'à côté. Kise sursauta avec force et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de surprise. C'est alors qu'un hurlement de femme se fit entendre, et un coup mat et retentissant eut lieu. Un coup qui fit vibrer les murs de sa chambre ainsi que les os de son corps les plus reclus. Ce coup puissant et effrayant fut suivi par un autre cri cette fois connu.

 _Celui de Kuroko_.

La panique que Kise sentait grandir au creux de son ventre, emballant son rythme cardiaque ne put être contenu plus longtemps. Il retira ces couvertures blanches de ses jambes et avec précipitation il balança ses pieds hors du lit. Il ne put faire qu'un seul pas une fois en dehors de son matelas avant de s'écrouler à terre.

Une douleur brûlante et atroce à sa cheville se fit ressentir alors qu'il tentait vainement de se remettre debout. Il baissa ses yeux vers son pied pour voir une chevillère lui tenir l'os. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien ressenti auparavant ? Les médecins lui avaient pourtant appris que sa cheville avait été fragilisée, comment avait-il pu oublier cette douleur ? Apparemment cette blessure était survenue durant son accident, dont il ne gardait pour l'instant aucun souvenir. Alors il réunit toute sa volonté et son courage pour se remettre sur pied. Avec précaution cette fois, il avança, pas à pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Puis tandis que des cris et des bruits sourds semblèrent se faire encore entendre il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa chambre.

Son corps se figea à l'instant même où il croisa les yeux rieurs et joueurs de l'homme face à lui.

L'homme portait une longue veste noire ainsi qu'un bonnet dont l'étiquette dépassait sur le côté.

Ses yeux étaient délimités par des cernes immenses à l'allure de coquard.

Il tenait dans son bras gauche un Kuroko en larmes.

Son avant-bras au niveau du cou du garçon empêchait visiblement ce dernier de respirer et de par la même occasion de s'enfuir.

Dans sa main gauche une grenade dont la goupille était reliée à son pouce.

Kise releva doucement les yeux vers l'homme face à lui.

Il se figea à son sourire.

Il se figea à la vue de l'arme levée.

Il lui sembla loucher largement tandis qu'il observait le pistolet placé droit sur lui.

Sa respiration se bloqua.

Son corps s'immobilisa.

Devenant lourd.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en plein visage. Si fortement et rapidement que si son corps avait pu bouger il serait à coup sûr tombé à la renverse. Seul sa respiration se bloqua instantanément, arrêtant d'irriguer son cerveau, faisant tanguer sa vision, floutant son regard.

 _« Malgré l'arme sur son front le blond ne put se retenir de tousser recrachant par la même occasion une partie de l'eau sale qu'il venait d'avaler. »_

 _« Kise sembla alors voir la scène au ralenti. Leur agresseur tendit son bras derrière sa tête et renvoya son poing sur le joueur de Shutoku. Son corps vacilla un instant, avant de basculer vers l'arrière. Le visage de Takao était en sang et ses yeux étaient fermés sous la douleur. Il n'entendit ni son cri de détresse, ni le son que fit son corps au contact de l'eau. Ses yeux mordorés restaient exorbités face à la scène. »_

 _« Kise baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Juste au-dessus de son os iliaque, au niveau de son intestin. Il y amena sa main et la première chose qu'il sentit fut le sang moite dans sa paume. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il l'entendait mais ne parvenait ni à mettre de nom sur cette voix ni à comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait. »_

 _« Dans sa panique, il sentit de nouveau de l'eau s'engouffrer par son nez, puis par sa bouche. Des bulles s'échappèrent, remontant doucement à la surface, recherchant par tous les moyens l'air libre et les rayons du soleil. »_

 _« Il avait terriblement mal. L'impression de brûlure qu'il ressentait éclipsait tout le reste. Il eut la vague impression de tomber en avant. Il était persuadé dans un coin de son esprit qu'il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose, comme un choc puissant au niveau de la tête. Mais il ne sentit rien. Rien d'autre que cette sensation d'atroce déchirement dans son bas ventre. »_

\- Kise-kun ! Cria Kuroko.

Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom prononcé par Kuroko ramena le blond à l'étrange réalité. Il remarqua alors que sans même l'avoir ressenti des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Tu diras à ton capitaine qu'il est le dernier de ma liste.

\- KISE !

Tout se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il lui sembla que les événements se succédaient bien trop rapidement, bien trop successivement et avec bien trop de férocité. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer avec violence par l'arrière. Le tenant fermement par le bras. La poigne lui enserrant son membre lui procura une vive douleur et c'est avec erreur qu'il s'appuya sur sa cheville droite.

Il vit comme au ralenti l'agresseur de Kuroko appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme.

La porte se referma face à lui tandis qu'un garçon se plaçait entre cette dernière et lui-même.

Son torse immense et tendu lui bloqua la vue.

Il recula précipitamment de quelques pas.

Le torse s'érigeait face à lui comme un mur immense.

Il se sentit trébucher.

Un coup de tonnerre ébranla les murs.

Il sentit ses oreilles siffler tandis qu'il tombait à la renverse.

Le corps face à lui qui le tenait toujours par le poignet le suivit dans sa chute.

Le dos et la tête de Kise cognèrent avec force contre le sol de l'hôpital. Aomine lui tomba lourdement dessus. Kise remarqua à peine que ce dernier le tenait dans ses bras comme une mère tiendrait son nourrisson, ses bras puissants entourant sa tête douloureuse. Il lui semblait toujours revoir ces scènes provenant de ses souvenirs enfouis juste devant ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux encore remplis de larmes de par les souvenirs retrouvés. Ces dernières s'échappèrent de ses globes oculaires sans qu'il ne tente de les retenir. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues pour s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Il avait eu la sensation d'être successivement sous l'eau en train de mourir par étouffement puis sur terre tandis que tout son sang, glacé, s'écoulait de lui. En train de se noyer puis en train de mourir par hémorragie. Son corps et son esprit semblaient incapables d'aligner de quelconques pensées cohérentes. Il se savait tout simplement terrifié.

C'est alors que soudainement Kise ressentit la respiration haletante d'Aomine. Le torse de ce dernier lui compressant la poitrine, il s'aperçut que sa respiration était devenue étrangement frénétique. Il ne connaissait rien en terme médical ou quoi que ce soit s'y rapprochant cependant, le blond pouvait parier avec certitude que ce rythme d'inspiration et d'expiration n'avait rien de normal.

\- Aominecchi… ?

Le garçon ne se releva pas ni ne répondit à la voix du blond. Il respirait toujours à un rythme effréné et son corps s'était mis à trembler avec violence. Le joueur de Kaijo commença alors à réellement s'inquiéter tandis que la panique le prenait tout entier. Il tenta de soulever le corps convulsant de l'as de Touou affalé sur lui. Sans succès. Toutes ses forces avaient semblé être aspirées durant sa courte marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cette porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte sur un homme qu'il connaissait déjà. Un homme qu'il avait déjà vu. Un homme qui lui avait déjà pointé une arme dessus. Un homme qui l'avait plongé dans un coma.

Et il avait tiré. Sans une once d'hésitation. Une seconde fois.

C'est alors que Kise réalisa. La balle aurait très bien pu toucher Aomine. Le basané avait tiré le blond en l'arrière avant de refermer la porte entre l'agresseur et eux pour ensuite le faire plonger à terre. La balle qui avait traversé la porte et qu'aurait dû recevoir Kise aurait très bien pu toucher gravement Aomine. Les larmes du blond se firent plus intenses, tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer dû au corps au-dessus de lui.

\- Aominecchi… Aominecchi je t'en supplie, relève-toi… Le pria-t-il.

Ce fut avec un court soulagement que le mannequin vit Aomine bouger faiblement, tremblant malgré tout encore de tous son corps. Ce dernier tenta de se relever sur son coude gauche. Sa respiration toujours haletante il gardait sa bouche grande ouverte tentant d'inspirer une bouffée d'oxygène pour la faire parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Vainement.

Inspiration. Inspiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

Inspiration. Inspiration. Inspiration.

Kise réalisa finalement la condition du basané. Il vivait une crise d'hyper ventilation.

\- Aominecchi ! Aominecchi, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il toujours allongé le visage encadré par les avants bras en sueurs du garçon au-dessus de lui.

\- Je… Tenta-t-il de lui répondre. J'ai eu… peur… c'était… pareil… comme… l'autre fois… Je…

\- Aominecchi, respire ! Calme-toi, ça va aller tout ira bien, ça va aller… Murmura le mannequin.

Cependant le garçon ne se calma pas. Au contraire sa respiration sembla se dérégler de plus en plus au fil que les secondes passaient. Kise pouvait voir la tête d'Aomine décliner légèrement vers le sol tandis qu'il semblait être prêt à s'évanouir. Plus il tentait de parler et plus sa respiration devenait frénétique.

\- J'ai… je… j'ai revu… même scène… Peur. J'ai eu peur…

\- Aominecchi… Pleura Kise. Aominecchi je vais bien alors je t'en supplie calme-toi… S'il-te-plaît Aominecchi…

Le blond passa doucement ses mains sur le visage en sueur du joueur de basket, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Kise plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus face à lui l'obligeant par la même occasion à le fixer. Il avait envie de dire mille et une chose et pourtant il s'obligea à ne prononcer aucun mot. Il se contenta de calmer son propre rythme cardiaque en regardant le regard océan du garçon face à lui. Ses pupilles semblaient être couvertes d'un voile de larmes qui ne semblait pas être soumis à la gravité. Refusant de tomber comme si le choc l'avait plongé dans un bain de dénis. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, tentant de caler leur respiration sur celle de l'autre, tentant de faire battre leur cœur à l'unisson alors qu'avec contradiction les deux muscles battaient avec frénésie.

\- Il faut qu'on aille aider Tetsu… Marmonna Aomine alors que sa respiration redevenait peu à peu normale.

Kise hocha de la tête. Tous deux se relevèrent avec douceur et le blond fit en sorte de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa propre cheville pour ne pas accroître la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà dans cette dernière. Aomine bien que légèrement calmé, suait toujours avec abondance traduisant sa faiblesse respiratoire. Cette dernière restait anormale malgré la volonté que déployait le plus grand pour la calmer. Dans un mouvement flou et maladroit il saisit la main de Kise et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

L'hôpital était soumis au chaos le plus total.

Des médecins et des infirmières courraient de partout à l'étage. Certains médecins courraient dans les couloirs criant aux autres de sortir de l'hôpital avec frénésie. Des hospitalisés, en béquilles pour certains, toujours alités pour d'autres, sortaient des chambres. Créant une pagaille et un brouhaha indescriptible. Une infirmière les croisa et Aomine l'attrapa par le bras sans pour autant lâcher la main du blond se trouvant dans l'autre. Il hurla presque sur l'infirmière pour parvenir à se faire entendre, demandant où l'on pouvait trouver le médecin étant en charge de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise ne prononça pas un mot. Tout semblait se passer face à lui comme si tout ça n'était pas la réalité. Les mouvements, les cris, les visages, les bruits de pas et de machines, les appels, les pleurs. Kise ne parvenait pas à entendre quoi que ce soit. Les personnes courant dans le couloir ou tentant de se mouvoir avec leurs propres capacités réduites semblaient le faire au ralenti. Tout ne semblait être que mascarade; un film doté d'un budget moyen. Un brancard passa devant eux, vide. Les pupilles mordorées du blond suivirent la trajectoire de ce dernier avec lenteur. Son cerveau semblait avoir le plus de mal possible à ingurgiter l'amas d'informations se passant face à ses yeux. Tout semblait tourner face à lui. Tout semblait être étrange et pourtant il se contentait de se taire. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son.

À peine arrivé dans la salle d'attente bondée d'aide-soignants, Aomine sembla trouver son chemin tandis que le blond se perdait virtuellement dans cet amas de personnes grouillantes. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux, main dans la main vers leur médecin qu'ils connaissaient bien dorénavant. Kise fut bousculé par un docteur qui s'excusa à peine, ne lui jetant qu'un vague regard. Le blond s'appuya sur sa cheville et la douleur revint à lui comme une terrible malédiction. Aomine se retourna brusquement pour le retenir tandis que le mannequin peinait à rester debout.

\- Assieds-toi Kise… Assieds-toi.

Le garçon à la peau laiteuse acquiesça tandis que la fatigue l'envahissait entièrement. Il s'était réveillé le matin même d'un coma de plus de quarante-huit-heures. Tous ces mouvements lui donnaient la nausée et des vertiges incommensurables. Il ne put même pas remercier à haute voix le basané, qui de son côté s'était déjà retourné vers le médecin qui s'était à leur vue rapproché d'eux.

\- Les enfants ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Sortez vite !

\- Docteur ! S'écria Aomine. L'agresseur ! L'agresseur il est venu et il a…

\- Kidnappé monsieur Kuroko ? Votre ami ? Je suis au courant. J'ai malheureusement vu la scène de loin alors que je sortais à peine de mon bureau…

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE DOCTEUR ? On ne va tout de même pas le laisser partir avec Kuroko ? N'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas ?

\- Il y a plus grave monsieur Aomine ! Vous devez absolument sortir de l'hôpital !

\- Pourquoi ?

À partir de cet instant tout sembla se passer d'une lenteur exaspérante. Les lèvres du médecin s'ouvrirent doucement tandis que le son de sa voix s'échappait de sa gorge. Kise put voir sa langue claquer contre ses dents jaunies. Il put voir le bout de son muscle sortir de sa bouche. Sa pomme d'Adam remuer de haut en bas tandis qu'il prononçait chacune des syllabes. Chacun des mots. La réponse sembla arriver une éternité après. Un temps si long que le médecin avait déjà refermé ses lèvres. Un temps si long qu'Aomine se figea de longues minutes, de très longues minutes, des minutes dépassant le nombre de doigts sur une main. L'information ne semblait pas encore parvenue aux oreilles de Kise tandis que le basané se tournait doucement vers lui, le regard horrifié.

Était-ce une larme qu'il voyait finalement jaillir de ses yeux ?

Kise le vit sortir son téléphone de sa poche les mains tremblantes.

L'information ne parvenait toujours pas à faire réagir son cerveau. L'information restait bloquée à l'entrée.

Dans la salle d'attente le nombre de personnes avait drastiquement diminué, même le médecin avait disparu. Encore quelques malades tentaient de parvenir jusqu'aux ascenseurs, les uns après les autres, aidés par des infirmières.

Kise vit Aomine composer un numéro de téléphone.

Le blond fixa ses propres doigts blancs si bien encastrés dans la paume grande et chaude du joueur de Touou.

Aomine amena son téléphone à son oreille.

Lorsqu'une voix lui répondit, Kise put l'entendre d'ici. La voix d'un autre membre de la génération miracle. Elle eut l'effet sur lui comme un électrochoc. L'information passa finalement dans son cerveau, le faisant écarquiller des yeux. Il releva la tête avec vivacité. Tout lui sembla si clair qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir ouvert les paupières après une longue période de rêve. Il sentit son corps se contracter immédiatement. Son cœur et sa voix semblèrent étrangement calme en comparaison à celle d'Aomine.

\- Aominecchi…

\- PUTAIN KAGAMI, PASSE-MOI AKASHI !

\- Il est là, dis-nous ce que tu veux ! S'exclama Kagami de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE… Putain… Putain…

Kise vit Aomine de nouveau perdre le contrôle sur sa respiration tandis que de grosses gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient le long de son front et de ses joues. Alors doucement et comme l'action la plus naturelle au monde, il se releva de son siège en métal avec douceur. Ignorant la douleur à sa cheville. Se plaçant face à Aomine, plongeant son regard dans celui de ce dernier. Il devait absolument se calmer. S'il voulait apprendre ce qu'il fallait à Akashi, s'il voulait lui dire pour Ogiwara et Takao, pour eux. S'il voulait que tous puissent le comprendre et comprendre l'ampleur de la situation alors… Le calme était une priorité.

\- Kise, assieds-toi… Merde… Ça va aller… Je te jure que ça va aller…

Kise resta debout fixant son amant.

\- Daiki parle. S'impatienta le capitaine de la génération miracle.

\- Akashicchi… ? Demanda Kise en regardant avec tristesse le visage d'Aomine.

\- Akashi… Putain, Akashi, il est revenu… Reprit Aomine.

Kise resserra son emprise sur la main du garçon. Ce dernier s'était mis à trembler de tout son corps.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda le rouge impatient.

\- Akikuzu… Merde… Akikuzu est revenu ! Il est venu à l'hôpital avec des flingues, il a commencé à tirer de partout ! Et… Putain de merde…

Le bleuté sembla se briser avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés avec violence. Les perles salées s'échappant avec difficulté de ses paupières. Alors le blond se contenta de glisser sa main blanche entre celle de son amant et le téléphone portable glaciale. Sans résistance aucune, l'as de la génération miracle lui concéda l'objet. Le laissant prendre le contrôle de la situation tandis qu'il tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes.

\- Attends laisse-moi prendre le téléphone Aominecchi… Akashicchi ? C'est Kise. Akikuzu est revenu à l'hôpital et… Il avait des armes et il était venu dans un but bien précis. Il a pris Kurokocchi. Il l'a repris et on ne pouvait rien faire. Avant de partir il nous a laissé un message pour toi. Il dit que tu es le dernier de la liste.

Un silence pesant se fit de l'autre côté du téléphone. Mais Kise se sentait étrangement calme, si calme qu'il parvenait à annoncer une terrible nouvelle sur un ton de voix posé et sans bégaiement. Le mannequin n'avait plus la sensation d'être dans le corps et l'esprit de Kise Ryouta.

\- Akashi… Il y a un autre problème. J'étais avec Aominecchi lorsqu'Akikuzu a pénétré dans ma chambre d'hôpital pour chercher Kurokocchi… Mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Ce n'était pas le cas de Takaocchi et Ogiwaracchi.

Kise prit un nouveau temps de pause pour plonger son regard dans les pupilles bleutées. Il tira de ces dernières un courage dont il n'avait pas cru avoir besoin. Il laissa planer quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir de nouveau sa bouche.

\- Akashicchi. Akikuzu a posé une bombe dans la chambre de Takaocchi et Ogiwaracchi. Ils étaient tous deux alités, Takaocchi sous assistance respiratoire et Ogiwaracchi venait de prendre des médicaments. Ils n'ont rien pu faire. Tout l'hôpital est en train d'évacuer. Les médecins ont appelé la police et il semblerait que le compte à rebours avant que la bombe n'explose soit assez important. Ils auront donc le temps de venir. Les médecins n'ont cependant pas pu déplacer le lit de Takaocchi et Ogiwaracchi car les fils de la bombe sont entremêlés aux pieds de leur lit à roulettes.

Kise ferma les yeux tandis qu'un souvenir lui revenait en tête.

\- Akashicchi… Je n'y connais absolument rien en armement ni en loi… Mais tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai vu l'agresseur de Kurokocchi… Il avait une grenade dans sa main. Comment se fait-il qu'un homme soit capable de posséder de telles armes et de les faire entrer dans un hôpital sans que personne ne les voit ? Où s'est-il procuré la bombe ? Les pistolets ? La grenade ? L'argent pour se les payer ? Comment fait-il pour faire tout ça ? Comment… Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire Akashicchi ?

Un long silence eut lieu durant lequel ni Kise, ni Aomine ne parlèrent. Les personnes se trouvant derrière le téléphone de Kagami ne semblèrent disposées à vouloir rompre ce voile opaque et oppressant. Puis soudain une voix glaciale se fit entendre. C'était celle d'Akashi.

\- Je viens de recevoir un sms. Avec une adresse dessus. Elle est signée d'Akikuzu. Nous allons nous rendre à cette adresse.

\- On vous rejoint ! S'exclama avec force Aomine. JE VEUX DETRUIRE CE CONNARD ! IL M'A FOUTU À BOUT ! JE VEUX LE DETRUIRE !

\- Aominecchi…

\- Rejoignez-nous devant le centre commercial, de la station de métro Neko. On vous attendra là-bas. Pendant ce temps nous mettrons en place un plan. Je vais contacter mes agents, certains d'entre eux si connaissent en déminage. Ils sauront rendre cette bombe inefficace.

\- AOMINE ! S'écria la voix de Midorima. Aomine… Si tu peux voir Kazunari… Je veux dire Takao, avant de partir, pourrais-tu lui transmettre un message pour moi ?

\- Oui… Murmura doucement le basané en fermant les yeux. Oui, dis-moi.

\- Dis-lui… Dis-lui que je l'aime. Dis-lui aussi de penser à respirer correctement dans son masque. Il… Il faut qu'il continue à respirer sans s'affoler. De plus il est bientôt une heure du matin, ça va être l'heure de l'horoscope. Demande-lui de l'écouter à ma place. Il me le répétera lorsque je serai revenu.

\- D'accord, Midorima.

\- Aomine ? S'éleva la voix de Kagami. J'ai aussi un message pour Ogiwara. Dis-lui que j'ai enfin compris sa blague à propos des lapins d'Australie. Dis-lui aussi que… Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour Kuroko ni pour quiconque et que s'il doit faire une chose maintenant c'est de veiller sur Takao, comme il l'avait fait sur Kuroko et Momoi durant leur incarcération… Dis-lui que j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Oui.

\- On vous attend. S'imposa Akashi, coupant court à la conversation. Dépêchez-vous.

Le téléphone se colora de rouge tandis que l'appel prenait fin. Laissant le simple bip-bip remplir la salle d'attente dorénavant vide.

Kise le sentait dans tout son corps. La conclusion à tout ça était à portée de main.

Me revoilà! Alors ce chapitre? Long, hein? XD J'espère qu'il vous a plut en tout cas!

* * *

 **Et bon je n'en parle qu'à la fin parce que vous spoiler au début de chapitre n'aurait pas été marrant ni pour vous ni pour moi. Mais sachez que si ils se font agressés et avec des armes pareilles, il y a une réelle raison derrière, je ne le fait pas juste parce que je trouve ça "cool" qu'ils se fassent torturés ou que ce n'est fait que pour choquer le lecteur. Enfin bref je ne vais pas en dire plus mais bon c'était juste un ptit truc que je voulais vous dire pour vous rassurez!**

 **Du coup merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine (croisons les doigts) pour la suite!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Alors quel chapitre les amis ! Ça fait trois semaines que je suis dessus, en train de l'écrire. XD Il va donc de soi qu'il est long. Moins que le précèdent mais il mérite la place de deuxième chapitre le plus long de toute la fic *clap clap* ! Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, mais ne vous méprenez pas, l'action brute et simple est assez restreinte dans ce chapitre mais il y aura plusieurs actions softs mais nécessaires et c'est cet enchaînement rapide qui m'a sans doute causé des soucis dans l'écriture.**

 **Pour tout vous dire, j'aime ce chapitre mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de publier un chapitre comme c'est le cas pour celui-là. On va notamment entamer des phases de révélations intenses et même si tout était prévu depuis le départ, j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir… Enfin je n'espère pas en tout cas…**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Mangle:** **Merci beaucoup de ta review! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était très mouvementé, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira!**

 **SManga:** **La voilà! ^o^ Merci de ta review en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise! :3**

 **Chapitre 28 : « Vous êtes… »**

Midorima était assis sur le rebord d'un muret, ses mains étaient jointes. Chacune d'entre elles se tenaient, glacées tandis que tout son corps tremblait par le froid extérieur. Ses yeux étaient levés vers les étoiles qui bien que difficilement percevables pouvaient être observées dans leur grâce et luminescence naturelle. Observer les étoiles lui procurait un sentiment d'évasion auquel il aurait aimé s'accrocher désespérément. Il aurait aimé se plonger dans cet entité sans fin, qui ne se préoccupait pas des vagues problèmes se trouvant sur Terre. Cependant tout le retenait ici-bas.

Absolument tout.

Il sentit une larme lui couler le long de la joue. Cette perle cristalline parcourut sa peau avec une lenteur exaspérante, étant si chaude et froide à la fois que le vert ne put en être que reconnaissant lorsque cette dernière quitta le bas de sa mâchoire pour s'écraser au sol. Il s'était retenu de pleurer lorsqu'il avait appris la première agression de Takao. Il n'avait pas non plus pleuré lorsque Takao avait fait sa crise d'angoisse sous la douche. Il aurait peut-être dû, qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il dû exprimer ses sentiments, tout comme l'avaient fait Aomine, Murasakibara ou Kagami. Mais il avait été trop fier, trop angoissé, trop oppressé pour le faire. Dorénavant il se trouvait au bord de faire une crise de nerf.

 _« Ce salop sait que dès que l'on tentera quelque chose sur lui, la seule chose qu'il aura à faire ça sera de détruire ceux que nous aimons le plus pour nous mettre hors d'état de nuire. »_

Ça avait été les mots d'Aomine. Ils ne semblaient, chacun d'entre eux, qu'être des pions sur un échiquier géant. Il le comprenait amplement maintenant. Avait-il vraiment existé une époque où sa naïveté l'avait poussé à croire que tout cela n'était qu'une suite d'actions invraisemblables et sans lien quelconque ? Si c'était le cas c'était réellement pathétique de sa part. Ils étaient de simples pions, de petits soldats que des puissances supérieures semblaient prendre plaisir à sacrifier pour parvenir à un but dérisoire. On s'acharnait clairement sur Takao. On s'acharnait clairement sur Kuroko. Sur Ogiwara. Sur Kise. On s'acharnait sur chacun d'entre eux. Physiquement, psychologiquement... Jusqu'où pourraient-ils tenir ?

Midorima savait qu'il atteignait sa limite. Il était persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir un jour de plus. Il était excessivement fatigué. Excessivement en colère. Excessivement blessé. Excessivement à bout. Si tout cela ne finissait pas ce soir il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de continuer. Seule la bombe près d'un Takao affaibli lui donnait la force de ne pas s'écrouler à terre pour simplement y rester allongé jusqu'à la fin de tout.

Si la bombe explosait cependant, entraînant avec elle son partenaire de jeu, il savait qu'il s'effondrerait à terre et n'aurait ni l'envie ni l'énergie pour se remettre debout et ce pour l'éternité.

Qui était Akikuzu ? Un simple drogué ? Un endetté recherchant simplement une somme d'argent astronomique ? Où s'était-il procuré ces armes ? Kise avait raison, pour une fois Midorima ne pouvait être que d'accord avec le blond. Il y avait un réel mystère derrière Akikuzu. Ce n'était plus une simple histoire d'enlèvement par un psychopathe drogué cherchant à se venger. Ça ne pouvait plus être uniquement ça. Pourquoi Kuroko ? Pourquoi Takao ? Pourquoi eux ? Si Akikuzu n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer de la drogue où aurait-il pu trouver assez d'argent pour se procurer des armes se révélant du domaine militaire uniquement ? Qui avait bien pu pouvoir lui fournir ? Quelqu'un de puissant indéniablement. De riche, sans doute.

Midorima baissa les yeux vers le sol ferme, pour se plonger une nouvelle fois dans l'ambiance déprimante et oppressante qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivée d'Aomine et Kise à quelques mètres de la station de métro, dans l'ombre. Kagami était le seul à se trouver face aux doubles portes battantes lumineuses du métro se trouvant derrière le dos du vert. L'as de Seirin attendait leur arrivée avec une impatience calme et effrayante qui poussait tous les passants à s'écarter prudemment de lui en lui jetant des regards inquiets et apeurés. Murasakibara et Himuro se tenaient tous deux la main tandis que le plus âgé s'était assis sur les genoux du plus grand. On pouvait clairement distinguer le violet l'enserrant d'un bras d'une manière totalement possessive et protectrice qui ne put que rappeler à Midorima l'état de son propre amant.

Son esprit était en ébullition, il ne cessait d'imaginer un nombre incalculable de scénarios différents dont l'issue n'était destinée qu'à lui briser un peu plus le cœur. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à l'instant même, c'était de prendre cette maudite rame de métro et de retourner à l'hôpital. Tout son corps le poussai à y retourner. C'était là-bas qu'était sa place. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il n'aurait dû être qu'à un seul endroit à cet instant même et c'était aux côtés de Takao. Il devrait être à l'instant même en train de lui tenir la main, pas ici à contempler douloureusement les étoiles. Il devrait être à l'instant même en train de plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans les prunelles bleutées du garçon. Il devrait être là-bas pour le rassurer, lui assurer que tout irait bien. Puis, si la bombe finissait par ne pas être désamorcé il devrait tout simplement être là-bas à serrer le garçon dans ses bras pour le calmer. Lui murmurer d'une voix douce dans le creux de son oreille pour l'empêcher de ressentir une quelconque peur qu'il l'aimait. Pour lui dire qu'il était et avait été le plus heureux des hommes grâce à lui.

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent doucement de chacun de ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues.

Il sentit les regards inquiets de Murasakibara et Himuro se tourner doucement vers lui lorsqu'il renifla doucement. Il s'obligea à ne pas croiser leurs yeux. Ses avants-bras placés sur ses genoux, il se contentait de fixer le sol. Il pleurait, c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant. Il n'avait pas besoin que les autres lui fassent de remarques. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir pitié de quoi que ce soit. Cependant la voix d'Himuro brisa tout de même ce silence, faisant fermer douloureusement les paupières de l'as de Shutoku qui ne cherchait qu'à s'échapper.

\- Midorima… Takao va s'en sortir, tu ne devrais pas en douter.

Le vert ne répondit rien, se contentant d'imager dans un coin de son esprit le visage de Takao avant que toute cette histoire n'ait lieu. À l'époque où l'inquiétude ne pouvait se lire sur ses traits que lors d'un simple match de basket. À l'époque où la présence d'eau ne représentait pour lui aucune source de problème. À l'époque où son sourire ne semblait pas forcé. Où ce sourire n'était pas couvert par un masque à oxygène. Où sa vie n'était pas menacée par la présence d'une bombe.

Soudain toutes les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir depuis le tout début sortirent avec force de ses yeux, un hoquet disgracieux sortit de sa bouche tandis que la paume de ses mains venait se placer entre ses paupières et ses verres de lunettes. Ses sanglots agitaient tout son corps, tandis que les larmes sortaient inlassablement de ses yeux.

Il avait craqué.

\- Midorima ! S'exclama Himuro en se retirant des genoux du violet.

\- Mido-chin… Murmura Murasakibara.

Le vert resta muet à ses voix inquiètes qu'il entendait à peine. Ses larmes sortaient toujours avec abondance de ses prunelles, ne lui laissant pas de répit pour parvenir à garder une respiration correcte. Dans ces conditions il lui serait impossible de regagner son calme et il le savait. Simplement il ne parvenait pas à retirer de sa tête cette superposition d'images de Takao. Il le voyait souriant dans son uniforme de basket orange, lui adressant un sourire franc et bruyant. Il le voyait dans la salle de bains, nu et à terre tandis que son corps était parcouru de violentes contractions rythmées à sa respiration effrénée. Il voyait la bombe exploser et le visage de Takao seul, libérant une unique larme tandis qu'un voile blanc le couvrait. Il se voyait lui-même, seul.

\- Shintaro. S'interposa une voix tranchante.

À ce simple ton, Midorima retira immédiatement ses mains de ses yeux jetant un regard meurtri au rouge se dirigeant calmement vers lui. Akashi après l'appel de Kise et Aomine leur avait demandé de se rendre à la station de métro Neko tandis que lui-même avait précisé devoir se rendre à un endroit convenu avec l'un de ses hommes de main. Le rouge était revenu vers eux, il portait une nouvelle veste sur lui. Ouverte sur le devant elle semblait tenir chaud et le capitaine de Rakuzan retira ses mains de ses poches lorsqu'il s'approcha de Midorima.

\- Pas maintenant. Lui ordonna-t-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Le vert ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer des sourcils tandis que l'héritier des Akashi le surplombait de toute sa taille. Ses yeux hétérochromes plongés dans les pupilles émeraudes du vert le paralysèrent instantanément. Cependant et malgré cet effet instantané d'avoir la sensation d'être pris dans un étau et être incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Midorima remercia silencieusement Akashi. Ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler comme si ces dernières trop effrayées pour continuer à inonder son visage rentraient dans le plus profond de son âme pour s'y cacher.

\- Quoi… ? Articula-t-il doucement, la voix toujours empreinte de tristesse.

\- Ce n'est pas encore le moment de pleurer. Lui répondit Akashi. La bombe se trouvant à l'hôpital n'a pas encore explosé. Mes agents vont se mobiliser pour soutenir l'équipe de déminage et ainsi arrêter la bombe avant qu'il n'y ait un quelconque blessé. De plus rappelle-toi que le temps imparti avant que cette dernière n'explose est bien plus que suffisant.

Le vert ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser le visage. Il le savait tout cela. Il le savait. Mais comment était-ce possible ne pas imaginer le pire ? Comment était-il possible ne pas s'imaginer la situation la plus catastrophique pouvant réduire sa vie à néant ?

\- Midorima. Mes agents ont enfin mis la main sur Akikuzu. Ou du moins sur son adresse. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas intervenir, mais de rester sur le qui-vive. Nous allons nous rendre où Akikuzu réside et nous allons lui faire la peau. Cependant, je vous préviens tous et tant pis si Aomine, Kise et Kagami n'entendent pas mon premier avertissement. Mais je vous interdis de faire le moindre mal à Akikuzu le temps que je ne lui aurais pas posé toutes les questions auxquelles je veux des réponses, est-ce clair ?

\- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me retenir Aka-chin, j'ai envie de l'écraser depuis trop longtemps. Après tout ce qu'il a fait ce soir, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'éclater à terre comme je le ferais avec une mouche.

\- Cela va de soi mais je vous interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

Midorima hocha douloureusement la tête après un long moment de réflexion et de silence. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à se contrôler. Simplement imaginer le visage d'Akikuzu lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Comment ferait-il pour se retenir une fois face à lui ? Cela relevait pratiquement de l'impossible. Malgré tout, il avait lui aussi des questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses. Lui aussi voulait savoir. Après tout on ne pouvait tout simplement pas vouloir faire exploser une bombe sur un coup de tête ? On ne pouvait pas s'en prendre puis s'acharner sur un groupe d'adolescents sans raison ? Il y avait forcement une raison derrière toute cette histoire. Midorima sut en cet instant précis qu'il serait prêt à comprendre n'importe quelle excuse, même si celle-ci semblait bancale de la part de ce psychopathe. Parce que tout ceci ne pouvait simplement avoir eu lieu sur une pulsion bestiale et animale inexplicable. Il y avait forcement une raison logique. Takao n'avait pas pu développer une phobie puissante à cause d'un malade qui agissait sans raison. Il y avait toujours une raison. Toujours. Il devait sans convaincre.

Soudain des voix graves se firent entendre et lorsque le vert se retourna il ne fut guère surpris de voir Aomine et Kise finalement franchir les portes vitrées du métro. À sa plus grande surprise ce fut de voir Haizaki suivre les deux amants de son plein grès qui l'étonna encore plus. Son cœur se serra à la vue de Kise qui même dans le noir et vu de loin avait perdu indéniablement de son éclat. Aomine semblait si stressé et alarmé qu'il ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de parler bien plus fort qu'à son habitude. Ses mouvements étaient confus, il bougeait ses mains partout autour de lui tandis que Kagami le bombardait de questions. Le basané tenait Kise par la main, tirant parfois énergiquement sur son bras alors qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Le blond tenta de calmer les deux lumières et as sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit.

Midorima coula son regard vers Akashi. Ce dernier affichait un composé des plus calme mais cependant, on pouvait clairement ressentir une aura irritée mais pas moins menaçante dû au temps précieux que perdait les deux garçons à se chamailler. Le petit rouge ferma ses paupières tout en répandant autour de lui une aura meurtrière qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Midorima. Cette colère sembla se produire comme un écho tandis que Murasakibara bouillonnait littéralement de rage face à la scène, serrant sûrement un peu trop fortement les doigts de Himuro entre les siens. Cette colère se propagea jusqu'à Kise qui tout d'un coup hurla si fortement que sa voix parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du vert.

\- Arrêtez de vous engueuler pour rien espèces d'idiots sans cervelle ! On a des choses plus importantes à faire que de savoir si la bombe va réellement exploser ! Je vous rappelle que Kurokocchi est avec un malade mental à l'heure même et que s'il se fait torturer ou je ne sais quoi pendant que vous vous disputez comme deux gamines en pleine puberté je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! Alors on avance et on se tait avant que je vous foute un coup de pied au cul avec le peu de force qu'il me reste ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça vaut aussi pour toi Aominecchi !

Midorima s'étonna de voir Kagami et Aomine suivre le blond en silence alors que ce dernier clopinait vers le reste du groupe. Plus le blond se dirigeait vers eux et plus le vert pouvait distinguer ses traits fatigués et son teint bien plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé. Son cœur sembla être victime de deux sentiments contraires et ardents à la vue du joueur de Kaijo. Un apaisement, semblable à un baume au cœur l'aidait à se sentir plus calme. Kise s'était réveillé ce matin même de son coma et malgré sa fatigue clairement distinguable sur son visage ce dernier marchait. Il faisait un pas après l'autre avec une conviction qui lui correspondait tout à fait. Midorima se sentait apaisé de savoir que le joueur de Kaijo se sentait assez en forme pour les accompagner. Aomine ne tarda pas à le rattraper et il lui murmura des mots indistincts à l'oreille. Midorima put juste voir le blond acquiescer avant que le basané ne se place face à lui, offrant son dos. Kise plaça ses bras autour du cou d'Aomine et monta faiblement sur le dos de ce dernier. Lorsque l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko se redressa pour continuer sa marche, Midorima put voir un doux sourire se peindre sur le visage du blond. Un sourire caché sous la fatigue accablante dont il semblait être victime.

Voir ses deux amis ainsi le poussait à ressentir un sentiment tout aussi contraire et particulier qu'il parvint à cacher aux autres avec une facilité déconcertante. _La jalousie_. Qu'aurait-il donné pour placer Takao sur ses propres épaules et le tirer de cet hôpital qui n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter un homme possédant une bombe et une grenade sur lui ?

Les trois retardataires finirent après de longues minutes par arriver dans le cercle s'étant formé. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Akashi présenta son plan à ses coéquipiers comme il aurait pu le faire autrefois à Teiko. La nuit calme et les hauts immeubles dégradés autour d'eux faisaient résonner sa voix comme un châtiment provenant des enfers. Un faible écho semblait tout aussi présent rendant les mots bien plus pesants et tranchants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le rouge fixait un à un ses compagnons, tandis que ses lèvres remuaient au rythme de sa voix. Ce fut en cet instant même que Midorima sut au plus profond de lui qu'ils touchaient indéniablement à la fin de toute cette histoire. Bientôt ils retrouveraient Akikuzu, il en était certain. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles.

\- Maintenant que Kise et Aomine sont arrivés nous allons pouvoir y aller. Cependant avant de partir je vais vous faire part de mes règles. Malgré tout avant même de commencer j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais ici, Haizaki ?

\- J'ai vu les policiers en bas de l'hôpital. La bombe et tout ça, ils en parlaient aux infos. Ils parlent même de vous. Du fameux mannequin Kise Ryouta et de son agression avec le pote de Midorima. Du viol de Kuroko. Il y a des tas d'images qui circulent en ce moment même un peu partout. Et on vous recherche aussi. Je me suis alors dépêché de venir voir ce qui se passait à l'hôpital et c'est là que j'ai vu Aomine et Ryouta en sortir. Des policiers les ont interpellé et ils les ont placé dans une voiture de police.

\- Il est venu nous sortir de là. Si on doit lui être redevable sur au moins un truc, ce serait sur ça. Murmura Kise avec un sourire. Sans lui on serait encore dans cette foutue voiture de police surveillés comme des gosses en fugue.

\- Ouais mais non on n'a pas à lui être redevable de quoi que ce soit. Bougonna Aomine. J'aurais très pu nous sortir de là tout seul.

\- N'importe quoi Aominecchi. Répliqua Kise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je veux vous accompagner. Poursuivit Haizaki. J'ai appris pour le kidnapping de Kuroko et… Je veux savoir pourquoi Akikuzu fait tout ça. Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être uniquement à cause de nos anciens plans, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a forcément une autre raison pour laquelle il fait tout ça ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop y croire Haizaki. Répliqua Akashi. Akikuzu est un psychopathe, ses raisons pour faire ce qu'il a fait lui paraîtront tout à fait logiques quoi qu'il dise. Il n'y a pas toujours une raison valable pour des actes horribles.

\- J'aimerais quand même le voir et s'il le faut je lui foutrai mon propre poing dans la figure.

\- Très bien. Alors tu peux nous suivre, accepta ce dernier, mais sache que tu es sous ma responsabilité et je t'ordonne de m'obéir quoi que je te demande. Bon, maintenant que ta présence mystérieuse est élucidée je vais pouvoir vous exposer mes règles et mes plans. Mes agents ont finalement pu retrouver _sa_ trace. Akikuzu se trouve à quelques minutes d'ici dans un bâtiment qui semble abandonné, il nous y sera donc facile d'y entrer et d'en sortir. Cependant je veux que vous soyez tous calme lorsque nous monterons les étages jusqu'à celui qui nous intéresse. Nous prendrons les escaliers mais il faudra être prudent. Aux vues des armes qu'il utilise il faut être certain qu'il n'ait pas placé de bombes quelque part dans le bâtiment à notre insu.

Akashi s'arrêta un instant pour être certain que l'information soit parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de tous.

\- Ensuite je vous interdis à tous et ce jusqu'à ce que Akikuzu ait répondu à chacune de mes questions de vous approcher de lui ou de le blesser de près ou de loin. Est-ce clair ?

Avec le silence et le choc de certains face à cette annonce, le rouge se permit de continuer.

\- J'ai des questions auxquelles j'aurais besoin d'avoir des réponses et je veux qu'Akikuzu soit encore apte à répondre à chacune d'entre elles lorsque ça sera le cas. Il se pourrait tout autant qu'il cache des armes sur lui. Pistolets, armes blanches, grenades. Avant de m'assurer que ça ne soit pas le cas, je veux que vous restiez en retrait. Je serais intransigeant sur ce dernier point. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques à lui faire, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

Nouveau silence.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais que vous compreniez mon point de vue. Je préférerais que vous ne participiez pas à cette opération.

\- QUOI ? S'exclama Murasakibara.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça Akashi ! S'offusqua Midorima.

\- Non mais tu rigoles, j'espère ? S'énerva Aomine.

\- Akashicchi, pourquoi ? Demanda Kise.

\- Cette entreprise est de loin la plus risquée de toutes. Les chances qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous finisse blessé dépassent de loin les soixante-dix pourcent. Vous êtes mes amis. Je dirais même que vous êtes pour moi une sorte de famille. J'ai déjà vu certains d'entre vous se faire blesser.

Son regard se tourna vers Kise et Himuro.

\- J'ai vu certains d'entre vous perdre le contrôle.

Son regard se tourna vers Aomine et Midorima.

\- Et j'ai vu certains d'entre vous arrêter de se nourrir correctement.

Son regard se tourna vers Murasakibara et Kagami.

\- Et nous on t'a vu changer de personnalité. Répliqua Haizaki. De toute manière tu n'as sur moi qu'une emprise limitée, je ne fais plus parti de la génération miracle et tu n'es plus mon capitaine depuis bien longtemps. Alors quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire je monterai dans ce foutu immeuble. Surtout que tu m'as promis que je pourrais te suivre.

\- Et si nous sommes tous là réunis, c'est uniquement grâce à toi Akashi, nanodayo. Répliqua Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Puis c'est toi qui nous as évité aujourd'hui d'être emporté par les policiers après l'agression de Tatsuya. Répliqua Kagami.

\- On a besoin de toi Akashi mais ne te voile pas la face. Tu as tout autant besoin de nous. Encore plus ce soir alors évite de balancer des débilités du genre ''vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir si vous ne le voulez pas''. On n'est pas dans un film débile. Bougonna Aomine.

\- Et moi je mange très bien, répliqua Murasakibara.

Midorima ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement à la dernière remarque du violet. Ce dernier enfilait une telle quantité de nourriture qu'un homme normal ne serait pas capable de voir où se situerait la différence entre avant et après. Mais eux, le pouvaient. Murasakibara avalait bel et bien moins de nourriture qu'à l'accoutumé. Tous ici l'avaient remarqué. Au final, Akashi n'avait pas totalement tord, ils étaient tous ensemble un peu comme une grande famille.

\- On y va ? demanda Haizaki.

\- On y va. Affirma Akashi.

La petite troupe se mit en marche. Kise avait demandé au basané de le reposer à terre et même si la fatigue semblait irradier tout son corps, Midorima s'étonna de voir l'as de Touou concéder à sa requête sans émettre d'objection. Le blond positionna tout de même son bras autour du cou de son amant possédant ainsi un solide appuie durant sa marche. Haizaki se trouvait juste derrière eux et il sembla prononcer une remarque moqueuse qui fit retourner le basané qui l'insulta copieusement. Haizaki ne put afficher qu'un grand sourire sur son visage, étant parvenu à faire réagir le bleuté exactement comme il le voulait. Murasakibara et Himuro se tenaient la main tandis qu'ils suivaient Akashi et les garçons trop animés juste devant eux. Kagami quant à lui était resté au côté de Midorima et tous deux commencèrent à suivre la troupe dans un même mouvement. Un air grave était peint sur leurs deux visages et l'un comme l'autre pouvaient affirmer en cet instant même que leurs cœurs battaient avec calme.

Leur marche dura de longues minutes qui les fit se calmer peu à peu. L'énervement de chacun diminuait les rendant plus calmes et paisibles. Comme un condamné à mort tout leur semblait dorénavant plus léger, plus calme, plus clair. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait stressé ou impatient. Aucun d'eux ne possédait de colère débordante et incontrôlable. Aucun d'eux ne se demandait s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

Midorima regarda sa montre.

 ** _01:05_**

Takao devait sans aucun doute à l'instant même écouter la voix rassurante de l'horoscope. Midorima tenta de s'imaginer pour la première fois de sa vie, le destin journalier et les placements de chacun des signes en espérant les influencer par la pensée. Les Scorpions seraient sans aucun doute premier aujourd'hui. La chance serait totalement de leur côté. Les Cancers seraient eux aussi sans aucun doute dans le top 3. Une place largement acceptable.

Cette journée ne pourrait inévitablement que bien se passer.

Le contraire serait une catastrophe et il le savait. Cette fois c'était bel et bien tout ou rien. Leur bonheur futur ne tenait qu'à un fil. Un fil si fin que l'on pouvait à peine le distinguer dans la pénombre et le noir de leur situation. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de s'accrocher à ce dernier. À le serrer dans leurs poings comme leur dernier espoir, leur dernier souffle de vie. Car sans ce fil, il n'y avait plus rien.

Ils marchèrent encore durant une dizaine de minutes, d'un pas sûr mais nullement pressant ou lent. Ils passaient devant des échoppes fermées dont certaines étaient taguées avec plus ou moins de passion et de couleurs. Des ordures de la veille traînaient encore sur les pavés grisâtres allant du simple emballage de paquet de gâteaux à des rats morts. Midorima passa à côté d'un de ces dits cadavre sans y prêter plus d'attention. Tout ici respirait une pauvreté qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer présente au Japon. Leur vie semblait être un film à chaque instant.

Ils finirent par parvenir à une rue faiblement éclairée par un unique lampadaire encore en fonctionnement. Ils firent deux-cents mètres à pieds avant que le capitaine de l'équipe ne s'arrête subitement. Son corps se tourna lentement vers la droite le positionnant face à un immeuble visiblement en ruine. Une unique porte vieillissante et délabrée semblait les empêcher d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Les gonds rouillés étaient clairement visibles de là où se trouvait Midorima. D'ailleurs Murasakibara fut le premier à s'avancer vers la dite porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Akashi l'interrompit en pointant du doigt un étage au-dessus de leurs têtes :

\- Sixième étage.

Le vert suivit la direction indiquée par son ancien capitaine et remarqua en effet une très faible lumière rougeâtre s'élevant de l'étage présenté. Un fracas retentit soudainement ce qui fit sursauter toute la bande et le vert tourna immédiatement ses prunelles émeraudes vers la porte encore sur ses gonds quelques instants plutôt.

Murasakibara venait de donner un puissant coup de pied dans cette dernière ce qui l'avait fait voler dans le couloir se trouvant derrière elle et la faisant s'écraser contre les marches d'escaliers à trois mètres en arrière. Le violet se tourna lentement vers ses camarades et son aura meurtrière et effrayante leur parvint comme un vent férocement brûlant et dangereux.

\- Aka-chin, il est temps.

Comme une réponse directe au violet, le rouge laissa échapper toute son aura si longtemps retenue par tous les pores de sa peau. La pression qui s'exerça sur eux sembla balayée et rentrée en un contraste parfaitement saisissant avec la colère bouillonnante et ardente de Murasakibara. C'était incroyable de ressentir l'atmosphère changée aussi brutalement à la simple libération de leur colère. Celle d'Akashi était si glaçante et corrosive qu'elle semblait vous emprisonner en elle. Elle vous empêchait de bouger le moindre petit doigt, même votre respiration semblait comme suspendue tandis que votre âme se retenait de faire le moindre geste. Cependant ce dernier fit un pas vers Murasakibara puis un deuxième et après quelques mètres il le dépassa entrant le premier dans le couloir sombre le menant vers un destin semblant tout tracé. Murasakibara jeta un regard à Himuro qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de le rejoindre. Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.

Midorima n'attendit pas. Il sentit son corps bouger tout naturellement tandis que les autres se tenaient encore immobile derrière lui. Ses propres pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'ancien emplacement de la porte. Son pied droit se souleva un peu plus tandis qu'il enjambait un débris semblant s'être détaché du plafond. Il sentait sa propre colère sortir de lui. Il n'avait envie plus que d'une seule chose : croiser le regard d'Akikuzu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait le moment venu, ni même ce qu'il penserait mais en l'instant présent rien ne surplombait cette envie que de voir cet homme face à lui. Peu à peu et tandis qu'il commençait à monter les premières marches de l'escalier, Midorima effaça l'image de Takao dans sa tête. Rien n'était plus important en cet instant même que de se consacrer entièrement sur ce qu'aurait à leur dire Akikuzu.

Ils montèrent ainsi, marche par marche, étage par étage. Ne parlant pas. Entendant simplement les pas des uns et des autres résonner aussi clairement dans ces escaliers si silencieux et délabrés que des échos distincts. Le souffle de Kise, essoufflé et fatigué parvenait aux oreilles de Midorima et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le blond, en l'instant il ne parvenait pas à se préoccuper de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sentiment qui le guidait. La rage. À l'état brut, simple, dure et pure il n'y avait rien en ce monde, pas même un homme qui aurait pu la lui calmer. Seuls ses muscles tendus et se contractant à chaque marche qu'il montait l'empêchaient de courir jusqu'au sixième.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le dos d'Himuro s'arrêta brusquement que le vert sut qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés.

Tout sembla se passer au ralentis, il pouvait à peine entrevoir Akashi et cependant il se l'imaginait complètement. Il pouvait imaginer ses doigts blancs mais fermes saisir la poignée de la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvrir avec douceur. Le bruit de cette dernière grinçant lentement et avec sournoiserie lui parvenant calmement jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit de nouveau les pieds d'Himuro se mettre de nouveau en marche qu'il sentit un souvenir lui revenir. Lui revenant aussi rapidement qu'un flash de lumière et repartant tout aussitôt.

 _Face à lui se trouvait le dos de Takao. Ce dernier portait fièrement son uniforme orange de Shutoku avec le nombre 10 resplendissant avec fierté le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Chacun de ses muscles faisaient bouger le tissu de manière si séduisante. Les gouttes de sueurs dues au match récemment terminé coulaient le long de l'arrière de son cou mouillant gentiment le bout de ses cheveux. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient les ramenait tous, lui et son équipe de Shutoku, vers leur vestiaire. La lumière derrière eux, créée par les projecteurs ne faisait que réchauffer leurs dos avec un sourire narquois._

\- _La quatrième place, hein ? Annonça Takao brisant le silence avec une voix faiblement enjouée. Je suppose qu'il fallait si attendre. Puis nous avons réellement bien joué contre la fameuse équipe de Rakuzan. Hey, Shin-chan ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as mal au cœur, non ? Mais tu sais quoi… J'ai comme la sensation… Que je ne parviendrais pas à te réconforter… Dis, tu m'excuseras ?_

 _La voix du brun s'était graduellement brisée tandis que ce dernier tentait de retenir faiblement ses larmes. Ses faibles hoquets parvinrent aux oreilles du vert et il sut que c'était à cause d'eux que la boule qu'il tentait de retenir dans sa gorge et dans ses yeux finirait par se briser._

\- _C'est la même chose de mon côté, après tout la défaite… C'est vraiment quelque chose de regrettable._

Midorima releva le regard. Ses pieds l'avaient transporté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à la suite de ses camarades. Il se trouvait dorénavant donc tout naturellement à leurs côtés. Aomine qui soutenait Kise bras dessus bras dessous, vint se placer en dernier sur sa droite. La grande pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était vide à l'exception d'une simple lampe allumée reposant contre le mur à leur gauche. La pièce était spacieuse et elle le semblait sûrement car il n'y avait aucun meuble de présent. Les oppressants inévitablement chacun d'entre eux, au plus profond de leur cœur. Face à leurs yeux se trouvait l'homme de tous leurs maux.

La rencontre tant attendue commençait finalement.

Ce dernier se trouvait au fond de la pièce adossé aux portes vitrées faisant guise de fenêtres. Dans sa bouche, une cigarette libérait une fumée emplissant l'air d'une odeur désagréable et oppressante. Akikuzu commença à rire doucement tandis que le silence entre les deux groupes se prolongeait.

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par venir et pour tout vous dire vous ne me décevez pas… D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez jamais réellement déçu…

\- Où est Kuroko ? Le coupa Akashi.

\- Quelque part. Se moqua le drogué. Quelque part au Japon, quelque part dans cette ville. Peut-être à l'hôpital, qui sait ?

\- Espèce de connard ! S'écria Kagami.

\- Oh salut, toi. Ria l'homme en agitant la main vers le rouge de Seirin. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus !

\- Hein ? S'exclama Kagami surprit.

\- Sérieux, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? S'indigna faussement Akikuzu. Pourtant, notre match de basket à l'époque t'avait bien plu. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce tournoi de street basket au collège ? Non, sérieusement ? Tu as dû te demander pourquoi je t'impliquais dans tout ça alors ! Nos deux équipes se sont retrouvées en finale et à la fin l'une de nos deux équipes aurait dû gagner un gros paquet d'argent. Mais tu es arrivé avec tes gros pieds et tu as tout fait foirer, j'ai perdu deux mille euros cette fois-là à cause de toi ! J'étais tellement en manque de « E » que j'ai dû voler de l'argent pour pouvoir m'acheter ma dose, et tu sais quoi ? On m'a foutu en prison juste après que je me sois fait chopper par ces connards de policiers !

Midorima lança un regard à Kagami pour analyser ses réactions. Le garçon fronçait des sourcils et semblait tout aussi surpris que ses amis. Visiblement il ne s'en rappelait pas. Ce qui n'avait clairement rien d'étonnant. L'homme face à eux était complètement fou.

\- Laisse-le tranquille. Répliqua froidement Akashi à Akikuzu. Je vais me répéter mais dis-moi tout de suite où se trouve Kuroko.

\- AH AH AH AH AH ! T'es vraiment comme ton connard de daron toi, toujours à donner des ordres et à croire que tout le monde va t'obéir ! Tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas ta pute, moi ! C'est toi la salope dans toute cette histoire !

C'est alors que Midorima sursauta. Tout se fit et se réalisa si précipitamment et rapidement que son corps recula de lui-même de quelques pas et que ses bras protégèrent son visage avant même que son esprit ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Akashi avait plongé sa main à une vitesse hallucinante dans l'une des poches de sa veste et en avait ressorti une arme à feu qu'il pointait maintenant sans une once d'hésitation, doigt sur la détente, en direction d'Akikuzu. Un coup de tonnerre retentit avec force dans toute la pièce. Le bruit du verre qui se brise résonna juste après, semblant avoir un temps de retard. Les cris de surprise de ses camarades ne semblèrent parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles du rouge. Ses pupilles hétérochromes fixaient avec colère l'homme se trouvant face à lui. Ce dernier avait lâché sa cigarette qui s'était écrasée à terre.

\- Dis-moi où se trouve KUROKO ! S'écria Akashi dans une folie que Midorima ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

\- Akashi, putain baisse cette arme ! S'exclama Aomine. On va trouver un moyen de retrouver Kuroko ! On va le tabasser ce mec, je te le jure ! Mais…

\- Akashi, tenta aussi Midorima, surtout n'appuie pas sur cette gâchette. Si tu le tues comme ça c'est directement la prison ! On n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment Akashi !

\- De toute manière, c'est que de la parlote tout ce que tu fais. Je le sais. Se vanta Akikuzu.

Le second coup de tonnerre partit sans une once d'hésitation. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce, mis à part le détenteur de l'arme, eurent un mouvement de recul et de protection. La balle partit à une allure hallucinante, se propageant dans l'air à l'aide d'un mouvement rotatif avant de se loger tout naturellement dans l'épaule de l'homme face à eux. Ce dernier émit un cri qui résonna dans tout l'appartement tandis qu'il s'effondrait à terre. Sa main vint se placer instantanément sur sa blessure, faisant s'écouler le sang le long de ses longs doigts squelettiques et jaunâtres. La scène semblait complètement irréelle.

\- AKASHI ! S'écria Midorima. Akashi, calme-toi !

\- NE DEVIENS PAS UN MEURTRIER AKASHICCHI ! Continua Kise tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage.

\- PUTAINNN ! Hurla Akikuzu tandis que la douleur le tétanisait à terre.

\- Il ne nous entend plus… Marmonna Midorima. Merde, il a complètement perdu les pédales. Merde, AKASHI !

Le vert ne commençait à prendre conscience de l'état d'Akashi qu'à l'instant même. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire le rouge avait refoulé ses propres sentiments au plus profond de lui pour placer ceux de ses amis en première place. Il avait tenté de tout diriger échouant à chaque nouvelle victime. Il avait cru pouvoir protéger chacun d'entre eux échouant misérablement. Ça l'avait détruit. Midorima savait que chacun d'entre eux s'étaient toujours inconsciemment reposés sur le rouge, se convaincant que ce serait ce dernier qui parviendrait à régler toute cette histoire. Chacun d'entre eux s'étaient tellement reposés sur le rouge qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris conscience de toute la pression qu'ils avaient pu placer sur ses épaules.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Midorima et ce dernier se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir tous ces signes avant-coureurs ? Akashi avait un esprit des plus fragiles, sa double personnalité en était une démonstration bien plus que satisfaisante. Il n'y avait pas seulement eu la bombe posée à l'hôpital mais aussi le kidnapping de Kuroko. Pourquoi Midorima n'avait-il pas soulagé la pression des épaules d'Akashi comme l'avait fait ce dernier après la première agression de Takao ? Akashi n'avait cessé de se replier sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que cette histoire s'écoulait dans la douleur et dans le sang.

Le nouvel hurlement de douleur d'Akikuzu força le vert à se concentrer de nouveau sur la réalité face à lui.

Soudain il vit une ombre se détacher d'un couloir latéral au niveau du mur de droite, qu'il avait ignoré jusque-là. Akashi qui tenait toujours l'arme vers Akikuzu le remarqua aussi et tourna lentement son regard dérangeant vers cette dite ombre. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent lentement de la pénombre, tandis que la lampe éclairait leurs contours faiblement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le couloir que Midorima put distinguer les deux personnages.

La première personne qu'il reconnut fut Kuroko. Ce dernier tentait de se débattre tandis que l'homme derrière lui le retenait par son col de robe de chambre d'hôpital. Le bleuté était pieds nus, des marques dû à ses viols précédents et à son agression étaient clairement visibles. Cependant le vert ne remarqua aucune nouvelle blessure. Les seules marques nouvelles étaient celles se trouvant au niveau de ses poignets. Et aussi naïf que cela puisse paraître il en fut soulagé.

\- Lâchez-moi ! S'énerva-t-il. Lâchez-moi !

L'homme le tenant par le col ricana à sa requête cependant sans y accéder. Habillé dans un costume chic et noir, il semblait être totalement inapproprié à la scène se passant face à lui. Les adolescents fatigués et salis sur sa droite ainsi que le drogué à sa gauche semblaient peindre un monde complètement opposé et différent au sien.

Doucement Midorima déglutit tandis qu'il fixait l'homme affichant un grand sourire. Un creux dans son ventre se forma et sans qu'il ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi, il sentit ses jambes défaillirent sous lui. Il s'écrasa au sol, se retenant in extremis grâce aux paumes de ses mains. Tout son corps tremblait, comme des convulsions incontrôlables. Il avait la sensation de ne plus être maître de sa propre matière.

\- Midorimacchi ?! S'inquiéta Kise en feignant un pas vers lui.

Le vert sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il ignora le blond relevant le visage vers son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier avait ouvert ses yeux si grandement que la surprise pouvait très clairement se lire sur son visage. Le joueur de Shutoku tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'homme en costard cravate. Tout son corps tremblait à le voir, au fond de lui il sentait qu'il savait qui était cet homme. Pourtant dans son esprit il n'y avait rien d'autre que le blanc le plus total. Comme si son cerveau fonctionnait assidûment pour qu'il ne récupère pas ce souvenir précis. Comme si par ce moyen il tentait de le protéger à sa manière grâce à cette amnésie malvenue.

\- Alors vous me reconnaissez les enfants ? Demanda l'homme en obligeant Kuroko à s'agenouiller à terre.

Midorima sentit le son de sa respiration s'accélérer tandis qu'il sentait la réponse parvenir à percer les défenses de son esprit. Peu à peu il comprenait que tout cela ne prévoyait absolument rien de bon pour le futur qui les attendait dans les minutes à venir.

\- Vous êtes… Murmura Akashi.

Midorima ne pouvait voir le visage du rouge mais cependant il entendait sa voix se briser un peu plus. Fébrile et tremblante il pouvait presque s'imaginer le rouge en train de pleurer.

\- Vous êtes le directeur de l'hôpital…

L'homme leur offrit un sourire paternel qui gela le sang de chacun des adolescents dans la pièce.


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui à part le fait que vous allez finalement avoir ce chapitre où de grandes révélations vont être d'actualité! Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent vous êtes supers vraiment! J'espère en tout cas et sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **SManga:** **Si malheureusement le Directeur est bel et bien complice! Voici le chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira! :)**

 **Ulquia:** **Ahahah j'adore les retournements de situation et les intrigues liés entre elles, je me suis amusée avec cette fic à en faire une petite :3 Ouah je prends ça comme un grand compliment que de parvenir à faire pleurer quelqu'un de par mon écriture, merci! :O Ahahah concernant Takao... Bref, bonne lecture du chapitre xD!**

 **Mangle:** **Voici le chapitre ^o^ En fait au départ je comptais m'arrêter au 31 mais j'ai eu une idée de dernière minute et en fait je vais rajouter un chapitre (le prochain) donc la fic finiras au 32ème :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas! :D**

 **Chapitre 29 : Le quatrième As de Cœur**

Akashi sentait tout son bras trembler et il lui fallait déployer toutes ses forces pour garder son arme à feu pointée sur le visage d'Akikuzu sans la déplacer sur l'intrus lui faisant face. Ses yeux hétérochromes fixaient avec hargne la paire grisâtre et joyeuse de l'immondice se tenant derrière Kuroko.

Le bleuté avait le regard tourné vers lui et le rouge s'obligeait à ne pas croiser son regard. Il savait que dès qu'il le croiserait il perdrait complètement toute raison. Toute cette force qu'il avait en lui en cet instant même, il la laisserait s'échapper. Si jamais il plongeait ses prunelles de feu dans les lacs bleutés de l'ombre, il savait qu'il se demanderait si tout ce qu'il faisait était juste. Il tenait une arme dans sa main. En l'instant même cette idée ne l'effrayait nullement. Ça avait été une réponse si simple et logique à tous les événements successifs s'étant produits. Comment ses compagnons avaient-ils pu penser qu'il viendrait ici, sans défense ? Sans une seule arme pour le protéger et plus important encore, pour les protéger eux ? Il était leur capitaine et il les connaissait bien plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu l'admettre. Il avait su que même en leur demandant de ne pas participer au sauvetage de Kuroko ils ne l'auraient jamais fait. Alors il avait pris les devants. C'était aussi simple que cela. Malgré tout il pouvait aisément deviner que cette explication ne serait pas du goût de Kuroko. Or que dire de plus que face à lui, il faisait tomber toutes ses barrières ? Si jamais son regard hétérochrome croisait les yeux du joueur de Seirin, il écouterait enfin les voix de ses amis lui quémandant d'abaisser son arme.

Lâcher cette arme ?

C'était hors de question.

Cette situation avait même un petit quelque chose d'hilarant.

Un sourire presque sadique s'afficha sur son visage et il sut sans même se voir qu'une lueur de folie passait dans son regard. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Le directeur de l'hôpital avait commencé à rire faiblement en les regardant tous un à un. Mais Akashi avait lui aussi le son de sa propre voix qui montait à ses oreilles, un petit gloussement sans joie. Toute cette situation était réellement excellente. Peu à peu les événements, indices et questions se liaient les unes aux autres pour former une réponse si _parfaite_.

Comment ne pouvait-on pas trouver cela hilarant ?

Ce directeur les testait et c'était aussi indéniable qu'irritant malgré tout. Cet homme était en train de jouer avec leurs nerfs. De plus de quel droit se permettait-il de regarder ses amis si durement touchés, ses amis à _lui_ et de leur sourire de cette manière ? Qui était-il pour les regarder avec ce regard ? Cet homme qu'il connaissait vaguement ne les connaissait pas et il n'avait aucun droit de leur sourire. Absolument aucun. Alors pourquoi les regardait-il comme s'il pouvait deviner chacune de leurs pensées ? Il n'était rien pour eux. _Rien. Rien. Rien._

 _Qu'il arrête. Qu'il arrête de les regarder comme ça ou je le tue !_

 _Faut qu'il arrête. C'est irritant. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête._

\- Vous me reconnaissez donc, les enfants ? Demanda l'homme dans un murmure en posant son doux regard sur Kise.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? S'exclama Haizaki.

\- Le directeur de l'hôpital, je vous l'ai déjà dit… Cependant j'aimerais savoir qui _toi_ tu es.

\- C'est Shougo… Ricana Akikuzu du fond de la salle qui semblait se moquer de sa blessure.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de nos gueules ! Brailla Aomine.

\- Comment ça ? Aucun de vous ne m'a reconnu, réellement ? Pas même toi Shintaro ? S'étonna le directeur.

\- Ne l'appelez pas par son prénom… Grinça Akashi sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Ne l'appelez pas par son prénom ou je vous tue… _Arrêtez. Arrêtez. Arrêtez._

Le directeur de l'hôpital releva son regard vers l'héritier de la très ancienne maison des Akashi.

\- Toi, je sais que tu m'as reconnu Seijuro… Mais il en va de même pour Shintaro j'en suis certain. Ça se voit dans son regard… Après tout son père travaille dans mon hôpital n'est-ce pas Shintaro ? Je me doutais que son fils me reconnaîtrait. Surtout quand on sait ce que ton enculé de père m'a fait. Me dénoncer à la justice... Lui un pauvre médecin… Quand à toi Seijuro, cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose… Tu es au courant pour ton connard de père.

Akashi sentit sa tête chauffer horriblement. Elle semblait se réchauffer aussi rapidement qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Il avait terriblement mal. Une douleur crânienne qui lui donnait envie de s'éclater le front contre le mur derrière lui. Une douleur qui n'attendait que de se libérer de son corps pour pouvoir s'échapper. Une douleur si forte qu'il avait la sensation que sa vision se brouillait par instant. Une douleur si soudaine que sa douleur dut se voir sur les traits de son visage malgré sa posture.

Il avait _si_ mal.

Bien sûr qu'il savait pour son père et le directeur de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était Akashi Seijuro. Il savait tout. Sans compter que sa personnalité de surface était encore bien plus absolue que celle refoulée au fond de son âme. Cependant il n'avait pas pensé la justice assez idiote pour se douter que ce directeur exerçait toujours ses fonctions à l'hôpital malgré toutes les charges accablantes pesant sur les épaules de ce dernier. Sans compter qu'avec toute cette histoire il n'avait pas pensé un instant à vérifier qui dirigeait le centre hospitalier où se trouvaient ses amis.

 _Il était l'enfant le plus idiot que la Terre n'avait jamais pu engendrer._

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Il avait _si_ mal.

\- Lâchez Kuroko… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh non, non, non je ne crois pas mon petit. Ricana le directeur.

\- LÂCHEZ KUROKO ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il se sentait perdre les pédales.

\- Tu n'as visiblement rien compris… S'exclama le directeur en riant gras. Tu n'as pas compris dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez _tous_.

L'homme brun trifouilla dans ses poches lâchant momentanément Kuroko. Ce dernier bien que visiblement affaibli par sa condition physique tenta tout de même de s'échapper de la prise de son agresseur. La colère d'Akashi décupla lorsqu'il vit le directeur de l'hôpital donner un féroce coup de pied dans le ventre du bleuté l'étalant ainsi impitoyablement à terre. Le plus âgé des hommes posa son pied sur le dos du joueur de Seirin qui resta visage au sol tout en émettant un petit gémissement de douleur. Finalement l'homme sortit de ses poches un petit boîtier noir de la taille d'un poing ainsi qu'un revolver qu'il pointa sur la tête de Kuroko sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire puis lorsque je vous aurez annoncé la situation vous allez faire tout ce que je vous demanderais. Si ce n'est pas assez clair sachez que cette arme à feu a pour but de terrasser le premier d'entre vous qui s'opposera à moi. Mis à part si c'est toi Seijuro, bien évidemment. À la première de tes objections je perfore ce jeune homme qui me sert de serpillière avec une de mes balles. Si je vois que vous tentez de vous échapper ou de faire quoi que ce soit en ma défaveur sachez que ce petit engin noirâtre peut à tout moment faire imploser mon ancien lieu de fonction. Oui, tu as tout compris Shintaro. C'est-à-dire plus précisément l'endroit où se trouvent Takao Kazunari et Ogiwara Shigehiro.

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! Hurlèrent Kagami et Aomine d'une même voix.

\- Voyons les enfants. Nous savons tous que la personne souffrant le plus d'une telle situation est ma propre personne.

\- Vous croyez que l'on va vous croire ? Ricana Himuro. Vous êtes l'homme le plus pitoyable et dégoûtant que je n'ai jamais vu. Même Akikuzu pourrait postuler pour le poste de Mère Teresa face à vous.

 _Tais-toi._ Pensa Akashi. _Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi._

Le directeur ricana bruyamment dans le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Himuro. Puis comme au ralenti l'homme leva doucement son arme en pointant le brun. Les pieds d'Akashi n'eurent pas le temps de se retirer du sol pour se diriger vers le joueur de Yosen. La balle passa devant ses prunelles hétérochromes et partit se loger dans l'épaule gauche du meilleur ami de Kagami sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le silence après le coup de feu perdura, flottant dans l'air comme un nuage de fumée. Jusqu'au moment où Himuro tomba en arrière dû à l'impact du choc inattendu et tonitruant. La voix puissante de Murasakibara hurla le nom du brun et il se laissa tomber à ses cotés tandis que le plus âgé des deux avait déjà apposé sa main sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Akashi vit Aomine placer un bras devant Kise comme pour le protéger d'une menace qui n'arriva jamais, tout en regardant avec horreur Himuro. Kagami et Haizaki quant à eux se tournèrent immédiatement vers le directeur avec la ferme intention de lui sauter dessus. Ce fut Midorima qui les arrêta en plaçant son bras entre leur nouvel ennemi et ses coéquipiers.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda froidement le vert.

\- Je vois que vous me prenez un peu plus au sérieux maintenant. J'espère pour vous je n'aurais pas à user d'une autre balle pour me faire plus convaincant.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Redemanda Midorima en grinçant des dents.

L'homme les regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je veux la carte bancaire de Seijuro et tout ce qu'il y a dans son coffre privé se trouvant à la banque.

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Le temps de latence qui se déroula semblait décrire une incompréhension générale. Cependant Akashi était loin d'être idiot, il était aisément compréhensible de comprendre cette demande lorsque l'on savait pour l'affaire douteuse se déroulant autour du directeur. Le rouge ne songea même pas à s'y opposer une seule seconde. La vie de ses amis était en jeu, peu importait le montant que renfermait son compte et les trésors de son coffre bancaire. Même dans sa folie actuelle et son mal de crâne particulièrement intense il parvenait à être assez clairvoyant pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il émettait l'idée de refuser.

\- Non, Akashi-kun ! S'exclama Kuroko. Non !

\- Tais-toi. Le secoua le directeur en le faisant taire.

Sur son compte, l'argent qu'il y avait entreposé, il ne l'avait que très rarement utilisé si bien que la somme s'y trouvant pouvait sembler astronomique pour un garçon de son âge. Cette somme pouvait non seulement s'expliquer par le fait que son père tentait de compenser son absence et son absence d'amour par des sommes importantes de liasses de billets mais aussi par l'héritage laissé par sa mère. Ainsi le nombre de zéros se positionnant après le nombre 44 pouvait sembler astronomique. Seule la pensée que cet homme, qui le menaçait lui et tous ses amis, toucherait de ses mains sales et impies les objets les plus précieux qu'il possédait se trouvant dans son coffre personnel lui enserra le cœur. Mais au final ce n'était que des objets. Cela ne valait en rien une seule vie de ses amis.

\- Akashi ! S'exclama Midorima tandis que le rouge sortait calmement son portefeuille de sa poche. Akashi dans ton coffre tu as l'uniforme de notre collège, non ? L'uniforme de Teiko, tu avais demandé à le garder et je sais que tu l'as mis dans ce coffre !

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Murmura le rouge tandis qu'il tirait sa carte bancaire dorée de son portefeuille et qu'il laissait tomber son arme à feu à terre.

\- Akashi! S'exclama Aomine. Moi je sais que tu as ce ballon dédicacé par les joueurs de la NBA là-dedans ! Tu me l'avais montré tu te souviens ? Tu ne vas pas lui céder ça non ? Ce ballon compte pour toi je le sais !

\- Aka-chin tu as dans ce coffre l'argent d'une petite boîte en bois. Dedans tu mettais les pièces que te donnait ta mère lorsque tu étais enfant. Lorsqu'elle voulait que tu ailles t'acheter des bonbons tu économisais déjà cet argent ! À son décès tu as placé ces pièces dans cette boîte, non ?

\- Taisez-vous.

Murmura Akashi en leur lançant un regard assassin avant de s'avancer vers l'homme détenant Kuroko. La main du rouge se déplaça dans l'air jusqu'à ce dernier et vil personnage qui tendit lui aussi la main pour lui saisir sa carte bancaire.

\- Akashi-kun ! S'écria Kuroko. Tu m'as dit que dans ce coffre tu avais le violon de ta mère ! Le violon avec lequel elle avait joué toute sa vie ! Tu peux lui donner tout ton argent mais s'il-te-plaît ne lui donne pas ces objets-là ! Pas alors qu'ils comptent autant pour toi !

\- Ta gueule ! Hurla le directeur en donnant un violent coup de pied au bleuté.

Le rouge lâcha sa carte bancaire tandis que l'homme la lui arrachait pratiquement des mains. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Toute cette situation était tellement stupide. _Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._ De toute manière qu'avait-il à en faire de cet argent ? Il en regagnerait toute sa vie, pourquoi se préoccuper de simples pièces placées dans une boite quelconque ? Sans compter que ces pièces avec un chiffre si petit et insignifiant au total qu'il ne pourrait guère plus s'acheter qu'un plat surgelé douteux avec l'ensemble d'entre elles. Que ferait-il avec un violon si vieux et qui n'était même pas à sa taille ? Sans compter qu'il était aussi vilain à l'écoute qu'à la vue. Il n'y avait pas à dire ce violon était réellement immonde. Qu'en avait-il à faire ? Lui, Akashi Seijuro ne pouvait s'attacher à rien et encore moins à une immondice appartenant à un passé oublié. Sa mère l'avait abandonné à sa mort. Il se moquait bien d'avoir encore de quelconques affaires à elle. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait réussi à vivre sans elle à ses côtés. Sans la reconnaissance de son propre père. Sans amis. Il pouvait très bien vivre sans argent et sans objets.

De toute manière qu'est-ce que cela changerait à sa condition ?

 _Rien du tout._

Absolument rien. _Rien. Rien. Rien. Rien. Rien. Rien._

Le coup de poing inattendu qu'il reçut au visage l'envoya à terre aussi sûrement que si un objet d'une taille bien supérieure à la sienne lui était tombé dessus. Sa chute fut rapide, lourde et sourde. Sa tête se cogna avec force contre le sol vieilli et mal entretenu du vieil appartement. Il mit un certain temps avant de regagner pleinement ses sens et malgré le coup violent dont il venait d'être victime il ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Pas le moindre sentiment. Pas la moindre douleur. Tout son être semblait fatigué. Tout son esprit semblait vide. La voix qui résonnait dans sa tête venait simplement du directeur se trouvant au-dessus de lui.

\- Ne viens pas pleurer devant moi fils de bâtard ! S'exclama-t-il en lui envoyant un coup de pied au visage.

Le rouge s'étala à terre une nouvelle fois. Cette fois et malgré l'absence de douleur le transperçant il sentit du sang lui couler le long du front. Cependant lorsqu'il se redressa faiblement sur ses coudes la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la larme lui coulant de l'œil et traçant son chemin le long de sa joue. Il ne s'était même pas senti pleurer.

Pleurer ?

À quel point était-il pitoyable ?

 _Pitoyable. Pitoyable. Pitoyable._

Sans même s'en rendre compte un doux rire sortit de sa bouche. Un rire qui traduisait la pitié, le sarcasme et le dégoût qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui-même. Pleurer ? Cela ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais sorti d'une quelconque situation. Ce n'était pas avec ses larmes qu'il avait pu faire revenir sa mère. Ce n'était pas avec ses larmes qu'il était parvenu à faire son deuil. Ce n'était pas avec ses larmes qu'il était parvenu à attirer l'attention de son père. Ce n'était pas avec ses larmes qu'il était parvenu à garder unie la fameuse génération miracle à l'époque du collège. Ce n'était pas avec ses larmes qu'il avait pu faire _quoi que ce soit._

\- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? S'exclama un des garçons que Akashi déduisit comme étant Midorima. Pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta le directeur en gloussant. Parce que ton salop de père, Shintaro, n'a pas su garder sa langue. Il a trifouillé sans aucune permission dans les comptes de l'hôpital et dans mes archives et documents. Le si grand secret que j'étais parvenu à cacher durant toute ma vie dans cet hôpital, il l'a révélé au grand jour !

\- Quel secret ? Demanda Kise sur la défensive.

\- Vois-tu il est très difficile pour des hôpitaux de parvenir à garder un coffre suffisamment fourni en argent pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ses employés et notamment pour les personnes occupant un poste important comme moi…

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez détourné de l'argent de l'hôpital… L'interrompit Himuro.

Akashi jeta un regard à ce dernier. Le joueur de Yosen semblait avoir été touché à l'épaule sans que sa blessure ne soit cependant définie comme grave. La balle semblait avoir ricoché contre son os. Le rouge essuya du revers de sa main du sang sur le haut de son arcade sourcilière.

\- Je te conseille de te taire mon garçon surtout au vue de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Sache que j'avais besoin de cet argent ! J'avais des dettes ! J'avais des dettes et j'avais besoin de cet argent ! Si je ne remboursais pas les Yakuzas sous un délai qu'ils m'avaient eux-mêmes imposé j'aurais pu y laisser ma vie ! Lorsque le père de Shintaro a découvert tout ceci il en a tout de suite averti les autorités et devinez quoi ? L'avocat jouant contre moi était le très connu Akashi. À cause de lui, car c'est bel et bien lui qui a conseillé une telle chose à la justice, je ne pourrais plus jamais exercer mes fonctions ! Je ne peux plus acheter de biens ni ouvrir de compte bancaire au Japon ! Alors avec la carte bancaire de son propre fils je vais partir à l'étranger. Il ne me retrouvera jamais et moi je serai libre de vivre comme un roi. N'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

L'homme redonna un coup dans les côtes d'Akashi qui malgré la force employée ne retomba pas à terre. Le rouge serra des dents ne voulant pas donner de satisfaction quelconque à l'homme en gémissant de douleur.

\- Que vient faire Akikuzu dans cette histoire ? Demanda Haizaki tandis qu'il tentait de contrôler sa colère de tout son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans bordel ?!

\- Je l'ai rencontré après une altercation que j'avais eue avec les Yakuzas. Il a mentionné à ses amis drogués qu'il avait eu une conversation avec toi Shougo, après la Winter Cup de basketball, je crois. C'est alors qu'il a prononcé un prénom que j'ai aisément reconnu. Bien sûr que je connaissais le très fameux mannequin Kise Ryouta, étoile montante de la mode et membre de la génération miracle, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs je me demande comment réagira ton manager lorsque tu lui montreras ta cicatrice au niveau de ton ventre ? Le bout de chou sera-t-il encore susceptible de se trémousser devant des photographes ? En plus d'être gay tu vends ton cœur à des hommes vieux et maniérés, tu n'as donc aucune honte ?

\- Espèce de connard ! L'insulta Aomine. Je vous interdis de parler de Kise ainsi !

\- J'ai proposé à Akikuzu de m'aider à réunir les informations nécessaires vous concernant en échange d'une somme d'argent non négligeable pour un drogué dans son état en plus de quelques remontants tous droits sortis de mon lieu de fonction. Il a été particulièrement serviable et investi et j'ai à peine dû le pousser pour faire en sorte que ça soit lui qui se tienne derrière l'arme tout ce temps. Maintenant je vais vous demander à tous de vous placer dans la pièce derrière moi. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de notre ami commun Seijuro. Avant de partir à l'étranger je tiens à le renvoyer à son père.

L'homme éclata de rire tandis que le rouge plongea doucement son regard dans les yeux de Kuroko. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que le rouge se sentit frissonner. Il avait eu la sensation de l'avoir perdu depuis une éternité. Le bleuté le regardait avec une peur non dissimulée et qui aurait pu briser le cœur à n'importe quelle personne se trouvant dans cette pièce. Akashi remua doucement les lèvres sans ne faire sortir aucun son de sa propre gorge. Se contentant de bien former les syllabes une par une ainsi que les lettres qu'il cherchait à faire transmettre à l'ombre. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les attentions du rouge. Kuroko savait analyser son environnement et d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes comme ses coéquipiers. Les comprendre sans avoir besoin d'entendre un seul mot, c'était pratiquement son métier. Cependant la demande d'Akashi était à la fois si simple et si difficile à effectuer que le bleu ne put se résoudre à l'exécuter qu'après avoir entendu la fin du monologue du directeur :

\- Le renvoyer à son père oui ! Mais nullement en un seul morceau ! Pour te reconnaître il va devoir recoudre chacun des bouts de son fils que je lui enverrai. Un doigt, un bras, un morceau de torse, quelques organes ici et là…

\- MAINTENANT ! S'écria Akashi.

Par son cri inconvenant et soudain le rouge parvint à dérouter durant quelques secondes le directeur. Kuroko n'eut besoin que de ce laps de temps pour parvenir à s'extraire de la grippe de son agresseur et se diriger vers ses compagnons tandis qu'Akashi, quant à lui, se releva avec rapidité si bien qu'il disparut momentanément du champ de vision du directeur de l'hôpital. Akashi ne réapparut devant ses yeux qu'au moment où il lui donna un féroce coup de poing qui fit tituber l'homme mature. Le rouge profita de cet instant pour tordre le poignet droit de sa victime, le privant de sa main dans laquelle reposait l'arme. L'homme en costard lâcha l'objet en question dans un cri de douleur et l'héritier des Akashi en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans la dite arme. Durant cetye intervalle de temps où le rouge avait fixé ses prunelles hétérochromes sur le sol le directeur avait regagné chacun de ses sens. Le coup de poing violent qu'il donna au capitaine de Rakuzan envoya l'adolescent à terre avec brutalité. La tête de ce dernier rebondit si fortement contre le sol grisâtre qu'une large entaille au-dessus de son oreille se forma presque aussitôt. Laissant sur le sol une traînée de sang.

Les membres de la génération miracle avaient commencé à bouger eux aussi avec la ferme attention de tabasser les agresseurs les ayant plongé durant plus d'une semaine entière dans un enfer sans fin. Avec d'autres mots, Akikuzu et ce directeur de malheur. Malheureusement leur temps de réaction semblait avoir été ridiculement ralenti durant leur période de convalescence. Le directeur eut le temps de sauter sur Akashi et de le saisir au cou avant qu'aucun joueur de basket ne l'atteignent.

\- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ! VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ET ARRÊTER DE FAIRE LES CONS C'EST CLAIR ? JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE JE DETIENS LE DETONATEUR QUI POURRAIS FAIRE SAUTER VOS DEUX POTES !

Akashi tenta vainement de déloger la main puissante lui enserrant le cou. La douleur provoquée par cette poigne meurtrière accentuait son mal de tête et ses vertiges de manière exponentielle. Alors qu'il se sentait perdre définitivement pied avec la réalité son œil rouge et jaune se tourna lentement vers ses camarades.

Murasakibara était agenouillé à terre regardant le directeur de l'hôpital avec une haine qui avait envenimé tous ses compagnons. Sa grande main soutenait le corps de Himuro qui semblait lui aussi commencer à prendre réellement conscience de sa blessure à l'épaule et sombrant peu à peu dans un état de non-conscience. De là où se trouvait Akashi il pouvait très clairement le voir suer à grosses gouttes et ses yeux semblaient avoir du mal à se tenir ouverts. À leurs côtés, Haizaki et Kagami. Ce dernier avait saisi Kuroko par le bras et l'avait jeté derrière lui comme l'aurait fait une mère pour protéger son enfant de tous les dangers. Kise et Aomine s'étaient de nouveau réunis en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre et se liant par la main. Visiblement ils ne semblaient plus près de se lâcher avant très longtemps. Akashi remarqua la fatigue sur les traits du blond et ce dernier apposait tout le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche. Probablement s'était-il blessé à sa cheville droite. Il venait tout juste de sortir d'un coma et Akashi s'en voulut de l'avoir autorisé à venir jusqu'ici. Ryouta n'aurait jamais dû dépenser autant d'énergie après une si lourde opération et un alitement de plusieurs jours.

Des tâches noires brouillèrent sa vision.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand tandis qu'il sentait ses mains s'agiter sur le bras de son agresseur.

Vainement.

Ses inspirations semblaient aussi infructueuses que des larmes commencèrent à lui venir aux yeux.

Les prunelles grises et haineuses au-dessus de lui seraient-elles sa dernière vision avant de mourir ?

 _Mourir. Mourir. Mourir._

Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'une voix tonitruante et inconnue s'éleva dans la pièce. Une voix qu'il entendit sans parvenir à distinguer les mots. Sans parvenir à les faire entrer dans son cerveau et les analyser un à un. La seule chose dont il fut conscient fut l'étreinte au niveau de son cou qui se desserra soudainement. Il lui sembla qu'un temps infini se plaça entre l'instant où les mains avaient quittées son cou et où les premières molécules d'oxygènes lui parvinrent.

Dès que l'oxygène rentra de nouveau dans ses poumons le rouge sentit toute sa trachée s'enflammer comme une cheminée de volcan. Il toussa si violemment que son torse se releva de lui-même. La toux fut si forte qu'il pouvait sentir chacun de ses organes en souffrir comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter dans sa gorge.

L'air était de nouveau là. L'air était de nouveau là. L'air était de nouveau là. _Là. Là. Là._

Akashi releva ses yeux hétérochromes emplis de haine et de sang vers la nouvelle voix qui s'élevait une fois de plus.

Trois hommes. Tous habillés en costume entièrement noir, du pantalon à la chemise en passant par les chaussures, les chaussettes et les lunettes. Leurs tenues n'offraient aucune couleur et elles s'accordaient avec la pénombre ambiante. L'homme le plus en avant semblait être le chef de la petite bande et il avait de longs cheveux bruns réunis en une couette basse à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa tenue était complétée par un bâton de réglisse qu'il tenait entre ses dents en le mâchouillant nonchalamment. L'arme noire qu'il tenait dans la main était directement pointée sur Akashi.

 _Non._

Pas sur Akashi. Elle était pointée sur l'homme au-dessus de lui. _Le directeur de l'hôpital._

Les deux hommes à l'arrière étaient eux aussi apparus comme par magie, se tenant derrière leur chef en revêtant le même costume noir et correctement repassé. Chacun d'eux possédait une arme. L'un pointait Akikuzu. Le second pointait la génération miracle. Le sang d'Akashi se gela instantanément à cette vision. Tout semblait se dégrader de minute en minute. Pourtant Akashi commençait à se détacher de toute cette situation comme si cela n'était qu'une simple mascarade. Une illusion à laquelle il n'aurait su donner un sens.

Que venait faire trois inconnus dans ce vieil immeuble abandonné ? Qu'avaient-ils à voir avec eux ? Ils n'étaient pas envoyés par son père, ni par lui-même, c'était certain. Alors qui étaient-ils ?

\- Et bien Haruo, demanda le dirigeant du trio, dans quelle situation débile tu t'es encore fourré ?

Le regard d'Akashi se troubla d'incompréhension. Haruo ? Qui était Haruo ? À la seconde où cette interrogation lui vint à l'esprit une porte de son cerveau s'ouvrit. La réponse s'écoula en lui si sûrement que la plus simpliste des réparties. Le souvenir d'une liasse de papier posée sur le bureau de son père. Une photo. Un nom. Un prénom.

 _Haruo Daichi._

Le nom du directeur de l'hôpital.

Que se passait-il ?

\- J'ai… J'ai… Bégaya-t-il. Je jure que j'ai votre argent ! Regarde Ayato j'ai ton argent !

S'exclama l'homme en trifouillant avec des mouvements bancals et moites dans ses poches.

\- J'ai une carte bancaire avec beaucoup d'argent dessus ! Vous pouvez tout prendre ! Tout, absolument tout !

Akashi sentit son corps s'affaler lentement à terre de fatigue. Son regard se porta tout de même vers le dénommé Ayato qui avait cessé de mastiquer son bâton de réglisse pour fixer ses amis. Le capitaine de Rakuzan ne pouvait voir son regard dû aux lunettes noires qu'il portait cependant ses traits de visage étaient clairement visibles. Les sourcils de l'homme à la queue de cheval se crispèrent et sa bouche se déforma légèrement sous la colère.

\- Mango… Tu as bien fait de me prévenir… Fais sortir ces gosses.

\- NON ! S'exclama le directeur. NON ! NON ! NON ! Ils sont à moi !

\- La police et des ambulances sont arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, vous trouverez les soins nécessaires en bas. Maintenant partez tous.

Akashi vit le dénommé Mango pointer son arme vers ses amis avant de les presser à sortir de la pièce et de l'appartement. Tous semblèrent complètement paralysés à sa demande, en colères mais néanmoins incapables de bouger. Ils avaient tous bel et bien entendus l'ordre mais aucun ne semblaient avoir digéré les informations. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi ? Quoi ? Comment ? Telles étaient les questions que devaient sans aucun doute imaginer les amis d'Akashi se trouvant dos au mur.

\- Faites ce que qu'il dit. Leur ordonna Akashi.

Ce fut à la surprise de tous qu'Aomine s'exécuta le premier. Comme si toutes ces années de collège où il s'était le plus souvent opposé aux ordres d'Akashi n'était qu'une lointaine période inexistante. Il tira sans ménagement Kise qui semblait aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Le regard des deux amants étaient entièrement tournés vers Akashi et avant que Aomine ne s'apprête à sortir, il se tourna vers son capitaine et ses autres camarades.

\- On vous attend dehors.

Puis sur ces mots il jeta un regard aux trios d'hommes qui pouvaient être qualifiés comme étant très clairement les dealers de Haruo Daichi, le directeur de l'hôpital. Murasakibara quant à lui souleva Himuro dans ses bras, comprenant très clairement les volontés de son capitaine. À la surprise de tous lui aussi n'ajouta aucun commentaire à la demande des intrus, et il se contenta de sortir de la pièce en silence, fixant son regard sur Himuro et s'obligeant délibérément à ne pas tourner la tête vers Akashi.

Kagami décida alors de suivre ses quatre amis. Il jeta un regard à Akashi et le rouge pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il emmène avec lui Kuroko. Leur regard ne se croisa que durant quelques secondes et pourtant les deux rouges de tailles et de lycées différents semblèrent avoir élaboré une entière conversation silencieuse. Kagami comprenait. Kagami emmènerait Kuroko en bas de l'immeuble et il veillerait sur lui. Le grand joueur de Seirin souleva alors Kuroko de terre et le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre sur son épaule. Malgré le fait d'être chargé comme un simple sac de patates le bleuté ne prononça pas un mot. Comme s'il était incapable de pouvoir manifester sa voix à nouveau ou de comprendre le retournement de situation et par extension chacune des actions illogiques se produisant les unes après les autres. Akashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger ses deux yeux hétérochromes dans les deux grands lacs bleutés de l'ombre de Kagami. La peur et la détresse qu'il y lut lui brisa le cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu Kuroko aussi expressif. Il ne l'avait jamais vu être si transparent. Ce fut une sensation qu'il détesta. Cette soudaine possibilité de pouvoir lire en Kuroko comme dans un livre lui donna la sensation de ressentir les exacts et mêmes sentiments que ce dernier. Peur. Désespoir. Doute. Frayeur. Crainte. Effroi.

 _Effroi. Effroi. Effroi._

Son corps trembla comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bac de glaçons. Avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Ne restait plus que dans la pièce Haizaki et Midorima. Le premier ne semblait pouvoir se détacher du corps pitoyable d'Akikuzu. Cependant il ne fallut qu'une nouvelle demande du dénommé Mango pour le faire sortir sans qu'il ne jette un seul regard en arrière.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Akashi. Déclara calmement Midorima.

\- Shintaro, sors. Ordonna l'intéressé.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! S'exclama le directeur de l'hôpital. Casse-toi ou je fais exploser ton PD dans mon hôpital sans aucun remords !

\- Sors, jeune homme. Demanda Ayato.

Le vert sembla mener une véritable bataille intérieure. Tiraillé entre deux forces distinctes et puissantes il ne semblait pouvoir prendre de décision. Il ne pouvait décidément pas abandonner dans la même journée son amant et son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait abandonner une seconde fois Akashi dans ses problèmes et sa folie. Il ne pouvait fuir. Il ne pouvait…

\- TON RÔLE DE VICE-CAPITAINE EST DE PRENDRE SOIN D'EUX SHINTARO ! Hurla Akashi. ALORS TU LES REJOINS SUR LE CHAMPS !

Le joueur de Shutoku s'immobilisa à la remarque de son ancien capitaine. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux sans qu'elles ne glissent cependant le long de ses joues. Il fallut encore une longue minute avant que ce dernier ne décide de ravaler ses larmes puis de sortir de l'appartement sous les yeux de tous les hommes encore présents.

Au moment où la silhouette de son ami disparut dans la pénombre Akashi sentit des forces lui revenir peu à peu comme si par le simple fait de savoir ses amis en sécurité, il pouvait finalement relâcher toute cette pression qu'il avait sur ses épaules. Tandis que les regards étaient encore tous tournés vers son ami quittant l'appartement il décida d'agir.

Le rouge se retourna avec rapidité, son coup de pied vint se placer sans une seule seconde d'hésitation dans l'entrejambe du directeur de l'hôpital. Son poing suivit pour se loger dans la tête de ce même homme. Sans perdre une seule seconde le rouge se releva avec rapidité profitant de ce temps de distraction pour courir jusqu'à l'arme à feu qu'il avait dû lâcher quelques instants plus tôt. Sa main saisit l'objet métallique froid et ce dernier se plaça tout naturellement dans sa paume. Akashi recula de quelques pas pour parvenir à voir dans son champ de vision les trois groupes distincts restant. Akikuzu le drogué, Haruo Daichi le directeur et Ayato le Yakuza.

\- Gamin, pose cette arme. Demanda calmement l'homme en mâchouillant son réglisse.

\- Non ! S'exclama Akashi. C'est vous qui allez m'écouter et vous taire ! Je veux savoir. Tout savoir ! C'est quoi tout ça ? Vous êtes des dealers vous d'abord ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Lorsque j'ai appris que des bombes avaient été posé dans l'hôpital de Haruo et que Mango m'a fait part de son entrevue avec tes amis Kagami et Himuro, j'ai tout de suite compris. Alors j'ai appelé ton père pour le mettre au courant. Lui-même a appelé la police, les ambulances et les pompiers. Tes hommes de mains nous ont appris où vous étiez et tout est allé très vite à partir de là. Heureusement nous sommes arrivés à temps.

\- Vous êtes des dealers ? Demanda Akashi.

\- Oui. Répondit Mango.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec mon père ?

\- Il t'expliquera sans doute tout cela bien mieux que moi. Tu pourras lui demander de plus amples détails lorsque tu le reverras. Pour l'instant je dirais simplement que j'ai une dette envers lui. Te sauver était l'unique moyen d'effacer le tableau.

\- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! S'exclama le directeur. Il ne reverra pas son père parce que je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS TE TUER TU ENTENDS ?!

\- Je ne crois pas non. Déclara calmement Ayato en tenant son arme correctement pointée sur son interlocuteur. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est pour te transmettre un message qui vient directement de mes supérieurs. Tu connais beaucoup trop de choses sur l'organisation, des chiffres, des noms, des détails. De plus tu nous dois une quantité d'argent astronomique que tu ne pourras jamais réunir en une seule vie. Alors moi je vais te tuer. Considère ça comme une remise à niveau des balances. Tu souhaiteras un bonjour à Satan de ma part.

\- Non, non, non… Je ne crois pas… Rigola le directeur. Si je meurs vous venez tous avec moi.

Akashi s'immobilisa à la vue de l'homme qui sortit lentement de sa poche un boîtier noir. Le boîtier noir qui pourrait faire exploser la bombe se trouvant dans l'hôpital. L'hôpital où se trouvaient ses amis. Alors Akashi sentit son doigt se contracter. Un mouvement d'autoprotection, un mouvement qu'il réalisa à peine. Le coup de feu partit si rapidement que le rouge ne put suivre la balle partie de son arme pour se planter dans le torse de l'homme. Il réalisa quelques instants après qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à tirer. Ayato et ses subordonnés avaient eux aussi appuyé sur la détente.

Quatre points rouges pointèrent sur la chemise blanche du directeur. Ce dernier baissa ses yeux grisâtres sur ses nouvelles blessures. L'horreur et la peur passèrent sur son visage à une lenteur effrayante. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva ses prunelles vers le rouge et qu'il appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de son boîtier noir qu'Akashi comprit.

Il y avait une autre bombe.

Cette dernière se trouvait dans son bâtiment.

Il ne pouvait savoir si celle de l'hôpital avait explosé, mais une chose était sûre. Le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait à l'instant même trembla avant de voler en éclat.

La lumière fut vive et incroyablement chaude.


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Comment ça une revenante, où ça? =O Je suis d'accord avec vous moi aussi je veux me faire du mal pour mettre autant de temps à écrire un malheureux chapitre :( Mais croyez moi (avant de me lancer des patates bande de voyous!), je suis en période d'examen et donc par conséquent l'écriture passe en deuxième voir même troisième plan. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça me manque d'écrire :/**

 **M'enfin bref, je suis pas la pour me plaindre de ma pauvre condition de mortelle d'étudiante fauchée mais pour vous servir ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis! Encore un long chapitre mais nécessaire et dont l'idée ne m'aie venue que trèèèès tardivement! Après ce chapitre là, il ne resteras plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de la fic (mais vu la vitesse à laquelle je publie on ce retrouve à Noël prochain!)**

 **Mangle: Non ne pleure pas s'il te plait T^T Pour ce qui va ce passer dans les derniers chapitres, je ne vais pas te spoiler mais ils seront très différents des chapitres que l'on a pu voir précédemment dans la fic. :) Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

 **Juicelol: Eh dis pas des choses comme ça xD Tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise après et je vais flipper pour ta vie xD Merci de ta review j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre dans ce cas là! :)**

 **Chapitre 30 :** ** _Les voix de ma famille_**

Kuroko avait le côté droit de son visage posé sur l'épaule de Kagami tandis que ses yeux immenses et autrefois si inexpressifs fixaient le néant. Il savait qu'il parvenait à voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et pourtant il n'avait pas la sensation de savoir où il se trouvait. Comme si l'information vue par ses yeux ne rejoignait jamais son cerveau. La seule chose dont il avait réellement conscience était la chaleur du corps de Kagami qui le portait sur son dos comme l'aurait fait un parent avec son enfant.

Ils finirent par sortir de l'immeuble tandis que le rouge courrait le plus vite possible vers les secours. Tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'immeuble de l'horreur et eux. Devant eux se trouvait des ambulances, des pompiers et la police qui délimitait une zone de protection autour de l'immeuble. La foule complétée par des journalistes n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Plus que cinq. Plus qu'un seul.

Un policier s'approcha d'eux et les fit passer sous la banderole jaune qui tenait à distance les curieux s'étant regroupés de l'immeuble.

Kagami s'abaissa lentement et Kuroko se sentit glisser le long de son dos. Ses bras qui avaient été autour du cou de ce dernier ne le retinrent pas dans sa faible chute. Ils se contentèrent d'amortir son arrivée sur le sol. Ses pieds, nus, touchèrent le sol rugueux et froid que composait le jardin face à l'immeuble en ruine. Sans doute aurait-il dû avoir mal à ce contact. Mais cette douleur qu'il ressentait à peine sur la paume de ses pieds semblait si dérisoire par rapport à ce que voyaient ses yeux.

Car ses yeux voyaient en effet. Son cerveau et son esprit parvenaient à distinguer une image. Mais cette dernière n'était que douleur et incompréhension. Un visage fin, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux aussi rouges que le plus beau des tissus royaux et un petit nez droit. Les yeux hétérochromes si familiers et pourtant si distants qu'il avait fini par accepter pour le meilleur et pour le pire lui avaient jeté un dernier regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Or, c'était ce regard qui ne cessait de l'observer depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. C'était ce regard qui le hantait et paralysait son corps tout entier. C'était ce regard apeuré et affreusement instable qui le fixait et s'affichait face à lui, le faisant perdre tout contact réel avec la réalité.

\- Il s'appelle Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ce fut la voix chaude et réconfortante de Kagami qui le sortit du cercle vicieux et glacial dans lequel il s'était enfermé. L'intéressé releva ses yeux bleutés vers le rouge et comprit qu'on l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une ambulance et qu'un médecin avait commencé à l'ausculter.

Depuis combien de temps était-il perdu dans ses pensées ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté Akashi ? En combien de temps Kagami avait-il traversé l'étendue d'herbe séparant la foule vivante et chaude de ce vieil immeuble froid et miteux ? En combien de temps…

Ce ne fut au départ qu'un simple sifflement.

Comme une introduction adressée au monde sourd dans lequel ils vivaient.

Une simple préface au feu et à la destruction.

L'explosion provoquée par une bombe, située au dernier étage de l'immeuble, c'est-à-dire le huitième, soit deux étages plus haut que celui où se trouvait Akashi, prit au dépourvu toute les personnes présentes.

L'implosion fut si violente qu'elle détruisit tout un pan du mur de l'immeuble, celui se trouvant le plus en hauteur avec une force inouïe.

La foule jusque-là bruyante et vivante s'immobilisa.

Kuroko ne sut si le temps s'était arrêté ou si c'était lui-même qui analysait tout bien trop rapidement. Son corps qui d'un seul coup et sans explication valable semblait fonctionner à une vitesse ahurissante. Toute la foule et même ses propres amis semblaient avoir été pris d'une violente paralysie fixant avec horreur l'immeuble face à eux. Tandis que lui avait la sensation d'être un film mis en accélérer.

Pourquoi personne ne bougeait le moindre petit doigt ?

Kuroko tourna son regard vers Kagami avec l'espoir de le voir bouger même si ce n'était que pour le voir tourner ses yeux rouges flamboyants vers les siens.

Mais rien n'arriva.

Kuroko tourna alors le regard vers son médecin qui avait toujours l'une de ses mains gantées sur son bras gauche. Ce dernier aussi avait tourné les yeux au son de l'explosion. Le feu puissant se reflétait dans ses prunelles avec une ardeur effrayante. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

C'est alors qu'une personne sembla réagir, au ralenti cependant.

Kise, qui avait été debout jusque-là soutenu par le bras d'Aomine dans son dos, recula de quelques pas. Aomine réagit à son amant avec une lenteur encore plus extrême, comme s'il était plongé dans un liquide particulièrement compact. Le blond amena sa main droite sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur et Kuroko put voir depuis son emplacement les faibles nuages de buées s'échappant de sa bouche. Le mannequin tomba, encore une fois avec une lenteur exaspérante, à genoux sur le sol.

C'est alors que Kuroko remarqua que la foule avait elle aussi commencé à bouger, lentement. Très lentement. D'une lenteur excessive. Leurs yeux qui avaient été entièrement fixés sur l'explosion jusque-là se portèrent doucement sur Kise. Comme s'ils ne parvenaient à enregistrer les informations seulement une à une.

Le mannequin vit alors son torse basculer vers l'avant tandis qu'il perdait lentement conscience.

\- KISE ! Hurla Aomine qui plongea sur l'as de Kaijo.

C'est alors que le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal. Aomine s'effondra au sol tendant ses mains vers le garçon à terre. Kuroko quant à lui profita de l'occasion de distraction que lui offrait le blond pour se soustraire lentement mais sûrement de la poigne du médecin. Doucement il se laissa glisser à terre touchant le sol tremblant par l'explosion, de ses pieds nus. Kagami avait tout comme son médecin tourné son regard vers Kise, ne se préoccupant plus de lui.

Kuroko passa derrière le dos de sa lumière, puis derrière un trio de policiers avant de se faufiler sous la banderole jaune. Se trouvant de l'autre côté il lui sembla pénétrer dans un nouveau monde. La foule derrière lui avait commencé à paniquer, criant et s'égosillant pour certains, courant de partout pour d'autres. Il tenta d'ignorer cette autre dimension se trouvant derrière lui tandis qu'il fixait un seul but clair et précis dans sa tête. Ce but n'était nul autre qu'Akashi. Akashi. Akashi. Akashi et seulement lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix puissante et inquiète d'un de ses amis retentit que Kuroko s'arrêta momentanément dans sa course. Il se stoppa net et tourna lentement son visage vers la foule.

\- KUROKO ! Cria une nouvelle fois Kagami. KUROKO ARRÊTE ! N'Y VAS PAS !

L'ombre de Seirin fixa longuement le regard de sa lumière. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes mais ce fut vain. Elles sortirent doucement de ses prunelles sans qu'il ne puisse en dire un traître mot. La conversation mentale qu'il eut avec Kagami ne se passa qu'avec un jeu de regards qu'ils avaient si longtemps mis au point et travaillé durant leurs entraînements dans leur club de basket du lycée Seirin.

 ** _S'il-te-plaît, Kagami-kun… Laisse-moi partir le retrouver._**

 _Kuroko… Ne fais pas ça… C'est trop dangereux._

 ** _Il faut que je le rejoigne. Il faut que je retrouve Akashi-kun. Il le faut et tu le sais._**

 _Kuroko… S'il-te-plaît… Arrête ne fais pas ça…_

 ** _Kagami-kun je t'en supplie… Tu as toujours soutenu mes décisions alors fais-le encore une fois aujourd'hui… S'il-te-plaît._**

 _Non, Kuroko…_

 ** _…_**

Le bleuté vit son interlocuteur fermer les paupières avec tellement de force que des larmes semblèrent commencer à en couler pour s'étendre le long de ses joues. Quand il les rouvrit, Kuroko eut le cœur serré de voir une si grande tristesse dans son regard.

 _Vas-y. Mais reviens vite. Vite, s'il-te-plaît._

L'ancien hospitalisé abaissa doucement la tête en signe de remerciement. Ses pieds se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'immeuble en question et sa course augmenta graduellement en vitesse. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait couru aussi vite, avec autant de frénésie et pourtant avec un esprit aussi clair et vide de pensées. Non. En réalité son esprit n'était pas vide. Un seul nom l'emplissait tout entier, un seul nom le guidait. Celui d'Akashi Seijuro, ancien vice-capitaine, puis capitaine même de l'équipe collégienne de Teiko. Actuellement capitaine de l'équipe de Rakuzan. Capitaine depuis son plus jeune âge et jusqu'à sa mort, de ce que l'on surnommait la prestigieuse équipe de la génération miracle.

Kuroko entra finalement dans le bâtiment. Il pouvait sentir le mur, le plafond et le sol en-dessous de lui trembler tandis que les conséquences de l'explosion produisaient leurs ravages. Il monta les marches une à une le plus rapidement possible sans se soucier des coupures, parfois profondes, qu'il parvenait à se faire aux pieds. Soudain sa tête se cogna avec force contre quelque chose d'à la fois dur et mou. Le bleuté releva alors la tête pour croiser deux prunelles d'un beau vert.

 _Ayato._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ?

Kuroko surprit ne répondit pas et se contenta de défigurer le dealer face à lui. Sur son dos se tenait l'un de ses hommes qui semblait avoir été gravement touché au niveau du bras et la partie gauche du dos. Du côté droit, Mango se soutenait à l'épaule de son chef alors que sa jambe semblait avoir subi une grave blessure.

\- Gamin casse-toi d'ici ! Tout va s'effondrer !

\- Où est Akashi-kun ? Murmura Kuroko redoutant la réponse.

L'homme mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre. Un temps qui aurait pu installer un silence pesant si l'immeuble au-dessus de leurs têtes n'était ni en feu ni en train de s'effondrer.

\- Tu sais, ce gosse-là, il vous considérait comme sa famille gamin. Sincèrement et réellement. Il aurait sûrement fait un parfait Yakuza. Chez nous le sens de la famille, le gang, tout ça c'est primordial.

\- Où est Akashi-kun ? Répéta aveuglement Kuroko.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes gamin que moi aussi j'ai une famille à sauver. Ces hommes-là me font confiance et je ne peux pas les laisser mourir dans les flammes. Ils comptent bien trop pour moi et ils m'ont donné toute leur loyauté. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- OU EST AKASHI ? Hurla le bleuté.

\- La dernière chose que j'ai vu de lui, répondit Mango en jetant un regard en biais à son supérieur, c'est lorsqu'il tombait tandis que le sol en-dessous de lui s'effondrait. S'il n'est pas mort à cause de la chute, il sera sûrement tué par les flammes.

\- Un de mes hommes aussi est décédé gamin. Ajouta Ayato. Ce n'est pas facile à accepter mais il va te falloir vivre avec. Parce que te voir vivre c'est ce dont il avait envie ce gosse. Ne rends pas son sacrifice vain.

Kuroko sentit des larmes acides lui monter aux yeux, lui picotant atrocement les globes oculaires. Puis lorsque les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues elles semblèrent laisser une trace blanche sur sa joue salie et légèrement rougie. Le bleuté dégagea Ayato de son chemin en se frayant avec force entre lui et son subordonné Mango. Tandis que les larmes glissaient une à une le long de ses joues il accéléra le rythme de sa course refusant de croire le moindre mot venant de sortir de leurs bouches. Ne se contentant plus de monter les marches une par une, il grimpait sur elles avec toute la force dont il fut capable de réunir dans ses jambes. Sautant parfois deux à trois marches. Trébuchant et continuant à monter par la seule force de ses bras.

Plus Kuroko se rapprochait du sixième étage et plus la chaleur se faisait ardente, comme si un palier de chaleur ne pouvait être fixé. Maintenant, ses larmes n'étaient plus les seules à tracer des lignes blanches sur son visage. Les gouttes de sueurs perlant au niveau de son front et s'écoulant jusqu'à son menton lui procuraient un sentiment étrange de froid qui le faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête.

\- Akashi-kun est vivant. Murmurait le bleuté. Akashi-kun est vivant… Il le faut !

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes d'éternité que le joueur de Seirin parvint finalement au sixième étage. La porte d'entrée de l'appartement était déjà ouverte en grand permettant d'y voir l'enfer qui y régnait. Kuroko s'immobilisa face à elle tandis que ses grands yeux bleutés fixaient avec horreur le fond du couloir. Les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler jusque-là semblèrent s'immobiliser dans le creux de ses yeux. Se soustrayant à la gravité qui les poussaient à s'écraser contre le sol grisâtre et fractionné en dessous de ses pieds nus.

\- Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun… AKASHI-KUN !

Malgré le feu qui c'était entièrement installé dans l'appartement, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de courir le long du petit couloir encore épargné. Le plafond au-dessus de lui ne c'était pas encore entièrement effondré si bien que de nombreux débris lui tombaient encore dessus sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Kuroko fut obligé de stopper sa course lorsqu'il parvint à la limite du couloir délimité par le feu ardent et sauvage.

\- AKASHI-KUN ! Hurla Kuroko.

Aucune réponse ne vint et le bleuté sentit de nouveau ses larmes lui couler le long des joues.

\- AKASHI-KUN ! S'écria-t-il de nouveau.

C'est alors que l'ombre remarqua qu'à quelques mètres derrière le mur de feu qui lui faisait face un trou béant était apparu dans le sol. L'emplacement où se trouvait auparavant Akashi, le directeur et les dealers lorsqu'ils les avaient quitté. Les mots de Mango lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Ce dernier lui avait soutenu que la dernière chose qu'il avait vu du rouge avait été son corps entraîné vers le bas, tandis que le sol en-dessous de lui s'effondrait.

Une secousse prit alors tout le bâtiment, faisant vibrer les murs et les sols tout en passant par les plafonds. Kuroko sentit le sol vibrer en dessous de lui, et la secousse si violente le projeta contre le mur à sa gauche avant de le faire s'effondrer sur ses fesses. Il sentit sa jambe passer si près de la colonne de feu lui faisant face qu'à peine tombé à terre, il sentit son instinct le plus primitif prendre le dessus. Dans la seconde où il tomba sur ses fesses le bleuté se dépêcha de se remettre debout. Un élancement puissant le saisit au niveau du pied et c'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point il était en réalité blessé. Marcher pieds nus dans un bâtiment aussi sale et en plein effondrement lui avait horriblement ouvert les pieds. Le sang avait éclaboussé sur ses chevilles et à chaque pas qu'il effectuait le bleu pouvait sentir un bout de verre s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il ne regarda pas non plus en arrière pour savoir qu'il laissait derrière lui des traces de sang indélébiles.

Il descendit d'un étage et fut soulagé, malgré la chaleur toujours aussi oppressante, de voir que la porte de l'appartement l'intéressant était elle aussi ouverte. L'explosion avait créé un effondrement qui avait ainsi plié la porte de telle manière à ce que Kuroko eut simplement à la pousser légèrement pour la faire tomber à terre aussi facilement qu'un simple manche à balais. Kuroko passa par conséquent par-dessus cette dernière et fut soulagé de voir que le feu n'avait pas encore envahi les lieux.

Contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, le bleuté se contenta de marcher lentement le long du couloir pour parvenir jusqu'à la pièce centrale où s'était écroulé le plafond. Kuroko s'arrêta momentanément pour observer la pièce tandis que son cerveau prenait peu à peu chaque élément en compte.

Le plafond n'était plus qu'un immense trou béant donnant sur l'appartement du dessus entièrement soumis aux flammes. Parfois des bouts de plafond du septième étage tombaient jusqu'à l'appartement du cinquième emmenant avec eux des flammes qui ne tardaient pas à s'éteindre une fois arrivées jusqu'ici. Quelques flammes étaient tout de même présentes dans cet appartement et pourtant Kuroko ne parvenait pas à les craindre. Ces dernières semblaient si inoffensives par rapport aux monstrueuses entités du dessus.

Son regard se porta alors sur un corps. Des cheveux rouges, face et ventre contre terre. Un bras blanc placé sur le côté de sa tête. Le joueur de Seirin ressentit en lui une bouffée d'énergie si puissante et violente qu'un sourire parvint à se fendre sur ses lèvres, ses pieds se mirent à courir pour parvenir jusqu'au corps qu'il cherchait tant.

Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Son regard se plissa de douleur tandis que de nouvelles larmes revenaient habiter ses yeux.

Au-dessus des jambes d'Akashi se trouvait un épais pan de plafond, aussi épais qu'un ballon de basket et si grand que Kuroko sut qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de le soulever à lui seul.

Ses prunelles bleues remontèrent le long du dos du garçon qui avait déchiré sa veste et son t-shirt dans sa chute. En bas de son dos une longue marque rouge témoignait d'une blessure due à sa chute et aux objets lui étant tombés dessus.

Les genoux de Kuroko lâchèrent, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol instable en dessous de lui, dans un sanglot.

Ses mains blanches se mouvèrent dans l'espace pour parvenir jusqu'à la tête du garçon qui avait été durant de si nombreuses années son capitaine. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent doucement aux mèches rouges et chaudes du capitaine de Rakuzan, dégageant lentement les cheveux couvrant son visage. Une fois que Kuroko fut parvenu à écarter chacune des mèches il put alors observer dans toute sa splendeur le visage blanc laiteux d'Akashi. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point son visage semblait paisible.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Akashi-kun… Pour moi… Tu es le plus important… Souffla-t-il.

Sa larme s'échappa de son œil gauche avant de couler lentement le long de sa joue et de pointer sur son menton. Avec une lenteur si propre à ces perles cristallines, cette dernière s'échappa du visage de Kuroko pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux du rouge.

 _« Je veux te comprendre lorsque tes larmes s'échapperont. Je veux te réconforter comme il le faut lorsque tu auras peur. »_

Ça avait été les mots d'Akashi.

\- J'ai peur Akashi-kun…

Murmura Kuroko comme s'il cherchait à rendre cette conversation la plus privée possible. Malheureusement ce ne fut que le silence qui lui répondit. Ses doigts continuaient à caresser machinalement les cheveux du garçon à terre, de haut en bas, les caressant avec une douceur extrême que l'on ne saurait accorder qu'aux nouveau-nés.

C'est alors que l'immeuble trembla une nouvelle fois. En une secousse bien plus puissante et effroyable que la précédente cependant. Kuroko sentit la peur l'envahir tandis que le sol en-dessous de lui semblait prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. Le joueur fantôme plaça ses deux avants-bras de chaque côté du visage d'Akashi comme pour le protéger des chutes de débris tombant vers eux. Kuroko put voir du coin de l'œil des pans de l'étage supérieur tomber à leurs côtés emmenant avec eux des flammes si puissantes et désastreuses qu'elles ne s'éteignirent pas même en atterrissant à l'appartement du cinquième. Les flammes ne tarderaient pas à envahir l'appartement tout comme elles l'avaient fait précédemment avec celui se trouvant juste un étage plus en hauteur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le bâtiment cessa de trembler que Kuroko rouvrit doucement les yeux tout en tentant d'ignorer sa nouvelle douleur lancinante à la jambe. Les prunelles aussi claires que l'eau d'un lac d'été détaillèrent avec une douceur, si inappropriée dans une telle situation, le doux visage blanc d'Akashi.

\- Dis Akashi… On a gagné… Le directeur… Il est mort… C'était pour cette raison que tu as laissé l'Autre reprendre le dessus, n'est-ce pas ? C'était uniquement pour cette raison, je le sais… Et tout ça n'a pas été vain tu vois… Il y avait une raison à tout ça… Il y a toujours une raison…

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'un sanglot éclatait dans sa gorge. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler abondamment, tandis que le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme boule dans la gorge l'empêchant en même temps de respirer naturellement.

\- Akashi… Tu te rappelles au collège… Tu m'avais demandé ce qui me semblait plus important que la victoire ? Tu t'en souviens ? J'ai trouvé la réponse, Akashi. Le plus important c'est que l'on finisse tous ensemble. Nous sommes une famille alors aucun de nous ne peut mourir seul ! Même brisé, même estropié, même fou, même affamé le plus important ça aurait été de tous s'en sortir vivant ! Sans toi Akashi… Comment est-ce que tu veux que l'on parvienne à faire quoi que ce soit ? Tu as eu le pouvoir de tous nous réunir de ton vivant Akashi-kun, alors ne nous dissocie pas dans ta mort, Akashi !

La seule réponse qu'obtint Kuroko fut le crépitement des flammes prenant peu à peu de l'ampleur.

\- AKASHI ! Je t'en supplie Akashi, ne meurs pas ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir me chercher… Le plus important c'était que tu survives toi Akashi… C'était ça le plus important…

\- Je crois qu'il y a encore un moyen de le sauver.

Kuroko se redressa avec précipitation au son de cette voix. Son sang se glaça tandis que son visage se tournait lentement derrière lui et que ses prunelles se levaient lentement vers le visage de son interlocuteur. De longues secondes passèrent tandis que, paralysé, Kuroko observait ce visage avec horreur. Instinctivement ses bras gesticulèrent en tentant de le faire s'éloigner à reculons. Mais lorsque l'homme face à lui reprit la parole, le bleuté s'immobilisa immédiatement.

\- Non… Ne panique pas Tetsuya... Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je ne te veux plus de mal, je te le promets.

Le bleuté suivit du regard l'homme qui s'abaissait sur ses genoux pour mettre son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

\- Je ne sais pas si ces mots peuvent encore trouver un sens, cependant je m'excuse de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Je m'excuse pour le viol. Je suis conscient que ce que je vais dire est loin d'être une excuse mais je veux que tu saches que ce qui m'a poussé à le faire, à ce moment-là, c'était les cachets, les comprimés et la drogue que j'avais ingurgités.

Le joueur de Seirin ne répondit rien tandis que son corps tendu attendait le moment fatidique où l'homme lui porterait un coup fatal.

\- Tout ça je l'ai fait pour la drogue. Le manque… Lorsque ça me prend, lorsque le manque se fait sentir, j'ai la sensation de me transformer en une bête sauvage. Je ne sais pas si c'est la balle que m'a envoyé Akashi qui m'a réveillé et qui m'a fait réaliser tout ce que j'ai fait mais sache que je veux t'aider. Une façon pour moi d'expier mes fautes. De te montrer à quel point je regrette.

Kuroko resta muet, se contentant d'observer les yeux et l'expression faciale d'Akikuzu. Ce dernier semblait avoir cessé de saigner au niveau de l'épaule, l'endroit où il s'était pris la balle par Akashi. Or pourtant une large blessure sur son bras gauche libérait une quantité de sang non négligeable. Akikuzu tandis sa main vers Akashi et Kuroko réagit avec violence et rapidité. Sa main enserra avec force le poignet de l'homme en le tordant sous un angle inconvenant.

\- Vous ne le touchez pas.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier son pouls mais si tu veux je ne le toucherai pas.

Kuroko relâcha son emprise alors que son corps semblait se paralyser lentement. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié le pouls d'Akashi. Son corps froid, sa blessure et voir ses jambes coincées en-dessous du pan du mur l'avait convaincu que ce dernier n'avait pas survécu. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle étincelle naquit aux creux de ses reins. Il se tourna alors avec force vers le rouge et approcha avec douceur et respect ses doigts au cou de ce dernier. Son mouvement fut suspendu dans le vide tandis qu'un doute l'envahissait. Avait-il réellement envie de savoir si l'homme qu'il aimait était mort ? Avait-il réellement envie de prendre conscience de la pleine mort d'Akashi ? Voulait-il réellement ne sentir rien d'autre qu'un corps froid sur lequel on ne retrouverait jamais un semblant de pouls ?

Ses phalanges touchèrent la veine jugulaire de l'héritier des Akashi. Son cœur s'arrêta. Sa respiration se suspendit. Son corps s'immobilisa complètement. Ses yeux devinrent fixes.

Était-il normal qu'il ne sente rien ? Pas la moindre pulsion ?

Peut-être fallait-il attendre. Oui attendre… Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

Toujours rien.

Était-ce normal ?

Kuroko sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que des pensées noires l'envahissaient. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma et des larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux.

Soudain il sentit son doigt bouger. C'était léger. Pratiquement imperceptible. Mais cette simple petite vibration lui suffit pour mettre de nouveau tous ses sens en alerte.

Un second pouls lui parvint, tout aussi lent, tout aussi discret.

Puis un troisième.

Kuroko se retourna alors en vitesse vers Akikuzu et se releva dans son mouvement. Ses pieds redoublèrent de douleur.

\- IL EST VIVANT ! J'AI SENTI SON POULS ! IL FAUT VITE L'EMMENER AUX URGENCES ! IL FAUT VITE…

C'est alors que Kuroko remarqua à quel point les flammes autour de lui avaient pris de l'ampleur. Pratiquement toute la moitié de l'appartement et les chambres annexes semblaient en proie aux flammes. S'ils voulaient sortir Akashi de là où il se trouvait, ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Je vais soulever ce truc, proposa Akikuzu. Je ne pense pas par contre tenir très longtemps, il va donc falloir que tu fasses vite pour le retirer.

Kuroko acquiesça. Akikuzu se dirigea alors vers l'immense morceau de plafond s'étant détaché tandis que la fumée commençait à les faire tousser tous les deux bien fortement.

\- Tu es prêt Tetsuya ? S'exclama Akikuzu.

\- Oui ! Annonça Kuroko entre deux toux.

Akikuzu plaça alors ses mains dans l'interstice lui étant possible et il cria de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il tentait de soulever l'immense morceau de béton. Kuroko fut pris du doute de ne jamais le voir parvenir à soulever le dit objet. Après tout Akikuzu affichait une blessure d'envergure au niveau de son bras et le miracle était qu'il parvienne encore à le bouger selon son bon vouloir. Cependant après de longues secondes de hurlements incessants et d'efforts, il parvint à soulever suffisamment le bloc pour permettre à Kuroko de tirer Akashi de son piège. Ce fut une fois qu'il eut tiré le rouge que Kuroko sentit une nouvelle fois l'immeuble soumis à une nouvelle secousse. Cette dernière semblait encore plus violente et longue que les précédentes qui n'avaient duré que quelques secondes.

\- L'IMMEUBLE VA S'EFFONDRER ! Hurla Akikuzu. IL FAUT PARTIR ! MAINTENANT TETSUYA !

Kuroko souleva avec peine Akashi sur ses épaules et se maudit de ne pas avoir deux ou trois centimètres de plus que le rouge en terme de taille. Ce dernier verrait ses pieds traîner par terre, ce qui serait loin d'être agréable. Décidément le jeu du prince et de la princesse ne semblait jamais être un scénario applicable dans la vie réelle.

\- ON Y VA ALLEZ ! Le motiva une nouvelle fois Akikuzu.

Tout autour d'eux tremblait avec force, si bien qu'inévitablement des murs commencèrent à se fissurer et le sol en dessous de leurs pieds ne faisait pas exception. Kuroko courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le petit couloir de l'appartement qui le mènerait directement aux escaliers à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Mais c'est alors que l'immeuble bougea. Kuroko se sentit tomber en avant tandis que les structures internes du vieil immeuble semblaient être soumises à de rudes épreuves. Kuroko eut le temps de lever les yeux pour voir au-dessus de lui des fissures de tailles différentes se rejoindre. Comme si la scène qu'il vivait se passait au ralenti, il vit le plafond lui tomber dessus.

Il crut mourir à l'instant même où une main l'attrapa par sa chambre d'hôpital et le projeta lui et Akashi jusque dans la cage d'escalier. Le bleuté retomba lourdement sur le dos et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis que sa tête rebondissait avec force et violence contre le sol parsemé de débris. Akashi dans la chute était venu par-dessus lui et tomba donc comme un poids mort sur son ventre lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Inconsciemment les bras de Kuroko entourèrent le corps du rouge tandis que le bleuté voyait sa vision n'être que néant.

Le joueur fantôme ne sut combien de temps il lui fallut pour regagner ses sens et parvenir à avoir de nouveau une vision claire et précise. Cependant lorsqu'il regagna pleinement ses sens il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toujours allongé à terre et tandis que du sang s'écoulait lentement de son front et de l'arrière de sa tête, Kuroko observa la porte de l'appartement dont il venait tout juste d'être éjecté. Tout le couloir menant jusqu'à la pièce principale s'était effondré. Emprisonnant sous les débris le corps d'Akikuzu.

Ce dernier ne voyait que son torse d'épargné et malgré cela il tentait de transmettre à Kuroko ses dernières paroles.

\- Tetsuya…

\- Akikuzu, pourquoi est-ce que… Murmura Kuroko tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses fesses, Akashi toujours enserré dans ses bras.

\- Tetsuya s'il-te-plaît… Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je… Je n'avais jamais imaginé mon avenir comme ça… Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que je deviendrai une telle personne, aussi haïssable…

\- Je… Commença Kuroko.

\- Non… Ne dis rien… Au final, je ne veux même pas de ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas… S'il-te-plaît, est-ce que tu pourras surveiller Haizaki ? Vérifiez qu'il ne devienne pas comme moi… Après tout sa mère a besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a dit mais autrefois il vendait de la drogue… Comme moi… Parce que… Sa mère… Elle était folle… Mais je crois… Qu'il est parvenu à la faire… Rentrer dans un centre… Hospitalier spécialisé…

\- Non… Murmura Kuroko tandis que des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues. Non il ne nous l'a jamais dit…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Toujours là à vouloir faire le fier, franchement il n'est pas…

Kuroko attendit la suite de sa phrase qui n'arriva malheureusement jamais. Lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement que Akikuzu venait de prononcer ses derniers mots tandis que l'immeuble tremblait encore, menaçant de s'effondrer complètement sous peu, il cria de toutes ses forces pour se remettre debout tout en balançant le bras de Akashi par-dessus l'une de ses épaules.

Il descendit le plus rapidement possible les escaliers s'écrasant de temps en temps sur les murs pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler alors que la fatigue, les douleurs et la respiration difficile l'opprimaient. C'est alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les dernières marches des escaliers pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Cependant ce qu'il vit le figea. La sortie avait été complètement bouchée par l'écroulement du plafond.

C'est alors que Kuroko sentit son cœur s'emballer et il paniqua. Que devait-il faire ? Il devait absolument tirer Akashi de ce pétrin. Le rouge avait besoin de soins immédiatement. De plus Kuroko ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer mourir alors qu'il était si près du but. Ses jambes le lâchèrent alors qu'elles tremblaient depuis bien longtemps dû à la fatigue et au stress constant qu'il subissait depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé.

Au final il allait sans doute mourir ainsi.

\- Je suis désolé Akashi-kun… Je suis désolé…

Tandis que l'espoir lui glissait entre les doigts comme le ferait de l'eau pure Kuroko se surprit à entendre son prénom. Alors doucement il tenta d'orienter tous ses sens vers ce son particulier. Une voix. Non. Plusieurs. Il semblait reconnaître certaines d'entre elles sans pour autant parvenir à mettre un nom dessus. Ces voix semblaient venir à la fois de l'extérieur et du premier étage.

Kuroko jeta un regard à Akashi qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Son visage bien que sali semblait cependant bien plus propre que celui du bleu. Le joueur de Seirin se surprit alors à désirer revoir les prunelles du capitaine de Rakuzan.

Il entendit une nouvelle fois son prénom.

Il ne sut réellement ce qui le poussa à se relever. La fatigue l'avait terrassé. Alors d'où puisait-il cette force ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ce qui était certain cependant c'était qu'il était parvenu à se remettre debout sur ses pieds. Il avait passé un bras autour du cou du Rakuzan et il gravissait de nouveau les marches une à une.

Le premier étage. C'était devenu son nouvel et dernier, unique objectif.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était déroulée entre le moment où il avait posé son pied sur la première marche et l'instant présent où il se trouvait dorénavant face à la porte de l'appartement du premier étage. La porte de cet appartement était fermée. Alors Kuroko posa sa main sur la poignée ronde et tourna cette dernière en priant intérieurement tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que celle-ci s'ouvre sans encombre.

 _Clic._

Kuroko entra timidement dans l'appartement qui semblait avoir étrangement échappé à l'effondrement. Le plafond vibrait insidieusement et pourtant le par terre semblait pratiquement propre par rapport au reste de l'immeuble. Comme si ce logement appartenait à un monde parallèle.

La voix criant son prénom se fit plus distincte et Kuroko sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il avança pas à pas. Traînant ses pieds sur le sol et laissant de larges marques de sang derrière lui. Ses yeux se fermaient presque tous seuls alors qu'il traînait la fatigue comme un poids. Il avait la sensation d'être un mort vivant. Son esprit était lent et il ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Seul le son des personnes clamant son nom lui permettait de garder le cap. Seul le poids d'Akashi sur son dos lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler.

Il était si fatigué.

Kuroko se rapprocha alors des fenêtres. C'était d'ici qu'il entendait le mieux les voix. Et c'est alors qu'il les vit.

\- IL EST LA ! EN HAUT ! S'exclama la voix d'Aomine.

\- KUROKO ! S'écria Kagami.

\- J'AI AKASHI ! S'exclama Kuroko aussi fort que ses maigres forces lui permettaient. MAIS IL VA MAL IL LUI FAUT DES SOINS RAPIDEMENT !

\- MURASAKIBARA BAISSE-TOI ! JE VAIS ME METTRE SUR TES EPAULES ! Ordonna Midorima. A nous deux on devrait être assez grand pour les atteindre. Kagami je te donnerai Akashi en premier et tu l'emmèneras aux ambulances. Aomine tu porteras Kuroko lorsqu'il descendra, c'est clair ?

C'est alors que Kuroko vit Midorima monter tant bien que mal sur les épaules du joueur de Yosen.

L'immeuble se mit de nouveau à trembler et Kuroko fit de son mieux pour passer le corps de Akashi avec précaution par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses forces étaient si faibles qu'il eut la sensation qu'il pouvait à tout instant être entraîné dans le vide par le poids du rouge supérieur au sien. Malgré tout, la descente de Akashi vers le terre ferme se passa sans accroc bien qu'avec une lenteur effrayante. Dès que le corps du rouge fut transféré dans les bras de Kagami, ce dernier leva ses yeux vers Kuroko. L'ombre de Seirin fut rassurée de voir sur son visage un doux sourire avant qu'il ne parte en courant vers les ambulances, et les policiers qui se dirigeaient vers eux en courant, dorénavant.

L'immeuble trembla une nouvelle fois alors que Kuroko passait ses pieds l'un après l'autre par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Cette secousse le fit tomber directement dans les bras de Midorima et il fut pris d'une frayeur de le voir basculer lui aussi du haut des épaules de Murasakibara. Cependant les deux garçons semblèrent suffisamment coordonnés pour parvenir à se rétablir de justesse.

Kuroko eut à peine la sensation d'être transporté jusque dans les bras d'Aomine. Mais lorsque ce fut fait il eut une étrange sensation. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Une sensation de sécurité.

\- Ça va aller Tetsu… C'est terminé.

Le bleuté ne remit pas ses paroles en doute.

Les ténèbres prirent le dessus tandis qu'il recouvrait ses prunelles bleutées de ses lourdes paupières.


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoici! Avant dernier chapitre donc... Je vous préviens il est plus court que les précedents et plus calme aussi mais je tenais réellement à l'écrire! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas!**

 **Mangle:** **C'est vraiment gratifiant de savoir que je suis parvenue à garder un certain suspence jusqu'à la fin du chapitre en tout cas! :D J'espère que celui-ci te plaira! Merci de ta review!**

 **Juicelol:** **Aaaah non pas une autre rongeuse d'ongles xD! C'est vrai que dernièrement dans cette fic Akashi et Kuroko n'était pas les mecs les plus en sécurité au monde ahah! Concernant Akikuzu, oui c'est surtout la drogue qui l'as rendu comme ça. Mais chaque personne prenant de la drogue sait à quoi s'attendre avec elle donc il n'ai pas non plus à plaindre x) Mais en effet ont peu au moins lui accorder le fait d'avoir été présent pour Akashi et Kuroko! :) Concernant la mère de Haizaki, avant d'écrire la fic j'avais décidé de parler plus longuement de cette dernière mais je ne l'ai pas fait au final. Pour informations elle souffre de bipolarité et d'une dépression sévère. J'espère réellement que la suite de la fic te plaira, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par conséquent! Merci à toi d'avoir lu mon écrit c'est très gentil de ta part!**

 **Chapitre 31 : La chambre des désirs**

Akashi ouvrit lentement ses paupières, décollant ses cils les uns des autres avec douceur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants tentant de rétablir une vue qu'il savait excessivement bonne. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Comme si son corps n'était qu'un doux coton, une douce étoffe qui se mouvait avec grâce et calme au rythme de son cœur. Une sensation bien étrange, dû au fait que quelques instants plus tôt, ou du moins ce qui lui avait semblé comme étant quelques secondes auparavant, il avait été pris d'un vertige puissant et d'une douleur extrême. Elle semblait cependant dater d'une vie bien ancienne. Si vieille que le seul souvenir lui revenant était que son corps avait évolué dans cet ancien monde.

Le rouge se releva doucement à l'aide de ses coudes, concentrant toute son attention sur son dos. En effet c'était sur ce dernier qu'il avait eu la terrible sensation d'être écorché vif. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, hors il aurait pu parier que quelque chose de douloureux lui était arrivé dans l'ancien monde. Cependant malgré la contraction de ses muscles dans ce mouvement anodin, malgré son attention particulière à la moindre petite contraction inhabituelle, Akashi ne ressentit rien. Simplement la douceur du sol en dessous de ses doigts et de la légèreté de son corps.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose. Avant même de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il était et de ce qui l'entourait, ses deux yeux hétérochromes observèrent son propre corps. Tout d'abord le bas de son ventre puis le haut de ses cuisses suivi par ses genoux dénudés tout en finissant sur ses pieds. Il portait des chaussures de sport. La tenue qu'il revêtait sur son corps laiteux était si souple qu'elle n'aurait pu entraver aucun mouvement réalisé par le garçon. Celle-ci était composée d'essentiellement deux couleurs réveillant un vague souvenir, un vague sentiment de réconfort. Blanche et bleu ciel. Un short lui couvrait les jambes, ce dernier étant entièrement blanc à l'exception de chaque côtés externes de ses cuisses. Ces cotés-là étaient ornés d'une simple bande bleu ciel.

Son œil rouge et son œil jaune remontèrent lentement le long de son torse, comme si il redécouvrait son corps après une réincarnation. Son t-shirt large, confortable et souple, dépourvu de manche était aussi composé d'un mélange de bleu et de blanc dont l'assemblage et le maintien était parfaitement maîtrisé. Sur le haut de son torse le mot « Teiko » y était inscrit en kanji tandis que juste en dessous de celui-ci se trouvait en grand le numéro 4 d'un noir tout aussi profond. Ces deux inscriptions abyssales fournissaient à l'ensemble de cet uniforme un appel au respect et à la contemplation.

Akashi ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ce que ces vêtements signifiaient pour lui. Seuls d'étranges sentiments émergeaient au fond de son cœur pour se confronter les uns aux autres. Dans ces vêtements il avait la sensation de se sentir chez lui. Les posséder lui donnait l'impression d'être à sa place. Être utile, être désiré et admiré. De bien beaux sentiments. Pourtant à l'inverse se trouvait au fond de lui d'autres ressentis tout aussi forts. Or une fois confronté aux premiers sentiments, Akashi ne put rien sentir d'autre que la confusion l'envahir. La détresse de perdre, l'incapacité de contrôler, l'incompréhension. Comme deux dieux aux idéaux fondamentalement différents et opposés, Akashi sentit ses émotions se confronter les unes aux autres. Tumultueux, rageur, avide de désespoir et de victoire.

Doucement ses yeux hétérochromes se détachèrent de son corps et de son uniforme sans qu'il n'en ressente le moindre regret. Tout au contraire sa curiosité ne fit que croître au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait ce qui l'entourait.

Il pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce. Une pièce sans issue ni de sortie, ni d'entrée et dont les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient maculés de blanc. Le rouge se releva avec douceur s'aidant avec le bout de ses doigts. Ses baskets ne grincèrent pas tandis qu'il faisait ses tout premiers pas dans cet endroit étrange. Akashi leva les yeux pour observer plus attentivement les murs l'encadrant. Ces derniers semblaient si étonnamment lisses qu'ils ne semblaient pas être de fabrication humaine. Son bras se tendit doucement et ses phalanges caressèrent avec une attention et une douceur particulière les murs érigés face à lui.

Ils étaient définitivement trop parfaits pour être de construction humaine.

Bien trop glacials aussi.

C'est alors qu'une mélodie s'éleva doucement.

Akashi ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Ses doigts encore sur le mur semblèrent se crisper légèrement. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent avec également. Il avait la sensation que si cela avait été une autre personne à sa place, cette dernière aurait sûrement paniqué et se serait retourné pour tenter de démentir ses pensées. Cependant Akashi était Akashi. Il se retourna lentement vers la source de cette douce mélodie qui réveillait en lui une profonde tristesse. Malgré tout son visage resta neutre et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la personne se trouvant dans la pièce.

Une femme était apparue, aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître. Sans même donner un quelconque signe de par l'endroit où elle avait pu se faufiler pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Cette dernière se tenait debout, un violon reposait sur son épaule gauche et l'arche glissait sur les cordes si parfaitement que la mélodie en ressortant semblait hypnotique. Les ongles longs et fins de la femme revêtaient une fine couche de vernis transparent. La robe qu'elle portait, d'un bleu ciel joliment assorti de dentelle faisait ressortir ses plus belles courbes et cachait habilement ses quelques défauts. Des défauts que le rouge ne remarqua pas.

Akashi ne put détacher ses yeux anormaux du visage de l'intruse. Ni même de ses longs cheveux rouges. Ces derniers tombaient en cascade à l'arrière de son dos, soulignant la courbe au niveau de ses reins, lui offrant une allure cambré tout à fait charmante. Ils lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos et pourtant pas une seule mèche ni même un seul cheveu ne semblait mal placé. Akashi n'en était pas certain et pourtant il avait la sensation de voir ces cheveux-là scintiller, comme s'ils avaient été trempés dans l'eau la plus pure, une des fontaines de Jouvence des plus efficaces.

La femme ne jeta pas un seul regard vers lui. Elle se contenta de continuer de jouer de son instrument de musique sans aucune partition. Tandis que le garçon restait immobile à l'autre bout de la pièce se contentant de l'observer sans cligner une seule fois des paupières. Détaillant chaque partie de son visage. Admirant ses longs cils noirs. La douce courbe de ses sourcils. La couleur d'un rosé naturel sur ses lèvres. Qui était-elle pour l'hypnotiser ainsi? Que faisait-elle de si extraordinaire pour parvenir à focaliser toute son attention sur elle ? Quel sort lui avait-elle jeté pour qu'il sente son cœur battre plus vite au son de cette mélodie ? Pour que son corps et son esprit s'emplissent d'une tristesse infinie en la voyant ainsi ?

Ces questions planaient dans la pièce sans que aucun des deux protagonistes ne bougent, ni ne disent quoi que ce soit. La femme gardait ses yeux fermés tandis que son bras bougeait graduellement, frôlant les cordes avec expertise et douceur. La musique qui était apparue si soudainement sembla peu à peu et au fil du temps s'ancrer dans les murs blancs de la pièce. Comme si chaque note était aspirée par ces derniers avant d'être réémise en un doux écho pratiquement imperceptible. La mélodie semblait devenir de plus en plus douce, de moins en moins puissante sans pour autant que cela ne réduise l'effet que cette musique avait sur le garçon. Par ailleurs les paupières de ce dernier se fermèrent graduellement sans même que le rouge n'en soit réellement conscient. Hypnotisé. Endormi malgré lui.

Tandis que le noir venait remplacer la chambre blanche. Tandis que ses pensées se superposaient à la douce mélodie. De vagues sentiments revinrent à lui.

Il se souvenait avoir eu mal. Très mal. Atrocement.

Il se souvenait avoir eu peur. Très peur. Atrocement.

Il se souvenait avoir ressenti une colère froide.

Pourquoi ?

Envers qui ?

Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Par ailleurs il se souvenait à peine de qui il avait été avant de se retrouver dans cette salle blanche.

Était-il né dans cette pièce ? Était-il mort dans cette pièce ?

Peu à peu et tandis que l'aiguille du temps défilait dans le monde extérieur il se sentait doucement perdre pieds. Le noir profond l'entourait et semblait le bercer. Il se sentait si bien ici. Comme si on le couvrait d'une couverture moelleuse et duveteuse lors d'un hiver particulièrement froid et rugueux. Comme s'il se tenait au coin du feu dans un fauteuil bien trop grand pour lui. Tandis qu'il voyait une femme aux longs cheveux rouges jouer d'un instrument. Le plus bel instrument qui soit. Le plus fragile et le plus puissant. Il se sentait parfaitement chez lui, parfaitement à son aise. Parfaitement bien.

Les notions du corps et de l'esprit se détachèrent graduellement. Comme si deux morceaux de tissus d'un même drap se voyaient peu à peu se séparer tout en sachant qu'ils ne se retrouveraient jamais.

Akashi, ou du moins son esprit se détachait graduellement de son corps. Il n'arrivait plus et ne ressentait nullement l'envie de retourner dans ce que l'on nommait la chair. Il ne ressentait ni ses propres pieds, ni ses propres jambes, ni ses propres doigts. Toute son âme, tout son esprit se dissociait du corps pour se fondre dans cet océan attrayant de ténèbres et d'obscurité.

Il n'était plus Akashi.

Il était. Tout simplement.

Sans possession de nom, ni de corps, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un être.

Un être à part entière qui se laissait noyer dans cet océan visqueux et réconfortant.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Il n'y avait rien à décrire de plus. Pas de souci autre que son immersion totale dans ce nouveau monde.

C'est alors qu'il sentit sa douce noyade s'arrêter.

Son esprit n'ayant pas encore subi l'immersion totale il lui sembla flotter à la surface de cet épais lac sans fin.

Subitement et sans transition aucune il se sentit retourner dans son ancien corps. Son esprit y pénétra brutalement se cognant contre les parois de sa propre chair. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sous le choc et la surprise.

Il était de nouveau dans la chambre blanche. Son corps était encore debout tandis que la mélodie résonnait encore à ses oreilles tel un écho venu tout droit d'un autre monde. La femme ne jouait plus de violon cependant. Lorsqu'il était revenu dans son corps et avait rouvert ses paupières cette dernière était collée à lui. L'enserrant dans ses bras.

Ses cheveux rouges caressaient délicatement le visage blanc d'Akashi. Une odeur piqua son nez tandis que l'étreinte des bras de la femme se resserrait autour de ses épaules. Cette odeur semblait revenir d'un passé oublié, d'une autre vie à laquelle il n'avait plus souhaité aspirer.

\- Tu as le droit de rester Seijuro… Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Je t'aime mon chéri. Tu as été si courageux.

Le rouge leva légèrement ses bras qui jusque-là pendaient mollement le long de son corps. Ses mains vinrent se placer sur le dos de la femme. Sans le vouloir et sans même s'en apercevoir le bout de ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux fils et cheveux rougeoyants. Il ne pouvait, par ailleurs ni le voir ni le sentir mais ce fut cependant en cet instant que graduellement son œil à l'aspect d'un jaune orangé se métamorphosa doucement en une pupille à l'éclat d'un rouge puissant.

\- Je t'aime Seijuro.

Akashi sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que de vagues sensations revenaient en lui. L'amour. La perte.

\- Maman ?

La concernée caressa avec douceur l'arrière de la tête de son fils. Jouant doucement avec ses cheveux, lui massant calmement l'arrière du crâne. Sa propre tête se serra contre celle de son fils tandis qu'elle lui murmurait ces mots à l'oreille :

\- C'est moi Seijuro.

A cette simple réponse le garçon sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux et ne pouvant les contenir, il se sentit hoqueter. Tandis que doucement la première perle cristalline glissait le long de sa joue rougie.

\- Je ne pleure pas… Tenta de se convaincre ce dernier en apposant le paume de sa main contre son œil gauche. Je ne pleure pas…

\- Tu peux pleurer mon chéri. Tu as été courageux et fort, rien ne peut t'empêcher de pleurer.

La mère du garçon resserra son étreinte sur le garçon. Akashi pouvait sentir le souffle de sa mère dans son cou et le cœur de cette dernière battre contre le sien. L'odeur de ses cheveux emplissait son nez et semblait donner un goût unique à ses larmes. Ces dernières semblèrent aspirer toute la luminosité de la pièce car Akashi aurait pu jurer qu'elles brillaient. Leur radiance éclatait à ses yeux et le rouge plongea son visage dans la mer rouge de cheveux de la femme lui ayant offert la vie.

Il sentit doucement cette dernière s'abaisser et il suivit son mouvement. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol avec douceur tandis qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras le corps de sa mère.

\- Maman… Demanda Akashi.

\- Oui, mon enfant ?

\- Est-ce que je peux rester ici… Avec toi ?

Le cœur du rouge se serra tandis qu'il attendait patiemment la réponse. Il n'avait nullement envie de retourner dans l'Avant. Il ne se rappelait aucunement de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son réveil dans cette pièce. Il ne savait comment sa mère avait pu y rentrer alors qu'aucune entrée ne semblait visible. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet uniforme de sport, d'un certain collège de Teiko. Ni même d'où venaient ces chaussures de sport. Mais il se sentait si bien dedans. Il se sentait si bien dans ces si simples vêtements, ainsi que dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de sa mère.

Comment pourrait-il vouloir autre chose que ce bonheur si pur et si simple ?

\- Je suis fatigué maman… Murmura le rouge.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Cependant il avait la sensation entière et écrasante que la fatigue l'avalait tout entier. Sans compter que cette dernière ne semblait pas uniquement physique. Son esprit aussi l'était. Son esprit qui semblait n'être à la fois qu'un et deux.

\- Je peux dormir contre toi maman ? Demanda le garçon.

La main de sa mère lui caressait lentement les cheveux et le mouvement de cette dernière continua tandis que la femme prenait la parole.

\- Sais-tu que des personnes t'étant chères t'attendent à l'extérieur ?

\- Ils attendront encore un peu, je ne veux pas te quitter tout de suite…

\- Sais-tu que le temps passe plus rapidement au-dehors que dans cette pièce ?

\- Je m'en moque.

Akashi n'était pas spécialement fier d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Pourtant ils étaient emplis de véracité. Il ne se souvenait pas de là où il venait. Ni même de ce qu'avait été son ancienne vie. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, sa mère lui avait manqué terriblement. Aucun endroit au monde n'aurait pu être aussi reposant qu'ici même.

\- Tu as la possibilité de choisir Seijuro. Tu as le droit de prendre ton temps. Tu as le droit de choisir quel bonheur te semble le plus justifié.

Le garçon resta un long moment cloîtré dans un doux silence.

\- J'ai déjà décidé. Murmura le rouge. Je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Je t'aime Seijuro. Quelle que soit ta décision je serais toujours fière de toi.

Akashi sentit les doigts de sa mère caresser ses cheveux de haut en bas. Son doux parfum l'accompagna tandis que le souvenir de sa partition lui revenait à l'esprit. Le rouge ferma doucement les yeux tandis que la fatigue reprenait le dessus. Tandis qu'il prenait sa première décision dans cette renaissance.

Ses bras entouraient toujours le corps de sa mère. Son cœur s'était calmé et battait à un rythme lent et réconfortant. Comme un corps s'enfonçant doucement dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan, Akashi se sentit s'endormir.

Le visage apaisé.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Sa décision avait été prise.


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ça me fait tellement bizarre d'écrire ces mots mais… C'est le dernier chapitre. '-' Ouais, je sais je vous en parle depuis déjà cinq chapitres (au moins ahah) mais je crois que je n'en prends réellement conscience que maintenant… Bref ça fait trèèèès bizarre !**

 **Donc avant d'entamer ce dernier chapitre, j'aimerais prendre le temps de bien tous vous remercier, autant ceux ayant laissé des reviews, que ceux ayant mis Récolte d'un Ancien Empire dans leurs favoris ou ceux l'ayant follower (comme on dit dans le milieu x) )… Sachez que c'est vraiment grâce à vous si je suis parvenue à finir cette longue fic, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la motivation de la finir si vous n'aviez pas été aussi super et encourageant les gens… Donc, merci beaucoup! *s'incline***

 **Dernier point ! Il y a une semaine on était le 7 Juin et il y a pile poil un an, je publiais le premier chapitre de la fic sur ce site. J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfiction et j'espère sincèrement de tout cœur que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira ! Sur ce, je vais arrêter de faire ma pipelette et je vous laisse lire tranquillement le dernier chapitre ! ^o^ (On se retrouve à la fin !)**

 **Mayuzumi-sama:** **Tu sais tu pouvais te connecter sur ton compte AnotherReturn, je ne t'aurais pas insulter via message pour tes critiques ahah! Au contraire je suis heureuse de trouvé dans ton message des arguments qui m'aide à mieux comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas aimé la fic! Et c'est sans doute trop tard pour dire ça mais sincèrement tu n'aurais pas du te forcer à lire jusqu'au bout, ce n'est pas grave si tu arrêter en plein milieu, enfin c'est compréhensible en tout cas! Ensuite si tu veux on peut en parler en MP plus en détail j'avoue que ça m'aiderait à comprendre ou même tout simplement discutez! Dans tous les cas, concernant le fait que les violences faites sur Kuroko ne soit pas quelque chose d'original je te l'accorde, mais mon but premier était de me faire plaisir en écrivant cette fic et je me suis donc fait plaisir de cette manière. ^^**

 **Huyu:** **Ouuuui, voici le dernier chapitre! w Accro? Carrément ahah xD! En tout cas merci du compliment! Tu peux reviewer quand tu veux il n'y a pas de soucis! Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais de nouveau de longue fic sur l'Akakuro mais des OS c'est certain en tout cas! =3**

 **Chiaka:** **Merci! :D**

 **Mangle: Tu arrives pile le jour où le chapitre sort ahah! :p Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ai plus, j'adore écrire ce genre de scène personnellement! :D**

 **Merci à tous de vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!** **(Attention il est long xD)**

 **Chapitre 32 : Récolte d'un Ancien Empire**

Ses bras entouraient toujours le corps de sa mère tandis que son esprit replongeait peu à peu dans l'Entre Monde, noir et empli de calme. Son cœur s'était calmé et battait à un rythme lent et réconfortant. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le rendre en cet instant précis plus serein. Il ne regrettait définitivement pas son choix. C'était la meilleure décision, il en était certain. Pendant que son corps s'enfonçait doucement dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan du sommeil éternel, Akashi sentit peu à peu son esprit quitter une nouvelle fois son corps. Doucement son âme se détachait de ses muscles, de ses os et de ses organes. La légèreté qui l'enveloppa l'étonna à peine. Après tout il venait de se débarrasser de tout ce qui était si lourd et si décevant. Le corps. Les souvenirs.

Il ne pouvait se voir. Son âme prenait du temps à se retirer de son enveloppe charnelle. Comme si malgré sa décision de partir, elle voulait tout de même préserver ce qui était autrefois son corps.

Son visage était apaisé. Il le savait et le sentait. Orné d'un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Sa décision avait été prise. Plus rien n'aurait pu le faire se détourner de ce choix. Cette décision ne lui revenait qu'à lui-même. _Enfin._

Cependant une douleur fulgurante le prit soudain à l'épaule droite. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se révéler possible ? Son âme quittait lentement mais sûrement son corps. Alors qui donc pouvait parvenir à traverser les couches successives de son esprit, parvenir à se glisser dans l'Entre Monde pour lui faire subir une nouvelle fois une douleur qu'il n'avait en rien demandé ?

Peu à peu la chaleur générée par la douleur se fit plus distincte. Comme si cette dernière se ressentait en des points précis de son corps. Des points au niveau de son épaule qui auraient pu s'apparenter à une douleur due à des doigts vigoureux. C'est alors qu'il comprit que quelqu'un l'agrippait par l'épaule. Quelqu'un voulait le ramener dans cette chambre blanche. Ou pire, dans l' _Avant_. Là où il avait accumulé tant de souvenirs, de souffrance et de tristesse.

C'était hors de question.

Le rouge se força à garder les yeux fermés, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans cette chambre blanche à douter de son choix ou pire, à se souvenir peu à peu d'images qui viendraient se superposer à ses propres sentiments négatifs. Il voulait rester là dans cet état si particulier où il avait la simple sensation de dormir. N'en avait-il pas le droit ? Pourquoi voulait-on toujours le tirer de là où il se sentait si bien ? Pourquoi le retirer des bras de sa mère ? Pourquoi le retirer de cet océan de calme et de néant ? Lui aussi possédait des désirs égoïstes auxquels il aurait aimé se vouer entièrement. Des désirs auxquels il aurait aimé répondre sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras tandis que le cœur de cette dernière battait lentement mais en rythme avec le sien. Sa peau était chaude, son souffle l'était tout autant. Bercé par la douce mélodie de l'instrument à corde. Il avait tout simplement envie de partir avec ce souvenir. Était-ce trop demandé ?

Malgré cela, la poigne sur son épaule ne fit que se renforcer encore et encore. Pourquoi cette personne s'acharnait-elle donc ? Ne comprenait-elle donc pas la réponse silencieuse du rouge ? Il avait simplement envie de rester ici.

\- ARRÊTE DE FUIR !

Le rouge se sentit froncer des sourcils tandis que son sourire disparaissait peu à peu de son visage. La colère monta en lui aussi rapidement qu'un magma remontant le long d'une cheminée volcanique. Qui était cette personne pour lui prononcer de pareils mots ? Qui était-elle pour lui demander d'arrêter de fuir ? Personne. Cette voix n'était tout simplement personne. Le seul être pouvant prendre des décisions pour lui n'était autre que lui-même. Que ce dernier le laisse donc en paix et parte avec sa violence et ses mots absurdes. Akashi ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il se savait apte à prendre les meilleures décisions aux meilleurs moments. Celle-ci faisait partie de ce schéma précis. Il n'aurait pas de meilleur moment pour retrouver sa mère. Pour dormir éternellement dans un havre de paix et de calme.

\- Arrête de FUIR ! Répéta la voix. ARRETE DE FUIR COMME TU L'AS TOUJOURS FAIT !

Akashi sentit la colère imploser en lui si rapidement que le retour complet de son âme dans son corps fut pour la seconde fois plus violente et douloureuse. Son esprit sembla se faire essorer aussi simplement qu'un torchon et se cogna contre les parois de son crâne. Rendant à son corps toute sa sensibilité. Il se sentait de nouveau pris dans un tourbillon de douleur et une douce tristesse lui enserra le cœur. L'idée de trouver enfin une vie calme et paisible lui tordait son muscle cardiaque avec habilité et force. Sans aucune pitié.

\- ARRETE DE FUIR ! Répéta une troisième fois la voix.

Ce fut à cette répétition que le rouge finit par rouvrir les yeux si rapidement qu'il eut la sensation que ses globes oculaires sortiraient efficacement de leur place d'origine. Il sentit son corps bouger de lui-même tandis que son esprit n'avait même pas encore pris conscience de son environnement. Il sentit son bras voler devant lui comme pour attraper un objet avec violence. Ses sens n'avaient toujours pas regagné parfaitement leurs droits et tous ses mouvements s'effectuèrent avec rapidité et confusion. Lorsqu'il réalisa finalement qu'il s'était relevé dans un mouvement fluide et rapide tout en se retournant, puis qu'il avait agrippé avec force le t-shirt de la personne face à lui, il sut que cette situation était anormale.

Les deux yeux rouges d'Akashi s'ouvrirent lentement de par la surprise tandis qu'il découvrait le garçon face à lui. Ce dernier faisait exactement sa taille, sans un centimètre de plus ou bien de moins. Sa peau d'un blanc laiteux semblait douce et ne démontrait aucune imperfection. Une finesse et une description parfaite. Son nez était d'une finesse agréable sur son visage bien que légèrement retroussé par la colère que le garçon lui démontrait. Cependant ce fut la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux qui choquèrent le plus l'héritier.

La personne l'ayant soustrait de sa douce décente dans les profondes limbes du sommeil n'était autre qu'une copie parfaite de lui-même.

Akashi s'arrêta un instant sur ses yeux.

En réalité le garçon en face de lui n'était pas exactement sa copie parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rouges que les siens et d'une longueur égalant ceux qu'il possédait à la perfection. Aucune mèche ne semblait virevolter. Cependant son regard était tout l'opposé du sien. De ces prunelles qu'il savait avoir hérité de sa mère. Son Autre lui, cet Akashi-là, cette copie presque parfaite possédait un regard aussi dur que dérangeant. Ces deux prunelles différaient de leur couleur, l'une rouge, l'autre d'un jaune orangé. Toutes deux semblaient profondément contraires de par leur nature et pourtant Akashi eut un vague sentiment de malaise en imaginant l'Autre sans cette paire-là.

\- Arrête de fuir. Répéta le garçon face à lui une nouvelle fois.

\- Qui es-tu ? Murmura Akashi.

\- Je suis toi.

Le rouge ne répondit pas se contentant de tenir fermement le t-shirt du garçon lui faisant face dans sa poigne. Son esprit analysa de lui-même les environs. Un gymnase. D'une taille conséquente, il semblait offrir de nombreuses possibilités de terrains de sports. Des gradins offrant assez de place pour faire entrer trois à quatre cent personnes. De plus les panneaux soutenant les paniers de basket avaient été descendus. Une unique banderole aux écriteaux noirs scandait un slogan « 100 matchs, 100 victoires… ». Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'y avait que les rayons de la lune pénétrant par les fenêtres qui parvenaient à éclairer l'étrange duo au centre du terrain de basket.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Akashi.

Le garçon face à lui attrapa sa poigne et exerça une assez grande pression pour lui faire lâcher son t-shirt.

\- Je veux dire par là que c'est toi-même qui m'as créé lors de ta jeunesse. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, tout comme toi. Nous sommes deux Akashi Seijuro, nous le formons tel un être entier. Mais séparément nous ne formons chacun qu'une partie de son esprit. Toi tu représentes ses sentiments. Je représente ses souvenirs. Je ne peux pas te laisser couler et te laisser m'emmener avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? S'énerva le rouge en poussant son Autre, s'accordant quelques mètres de distance avec ce dernier. MERDE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ! J'étais si bien ! Si bien ! Et à cause de toi… À cause de toi je suis coincé ici ! Dans cet endroit vide et glacial ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que l'on ressentait dans l'Avant ! Partir ! Partir est la meilleure décision à prendre ! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ?!

\- Tu m'as créé lorsque tu vivais un grand moment de faiblesse. Répondit son Autre en se rapprochant du rouge. Mon squelette s'est formé à la mort de ta mère. Ma chair s'est formée lorsque ton père a pour la première fois détourné le regard de toi lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant quémandant une étreinte paternelle. Je n'ai commencé à prendre vie que bien plus tard, lorsqu'au collège tu ne parvenais plus à maîtriser ton entourage et que la solitude t'est revenue en plein visage.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ? Hurla Akashi. ARRÊTE DE ME RABAISSER ALORS QUE TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LA DOULEUR QUE L'ON RESSENTAIT DANS L'AVANT ! JE FAIS CELA POUR QUE NOUS SOYONS FINALEMENT HEUREUX !

\- Tu fuis. Tu es déjà resté bien trop longtemps dans l'Entre Monde. Le temps là-bas se dilate sans qu'on ne le remarque. Je ne te laisserais pas y retourner. Tu ne peux pas décider de mourir ou de vivre si nous ne sommes pas tous les deux d'accord.

Le rouge aux deux prunelles égales sentit son corps se raidir lentement tandis que les paroles de son Autre pénétraient en lui tel un vicieux poison. Le silence perdura de longues minutes, de très longues minutes sans que le rouge ne puisse prononcer un seul mot ni même ordonner un tant soit peu ses propres pensées.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Enchaîna l'Autre après de longues minutes de silence. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Akashi secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en baissant le regard. Puis doucement il secoua la tête faisant bouger en un mouvement gracieux ses mèches rouges.

\- Non. Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne ressens ni bonheur ni joie lorsque je retourne dans mes sentiments éprouvés dans l'Avant. Il n'y a que de la douleur, de la peine et de la colère. Que de la trahison, de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Je ne ressens que ça. Absolument tout le temps. Excepté lorsque je suis dans l'Entre Monde. Là-bas je ne ressens rien. Rien d'autre qu'une paix intérieure. C'est lorsque je suis là-bas, lorsque je ne ressens que ce bonheur simple que je suis conscient d'avoir fait le bon choix. Comment veux-tu que je veuille retourner dans l'Avant alors que ma vie ne semblait rien d'autre que souffrance ?

\- Je ne ressens plus rien. Répondit son Autre.

Akashi redressa la tête fixant le regard hétérochrome du garçon face à lui.

\- L'intérieur de moi est vide de tout sentiment. Si bien que j'ai la sensation étrange d'être détaché de tout. Cela me permet de prendre des décisions justes aucunement influencées par mes émotions négatives. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, pour dire vrai je ne sais rien des sentiments que nous ressentions dans l'Avant. Je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Pas la moindre trace.

\- Alors fais-moi confiance, murmura doucement le rouge en prenant la main de l'Autre, fais-moi confiance et laisse-toi aller avec moi. On ne sera rien que tous les deux. Tous les deux nous ne formons qu'un. Alors nous ne pourrons qu'aller bien. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Akashi confus.

\- Tu te souviens de tous les sentiments que nous avons pu ressentir dans l'Avant. Mais tu ne parviens pas à mettre des mots et des noms sur ces derniers. Moi j'y parviens. Tu as les ressentis de notre ancienne vie tandis que moi j'en ai les images.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla le rouge.

\- Je me souviens de tout.

Akashi sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux sans pour autant que ces dernières ne sortent de ses yeux. Seul un hoquet se formait lentement dans sa gorge le menaçant de le faire craquer. Il vit doucement son Autre s'approcher de lui et tout comme sa mère l'avait fait auparavant, il le prit dans ses bras. C'était sans aucun doute une sensation nouvelle et un tant soit peu dérangeante que de serrer une copie de soi-même si parfaite dans ses bras. Pourtant Akashi n'avait la sensation de n'être lui, entièrement lui, que dans une telle position.

\- Des gens nous attendent dans l'Avant. Nous devons y retourner pour eux. Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur les sentiments que nous avions vis-à-vis de ces personnes-là mais je sais. Je sais par le souvenir de leurs visages que nous étions importants à leurs yeux. Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ces derniers étaient tout aussi importants pour nous.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Murmura doucement Akashi tandis qu'il serrait toujours dans ses bras son Autre. Je n'en sais absolument rien… Je ne me souviens pas de…

\- Rappelle-toi de Midorima Shintaro, un grand garçon aux cheveux verts, il portait des lunettes. Toujours à tenir un objet louche à cause d'un horoscope qui l'est tout autant. Il y avait aussi cet autre géant aux cheveux aussi violets que du raisin. Toujours prêt à manger sans qu'on sache comment il parvient à ingurgiter tout ça. Et le blond ? Tu te souviens du blond ? Toujours à parler sans cesse, parfaitement conscient que tout le monde se fiche pas mal des derniers ragots qu'il pouvait ramener. Puis tu avais aussi l'autre garçon, grand et basané, à toujours tirer la tête et balancer des phrases comme ''le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même''.

Akashi se sentit rire doucement tandis que de vagues images, aussi rapides que des flashs, s'imposaient à lui. Faisant remonter en lui des sentiments enfouis dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Quoi ? Murmura faiblement Akashi tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand, toujours embués par des larmes.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. Plus petit que nous, les cheveux aussi bleus que le ciel d'été. De grands yeux impénétrables. Un sourire doux mais franc. Des mains d'une douceur inégalable. Et une force. Une force que nous avons toujours admiré avec passion.

Le garçon aux deux prunelles rouges sentit un sanglot le secouer tout entier. Il parvenait finalement à se souvenir. Un souvenir fugace qui à tout moment d'inattention pourrait s'échapper de ses mains aussi facilement que des grains de sables dorés. Comment et par quel misérable sort et destin était-il parvenu à oublier Kuroko Tetsuya ?

\- Je veux le revoir… Je veux serrer de nouveau Kuroko dans mes bras. Répondit-il doucement. Je veux tous les revoir et leur dire que tout va bien.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'assure, moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, alors ?

Akashi, qui tenait toujours dans une étreinte fraternelle son Autre leva le regard vers le panier de basket se situant dans le dos de ce dernier. Derrière celui-ci, dans les ombres se distinguait une silhouette que le rouge voyait à peine. Cette dernière s'avança de quelques pas tandis que les sourcils du rouge se fronçaient. La silhouette s'éclaira faiblement et volontairement par les rayons lunaires s'offrant distinctement à sa vue.

La femme aux longs cheveux rouges, sa mère, portait maintenant une longue robe de couleur blanche. Plus resserrée en-dessous de la poitrine et plus ample en-dessous du bassin. Ses bretelles en dentelle laissaient voir ses épaules fines et blanches tandis que ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant dégringolaient sur ces derniers. Elle portait dans sa main droite son violon et dans sa main gauche son archer. Le doux sourire qu'elle lui adressa réchauffa le cœur d'Akashi, donnant assez de courage à ce dernier pour prononcer ces derniers mots :

\- On devrait y aller alors… Oui, allons-y.

\- Je te laisse prendre les rênes. Murmura son Autre.

Il ne sut réellement ce qui se passa par la suite. C'était comme si son corps était devenu si léger que même le poids d'une plume aurait pu l'écraser contre le sol. Il vit le dos de son Autre s'évaporer lentement en un doux nuage blanc de fumée. Ce dernier s'évaporant dans les airs avec des scintillements qui auraient pu paraître si niais dans d'autres circonstances. Il sentit que la même chose arriva à son cœur sans qu'il n'en ressente la moindre douleur. Tout son corps s'évaporait avec une lenteur appréciable vers le plafond du gymnase le séparant du ciel étoilé. Son dernier souhait fut respecté. Son sourire, adressé à sa mère, partit en dernier tout en laissant tout de même derrière lui une trace indélébile. Un amour profond. Une promesse de retrouvailles.

Finalement la meilleure décision n'était peut-être pas celle lui permettant de vivre heureux pour l'éternité. Mais celle de vivre des souvenirs indélébiles, avec des personnes dont il parviendrait à se souvenir même après la mort. Même dans un univers et un monde bien différents.

Laissant les morts à leur doux repos et retournant dans le monde tumultueux des vivants.

Akashi s'évapora.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut une douleur extrême tandis que l'oxygène entrait dans ses poumons comme des naufragés se précipiteraient sur la terre ferme. Peu à peu il se sentait reprendre lentement connaissance. La vitesse à laquelle il ouvrit ses paupières l'étonna lui-même. Aussi rapidement qu'il avait ouvert ces dernières il se sentit envahir de nouveau tout son corps matériel. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour sentir de nouveau chacun de ses membres. Il parvenait lentement mais avec sûreté à retrouver son corps, le conquérant, parcelle par parcelle. Cellule par cellule. Il réapprit peu à peu à soulever son torse au rythme de sa respiration, à entendre les battements de son propre cœur sans que cela ne lui procure un mal de crâne, à avaler sa propre salive sans avoir la sensation de s'étouffer à chaque fois.

Après le regain de son corps il regagna peu à peu ses cinq sens. Tout d'abord la vue. Au-dessus de lui un long tissu pourpre, toile traduisant un lit à baldaquin. Sous ses doigts et ses pieds un doux tissu blanc, un drap tout à fait plaisant, doux au toucher. Sur le dessus de ses jambes et de son torse, une couette duveteuse et chaude qui l'enfermait dans un cocon des plus appréciables. La chambre était teintée d'une légère odeur de pelure d'orange tout à fait agréable qui finit par compléter de ranimer complètement le rouge.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il prit alors réellement conscience de tout le remue-ménage l'entourant. Les voix s'élevant à ses cotés l'atteignaient comme des couteaux perforeraient avec hardiesse et sadisme ses oreilles. C'est ainsi qu'il se traita intérieurement d'idiot et qu'il souhaita sur le champ retourner dans les tréfonds de son esprit dont il ne gardait aucun autre souvenir que le silence mélodieux et le calme envoûtant. Simplement saupoudré d'une douce mélodie jouée par un instrument à corde qu'il parvenait à identifier comme étant un violon. Ses oreilles encore couvertes par un fin voile transparent semblaient lui faire prendre conscience des sons alentours avec une force accrue. Comme si l'écho des décibels créées butaient contre les parois de son crâne et se rependaient en lui comme un écho.

L'idée subite de tourner sa tête, mouvement si banal et naturel, s'aventura doucement dans son esprit. Il avait le besoin obsessionnel de tourner sa tête sur sa droite tandis qu'il prenait conscience qu'en cet instant son corps était comme paralysé. Tout comme si une fatigue qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais ressenti l'avait envahi tout entier. La sensation de sentir ses propres jambes et bras si lourds que seule la présence de poids accrochait à ces derniers aurait pu expliquer une telle sensation par un raisonnement un tant soit peu cohérent. Il était incapable de bouger. Sans possibilité aucune de fermer les paupières, ni même ses doigts. Un sentiment détestable d'impuissance l'envahit.

Il aurait voulu crier sa combativité au monde, crier qu'il était encore capable et que tous n'avaient qu'à le regarder pour le voir se lever de lui-même.

Cependant, malgré ses efforts, rien ne se déclenchait.

Pas la moindre contraction.

Pas le moindre mouvement musculaire lui permettant de redresser son buste.

Il se força mentalement, réunissant toutes ses forces, à tourner la tête.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Cet ordre qu'il s'imposait à lui-même n'était pas une exception. Il tournerait sa tête. Que cela lui prenne de longues secondes, des dizaines de minutes, une multitude d'heures ou toute une vie. Il tournerait la tête. _Il tournerait la tête._ Il n'avait pas le choix.

C'est alors qu'une voix résonna à ses oreilles. Une voix qui eut l'effet d'un déclic sur lui.

\- Monsieur Akashi, vous êtes réveillé ? Vous m'entendez ?

C'était la voix d'un homme mûr, sans doute ayant dépassé l'âge des soixante ans. Un homme qu'il savait connaître avant même sa naissance et qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Son majordome. Il était arrivé en même temps que sa mère, encore jeune et en bonne santé à cette époque. Puis il n'avait plus quitté le domaine que pour rejoindre sa propre mère vivant dans les campagnes reculées du Japon et pour répondre aux besoins de la famille des Akashi.

Doucement Akashi tourna la tête et ses yeux vinrent se fixer sur les deux prunelles brunes de l'homme face à lui.

\- Je suis heureux d'enfin vous revoir monsieur. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire franc.

Akashi remarqua que ce dernier semblait avoir pris de nouvelles rides ainsi que quelques cheveux blancs au niveau des tempes, depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Cela ne devait tout au plus ne pas remonter à plus de deux semaines pourtant. Que s'était-il passé chez lui, pour que son majordome soit soumis à un tel taux de stress ?

Soudain un médecin arriva dans la pièce suivi par une infirmière. Ce dernier bougea gentiment son majordome de place et plaça ses mains gantées sur le visage du rouge. Il l'aida à ouvrir les yeux en grand en tirant sur sa paupière ainsi que sur le bas de son œil pour observer ses pupilles. Ce dernier continua à prendre un bon nombre de notes et de mesures tout en palpant certaines zones de son corps et plus particulièrement de son visage et de son cou.

Une fois les mesures faites, il sourit au rouge. Un sourire triste qui plaça Akashi immédiatement sur ses gardes.

\- Monsieur Akashi Seijuro, je serais votre médecin, monsieur Tendo, pour les jours à venir. J'aimerais avant tout vous souhaiter de nouveau la bienvenue chez vous. En effet je suis un médecin privé. Ce sera donc ma propre personne qui se déplacera jusqu'à votre chambre pour vous soigner comme il se doit.

Akashi ne répondit rien, c'était impoli, il en était conscient, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir un tant soit peu sa bouche. Encore moins par conséquent à aligner des mots les uns derrière les autres. Somme toute il était tout de même heureux et soulagé d'avoir la confirmation qu'il se trouvait chez lui. Un endroit froid et repoussant mais malgré tout familier.

\- En ce qui concerne le besoin de ma présence, je dois vous avouer que vous venez tout juste de sortir d'un coma.

Le rouge fixa le médecin avec une certaine horreur. Il avait la sensation que son corps était devenu encore plus lourd, plus imposant et encore plus immobile à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Le médecin face à lui s'était arrêté de parler et se contentait de le fixer avec un regard légèrement triste. Tenant son bloc-notes entre ses mains, Akashi pouvait malgré tout voir ses prunelles se détacher de lui pour se poser sur ses papiers renfermant de multiples informations.

Le rouge chercha alors du regard son majordome. Il le trouva debout à quelques mètres derrière le médecin à le regarder avec douceur et peine. Il semblerait que ses quelques cheveux blancs et nouvelles rides n'étaient pas uniquement dues à un stress soudain et intense. Le temps avait aussi joué son rôle.

Combien ?

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Kuroko.

Ce prénom s'imposa à lui aussi comme une image brusque.

Kuroko. Où était-il à l'heure actuelle ? Comment se portait-il ? Est-ce que lui aussi… Le cœur du rouge se serra à la seule pensée d'imaginer le bleuté dans un lit d'hôpital lui aussi plongé dans un coma dont il ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un coma n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu, il était sur le dos de Kagami. Il le savait. Il en était persuadé. Rien n'aurait pu lui arriver. Cependant si ce dernier avait été en parfaite santé, hors de son lit, il aurait sans aucun doute vécu lui aussi les effets du temps. Lui aussi avait vieilli. Alors il était absolument nécessaire pour le rouge de savoir combien de temps avait duré son coma. Akashi ferma ses paupières aussi rapidement qu'il le put, mais à une vitesse bien lente pour tous ceux l'observant.

Il tentait de s'imaginer un Kuroko un peu plus âgé. Qui se tiendrait face à lui avec des yeux écarquillés.

Le bleuté se souviendrait-il même de lui ? Akashi n'en était pas sûr. Il aurait sans doute continué sa vie.

Avait-il fini sa seconde année de lycée ?

Akashi ouvra de nouveau les yeux, se contentant de fixer le vide. Ne venait en lui que le pire scénario probable. Le fait de ne pas parvenir à ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il commençait lentement à sentir ses membres s'alléger le plongeait dans une colère froide. Il aurait voulu demander sur l'instant même au médecin face à lui combien de temps il était resté dans le coma. Combien de mois, de semaines, de jours, d'heures et de secondes il avait été perdu loin de Tetsuya.

Il vit alors son majordome s'approcher lentement de lui, faisant reculer le médecin de quelques pas simplement grâce à sa présence. Il s'agenouilla face au garçon toujours alité qu'il avait veillé depuis ses plus jeunes années et il posa sa main dans les cheveux du rouge, lui caressant lentement la tête. Akashi n'appréciait définitivement pas le regard qu'il abordait.

\- Monsieur Akashi... Annonça-t-il d'une voix douce. Votre coma a duré six longues années. Vous êtes âgé de vingt-deux ans.

Doucement le rouge sentit ses sourcils se froncer et ses yeux se plisser. Son cœur se serra et l'air lui sembla plus dense et plus difficile à inspirer. C'est alors que finalement il sentit ses lèvres se séparer, sa mâchoire sembla grincer si doucement que l'on eut cru un murmure et Akashi tenta de prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient tant la gorge. Cependant aucun son ne sortit. Il referma alors doucement ses lèvres tandis qu'il comprenait que ses efforts étaient vains. Comment aurait-il pu émettre le moindre son ? Sa gorge était si sèche qu'il lui faudrait des litres et des litres d'eau pour parvenir à la rendre de nouveau un tant soit peu humide.

Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas paraître une nouvelle fois faible devant l'homme qui avait été pour lui comme un père. Cependant une larme sortit de son œil gauche d'une couleur rouge éclatante. Elle descendit lentement le long de sa joue, s'accrochant doucement à sa peau. Akashi pouvait la ressentir clairement tandis qu'elle semblait le refroidir alors que son corps chaud sous les draps perdait peu à peu de sa lourdeur.

Akashi rassembla toutes ses forces pour ouvrir de nouveau sa bouche. Ses lèvres se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, doucement. Sa langue s'anima doucement et sa mâchoire ne craqua pas une seconde fois.

Cependant avant même que le rouge ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot un bruit sourd retentit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle claqua si fortement que le rouge ferma instinctivement les yeux. Tandis que le bruit résonnait à ses oreilles comme un tonnerre échoué trop près de lui, une voix tonna forte et intimidante ordonnant à chacune des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce de sortir.

L'héritier des Akashi mit de longues secondes à reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Cependant lorsque ses paupières furent de nouveau ouvertes et sa vue une nouvelle fois rétablie il put identifier et mettre un nom sur le visage qu'il voyait.

\- Père. Réussit-il finalement à dire tandis que son majordome fermait derrière lui les lourdes portes de sa chambre.

\- Seijuro. Répondit celui-ci avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Le rouge ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser le regard. Affronter son père à l'heure actuelle était la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver à un tel instant. Il se savait faible à cet instant précis. Incapable de se défendre par le corps ou par les paroles. Affronter son père lui serait la pire des punitions.

Les minutes passèrent tandis que l'aiguille de la pendule énonçait impitoyablement chaque secondes s'écoulant. Akashi prit alors pour la toute première fois aussi le temps d'analyser réellement la pièce qui était sa chambre. Comme si son cerveau cherchait avidement à fuir cette confrontation qu'il se savait impossible à soutenir. La lumière du lustre de sa chambre était d'une douce couleur jaune qui contrastait avec beauté aux rayons bleutés de la nuit passant à travers les carreaux des fenêtres. Par ailleurs il lui semblait entendre des crépitements venant de dehors et l'éclaboussant sur les vitres. Il devait sans aucun doute tomber une averse. Des affaires médicales et certaines machines avaient été disposées dans sa chambre en vue de sa réhabilitation. Définitivement son esprit tentait le tout pour le tout pour l'empêcher à la confrontation à venir.

\- Je pensais ne plus revoir tes yeux, Seijuro. Annonça l'homme.

Akashi ne put empêcher ses prunelles de remonter le long du corps de l'homme qui s'était saisi d'une chaise pour se mettre face à lui. Ses deux pupilles s'accrochèrent doucement au regard de son père. Lui aussi semblait avoir pris des rides, des cheveux blancs au niveau de ses tempes étaient aussi apparus ne remettant cependant pas son charme en question.

\- Ces yeux que tu as hérité de ta mère. Continua-t-il en fixant son fils.

Akashi ne répondit rien. Pas que cela lui soit impossible loin de là. Cependant il ne savait quoi répondre. Une voix au fond de lui, lui demandait si l'envie même de lui répondre était présente en lui. La seule réponse sincère à cette question était qu'il n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs il lui semblait que plus les minutes défilaient et plus les choses dont il ne savait fichtrement rien s'agrandissaient. Cette sensation si étrangère le révulsait.

\- Tu n'as pas abandonné cependant. Je suis fier de toi Seijuro. Ta mère serait…

\- Qui est Ayato ? Le coupa Akashi d'une faible voix.

Son père eut un moment de pause. Akashi aurait pu éprouver une certaine pitié alors que son regard avait durant un court instant émis un sentiment de blessure. Cependant peu à peu les interrogations, questionnements, doutes et incertitudes qu'il avait eu avant de tomber dans le coma revenaient dans son esprit et il avait besoin de trouver des réponses. Il en avait le besoin vital. Car en cet instant précis il se sentait comme un vase trop plein d'eau.

\- Ayato était le frère de l'une de mes clientes. En tant qu'avocat j'ai dû lors d'un procès défendre sa sœur victime d'un viol face à son agresseur. À cette époque Ayato n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire pour se payer mes services. Cependant, j'ai choisi pour la toute première fois de faire une exception pour lui. Ainsi que pour sa sœur. C'est-à-dire de défendre sa sœur à des moindres frais.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda faiblement Akashi.

\- À l'époque de ce procès ta mère était en phase terminale. Nous savions qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à vivre. Lorsque je vivais cette période de ma vie, j'ai eu la sensation un court instant de comprendre la douleur des personnes m'entourant. J'ai alors parlé de cette affaire, concernant Ayato ainsi que sa jeune sœur, à ta mère. Cette dernière m'a poussé à accepter l'offre. Ce que j'ai fait.

Akashi ne répondit rien. Se contentant de fixer avec tristesse le regard de son père qui ne semblait vouloir transpercer aucune émotion. Seule une douce lumière, de tristesse peut-être, semblait couvrir son regard. Le rouge laissa de nouveau défiler les secondes avant de reprendre le fil de ses questions.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec le directeur de cet hôpital exactement ?

\- Le père de ton ami Midorima m'a contacté tout en connaissant ma renommée. Il m'a appris que le directeur de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait opérait un détournement d'argent important. Je m'occupais déjà de sa personne en accord avec un département spécifique du département de Médecine qui cherchait à le retirer de ses fonctions. Je suis parvenu, non sans difficulté, à remplir cet objectif.

L'homme s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant planer un silence dérangeant avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant qu'il s'en prendrait à mon propre fils. Ainsi qu'au fils de monsieur Midorima, ainsi qu'à tes amis.

\- Comment se portent-ils… Mes amis ? S'enquit Akashi en baissant légèrement le regard au sol.

\- Ils vont tous bien. C'est eux qui m'ont mis au courant de toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital pour te voir. Leur passage à l'hôpital ont été pris sous mes frais, je ne pouvais pas le permettre autrement. Même si les convaincre ne fut pas chose aisée.

Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Son père n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire contrarier ou de voir des personnes s'opposer à lui. Malgré que le fait d'apprendre que ses amis lui avaient tenu tête un tant soit peu, réchauffait le cœur du rouge. En effet les membres de la génération miracle pouvaient se décrire comme étant férocement bornés.

\- J'ai la sensation que tout cela n'est au final que la juste récolte de l'empire que j'ai construit. Du moins la récolte d'un ancien empire.

\- Ancien ? Murmura Akashi tandis qu'il sentait doucement la fatigue reprendre possession de lui.

\- En effet. Un ancien. Car durant la période de ton coma, j'ai en effet pris le temps de réfléchir. Or j'ai pris la décision de cesser mes activités en tant qu'avocat du gouvernement.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Akashi. Mais…

\- Oh, ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai pas décidé de cesser mes activités en tant qu'avocat, simplement de me porter vers des sujets me tenant plus à cœur. En faveur des hôpitaux, et personnels soignants principalement, ainsi que pour des particuliers.

Le silence revint poser son voile avec élégance sur la pièce. Sans gêner aucun des deux hommes qui partageaient la passion commune des conversations silencieuses.

\- Père… Murmura Akashi.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y avait… Dans l'hôpital. Des bombes si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- En effet, répondit-il en se grattant la tempe gauche. Une histoire regrettable et qui aura fait parler d'elle durant de longs mois.

\- J'avais… Des amis à l'intérieur… Qu'en est-il d'eux ?

\- Ils ont survécu. La bombe a été désamorcée à temps.

Le rouge ferma les yeux de soulagement, soufflant aussi avec douceur tandis que son cœur se desserrait.

\- J'ai vu maman. Chuchota doucement Akashi comme s'il espérait secrètement que son père ne l'entende pas. Elle était belle. Elle ne souffrait plus.

Le rouge leva son regard vers son père qui le regardait avec une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Lentement l'homme se releva de son siège et le rangea en silence dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le penses, Seijuro. Finit-il par dire. Alors je suis certain que lorsque tu parviendras à te remettre sur pieds, nous pourrons nous rendre sur sa tombe. Avec un bouquet de fleurs comme elle les aime.

\- Tous les deux ? Demanda timidement Akashi.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger vers la porte. Seuls ses pas dans la chambre vide et silencieuse résonnaient en un doux écho. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la poignée en argent avant de tourner son regard vers son fils.

\- Je me lasse de m'y rendre seul. Tu es vivant de nouveau et je tiens à le ressentir après toutes ces années à t'avoir attendu.

Puis sans un mot de plus l'homme ouvrit la porte avec douceur mais force et s'engouffra dans l'interstice. Laissant le rouge fermer ses yeux, fatigué d'une si simple conversation. Il ne sut combien de temps il lui faudrait pour parvenir à évacuer sa fatigue cependant savoir qu'il parviendrait à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, lui permit d'orner ses lèvres d'un doux sourire avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond.

Akashi ferma sa porte derrière lui tout en s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite et tenant ses deux béquilles de sa main gauche. Malgré son instabilité il parvint à fermer sa porte et remit la béquille gauche dans sa main correspondante. Doucement le rouge avança dans le couloir qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'éclairer grâce aux petites lampes accrochées aux murs.

Il avait dormi trois jours supplémentaires depuis son tout premier réveil. Les domestiques et son père avaient craint durant un instant qu'il ne retombe dans un coma duquel il mettrait encore de longues années à se réveiller. Cependant il avait de nouveau ré-ouvert les yeux en début de matinée comme il le faisait auparavant. L'horloge annonçait sept heures précise et le rouge avait entrouvert ses paupières avec douceur comme le geste le plus normal au monde. Puis, sans problèmes, il avait relevé son buste tandis que les souvenirs de son dernier réveil revenaient peu à peu en lui. Son majordome qui était arrivé une vingtaine de minutes plus tard l'avait simplement trouvé sur son lit. Son dos reposant contre son énorme coussin et ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne tarda pas à lui apporter un petit déjeuner dont Akashi sut qu'il s'en souviendrait pour le restant de ses jours. Le thé qu'il se savait adorer avait ponctué la fin de son repas duquel il venait de se délecter.

C'était lorsqu'il avait voulu sortir de son lit que le rouge avait remarqué la maigreur de ses jambes. Ces dernières avaient perdu toute leur masse musculaire et leur maigreur semblait ne pas lui appartenir. Comme si elle contrastait avec bien trop de violence avec la richesse l'entourant et le plateau-repas en argent qui venait tout juste d'être posé sur sa commode.

Des béquilles lui avaient finalement été procuré ainsi qu'un fauteuil roulant. Un fauteuil qu'Akashi n'avait utilisé que la première journée avant de se promettre de ne plus jamais remettre ses fesses à l'intérieur. Dans ce fauteuil, tout lui semblait si grand, si imposant, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le moindre contrôle dessus. Ses bras faisaient tourner les roues avec expertise mais combien de fois avait-il dû s'arrêter à la frontière entre deux couloirs pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle ?

La deuxième journée s'était passée avec tout autant de difficulté que la première. Le rouge se sentait atrocement fatigué, perpétuellement. Qu'il fasse des mouvements simples ou plus complexes cela ne changeait au final pas grand-chose. Il finissait toujours par retourner dans sa chambre en début d'après-midi, prêt à faire une sieste réparatrice mais ô combien sadique. Elle ne faisait, en effet, que lui rappeler sa condition non enviable. En cette seconde journée il avait demandé à s'habiller tout seul. Le désir d'autonomie l'éreintait tout aussi sûrement que chacun de ses mouvements. Malgré tout il désirait avant tout parvenir à rependre les réflexes d'une vie normale. Ou du moins de son ancienne vie. Sans compter que le besoin de reposer sur d'autres personnes pour des choses si simples l'irritait grandement. Lorsqu'il avait de nouveau ouvert son placard ce jour-là il n'avait pu rien faire d'autre que de contempler longuement chacune de ses tenues posées avec ordre et déférence sur des cintres uniformément de couleurs noirs. La dizaine de chemises blanches encadraient une chemise bleu ciel que le garçon avait finalement décidé de porter ce jour-là. Il avait ensuite revêtu un pantalon noir, serré au niveau des hanches, bien trop large pour sa condition. Son majordome l'avait ensuite accompagné jusqu'à son jardin sous la demande expresse du plus jeune.

Akashi, aidé de ses béquilles, avait marché à une allure lente mais déterminée. Son domestique marchait à ses cotés lentement, calant ses pas sur celui du rouge. La sensation du gravier sous les pieds chaussés d'Akashi lui procura une sensation étrange. En effet ce dernier prenait peu à peu conscience du large laps de temps s'étant déroulé depuis le début de son coma. Il avait la sensation de regagner des sensations perdues et oubliées à jamais. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pu marcher trop longtemps encore une fois dû à une fatigue éreintante. Malgré son envie de continuer à parcourir l'allée de son jardin, des vertiges importants l'avaient pris, l'obligeant à regagner le chemin de son lit. Le reste de sa fin d'après-midi s'était passé dans un des sièges de sa chambre –celui-face à sa fenêtre ouverte.

Face à lui un livre. Un livre issu de la culture Française et qu'il savait avoir apprécié avant que son coma n'ait eu lieu.

 _Le Père Goriot._

Au départ réticent à l'ouvrir de nouveau de peur d'être déçu il avait fini par caresser la première page de couverture du bout de son index, avec lenteur. Puis il tourna la première page. Puis la seconde. Puis la troisième. Il resta ainsi toute l'après-midi, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit à lire cette histoire tragique où un père offre tous ses biens les plus précieux à ses deux filles bien aimées, sans que ces dernières ne parviennent à lui rendre son sacrifice par le plus simple des gestes. La reconnaissance.

Arrivé au milieu du roman et tandis que les étoiles l'éclairaient et que la nuit rafraîchissait le bout de son nez, Akashi posa le récit sur son accoudoir. Ses yeux partirent chercher les étoiles du regard. Tandis que son esprit se laissait transporter par des réflexions le tenaillant depuis son réveil. Une multitude de questions qui au final ne revenaient qu'à une simple et même interrogation.

Devait-il appeler ses anciens amis ?

Ceux ayant été reconnus comme étant les membres de la génération miracle ?

Son majordome lui avait appris que dès la fin de l'histoire l'ayant plongé dans son coma ses amis avaient été assailli par une multitude de journalistes. Si bien que son père avait demandé expressément à ce que le lit d'hôpital du rouge soit déplacé en sécurité dans sa demeure. Apparemment Kise avait subi l'acharnement des journalistes durant bien plus longtemps que les autres. Kuroko cependant était parvenu à leur filer entre les doigts à chaque fois que cela avait été possible avec une expertise seulement connue de lui. Murasakibara avait sans hésitation maltraité n'importe quel journaliste s'approchant un peu trop près de lui ou de Himuro. Kagami se contentait de grogner comme réponse à chacune des questions. Aomine quant à lui avait été à de nombreuses reprises interpellé par la police pour violence envers journalistes. Midorima, lui, était parvenu à répondre avec tant de rhétorique et de sarcasme à chacune des questions posées que peu de journalistes avaient persisté à lui poser des questions auxquelles ils n'auraient pas reçu de réponses plaisantes. Son majordome avait ensuite montré à Akashi un journal remontant à six années en arrière.

 ** _« LES LARMES DE LA GENERATION MIRACLE FACE AU COMA DE LEUR CAPITAINE »_**

Toujours selon son majordome, ses anciens amis avaient eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre un mode de vie normal après qu'ils aient appris son coma. Un mode de vie qui comprenait le fait de ne plus le voir.

C'était sans doute idiot, cependant Akashi n'avait pu s'empêcher depuis son réveil de se demander si appeler ses amis pour leur apprendre sa sortie de coma se révélait être une bonne idée. Ces derniers semblaient, d'après les dires, avoir pris tellement de temps à accepter le fait que le rouge soit tombé dans un coma lourd et profond. Ils semblaient avoir eu tellement de peine et mis tellement d'effort à se reconstruire une vie sans lui. Ils y étaient sans doute parvenus dorénavant. Alors comment pouvait-il revenir dans leurs vies avec autant d'indiscrétion ? Que se passerait-il si, comme les filles du père Goriot, ses amis avaient décidé de prendre leurs vies en main et d'oublier leur passé peu importe si cela finissait par blesser le rouge ?

Son majordome avait voulu le renseigner sur la vie de ses amis. Mais Akashi s'était contenté de lui couper la parole d'un signe de main. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il fallait sans aucun doute mieux que par conséquent, il ne prévienne personne.

C'est alors que dans un mouvement de coude il fit basculer malencontreusement le roman d'Honoré de Balzac sur le sol. Son corps se crispa tout entier tandis qu'il voyait son livre ouvert en deux, face contre sol. Il détestait ça. Lorsque par un quelconque malheur, il abîmait l'un de ses livres. Il avait la sensation de faire tomber la plus riche des poteries, de déchirer la plus royale des soies et de scarifier la plus douce des peaux d'agneaux pour une cause qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il fronça des sourcils de mécontentement et le ramassa avec délicatesse. C'est alors que son corps s'immobilisa doucement, tandis que ses yeux restaient accrochés à une phrase. Une phrase qui semblait ressortir comme si elle avait été écrite en rouge dans un mélange de blanc et de noir.

 ** _« Ce que les moralistes nomment les abîmes du cœur humain sont uniquement les décevantes pensées, les involontaires mouvements de l'intérêt personnel. »_**

Akashi avait alors senti son esprit se mettre doucement en route. Comme un automatisme il se surprit à analyser cette phrase, cette citation qui lui enserrait le cœur. Comment devait-il détacher ses prunelles de cette dernière alors qu'elle semblait le condamner directement ? Lui renvoyant la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve depuis son réveil.

Décevantes pensées.

Involontaires mouvements de l'intérêt personnel.

Contacter la génération miracle c'était prendre le risque que chacun de ses anciens amis aient tracé un trait sur lui. Qu'ils l'aient oublié. Qu'ils soient passés à autre chose. Or c'était quelque chose qu'il se savait loin d'être prêt à entendre. Inconsciemment, en gardant ses distances avec chacune des choses ayant composé sa vie d'avant, il se savait protégé.

Involontaires mouvements de l'intérêt personnel.

Akashi se trouvait maintenant deux jours après cette soirée à observer cette phrase. Ainsi il avait pris la décision de rencontrer de nouveau ses amis. Marchant en béquille dans un petit couloir sombre le cœur battant il doutait encore de sa décision. Sa marche était lente. Ses forces dans ses jambes lui revenaient peu à peu mais ces dernières semblaient toujours d'une fébrilité déconcertante. Sa respiration était un peu plus forte que la normale, son cœur plus serré que des sardines dans leur boite, ses jambes plus tremblantes qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il se dirigeait vers une des nombreuses salles de sa demeure où il avait été décidé qu'il recevrait ses convives. Ces derniers ayant été convoqués par son majordome deux jours auparavant, sans que ce dernier ne se donne la peine d'en donner la réelle raison. Ainsi l'arrivée du rouge dans la pièce serait une surprise. Il fallait simplement espérer que personne ne fasse de crise cardiaque en voyant le fantôme qu'il était devenu.

Akashi arriva à quelques mètres de la fin du couloir lorsque tout à coup son corps se figea. Restant donc ainsi dans l'ombre de ce passage, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'illuminer dès son départ. Ses yeux fixaient la fin de ce dernier qui encadrait deux garçons. L'un très grand possédait des cheveux verts, ainsi qu'une monture de lunettes noires. Le garçon à ses côtés, plus petit, lui tenait la main du bout des doigts.

\- Dis, Shintaro… Demanda ce dernier. Tu penses que les autres savent pourquoi nous sommes convoqués de la sorte chez… Enfin, chez lui ?

\- Takao, si les autres étaient au courant tu penses sincèrement que Kise nous aurait appelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour nous crier en plein dans les oreilles à quémander si nous savions pour quelle raison le majordome de Akashi l'a contacté ?

\- Tu n'as même pas décroché l'appel de Kise, Shin-chan. Se moqua légèrement le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Humpf… Se contenta de répondre le vert.

Akashi resta dans l'ombre tandis qu'il voyait face à lui les deux garçons ouvrir la porte de la salle où la réunion avait lieu. Le rouge entendit des voix s'élever de l'intérieur tétanisant son corps encore plus tandis que doucement il parvenait à démêler les voix les unes des autres pour mettre un prénom sur chacune d'elles.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, dans le noir, à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il peinait à reprendre son calme. Une peur sourde lui enserrait le cœur l'empêchant d'avancer sans soucis vers les voix de ses amis. Toutes ses pensées s'entremêlaient et s'entrechoquaient pour ne donner qu'un tableau tumultueux et incompréhensible. Il resta de longues secondes appuyé sur ses béquilles. De longues secondes ou bien de longues minutes. Peut-être même de longues heures ou de longues journées. Il eut la sensation que le temps autour de lui ne lui n'était plus réellement perceptible.

Ce fut son pied gauche qui indépendamment de sa volonté fit le premier pas. Il eut la sensation que son corps se mit en marche, sans même que lui-même n'en soit réellement conscient. Ses béquilles tapaient lentement contre le sol en marbre en dessous de ses pieds. Son souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, se confrontant au froid ambiant. Il arriva finalement face à la porte le séparant de ses amis. Sa main se posa sur la poignée sans qu'il ne la bouge d'une quelconque façon. Il se savait hésiter encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement tandis qu'il prenait conscience des conversations se déroulant déjà à l'intérieur.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec lui. Informa une voix joyeuse et rafraîchissante.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda une voix qui semblait être celle de Midorima.

\- Non. Répondit la première voix qui résonna aux oreilles du rouge comme celle de Kise. Mais sa voix tremblait. Il avait peur, je crois.

\- C'est compréhensible. Maugréa une troisième voix.

Un silence s'installa doucement dans la pièce. Un silence que Akashi n'eut pas le courage de briser.

\- Il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Annonça une voix féminine. Akashi est encore vivant j'en suis certaine. Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas sans avoir de nouveau ouvert les yeux.

\- Satsu, les chances pour que Akashi se réveille après six longues années sont aussi minces que…

C'est en entendant la voix d'Aomine que le rouge sentit sa main s'alourdir sur la poignée ouvrant la porte avec douceur. La faisant coulisser sur ses gonds correctement huilés.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Aomine sauta d'un bond en même temps que son cri résonnait contre les murs de la pièce et tandis qu'Akashi apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kise poussa un cri de surprise et se releva lui aussi d'un bond simple et puissant. Midorima quant à lui tourna son regard avec rapidité derrière lui, offrant ses deux pupilles écarquillées aux yeux du rouge. Murasakibara quant à lui lâcha un paquet de gâteaux qui vint s'écraser au sol avec fracas. Himuro avança de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser sous le choc. Takao lâcha la main du vert et leva ses deux mains à son visage, se couvrant la bouche. Kagami quant à lui était auprès d'un garçon qu'Akashi reconnut comme étant Ogiwara. Le rouge qui tenait un ballon de basket sous le bras le lâcha et celui se trouvant à ses côtés agrippa son t-shirt dans une poigne ferme et presque apeurée.

Akashi vit à peine un éclair rose lui foncer dessus. Les bras de Momoi le percutèrent avec violence tandis que la jeune fille l'enserrait avec une force que le rouge ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu posséder. L'héritier se stabilisa avec ses deux béquilles et baissa son regard sur la jeune fille.

Cette dernière n'avait pas beaucoup grandi. Akashi savait que son propre corps avait pris quelques centimètres si bien que la sensation de voir une Momoi raccourcie le fit doucement sourire. Cette dernière possédait des cheveux un peu plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, réunis en une unique tresse à l'arrière de sa tête. Un hoquet le prit tandis qu'elle resserrait son emprise autour de son cou.

\- Akashi-chan ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Akashi-chan ! Tu… Tu es vivant ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu es là !

\- Bien sûr.

Répondit le rouge comme si la rose venait d'énoncer le plus évident des faits. La jeune fille se détacha lentement du rouge pour essuyer les larmes lui coulant maintenant à flot le long des joues. Sans que le rouge ne puisse prendre le temps de respirer il sentit quelqu'un d'autre lui foncer dessus. Kise avait encore grandi. Par contre sa manie de démontrer ses sentiments, elle, ne semblait pas avoir changé tant que ça. Son étreinte fut plus féroce que douce et le rouge tapa sur son tibia à l'aide de sa béquille lorsque le blond l'entraîna dans une étreinte désespérée.

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Maugréa-t-il. _Kise Ryouta,_ lâche-moi.

Cependant le blond ne sembla en faire qu'à sa tête et le serra avec plus de force.

\- Akashicchi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire tu es… Tu es… Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Tu es resté six ans ! Six ans dans ce coma !

\- Oi, Kise lâche-le tu vas l'étouffer !

S'exclama Aomine en agrippant le blond par l'épaule et en le détachant du rouge. Ce dernier put prendre une inspiration d'air frais tandis qu'il sentait le buste du blond se détacher du sien. Malheureusement, à son plus grand damne, il vit Aomine s'abaisser pour l'enserrer à son tour dans ses bras.

 _Ils ne vont pas tous y passer quand même ?_ Se demanda celui-ci en tapotant trois fois sur le dos du basané d'un geste incertain et légèrement réticent.

\- Putain Akashi… Je n'aurais jamais cru… Punaise on a tous cru que…

\- Je suis là. Répondit simplement le rouge.

Aomine n'abusa pas de sa patience et se retira lentement du corps du rouge. Son regard bleuté cependant semblait incapable de se détacher des deux pupilles rougeoyantes. Akashi crut même durant un instant voir passer un voile de larmes dans son regard. Cependant ce voile disparut lorsque le basané se tourna vers le blond pour l'attraper par la taille et poser tout sourire aux lèvres un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. L'héritier des Akashi releva un sourcil face à la scène avant de poser son regard sur Murasakibara s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Le géant l'enserra dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

\- Atsushi, repose-moi tout de suite à terre. S'impatienta le rouge en fronçant des sourcils.

Il convenait que revoir ses amis lui réchauffait le cœur d'une manière si violente que le sourire à ses lèvres ne semblait pas décidé à s'évaporer. Si bien que ses ordres ne devaient pas sembler si imposants qu'à son habitude, mais tout de même. Il allait de soi que le soulever ainsi, tel un enfant, était assez inconvenant.

\- Aka-chin ! Tu as tellement maigri ! Remarqua tristement le violet.

Le concerné, baissa rapidement son regard sur ses jambes. Il avait pourtant bel et bien gagné en poids musculaire depuis son réveil. Il veillait minutieusement à manger chacun des plats préparés par leur cuisinière. Cette dernière avait élaboré une nouvelle façon de lui préparer ses repas avec pour objectif de lui faire regagner du poids et des forces en un temps record.

Midorima s'approcha de lui avec classe et patience. Laissant le temps au rouge de se préparer à l'étrange étreinte qui eut lieu. Cette dernière fut aussi rapide qu'inconfortable. Cependant le rouge apprécia le geste et se garda ses commentaires pour lui.

En les regardant tous, il avait la sensation de revoir chacun d'entre eux dans leurs uniformes de basket. Prêts à se lancer sur le terrain pour en découdre furieusement. Sans compter qu'Akashi ressentait la puissante envie de rejouer au basket. Après tout cela faisait six longues années qu'il n'avait plus touché un ballon orange et rugueux. Par ailleurs il releva les yeux pour observer ses amis.

\- Vous jouez encore au basket ? S'enquit-il sans transition.

Un silence plana dans la pièce durant quelques minutes durant lesquelles ses amis se jetèrent des regards les uns aux autres. Puis Akashi vit Kagami se gratter l'arrière de la tête un sourire aux lèvres tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Aomine et moi… On joue dans l'équipe Japonaise des plus de vingt ans. Heureux de te revoir Akashi. Sincèrement.

Le rouge le vit tendre sa grande main vers lui. Le plus petit se stabilisa sur ses béquilles avant de serrer avec un grand sourire la main de l'ancienne lumière de Seirin.

\- Mais on continue à se voir et à s'organiser des matchs amicaux entre nous. Ajouta Midorima.

\- D'ailleurs Akashicchi j'ai l'impression que tu as choisi le bon moment pour revenir parmi nous.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouge en jetant un regard au blond.

\- Nous avons tous été accepté, à part Ogiwara et Haizaki qui ne se sont pas présentés, pour participer à la prochaine compétition de basket-ball. Un tournoi international. Il aura lieu dans un an.

\- Ça serait tellement super si tu pouvais nous rejoindre ! S'exclama le blond en tournant ses yeux pétillants en direction du rouge puis de son amant.

Akashi ne répondit pas. Se contentant de fixer ses jambes, tremblotantes, soutenues à l'aide de ses béquilles. Il pouvait sentir les regards de ses amis sur lui et bien que la gêne ne fasse pas partie de son vocabulaire, un malaise s'installa en lui. Comment pourrait-il regagner sa condition physique d'il y a six ans en si peu de temps ?

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son majordome derrière la porte de la salle. Cette dernière s'ouvra sans un bruit, tandis que le vieil homme continuait toujours à discuter avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Akashi se tourna aussi rapidement qu'il le put sur ses béquilles. La porte s'ouvrit face à lui. Offrant sur le côté droit la vue de son majordome qui releva un sourcil en l'apercevant. Cependant le rouge n'y prêta aucune attention. Un garçon venait de s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Légèrement plus petit que lui, il possédait une peau blanche et soyeuse. Il pouvait en sentir la douceur et s'en délecter simplement par le toucher. Une douce odeur de vanille parvint jusqu'à son nez, réveillant une partie de ses souvenirs. Le garçon le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, d'un bleu ciel. Un bleu s'accordant à merveille avec ses cheveux en batailles et légèrement plus courts que dans ses souvenirs. Il portait une chemise blanche à manches courtes, ainsi qu'un pantalon brun qui moulait ses jambes à la perfection.

Akashi sentait que plus aucune parcelle d'air ne parvenait jusqu'à ses poumons, cependant il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. Il était obnubilé, charmé et tout son corps le poussait à rester accroché à la vue de ce garçon.

Le rouge ne sut combien de temps ils s'observèrent en silence. Sans se soucier ni de l'endroit, ni de leurs amis. Akashi ne remarqua même pas Haizaki Shougo derrière le bleuté. Il ne le voyait que _lui._ Toute son attention n'était portée que sur une seule et même personne.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya… S'entendit-il prononcer dans un souffle.

La mention de son prénom sembla réveiller le corps du bleuté. Les muscles du garçon se contractèrent et dans une envie loin d'être dictée par la raison il courut jusqu'au rouge. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas. Trois précisément, pour parvenir jusqu'à lui et à se jeter dans ses bras.

Kuroko se projeta avec tant de violence sur le corps du rouge que ce dernier dans un mouvement instinctif resserra ses bras autour du bleuté avec tant de force que l'inévitable arriva. Le rouge lâcha ses béquilles et perdit son équilibre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse en le remarquant à peine. Malgré le poids de Kuroko sur lui Akashi sentit à peine la douleur dans son dos une fois sa chute finie. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher du regard envoûtant du bleuté ni même de ses lèvres ou de son petit nez.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme une évidence. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec passion sans le moindre préambule. Akashi ferma les paupières tandis qu'il goûtait avec son corps et non plus par la vue au bleuté. Les mains du rouge emprisonnaient le torse de Kuroko dans une emprise ferme, l'empêchant par tous les moyens de s'échapper. Cependant il semblait que cette idée n'avait même pas effleuré ce dernier. Les mains de l'ombre caressèrent son visage dans des mouvements désordonnés et indécis.

Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent avec passion, simultanément. Aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de prévenir l'autre. Leurs esprits étaient tout aussi liés que leurs envies. Leurs langues se touchèrent d'abord avec fébrilité et pudeur avant de s'enrouler l'une l'autre.

Le corps d'Akashi ne cessait de s'électriser tandis que les mains de Kuroko caressaient chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Chacun de ses touchés semblaient chauds, l'électrisant, et le rouge ne cessait d'en redemander. Le souffle court et brûlant de l'ancienne ombre de Seirin mettait Akashi sous une pression toute nouvelle qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir. Encore moins après une nuit ayant duré six longues années.

Ce ne fut qu'en séparant leurs deux chairs que les sens d'Akashi lui revinrent doucement. Il retrouva la vue, retrouva l'ouïe.

Les rires de ses camarades encore présents dans la pièce lui apprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la décence de fermer les yeux. Malgré tout il ne s'en formalisa pas. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et un regard qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter se posa sur le garçon au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait visiblement pour ne pas les laisser couler.

\- Akashi-kun… Je t'aime !

L'heureux élu renforça son étreinte sur le garçon et vint placer sa main gauche sur l'arrière du crâne de ce dernier. L'obligeant à poser sa tête contre son épaule tout comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

Car après tout, ils étaient une famille.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Voilà c'est fini ! Un long chapitre donc, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis ! ahah xD**

 **Donc vu que c'est la fin de la fic j'ai un certain nombre de chose à vous dire ! *^* Dont un bon nombre de questions auxquels vous êtes libre de répondre ou pas bien sur xD !**

 ** _Quel est votre personnage préféré dans KnB ? Votre/ Vos OTPs préférés ? Dans la fic quel passage/ scène/ chapitre vous as le plus plu ? (Si vous êtes motivé, pourquoi ? xD) Comment trouvez-vous cette fin de fic ? Vous vous y attendiez ou pas ? A-t-il un passage/ une scène/ un chapitre que vous n'avez pas aimé ? (Si oui pourquoi ?) Et finalement avez-vous apprécié cette fic dans sa globalité ?_**

 **Voilà pour mes questions xD Ensuite n'hésitez pas à me dire tous ce que vous avez pensés globalement de la fic ou sur des points plus précis ça me ferra très plaisir ! :D**

 **J'aimerais remerciée comme jamais personne n'as remerciée quelqu'un, Erizu-sama qui m'as corrigé une grande partie de ma fic. Je te remercie cocotte, franchement ça a été un plaisir et une joie sans fin de te connaitre et merci infiniment pour tout le boulot monstrueux que tu as réalisée tu es une fille superbe et j'ai raison alors chut ! Si vous ne connaissez pas sa fanfiction, sur le couple Akakuro je vous la conseille elle est trop super de la mort qui tue, son titre c'est** _Rencontre Facebook_ **. Donc n'hésitez pas à aller à sa Rencontre (ahahah la blague ! Le jeu de mot ! Bref… bon okay j'arrête… XD)**

 **Honorable mention aussi à ma correctrice de mes débuts ! =) Je nomme Prismatique, tu as aussi fait un super boulot et merci de ton aide !**

 **Puis finalement merci à vous, les lecteurs ! Sans vous, je pense que j'aurais abandonné ma fic XD Enfin sincèrement ça me fait trop plaisir de voir l'intérêt que vous avez eu envers cette fic, on est à plus de 200 reviews c'est énorme. Je réalise pas vraiment XD Je vous fais un câlin géant à tous et bisous poutou de partout parce que vous le méritez et non vous ne pouvez pas vous y soustraire !**

 **Bref voilà merci, merci, merci ! Je le dirais jamais assez je pense !**

 **Et finalement ça va être mon petit instant pub mais bon même si je n'aime pas trop ça je vais quand même le faire. Voilà en fait j'écris une histoire, un roman plus précisément que j'aimerais un jour parvenir à faire publier et donc édité! C'est un projet sur lequel je travaille depuis sept ans maintenant (et Erizu-sama a eu l'honneur de me suivre dans cette aventure toujours en tant que béta-lectrice). J'ai donc décidé après plus d'un an de réflexion de me faire une page facebook portant sur mon roman donc. Je suis consciente que tout le monde ne possède pas facebook cependant c'est le meilleur moyen pour ma part, de pouvoir garder un contact avec les lecteurs et les personnes qui me feront l'honneur de me suivre dans cette aventure !**

 **Je vous laisse donc l'adresse de la page facebook si vous voulez y jetez un coup d'œil (je viens tout juste de la crée donc normal si elle est un peu vide lol XD) :**

www. facebook M%C3%A9c%C3%A8nes-du-Temps-145731272497217 /?ref=aymt_homepage_panel

 **\- Le plus aisé et de recopier cette adresse IP dans votre barre de recherche en haut de votre page internet (sans les espaces bien entendus)**

 **\- Si vous possédez facebook vous pouvez rechercher la page en écrivant "Mécènes du Temps" par Sazawen.**

 **\- Si vous voulez m'ajouter comme amie sur facebook je suis sous le nom de Sazawen Eddas! :)**

 **Si vous voulez en parler avec moi plus en détail, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP par le site ça me ferras excessivement plaisir ! ^^**

 **JE VOUS AIME ET MERCI POUR TOUS !**


End file.
